A Lost Butterfly
by xXMidnight-ShadowXx
Summary: After learning about L's death, Chouko runs from Wammy's and goes to Japan to avenge him.But when she visits his grave, the detective is still there!Also, Chouko has the power to see shinigami without a Death Note! Sorry for suckish summary. ; ; MattxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow: Yo people! This is Shadow with my second fanfic! To the readers of Broken Wings, A Broken Heart, I might have a tad bit slower updates for that because of this story. Sorry! ^^;**

**Haruko: So you just ditch us?**

**Shadow: What are you doing here!??! This if for the people in A Lost Butterfly!**

**Haruko: I feel bored so I'm staying.**

**Shadow: You suck… anyway…**

**Shadow and Haruko: Hope you enjoy!**

_

* * *

A little girl was running around the house with a frightened look. A shadow followed her with a sinister smile while carrying a knife. "Come here honey, let me end your misery right now." _

_The girl was cornered as she looked at the figure in horror. "NO MOMMY NO!!!! NO-"_

* * *

"Miss Hakashima. Miss Hakashima!" an old man said as he shook a sleeping twelve year old girl with midnight blue hair with black tips at the end. The left side of her bangs was much longer than the right, covering her left eye. The girl screamed and opened her eyes, revealing onyx orbs that were filled with fear.

After she had calmed down, she turned to the man. "Watari?"

The man gave a concerning smiled but said, "We're at the orphanage."

The girl looked outside the window of the car. There was a big building in front of the car. On the side of the gate, a sign was there that said Wammy's.

Watari and the girl stepped out of the car. He looked at her. "Ready to go Chouko?"

The girl nodded. "Yes."

**

* * *

(Chouko's POV)**

Watari and I walked into the building while he was holding my hand. As we were walking through a hallway, I looked around and saw some kids playing. Watari knocked on the door and walked in.

An old man looked up from his desk filled with papers. "Watari? Who is this girl?"

I shyly stood behind him. Watari smiled and showed him to me. "Roger, this is Chouko Hakashima. Her mom was just murdered a week ago by a robber, and she needs a place to stay."

"Is she gifted?" Roger asked. Watari shook his head. "Then why did you even bring her here?"

"All the other orphanages were full because of Kira killing other children's parents. This is the only one left that's not full." He said.

I frowned a little. I had heard about this Kira person. He just started killing a year ago. Some worshipped him, while some feared him. I wonder what he's really like.

Roger sighed. "Fine. I'll let her stay here just as long as she doesn't annoy me."

I sweatdropped a little. If he doesn't like kids, why does he work in this place?

"What do want to be called?" he and Watari asked me. I looked at them confused.

"Excuse me?"

"All of the kids here have some special name that they call themselves. They never use their real ones." Watari explained.

'_That's strange…'_ I thought. I tried thinking of a name that would fit me. '_Let's see… I like music, drawing, black, swords, fighting stuff… and pretty much anything punk and boyish… '_

"How about… Rhythm?" I asked.

"Rhythm? That sounds like a boy's name." Roger said. I smiled.

"Exactly!"

"Fine. Rhythm it is then. You can go look around the orphanage while Watari and I will prepare your room and classes."

I nodded and walked to the door. I turned around and decided to get on Roger's good side. "Ah. Thank you for letting me stay here, sir." I said and walked out.

"Hm. Isn't she polite?" I heard Roger say, noticing a hint of a pleased tone.

* * *

I walked through a hallway, listening to my iPod that I hid inside my very baggy jacket. I was so into the song that I didn't notice I bumped into a blonde haired boy.

The boy growled and grabbed my hair, which made me snap back to reality. "HEY! SHOULD'NT YOU SAY SORRY WHEN YOU BUMP INTO SOMEONE?!?!!?" He shouted.

I winced as I turned back a little. I couldn't really hear what he was saying because of the music exploding in my ears. "I'M TALKING TO YOU YOU IDIOT!!!!" He yelled again and grabbed my earphones, only to have the loud music blast in his face.

"-Zetsubou za birii iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Zetsubou za birii iza rinri

Saa tomerarenai Eraser Rain

Tomerarenai Eraser Rain."

I quickly took out my iPod and lowered the volume. The blonde dude rubbed his ear. "WHAT THE FUCK?! Who plays music that loud that can bust your eardrums?"

He still clenched my hair. I tugged it a little. "Hey. Can you let go of me?"

He glared and pulled my hair even more. "Not until I get my apology." He said as he angrily took a bite out of a chocolate bar.

"Mello. Let go of her." A voice spoke. I looked over Mello's shoulder to see a boy with red hair playing with a PSP(Matt may have green hair in the anime, but I think he looks better in red).

Mello tsked and let go of me. "Don't tell me what to do Matt!" he yelled.

I rubbed my head. "You just did…" I mumbled, which made Mello snap his head back to me.

"You shut up!" he yelled and pointed to me. I held my hands up for defense.

"Woah… no need to get so mad easily…"

"That's impossible… Mello's mad all the time." Mumbled the boy called Matt as he still pushed buttons to kill the monster. Mello threw his chocolate foil at him.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled. A loud beep was heard and Matt threw his hands in the air.

"GAH! How could I have been killed! I was so close!" he whined. He sighed and turned off his game. He blinked at me. "Eh? I've never seen you around here. You new?"

I nodded as I held out my hand. "Yeah. I'm Chou-"

"Rhythm!" I heard someone call. I turned around and saw Roger and Watari.

"Chou-Rhythm? What kind of name is that?" Mello snickered.

"Rhythm! Did you forget your new name was that?" Watari asked.

I nodded in embarrassment. "Isn't Rhythm a boy's name?" Matt asked.

"Yes. Why does everyone keep asking that?!" I said angrily.

"Rhythm. Your room has been prepared. Here is your schedule by they way." Roger said and handed a piece of paper to me.

"I see you have already met Matt and Mello." Watari said with a smile. "Why don't you show her around boys?"

"What??!" Mello yelled in disgust. "I don't wanna show her this place!"

But Watari and Roger already left. Mello pulled his hair. "Ugh! Looks like I'm stuck with the fricken crossdresser and Matt now…"

I glared at him. "Who are you calling a crossdresser? I don't even look like a boy!"

"Hey. Stop fighting you two…" Matt said as he was now playing with a DS. He started walking. "Come on Rhythm…"

Mello and I took one last glance at each other, scoffed, and followed Matt.

* * *

"-And this is the toy room." Matt said as he opened the door. I heard Mello growl as we entered. A boy dressed in white with white hair was sitting in the middle of the room, figuring out a 500 piece puzzle.

He ignored us, until Mello yelled at him.. "What are you doing here?!!"

The boy looked up, then back down. "What does it look like? I'm playing."

"Who's he?" I whispered to Matt.

"That's Near. Mello's rival to be the next successor of L."

"L?"

"L's the greatest detective in the world! How can you not know that? Isn't that the reason why you're here?!" Mello interrogated. I sadly shook my head.

"No… my…mom…" I forced out to say. All three boys looked at me questionably. "-was shot by a robber, and since other orphanages were full, Watari offered me to stay here."

"So you have no talent at all?" Mello asked, amused. I gave him the finger.

"You know, just because I'm not as smart as you are, that doesn't mean you have to make fun of me. We're still the same, but different."

Mello scoffed and took out another chocolate bar. "Whatever. Matt, let's go."

Matt just simply nodded while following Mello, leaving me alone with Near. I looked at the strange boy as he was putting the last piece of the puzzle for the fifth time. "So…" I said as he dumped all the pieces out and restarted. "You like toys…?"

Near just simply nodded. I sweatdropped, having a strong feeling that this wasn't going anywhere. Feeling bored, I sauntered out the door, leaving Near and his puzzle. I didn't notice that he took a quick glance at me walking out.

* * *

I sighed as I was still looking at different rooms, doing a tour for myself. So far right now, the art room and library were the interesting ones for me. I also met a new friend who is an artist. Her name's Linda.

I stopped in front of a door that was labeled music room. I hesitated a little. I really love music, but I don't even know how to play a single instrument. I should give it a try, atleast.

I turned the knob open and walked in the empty room. Different instruments were displayed there. I looked at each one; trying to figure out what should I begin with.

My eyes gazed at the grand piano that was in the middle of the room. I walked to it and opened its case.

I sat on the stool and pressed each of the keys softly one by one, hearing all the different tones. When I was finished, I decided to try and play a song. I knew I couldn't do that, since I was a beginner and all, but it's worth a shot.

I pressed a finger on a key, and began pressing other keys, imagining I was playing Beethoven's Fur Elise. I never knew I actually really was though.

* * *

As Chouko was beginning to play, Matt and Mello happened to be coincidently walking by. They paused when they heard the wonderful music.

"Who the hell is in the music room? No one even goes there for their free time." Mello grumbled as he peeked in through the opened door. Matt decided to take a look too.

They were astonished to see Chouko, with her eyes closed, playing the piano. "She plays really good!" Matt smiled and continued to listen.

Mello, however, grumbled. "She said she didn't even have any talents, and yet she knows how to play the piano. It doesn't even sound right!"

"Oh come on. The music sounds perfectly perfect! There aren't any flaws." Matt argued.

Mello just rolled his eyes and decided to walk in the room once Chouko finished.

**

* * *

(Chouko's POV)**

My eyes widened when a hand appeared on the keyboards, making a distorted sound. I looked up to see Mello, glaring at me intensely. I cringed, but was able to speak up. "W-what do you want?"

"What were you doing?" he asked back.

"I was trying to play the piano for the first time…" I mumbled. Matt and Mello looked at me with shock.

"You said you were a talentless freak, and yet you can perfectly play the piano for the first time?" Mello asked. I had an anime vein on the back of my head.

"I never called myself talentless, or a freak. And what do you mean playing the piano perfectly? I was just pressing random keys, thinking that it would be Fur Elise, wasn't I?" I asked them. Their jaws dropped.

"No! You were actually playing it!" Matt exclaimed. My jaw also dropped.

"N-no way! I can't- I never even played- I-"

Someone chuckled behind us. We all turned around to see Watari. "Well Rhythm. It seems like you are gifted after all."

"Watari! How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"Mello and Matt weren't the only ones who heard you play." He said and took a step to the side, showing that Near was standing behind him while twirling his hair.

Mello looked angrily at him. "Why were you listening? Are you her stalker?"

"I just happened to walk when you were looking inside the room. I also saw Rhythm inside, but I didn't continue to stare at her like you did." Near plainly stated. Mello violently kicked the floor.

"Then how did Watari find out?" I questioned him next.

"I bumped into him after I heard you. He was wondering who playing too."

"You are really talented Rhythm. And this is your first time playing the piano too?" Watari said. I slowly nodded. "It seems you have very good memory. What else can you do?"

"I don't know…" I said.

"Are you an expert in video games?" Matt asked me. I shrugged.

"I'm good in some…"

"Good enough!" he joyfully said and took my hand. "Let's go to my room. I wanna have some kind of challenge besides trying to beat my own high score."

He dragged me out of the room, Mello chasing after him. "HEY! I NEVER SAID SHE CAN GO INTO MY ROOM!"

**

* * *

Shadow: I'm gonna end it here for today. I gotta start working on my other story.**

**Mello: WHAT THE HELL SHADOW?!?! WHY ARE YOU MAKING THE WORSE CROSSDRESSER GO TO MY ROOM?**

**Chouko: I'm not a damn crossdresser! Atleast I look like my own gender!**

**Mello: OH HELL NO! **

**Matt: -playing Mario- Rhythm-chan… you better- oh crap! Goomba invasion!!**

**Chouko: Screw you, choco monster girly man!**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops at Mello chasing Chouko and Matt crying over a dead Mario- Wow… they're louder than Haruko and them…**

**-CRASH-**

**Shadow: And violent! Sweet! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow: Yo minna! Gah! –hit on the face by a chocolate bar- **

**Mello: SHADOW! DAMN IT! GIVE ME MY CHOCOLATE! –snatches chocolate-**

**Shadow: What did I do? You were the one who hit me with it. And you don't have to yell… I'm right here…**

**Mello: I didn't throw it at you.**

**Shadow: Then who- **

**Chouko: -busts wall open- Uh… Shadow…? Matt built a cannon that shoots out chocolate bars…**

**Matt: -pops in- Yes I did! :3 -brings out the cannon-**

**Shadow: ….why…?**

**Matt: -shrugs-**

**Mello: O.o CHOCOLATE!!!! –runs to cannon- Haha! You people better fear me. :D**

**Shadow: Why- -gets shot-**

**Mello: That's why. :) **

**Everyone: O.O -backs away-**

* * *

Matt busted a door open and dragged me inside. "Here's the room!" he said with a smile. I sweatdropped at how it looked like. One half on the room was sort of clean, there were a few chocolate wrappers outside near the garbage can, but the other side was full of game consoles and games scattered on the floor.

Matt walked over to the messier one. "So. What do you want to play?"

I had a slight disgusted face on. "Matt… shouldn't you clean your room?"

"Nah. It's good enough already." He said.

"You call this clean…?" I asked him as I tried not to trip over the wires.

"Yeah. So. What do you want to play?" before I could answer, Matt turned on the TV and plugged in something. "You wanna play Tekken? Okay! Cool!"

I sweatdropped as I sat on the bed and watched Matt put in the CD for the game. Just then, the door busted open and in came Death Note's chocolate lover. He pointed at me. "I never said you can go into my room!"

I nervously laughed. "STOP LAUGHING!"

"Come one Mello, we're just about to play Tekken." Matt said and handed me a controller. We were already starting the game.

"Wait! I never played this game yet!!" I exclaimed, but Matt already kicked my ass on the first round. Mello laughed at me.

"Ha! You suck Rhythm!"

I pouted and pressed pause. Matt looked at me confused as I was trying to find for that little booklet thing that comes in the game's case. I found it and looked for my character. I found it too, but after one second of looking at the page, Mello stole the booklet from me.

"Sorry crossdresser, you have to learn on your own!" he cackled. I sighed and pressed start.

My eyes widened as I remembered most moves from the book. I pressed a few buttons and Matt's health was already cut in half. "No way!" he yelled and began pressing rapidly. I did too.

* * *

"You…you won…" Mello said with an eye twitch. I was cheering and doing a victory dance. Matt gaped at the screen.

Mello shook me. "How can you win?!?! You just had a glimpse on that book! And is this your first time playing something again too!"

I started getting swirly eyed as Mello pushed me to the ground. I shook my head and looked at Matt. He was still frozen. "Uh…Matt…?"

I got up and poked him. He fell back on his bed. "Oh my god I killed him…"

Suddenly, Matt jumped out and glomped me. "OH MY EFFIN GOD! How did you do that last combo in less than ten seconds?! That was the toughest move to do for that character!!"

He and I were on the floor now. I started feeling dizzy again as I did my best to listen to Matt yell. The door opened and Roger stepped in with a disturbed look.

"Matt! Do not sexually harass the new kids in this place!" he scolded. Matt got off me with a little blush. I stood up and brushed myself off. Roger cleared his throat. "Anyway, Rhythm. Come to my office. Someone wants to meet you."

I nodded confusingly and followed him out the door.

* * *

When we arrived at his office, he told me to sit at his desk, where a computer was on. I looked at the screen to see it totally blank, but in the middle was a giant capital L. "Hello." It said.

"Uh. Yo?" I greeted back. I whispered to Roger. "Uh… your computer's talking…"

Roger walked beside me. "L. This is Chouko Hakashima, otherwise known as Rhythm."

"Oh! You're L?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you! Well… er… hear you…" I sweatdropped.

"Same here." He said. "So. It appears you have very good photographic memory?"

"I guess…"

"That's very good. But just to make sure… Roger. Can you give her the highest difficulty in the memory quiz? And then after, give her other quizzes to test her knowledge."

"Right." Roger said.

"Ryuzaki. Who are you talking to?" I heard another voice said.

"Oh. It's a new kid from somewhere who may also have the potential in solving the Kira case."

"Kyu Kyu Kyu. Look's like you might have more competition, huh Light?" I heard some twisted voice say. My eyes widened because that didn't sound like a human.

"Ano… who are those other people?" I asked.

"People? There's only Light-kun and me." L said. I looked at the screen confused. But I swear I heard another voice…

"Are you alright? You didn't bump your head into something didn't you?" Roger asked me. I shook my head.

"I guess I'm fine. I must've lost some brain cells when I was being yelled and tackled at." I joked, trying to stop thinking about that other voice.

"Oh. Okay. Well I have to start working on the case again, so I'll probably talk to you later. Don't lose anymore brain cells." He said.

"Okay then. Bye L." I said. The L disappeared and the screen went blank. I was in deep thought.

"Rhythm. Ready to take your tests?" Roger asked me. I blinked and looked at him.

"Ah…right…" I mumbled and followed him to a room to take those tests.

* * *

I passed all the tests with flying colors. I even got the memory one perfect. "Good work Rhythm." Roger complimented. "You may even be able to be L's successor like Near and Mello."

I nodded and walked away. I walked into my room that Matt helped me find during the tour. It was pretty plain; it only had a desk, TV, bed, and window. I tossed myself on the bed.

Minutes later, a knock was on my door. "Come in…" I murmured as I turned to lay on my stomach. Linda opened the door.

"Hi Rhythm!" she said with a smile. I smile back.

"Yo. What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "Do always say yo Rhythm?"

"Yes." I said instantly. "It's like my word. Deal."

"Okay, okay. Anyway, I wanted to draw you, if that's alright."

"Draw me?"

"Yeah. So far I've drawn everyone's face except you. Can I?" she asked as she got out her sketchbook.

"I guess. So what do I do?"

"Just sit there I guess." She shrugged. "You can look at my other pictures if you want."

"Really? Thanks!" I said as I grabbed her other sketchbook. I began looking through it as Linda began drawing.

I began laughing as I stopped at one of Linda's little comics. It was about Matt, Mello, and Near. Mello was yelling at Near, saying that giant chocolate monsters don't exist, even if there was one growling behind him. Mello turned around and got scared as hell. As he was running in the last panel, it showed that Matt built the monster and was controlling him with a xD face on.

"You should draw more things like this! It'd be funny if Mello was actually scared." I laughed. Linda giggled and kept on drawing.

"I think there are more comics like that on the-"

Mello busted the door open. "What's with all the la-" he looked at me. "What are you doing here?!"

"This is my room?" I said and tilted my head.

"Why are you talking about me, Near, and Matt?!" he growled.

"Well… technically, I wasn't really talking about you and-"

"Neh. Mello. Who are you fighting with now?" I heard Matt sigh. He poked his heard through the door. "Hi Rhythm!"

"Yo." I said back. Linda giggled again. I turned to her. "Oh come on. Is you really that funny?"

"Not that. Well sort of." She giggled again. "It's so boyish."

"I tend to keep it that way." I said and crossed my arms.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Mello barked.

"I wasn't ignoring you. I was simply wasn't listening during the time you were speaking." I said bluntly. Linda and Matt laughed at Mello's face that was full of anger.

"GAH! Nevermind. Matt. Let's go." Mello stated and turned to the door. When he didn't hear his footsteps, he turned around in confusion. He saw Matt, Linda, and I laughing at the comics. "MATT!"

He looked up, still laughing. "Huh? Wha-"

"Oh man that cracks me up!" I laughed as we were looking at another comic. Mello growled and grabbed Matt by the ear. "Ow! That hurts!!! Rhthym! Help!"

Matt unexpectedly grabbed my arm as Mello was pulling him to the door. "H-hey! Wait!" I yelled and flailed my arm around. Linda giggled at the whole struggle issue. I glared at her.

"You're not gonna be the only one having fun!" I declared and grabbed the back of her collar with my only free hand.

"Get.. OFF!!" Mello yelled as he was now trying to drag 3 people out the door.

"Let go of my ear Mello!" Matt yelled.

"You let go off my arm! It's gonna get dislocated if you keep pulling it!"

"So what? You might choke me to death Rhythm!" Linda struggled to keep her grip on the door's ledge. Unfortunately, her grip slipped and all 4 of us flew back in a pile.

"Get.. OFF OF ME!!!" Mello yelled from under and kicked us all away.

We all groaned and rubbed our heads. I noticed a blob of white behind me. I freaked out when I realized it was Near, who was also rubbing his head in pain.

"How did you get here?!?" I yelled while waving my arms franticly.

He stood up and brushed himself off. "I was on my way to the toy room and noticed you guys were being kick away by Mello. Your head bumped into mine."

"Sorry." I apologized and held out a hand. He took it.

"It's alright." He replied back, and shook my hand. "I'm Near if you didn't know by the way."

"Rhythm." I said back. Near twirled his hair again.

"Well, I am off to the toy room. It was nice seeing you Rhythm." He said and walked away.

"DAMN YOU ALL!!!! YOU FUCKING BROKE MY CHOCOLATE!! I JUST BOUGHT IT TODAY TOO!" Mello screamed as he grabbed his crushed chocolate bar off the floor.

"At least it didn't unwrap and explode." Linda shrugged. She waved to me. "Hey Rhythm. I gotta go back to my room. See you later. Just to let you know. My room's down the hall."

"Right. See you." I said.

"Hope you don't get killed by those two." She replied and walked to her room. I sweatdropped a bit. I turned to the boys. "See you guys later too, I guess…"

"Wait! Don't leave me with him!" Matt whined and pointed to Mello.

"Sorry. I don't wanna get close to him either." I said.

"HEY! What's wrong with me?!" Mello demanded.

"Dude. You're obsessed with chocolate." I stated.

"He's obsessed with video games." Mello pointed to Matt.

"And she's…" Matt trailed off and stared at me. "Well. I don't know what you're obsessed with. That's not fair!"

"I know! She's likes trying to be a boy!" Mello mocked. I glared and tackled him to a wall. I took out a pocket knife and held it near his neck.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not trying to be like a boy. I just happen to like dressing up like one." I said with venom in my voice. I let go of him and put back my knife.

"Violent are we?" Matt asked. I smiled at him.

"Only when people piss me off." I said cheerfully.

"Why the hell do you keep a pocket knife in your pocket?!" Mello yelled.

"Because it's called a _pocket_ knife. And I only carry it around just in case if I get attacked while I'm walking around or something."

"We weren't outside!" He yelled.

"You pissed me off." I said. Before he could say something, I spoke again. "Well. It was nice of you to make me mad, but I am tired and need a nap. See you guys." I said.

I stopped halfway. "Oh yeah…" I took out my blade again and pointed it at them. "Don't piss me off."

"Right…" Matt mumbled and pulled Mello's collar with one hand while the other was now playing with a gameboy. "See you Rhythm."

"Yeah, yeah…" I mumbled and walked in my room.

"Matt! Let go! You're stretching my jacket!" Mello yelled as I closed the door.

I sighed. It was now quiet. When I laid on my bed, I put my hands on the back of my head and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. "So… this is Wammy's huh?" I mumbled to myself.

I took out the pocket knife and flipped it open. Engraved on its blade was a name. Akio Kamikawa. That was my dad's name.

"Hey…dad… I'm in an orphanage for gifted children…can you believe it?" I said to the blade. "I'm sorry that you got hurt by that drunk driver…"

I closed it. "But thank you for looking after me through from heaven and stopping mom. I miss you." I felt a tear fall.

When I blinked, I was frightened because I think I saw some scary figure. It was a tall thing with pale skin and eyes that sort of resembled a cat. It also had a necklace with a skull and crossbones.

When I shot up, however, it was gone. I looked around my room confusingly. First I hear a deformed voice with L, and now I'm starting to see strange things.

What's going on!?

**

* * *

Shadow: And chapter 2 is done! –sigh- My fingers hurt…**

**Chouko: I carry a pocket knife? Cool! –takes it out and pretends to play swords-**

**Shadow: Lol. Little dagger thing that can- Ow! Watch where you're aiming!**

**Chouko: Sorry. Wait… you can cut anything with this right? Even hair?**

**Shadow: -puts on a hood- Yes… why?**

**Chouko: Yay! Let's do Ryuk's hair and make him prettiful! :D**

**Ryuk: Huh? Nice try kid, but I'm a shiniga- -get's tackled by Chouko- You're supposed to go through me! I'm a shinigami!**

**Chouko: So what if you're a death god? Hold still! I wanna put pigtails!**

**L: Interesting… she can't go through a shinigami? (hint, hint) We'll see you next time. I guess. –eats a strawberry-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow: Shadow here with another chappie! :3**

**Mello: What is wrong with you?**

**Shadow: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You eat 50 thousand pounds of chocolate every week! I'm surprised you're not even gaining weight!**

**Mello: What's wrong with chocolate? You're so happy right now! No one can be that happy.**

**Chouko: No offense… but that's a really weak reason to try to even make fun of Shadow…**

**Shadow: See? I loves you! –glomps-**

**Chouko: -__-; Get off…**

* * *

The next day, I woke up with someone banging loudly at me door. "Hey! Rhythm! You better get your ass up or else I'ma bust your door down!" Mello yelled. Then I heard a loud crunch. I'm assuming he was eating another chocolate bar.

I groaned and quickly opened the door, looking pissed. Mello was half way from taking another bite out of his chocolate. "Look…I'm not a morning person. Wake me up again and you will go bye bye." I threatened.

Mello scoffed. "Fine. I guess that's the last time I'm waking you up for lunch."

I looked at him, shocked. "It's almost 12?!? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?! My first day of class started too!!" I yelled and shut the door.

I rapidly tried to get changed. When I was done getting ready, I reopened the door to fine Mello smirking. Matt was smiling next to him. "Hi Rhythm! Ready for your first day of class?" Matt grinned.

I looked at them, dumbfounded. After a few seconds of putting it together, I glared furiously at Mello. "YOU EFFIN LIED TO ME?!?!?!"

"It was the only way." Mello shrugged but still held his smirk in place. I growled and was ready to pounce on him but Matt held me back.

"Hey. At least kill him during lunch. Class starts in 7 minutes." Matt said and began pulling me to class. Mello snickered while following us.

* * *

Mello busted the door open to our class. Everyone stared at us as we walked in. "This is your class Rhythm!" Matt exclaimed cheerfully. People now started to whisper.

"Thank…Matt…" I sweatdropped.

"No problem. If you need me, I'll be jacking cars in Grand Theft Auto." He said, took out his PSP, and sat in a seat.

I tried to make my way toward the back of the class, not wanting to embarrass myself, but the people's stares weren't really helping me relax.

'_Please stop staring…'_ I pleaded.

Moments later, the teacher came. I sighed in relief as people turned their heads back to the front. "Class. Today we have a new student! Her name is Rhythm. Rhythm, can you come up and introduce yourself?"

I was starting to sweat nervously. I clenched my hands as I stood up and walked in front of the class. "Y-yo... I'm Rhythm. Nice to meet you." I mumbled shyly and looked down.

Everyone replied with a hi. I quickly walked back to my seat. "Okay. Let's begin class. Matt. Put away your game or else it'll be confiscated."

Matt nodded. "Hold on… I'm trying to get away from the police…"

"Matt…" the teacher warned. Matt slammed his fist on the desk.

"Ah! You see what you did?! I was shot multiple times by the damn police when I tried to make a run for it!" Matt whined. He sighed and turned off his game. "Okay, okay. You can teach now, Teach."

The teacher nodded. "Good. Now, today we'll be learning about physics." She said and turned to the board.

* * *

When the bell rang, I sighed as I was finally able to get out of that damn class. It was so boring! I'm even surprised that I didn't even fall asleep.

In the lunch room, I met with Linda. "So how's class?" she asked me.

"Troublesome." I answered immediately.

"Really? Wow. Let's get food." Linda said. I was too lazy to go though. "Come on."

"I'm not hungry…" I mumbled.

"That's too bad. I heard we're having cake." She persuaded, but I wasn't interested. She tried convincing me with other foods, but I still ignored the tempts.

"But we're even having strawberry ice cream?" Linda said, using the last food that was left. That was when my ears perked up and I turned to her with an interested face.

"Strawberries?" I asked her, sounding like a little kid. She smiled, finally knowing what kind of food I like.

"Yea-"

"Let's go!" I said happily with stars in my eyes. I dragged her to the lunch line. She sweatdropped as I ordered half a dozen cups of strawberry ice cream. Maybe telling me that strawberry foods were here was a bad thing…

* * *

Linda and I sat in the table where Mello, Matt, and Near were. Matt stared at my tray in awe. "Are you seriously going to eat all that?"

I nodded happily as I already finished 1 cup. Linda shook her head. "Never let her get close to strawberry flavored things…"

I glared at her. "Is it my fault that strawberries are awesome? Besides, fruits are good for you. Unlike chocolate." I said and pointed my spoon toward Mello.

"Chocolate is delicious. Besides, I'm surprised you don't even have a brain freeze yet." Mello said. I dropped my spoon and clutched my head.

"Gah!! Thanks for reminding my brain that Mello!!" I yelled in pain. Everyone but Near laughed.

"Someone should really help her…" Near said as he was curling his hair while staring at my agony.

"Shut up. Who'd ever listen to you anyway?" Mello glared. Seconds later, I had calmed down thanks to Matt who helped my stop the brain freeze.

I drank hot water to warm me up. "Thanks Matt…" I thanked.

"No problem." He said and tried having a bite out of my ice cream. "Wow! It's been a long time since I've eaten ice cream this good!"

"Hey! That's mine!" I yelled but clutched my head again. Matt handed the cup of water back to me again.

"Yeah, yeah. You can eat your ice cream, after your brain stops hurting." He said and took another spoonful of my precious ice cream.

"You sound like I'm sick or something." I mumbled and took a sip out of my drink. But I spat it out when I saw that thing again.

That demon looking thing… the figure I saw standing in my room. It was there, watching me.

Mello's laughter snapped my out of my thoughts. When I looked in front of me, I blushed in embarrassment. I accidentally spat out the water on Near's face.

"Sorry Near!" I apologized and grabbed napkins to dry out his hair.

"It's alright… you don't have to wipe for me. I could do it by myself." He mumbled as I was wiping his face now. I quickly backed away.

"S-sorry…" I mumbled. I looked back to where that thing was, but it was gone again. I rubbed my eyes in confusion.

"Hey. Rhythm. You alright?" Linda asked me.

"Y-yeah." I answered unconfidently. I stood up. They looked at me. "I have to go to the bathroom. Near. I'm really sorry for what happened."

And with that, I ran to the restroom.

* * *

I was now splashing water on my face, trying to make myself stop seeing things. I looked at myself in the mirror. "What's wrong with me…? Why am I seeing things?" I asked myself.

A dark shadow appeared behind me. I swiftly turned around to see that terrifying figure look at me with curiosity. "Interesting… it seems you can see shinigami even without a Death Note."

I screamed, but abruptly stopped when the thing called a shinigami glared at me. "Wha-what are you?!?"

"I am a shinigami. My name is Heartless." She introduced.

"Shinigami? Heartless?" I asked. Heartless nodded.

"Yes. I am a shinigami, a god of death."

"God of death? Are you here to take my life?"

"No. But I was here seeing what the human world is really like. It's quite…interesting… and you made it even more fascinating. Do you own a death note?"

"Death note?" I wondered.

"I guess you don't then. Here, take this." She said and gave me a notebook that said Death Note in Japanese.

"What's this?"

"This is a Death Note. The human whose name is written in this note shall die."

"Shall die…?"

"Yes. As long as you know their real name and their face, they will die." She said. I looked at the Death Note in horror. I quickly held it out to her.

"I-I don't want this! I don't want to be a murderer!"

"Do you not want to murder the robber who killed your mother?" she asked.

"I don't like my mom. She…treated me badly after dad died." I mumbled, not wanting to get into further details. Heartless sighed and took the note back.

"Fine. But I will be staying with you."

"Why?"

"I'm bored and I don't want to go back to the Shinigami Realm. It's too dull and boring. And plus, I'm still very curious why you can still see and remember me. Since you did give up the membership of the Death Note that fast and all."

"Whatever. I don't even want that thing anyway. It's too dangerous." I scoffed and walked out the bathroom.

"If you say so." Heartless said and followed.

* * *

"Hey Rhythm. You okay?" Linda asked as we met up outside. Classes were finally over.

"Yeah. I was feeling a little bit uneasy because of something…" I nervously laughed while giving a little glare at Heartless as she was just floating above us.

"Well that something must've been those 8 whole cups of ice cream." Linda chuckled.

"Whatever happened to my other 4?" I asked.

"Matt, Mello, Near, and I all had the rest."

"You jackasses…" I mumbled angrily.

"Don't worry. We all promised that we would treat you to something later."

"Does that have strawberries in it?" I asked while putting a finger on my lip. Linda sweatdropped.

* * *

I sighed. After one tiring day, all I wanted to do is sleep. "Man I was bored the whole day…" Heartless sighed. I glared at her.

"Why are you still here?"

"I told you. I was bored at the Shinigami Realm and I wanted to see what the human world is like. But now… because of you… it's even more boring here than in the realm."

"So why don't you just go back?"

"Even if it's boring here, it's still intriguing why you can see us shinigami. Are you sure you don't have a death note?"

"Yes…" I exasperated. A knock was at my door. "Come in…"

The door opened and Matt and Mello walked in. "Hey Rhythm. Wanna sneak out of this place?" Matt asked.

"Sneak out? What?"

Mello let out an annoyed groan. "See? Why can't we just leave on our own Matt? She doesn't even know the simplest thing we're even saying. It's hard to believe she's even gifted."

I shot a look at him. "I know what you're talking about. But why now? The sun's about to set." I said and pointed out the window.

Matt shrugged. "Fine. Your loss~"

He and Mello were beginning to walk out. I looked at them with a hesitant look. "You should go. At least have some fun in your life." Heartless proposed.

I sighed. "Fine…I'll go…" I mumbled and stood up.

Matt grinned and grabbed my hand. "Woohoo! Let's go then!"

"Matt…Shut up!" Mello grumbled. And with that, we all started out plan.

**

* * *

Shadow: Gack… I typed about 7 pages…**

**Chouko: Wait… what's the reason why I'm even sneaking out with those two? –points to Matt and Mello-**

**Shadow: I…don't… know… I'm starting to have a mini writer's block. I'll try to think of something. Oh yeah. And about Heartless. I don't really know if she's gonna be one of the important characters later on in the story. She just might be one of those characters like Sidoh.**

**Heartless: …**

**Shadow: Sorry! But at least you're even in here. I'll try to make you as important as possible… but then you might have to go back to the Shinigami Realm in about 5 or 4 chapters.**

**Heartless: Good enough… I guess…**

**Chouko: O.o Wow… you actually want to be here for only 5 chapters?**

**Heartless: I think that's a good amount…**

**Chouko: T-T I'ma miss having a creepy death god stalker then. It was nice knowing you then.**

**Heartless: -_-+ …we'll see you next time… **


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow: Yay! I'm finally out of my writer's block! ^^**

**Light: It wasn't even that long though.**

**Mello: O.O Holy crap! Kira!**

**L: Nice to meet you Kira-kun…**

**Light: -anime vein- I'm not Kira!**

**Shadow: But didn't you admit you were at the last episode of Death Note…? And then did your funny maniacal pedophile sounding laugh before you got shot by Matsuda? **

**Near: She is right…**

**Shadow: And then you said "MATSUDA YOU IDIOT!!! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE SHOOTING AT!?!? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!" xD**

**Light: -.-+ if only I had the Death Note right now…**

* * *

Matt, Mello, and I were able to sneak outside the building. Now we just have to get pass the gate. I'm surprised we didn't even get caught yet.

"Okay. You go first." Mello whispered to Matt. He nodded and climbed over the tall gate and hopped over the other side.

Matt landed with a smile. "Now your turn Rhythm!"

"What?! I'm bad at climbing!" I told them in fear. Mello groaned, mumbled something, and helped me up the fence. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! PUT ME DOWN!!"

"SHUT UP! I'M HELPING-"

"HEY! What do you three think you're doing?!?" a voice yelled. We turned our heads back to see Roger's head out a window.

Mello finally tossed me over the fence then jumped over after. Matt grabbed my hand. "Run!!"

And with that, we all ran as fast as we could, still being able to hear Roger's screaming.

"GET BACK HERE!!!!"

* * *

I panted as we all stopped to rest at a park. "You tired already?" Matt asked. I nodded as I lied down on the ground to catch my breath.

"You're weak." Mello mumbled. While I was still on the ground, I kicked him in the stomach.

He groaned in pain and glared. "Hey now. Get up. It's bad if you catch your breath while lying down." Matt said and made me stand.

"Be that way." I scoffed and crossed my arms. "Anyway… where are we going?"

"We're going to get chocolate." Mello declared. I sweatdropped and was about to turn back.

Matt grabbed my arm. "If you stay, we'll buy you strawberry pocky!" he bribed. I sighed and reluctantly nodded.

'_Sometimes I wish I wasn't so obsessive about strawberries, or else I'll be easily controlled by people like…'_ I glanced at Matt's happy face. _'..him…'_

* * *

We all stopped at a supermarket. I happily skipped to the snack section and grabbed a few strawberry treats. Mello grabbed a dozen chocolate bars. I glanced at Matt, who was too busy playing Mario Kart. "Hey Matt? Why don't you get something too?"

"No thanks. Unless they're selling any new games in this place, I'm good." He said. I put my stuff in the basket that he carried around his arm

"Oh! Can you get me oranges?" Heartless asked. I sweatdropped and shook my head. "Please? Come on. This may be the only time a shinigami will actually beg you for something!"

I sighed. Some how, I doubt this will be the last time. If I see another shinigami, they might be asking for something too, like apples or something.

"Hey guys I also want to get an orange."

"_An_ orange?" Heartless repeated. The two boys looked at me.

"Why?" Mello questioned.

"What? I can't have any citrus in my life? Don't worry. I'll just get a _few_ oranges, and then I'll be right back." I said and walked away.

"Yay!" Heartless cheered and followed me.

* * *

At the place where they put the fruits in, I was getting pissed at Heartless, who was being picky about the oranges. "No! That one's a Clementine! Others put it there for no reason! Damn. Doesn't anyone know their fruits?!" Heartless whined.

I sighed as I put the Clementine back. I picked up another orange and carefully looked at it.

My eyes widened though when I felt a hand touch my ass. I swiftly turned around to see a high schooler quickly pulling his hand away. I glared. "What do you think you are doing…?"

The boy smirked and took a step closer. "I was thinking about how much fun you would have with me tonight when I couldn't seem to control myself."

"Well you should have better self control then." I growled and tried walking away when the boy grabbed my arm.

"Hey. If I said "You have a nice body" Would you hold it against me?" he whispered in my ear. I pulled away and hit him with the bag of oranges.

"My oranges!" Heartless cried.

"You know, you're really stubborn. It really pisses me off. You're lucky I'm nice enough to even leave without punching you in the face." I scoffed.

When I tried walking again, he grabbed me by the waist. "You're feisty. I like that." He grinned pervertedly and one of his hands was trying to find a way up my shirt. I struggled.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. Suddenly, the guy pulled away from me.

I stumbled and turned to see Mello biting furiously at his newly bought chocolate after he kicked the boy. Matt put his game to the side and grabbed the boy by the collar. "What did you try to do to our Rhythm?"

"N-nothing…" the boy shook in fear. I looked at them with disturbance.

'_Our… Rhythm?'_ I repeated with a nervous sweatdrop.

"Hey. You okay?" Mello asked and took another bite out of his chocolate. He held his hand, which I thankfully took.

"Yeah…" I mumbled and brushed myself off. I looked at Matt, who was still scaring the life out of the high schooler. "I'm surprised that no one even called for help-"

"What's going on here?!" the store clerk of the market demanded. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Never mind…" I mumbled. Mello groaned.

* * *

All four of us were now in a room. "Now…just what were the four of you doing?" the clerk asked as he sat down on a chair.

"Well. This guy." Matt pointed to the boy. "Was sexually harassing our friend here."

"Is that true?" the clerk asked the boy. He shook his head.

"NO! It wasn't me! It was that blonde kid with the chocolate!" he blamed and pointed to Mello. I stood up.

"It wasn't him. I know that. And you know that. So stop trying to find your way out of this. It's 3 against 1 you know." I stated.

"Why you little-" he grabbed me.

"HEY!" the clerk yelled. The boy scoffed and let go of me.

"There shall be no fighting in this place! Now…" he turned to me. "Are you sure this guy was the person who touched you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I know?" I said. The clerk then nodded.

"If that's the case, then you boy." He turned to the person who was now found guilty. "You will get a phone call home mister. And I guess the rest of you three are free."

"Wait. Wait! Why does this guy only get a call from home? He should be arrested!" Matt jumped out of his seat.

"Matt. It's alright. As long as he gets punished, it's alright." I reassured.

"But-"

"Hey. At least I didn't get him with my pocket knife of something!" I said. The clerk looked at me suspiciously as he made one of his employees take the boy out.

The boy glared ferociously at me. Matt did the 'I-got-my-eye-on-you' thing to the boy and he just looked away.

"Miss… why do you carry a pocket knife with you?" he asked.

"Haha… how are you going to get out of this now Chouko?" Heartless cackled. I glanced at her.

'_How does she know my real name!?'_ I thought.

"Miss?" I looked at the clerk. "Let me ask you this again. Why do you carry a pocket knife?"

"Oh…" I took it out and showed it to him. "It's because it was my dad's…before he died…"

"Oh my… I'm so sorry." He apologized. I shook my head.

"No. It's alright. Besides, I'll only use it for serious matters."

"But you could've used it when that boy-"

"It wasn't that critical. I'll only use it to protect the people I care about, not for my own needs. Even if it's really small… it can help." I smiled sadly at it. The clerk was seriously tearing up at my 'courageous' speech.

"You're so considerate! Putting others before you!" he cried out as he gave me a hug. I awkwardly patted his back. Matt, Mello, and Heartless sweatdropped at the sight.

* * *

I sighed as we were back at Whammy's. "Wow Rhythm. You sure know how to make adults love you." Matt said.

"I don't have that kind power." I said as I was the last one to climb over the fence. I jumped down.

'_If I did, mom wouldn't have hurt me…'_ I thought as I edgily glanced at my forearm.

"But you do-!"

"Back from sneaking out, are we?" we heard a voice say. We nervously turned around to see Roger with his arms crossed while tapping his foot.

"U-uh… Rhythm… now's the time to use that 'make adults love you' gift!" Matt squeaked.

* * *

The three of us were now in an office again. While we were all miserable, Heartless took the oranges before and hid in my room. "Now…" Roger stood and looked out his window. "What did the three of you think you were doing?"

"We were sneaking out." Mello said, not having any fear. Matt and I looked at him, admiring that he could speak up with confidence.

"Why?"

"B-beacause…" Matt started.

"Because!" I stood up. "Because.. I wanted to see what was it like outside. I've never been to this part of London, so I got curious. Matt insisted me to try and sneak out, but I was too scared to go alone. So he suggested that he, Mello, and I would go all together."

"So this was all your idea?" Roger pointed to Matt.

"No. I should say it's mine. I'm the one who got curious to try to see what it was like outside. You should blame me…" I said with my head down. I was now trying to see if that adult loving gift really worked.

"Hm." Roger scratched his chin. "That's very considerate of you… trying to defend your new friends…"

We all looked at him. "…so I guess I'll let you all off with a warning."

Matt and I cheered. Mello just took a bite out of his chocolate, covering his small smile. I turned to Roger as we were all leaving the room. "Thank you very much Roger."

"Yes. Just don't get into any more trouble."

* * *

"Yay! I knew you could make the adults do what ever you want!" Matt cheered and hugged me.

"Uh… yeah… get off me?" I asked him.

"I must say. You're alright." Mello said. "And with you. Matt and I won't get as much yelling from Roger."

"That sounds like you're using me…" I said under my breath. "Anyway. See you." I said and went in my room.

When I closed the door, there were a few orange peels on the ground. Heartless was watching T.V. "Oh. You're back. You got in trouble?"

"No. And will you pick up your own trash? My room smells like oranges now when it's supposed to be strawberry!" I said as I began cleaning up.

She flipped through the channels. "It's your own room. Not mine."

"But it's your trash."

"Whatever. I thought kids like you are always full of mess, Chouko." She said. I stared at her.

"How do you know my real name?" I asked. She sighed and turned off the T.V.

"Well. I guess there's no point from keeping it from you." She mumbled.

**

* * *

Shadow: Well… I'm done for today. Tomorrow's chapter will probably be full of Heartless explaining things.**

**Chouko: I hate you.**

**Shadow: What?**

**Chouko: You made me get harassed by a damn random boy!**

**Shadow: I let Matt and Mello save you.**

**Chouko: He fricken tried going up my shirt!**

**Near: At least the person didn't go farther than that…**

**Shadow: He has a point.**

**Chouko: Someone give me the Death Note…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadow: Gah… Sorry I'm not updating as quick… I've been to busy with all my homework. Damn school… -.-**

**Near: I'm guessing you're not even done with half of it?**

**Shadow: Nope! ^^**

**Chouko: Shouldn't you be working on it then?**

**Shadow: I'll do the homework later. Besides, they're the icky homework. xP**

**Mello: Who the hell uses the word icky anymore anyway? **

**Shadow: Chip Skylark and Timmy Turner! That's who!!!**

**Mello: You sound like a little kid!**

**Shadow: Too bad! You should act your shoe size! Not your age! Look at Near! He still plays with Transformers and… uh… Near…?**

**Near: Yes? –building a card building replica thing of Bumblebee-**

**Shadow: Don't you think that that card stack thing will drown us all…?**

**Near: Maybe if you make me mess up…**

**Chouko: …oh really…? –smirks and pulls a card out- See ya! –sticks tongue out and runs out the door-**

**Near: Don-! –cards fall and drowns everyone but Near- …at least I was sitting on this ladder…-curls hair-**

* * *

"What do you mean Heartless…?" I asked her slowly. She got out another orange and began peeling it.

"Well… you see, we shinigami have these special eyes that can make us see everyone's name and life span. Even if you go by the name Rhythm, the name above your head says Chouko. I could also see those people's names that you talk to."

"Wait… life span you say?"

"Yes. We also can see the life spans of you people, so we would know how much more time we get added to our own life if we kill you."

"Oh really?" I whispered and lied on my bed. "If you don't mind, can you also tell me more about this Death Note and stuff?"

"You sure? It's pretty long."

"I'll handle it. How much info can there be?"

**

* * *

(The next day)**

"Hi- woah… what happened to you?" Linda asked as she saw me walk in the classroom. I collapsed in my seat.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I mumbled as I laid my head on the hard desk.

"I told you it was gonna be long." Heartless said. I groaned and hit my head on the desk. I only had two hours of sleep last night

"Hey cross dresser. Why you hitting yourself?" Mello asked as he walked in with Matt.

"She's tired." Linda answered for me as I continued banging my head on the desk.

God… listening to Heartless was serious torture. She was talking about how to use the death note, the origin of it and the shinigami, and what happens when they drop it here in Earth. If she didn't drop her death note, why is she even here?! I could ask her that right now, but I think my brain would seriously burst.

"Leave me alone…." I mumbled as I tried raising myself up, but ended falling out of my chair. I heard everyone laugh as I was still on the floor. Then it was dark.

* * *

I woke up in a room, probably the nurse's office, seeing that there was an open cabinet full of medicine and other things. I rubbed my head. "What happened…?"

"You fell out of your seat and blacked out." I heard someone say. I turned my head to see the nurse.

"I did…?" I asked as I sat up, still feeling a bit sleepy.

"Yes. What do you think you were doing, staying up all night? You're starting to form rings around your eyes too."

"I am…?" I mumbled and looked at myself in a mirror that the nurse brought for me. Grey rings were around my eyes. "It seems I really do…"

I got out of the bed. "Thanks for keeping me here. I wanna go out now."

"Don't you wanna get some rest first?"

"Nah. I'll just force myself to stay awake or something…" I mumbled as I walked out the door.

* * *

Near was the first one to see me after I collapsed. "Hey… you okay?" he asked as he was looking at his Transformer.

"Eh? Yeah. I just felt sleepy, that's all." I replied with a little laugh.

"A little? You slept on the floor!" Matt laughed as he appeared. Mello was behind him.

"Hey crossdresser. You alright now?" he asked with a chocolate Pocky stick sticking out of his mouth.

"Yeah. I just got tired. That's all." I said with a little yawn. Mello glared at Near.

"What's he doing here?"

"I was just checking how she was feeling." Near replied in monotone.

"Whatever. I'm going to beat you in becoming L's successor, so I don't need your answers." Mello scoffed.

"Eh? L? Is that why this orphanage was built?" I asked them.

"Yes! Geez, didn't someone tell you?" Mello asked. I put a finger on my chin.

"Now that you mention it… I think L did say something like that. Or I've been misinterpreting what he said to that one guy…"

Mello looked at me, shocked. "You were actually talking to him?!"

"Sort of… I only heard his voice though… I wonder what his face looks like…"I asked myself and thought of some images of what this L guy would look like. I chuckled at some of them.

Matt, Mello and Near broke my though bubble. "You're wrong." They said, chorusing it in different pitches.

"Eh? Really? So what does he look like?" I asked. Matt opened his mouth and was about to answer me when Mello covered his mouth.

"You'll have to find out. See you later cross dresser." Mello smirked and began pulling Matt away so he wouldn't speak.

I sighed and turned to Near. "Will you tell me?"

Near was quiet for a few seconds. "You'll find out in two days." He replied before walking away from me.

I blinked at his answer. "Eh? On Christmas? Why?"

Near said nothing, and soon he was gone too. I clenched my teeth turned to Heartless. "Come on. We're going to the music room…" I grumbled and began walking towards my destination.

* * *

I busted the door open. I was quite pissed that the three boys won't tell me anything. "Mad are we?" Heartless teased as she floated in the room, observing all the instruments.

I walked to the instrument that I'm sure won't break when I'm done taking out my anger. The piano.

"Eh? The piano again?" Heartless wondered as I sat on the stool.

"I'll play something else after I'm done…" I gritted through my teeth. I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes, relaxed my muscles a bit, and began to play. It wasn't as calming as the last song I played. I started to sing along to it.

"_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone  
_

_Something has been taken from deep inside of me_

_The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see_

_Wounds so deep they never show they never go away_

_Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_

_If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would_

_  
Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past_

_Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't ha-"_ I stopped right there. I covered my eyes with my hand. Who knew music could relate to people in so many ways.

"Eh? Rhythm. You okay?" Heartless asked as she bent down. I wasn't able to hear her.

I curled up while clutching my head. His death was starting to come back to me again.

* * *

"_Oh my god! Some one call an ambulance!!!" Someone yelled as they just saw blood coming out from a car that was just hit by a drunk driver. _

_Everyone began panicking as they were watching the whole commotion. Some people tried getting the passengers out of the vehicles. _

_Blood was everywhere. Blood... blood from that drunken driver…and blood from my father…_

* * *

"Rhythm!" someone yelled in my ear, which made me snap out of my memory. I looked up with tears in my eyes and saw Matt's worried face.

"M-matt…?" I whimpered, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Yeah. I heard someone in hear and thought it was you. When you stopped playing, I got a bit worried. What's wrong?" he anxiously asked.

I didn't want anyone to find out, about that accident and also the fact that my mom used to blame me for dad's death. I shook my head. "It's nothing…"

Matt bit his lower lip as I was still wiping my face. He could already tell something was up. But he'll make sure he'll find out later.

"Okay…" he said awkwardly. He patted my shoulder and smiled. "Hey! If it's personal, I understand! You're gonna be alright right?"

I nodded; a few hiccups now came after the tears were gone. "Good! And to make you feel better, I'll at least tell you something about L."

I looked at him. He bent down, near me ear. "He likes strawberries, like you." He quickly stood up and waved bye. "See you!"

I growled and stood up. "That wasn't a hint about his looks!!" I yelled and ran after him.

He laughed. "I never said I was going to tell ya about his appearance!"

"Matt!!" I yelled as we ran all around the house. Heartless chuckled as she was watching the chase.

* * *

When I was going to finally catch him, Matt abruptly stopped running and turned around, making me bump into him. "What the hell Matt?"

"See? You're all better!" he cheered. I blinked and finally remembered that I was only crying a few minutes ago. I turned away.

"A-ah… it seems I am… thanks…" I mumbled.

"No problem!" he grinned. I giggled.

"You know… you're really happy for a person who hangs out with Mello and Near." I said as we walked to his room. We both were going to play video games(he wanted to try and beat me in Tekken again).

"Eh… not really…" he mumbled.

"Right…" I rolled my eyes and smiled. I opened the door to his room to find Mello sleeping on his bed. A half eaten chocolate bar was still in his hand. "E-er… did he pass out from chocolate overdose or something?"

"Nah. He's just tired. I guess…" Matt mumbled and rummaged through his pile of video games.

"You sure?" I asked as I poked Mello. He groaned and turned away, dropping his chocolate on the floor.

I turned to Matt, only to see him play Kingdom Hearts. "Matt! I thought we were gonna have a rematch!"

His eyes were glued to the screen. "Hold…on… gotta deafeat… Heartless…"

Heartless looked at the screen with disgust. "Those drunk ant looking things are supposed to be me?"

I giggled. Matt glanced at me before turning back to the game. "What's so funny Rhythm?"

I shook my head. "Ah. Nothing. Inside joke."

"Ah." He mumbled as he continued pressing more buttons. I sighed and lied next to him while reading some of his magazines and manga.

* * *

"Why don't you wake her up?!" I heard someone yell.

"That would be rude, and plus she had a hard day today." Matt explained and I felt a hand go on my head.

Mello scoffed. "I still don't know why she's sleeping on your lap though…"

That's when my eyes shot open. Matt and Mello freaked out. "How long were you awake?!?!!"

I sat up and pretended I was still sleepy. "I don't know…When I heard Mello yell something about waking up Quaker oats?"

"I wasn't talking about damn oats you idiot! I was wondering why you were even sleeping on Matt's lap!"

"I was? Sorry." I apologized to him. He nodded in return with a little blush.

"It's alright." He mumbled. "I didn't really mind though…"

"Hm? What was that last thing?" Matt shook his head in return.

"It was nothing. You should go now, or Roger would kill us when he finds a girl in our room."

"Fine fine." I mumbled and stood up. "See you."

They both replied a bye as I closed the door.

* * *

Heartless chuckled as we entered my room. "You know, it was pretty funny seeing you sleep on that boy. You made him lose so many times on that game of his that he gave up and just stared at you for the rest of the day."

I turned pink and looked at my side. "Okay… I didn't need to know that…" I mumbled as I crawled into bed.

"Eh? Are you starting to like him?"

"As a friend yes." I answered and turned to my side.

"But why did you-"

"Go eat an orange. I'm sleepy." I grumbled.

"I'm okay with that." Heartless smiled and began peeling an orange. "Hey. What are you going to do when you meet this L person in two days? Looking at the other kids here, he seems like he's the idol of everyone."

I stared at the wall in front of me. "I don't know… he's just a detective. I don't understand why people admire him. He's just a person, right? But I am sort of interested…"

"Contradictive, are we?" Heartless swallowed another orange.

"Whatever…" I mumbled before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

**

* * *

Shadow: Geh… I'm ending here for today. Too tired…**

**Chouko: Ah. So I'm going to meet L in the next chapter, am I?**

**L: I'm right here… -eats a strawberry cake-**

**Chouko: O.o Strawberry?**

**Shadow: L. Run. She'll skin you alive if you don't give her the cake.**

**L: I don't run-**

**Chouko: STRAWBERRY! u -runs after L-**

**L: -running while taking a bite out of the cake with a face like this: ¬_¬-**

**Shadow: Lol. L actually looks funny running while eating. xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadow: I'm so tired but I don't care. I just wanted to write the next chapter already so I started typing after I submitted the fifth one.**

**Chouko: Why?**

**Shadow: Because L is so awesome. :3**

**L: Thank you.**

**Shadow: And besides, Light's a crazy maniac.**

**Light: Hey.**

**Shadow: It's true! The good thing about you is that your laughs are easy to laugh at.**

**Chouko: How did he laugh anyway?**

**Shadow: You'll find out when he comes in the story. Haha! It was so funny! I replayed it 15 times! xD**

* * *

Today, it was finally Christmas. I'll finally be able to meet L in person. Yesterday, we practically did nothing except for decorating the whole orphanage. The kids here were really excited.

"I hope L gets me a new sketch book!" Linda said to me as everyone was playing in the living room. We just finished building a snowman outside before coming in. It was 5 in the after noon and Roger said that L was going to be here in an hour.

"You already have like, 50 thousand of them. Do really need one?"

"I only have two. I'm almost finished with the current one already!" she said. "So…what do you think he'll get you?"

"Me?" I asked, amused. "He only talked to me for about ten minutes. I don't think he knows what I like anyway."

"Are you calling L dumb?" Mello scowled after he had finally finished his chocolate bar.

"I'm not calling him dumb, but it's just that he doesn't know what I like or do." I leaned back against the couch as we continued talking. I noticed that two other people were missing. "Hey. Where's Matt and Near?"

"Hm? They said they had to do something." Linda answered.

"And I just happen to be done." A voice said. We all turned to see Matt and Near walking to us.

"Where were you?"

"Well, I was about to do something when Near came along…" Matt glanced at the white haired boy.

"And that something was…?"

"You'll find out when L comes." Matt said and sat next to me. I sighed.

"Why do you people always gotta keep secrets away from me?!" I yelled, which caused a few people to stare at us. I sunk down in the couch, embarrassed. "You guys suck…"

A kid ran in the living room. "Hey! Hey! L's here!!" he cheered. The kids were jumpy as they heard the door open.

"Ah. Hello L. Watari." Roger greeted as the two guests walked in. Well, I know the old guy was Watari, but the other one next to him wasn't what I expected what L would look like.

The man looked like he was in his early 20s. He had baggy white shirt and jeans, messy raven hair, and darks rings around his eyes.

"…that's L…?" I whispered to Linda. She nodded with a smile.

"Yup! He's awesome right?"

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as I watched the weird man walk in the middle of the room.

"Hello." L greeted. Everyone but me replied back with a cheer. He gave small smile.

"Hey L! Did you get me chocolate?!" Mello eagerly asked. I sweatdropped. L chuckled and gave the sack he was holding to Watari. "You'll have to find out later."

Mello groaned. "Come on. It's time to eat." Roger said and we all went to the dining hall.

* * *

The big dining table was already full of delicious food. People already started eating. When I sat down, I was surprised to see L's face gazing into mine. I fell. "Rhythm! You okay?" Linda asked as she helped me.

"Ah… y-yeah…" I mumbled and sat back down. I glanced at L. He was sitting in fetal position on a chair.

"You must be Rhythm… am I correct?" L asked. I nodded nervously. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm L."

I nodded again. L looked at me confusingly. "Hm? Did you lose your voice or something?"

"Don't worry about crossdresser over there. She's just an idiot!"

I glared at Mello, who was sitting on the other side of L, then smirked. "Yeah. You don't have to worry about Mello's anger issues either. I think it's that time of the month."

Matt and Linda nearly choked when they were about to swallow the food they were served. I think I even heard Near try to suppress a laugh. Mello growled while I just smiled and took a bite out of a sugar cookie.

"Well… aren't you…interesting…" L said.

"Uh… well…don't you have a great liking for sweets." I stated and pointed to his plate that was full of cake, cookies, and candy.

"Yes. Yes I do." He said and sipped his coffee. He made a face. "Too bitter…" He added at least 25 sugar cubes into his cup. He tasted it again. "Much better."

"So much sugar… I'm surprised that he's not overweight…" I mumbled. L heard me.

"You know, you can burn the sugar's calories with your head." He said and pointed to his.

"I don't like to think." I said while chewing on a piece of chicken. "But… if something terrible would happen, I _would_ use my brain and try to solve the problem. Even if it's a dangerous one."

"Is that so…" L murmured as he bit his thumbnail.

* * *

"L? Is it time for presents?" a kid I recognized as Charlie asked. He's two years younger than me, and he's smart enough to build cameras, computers, and other electronics.

L chuckled. "I believe it is."

We all went back to the living room to get our presents. While we were walking, I was all the way in the back. I wasn't really expecting a present from L, knowing that he never got to really know me, so I swiftly and quietly sneaked away.

I noticed that it was still snowing out the window, and that Linda and mine's snowman was still in place. I took my coat and gloves and walked outside.

I shivered at the cold wind blowing in my face. "H-hey Chouko? C-can we go inside? It's freezing!" Heartless shivered.

"It's not that cold…" I said. I looked at the gray sky which was still making snow fall.

"Gah!!! Are you serious?!"

"Yes I'm serious." I looked at her and began to think.

"Hey…Heartless…? Why are you still here? You know you can go back to the shinigami realm."

"I told you. I'm interested in why you can see shinigami-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I know that. Is that all though?"

She stopped shivering. "Well… because of something else… I can't…"

"And that something is…?"

"Something." She said. I frowned and continued to stare. She finally sighed a few moments later. "Fine… I can't leave because…well…let's just say because of that crash." She said.

My eyes widened. I know she was referring about the crash my dad died in. And now I finally realized what he meant what he said to me before he died…

_

* * *

A six year old girl and her dad were driving to the train station where they were going to pick up the girl's mom after her business trip. They drove through the snowy weather. _

"_Hey! Dad? After we pick up mom, can we go to the park? We can all build a snowman! I bet it would be fun."_

_Her dad chuckled. "Okay. But first, we have to pick up Mommy. Okay?"_

"_Okay…" the girl pouted and looked out her window. It was her birthday, December 31. She was excited because she was about to get a surprise from both her parents once her mom gets back. _

_Her dad gave her a few hints about it, saying it was going to be the biggest shock of her life. And boy was he right._

_When the light turned green, the girl's father turned right. The next thing happened so fast: just when their car was half way through the road, a drunk driver that was being chased by the police slammed into the left side of the car, the driver's seat._

_The girl ducked down, protecting her head from the pieces of glass that shattered. She felt the airbag hit the top of her head. When it deflated, she looked up. _

_The girl was terrified, seeing her father groaning in pain with his bleeding head on the steering wheel. "D-daddy…?" _

_The injured driver slowly turned to her. "Ch-chouko…?"_

"_D-daddy?" she repeated again. Her arm, which was scratched from the glass, reached out to her father._

_The dad did the same thing in return. "Ch-chouko… everything's going to be alright… but daddy has to go."_

_She shook her head. "No. No! You can't leave!"_

"_Don't worry. I'll still be watching over you. Before that though, I'll give you your present now…" He groaned in pain as he touched her forehead with his index finger. He mumbled a few words before withdrawing his hand. _

_There was now a strange blood mark on the girl's forehead. Soon, it vanished. "D-daddy? Wh-what are you doing-"_

"_In time you'll know… it may take years though before you'll fully be able to sense them though…"_

"_W-who?"_

"_I'm giving you a special gift, seeing that I was the only one able to see him and make a deal…" Chouko's dad said. "If you're ever in trouble, I'm sure they'll help you once you see them. Please be careful. The power might cause a few messes though, seeing that they are sneaky things." He chuckled and his eyes looked up. "Please take care of her."_

"_Wh-what power? What gift?" Chouko shook her dad, but his eyes went blank and he went limp. "Dad. Wake up. Dad. Dad. Dad!!!"_

_She cried over the dead body as people were able to open the damaged door and pull her out. She struggled. "No!! Dad!! Daddy!!" Chouko yelled as medics carried her father's body to an ambulance. _

* * *

"My dad…gave me the power to see you guys…?" I asked Heartless. She nodded.

"That 'deal' he said? He meant he made a deal with the Shinigami King. The King accidentally dropped his notebook and your father picked it up. When he saw him though, he wasn't scared, but surprised. He was interested. Your father never knew we existed." Heartless explained. "The deal he made with the King was that he or the people of his family can't be killed by a shinigami or death note."

"Why did he even make that deal?"

"If I could remember, the king told me it was because your father still wanted to live his life until it runs out by itself. I'm guessing he knew he was going to die in the crash too, since he also said something about you."

"Wait, he knew that was going to happen?"

"Yes. Your father told the king that he could somehow see the future. He didn't know how, but he just did. He must've predicted it before he met the King. I'm guessing he didn't want his life to be cut any shorter than that, so that's why he made that deal. And also, he cares for you guys." Heartless explained. "And if I were to tell you know, I didn't just come to wonder why you can see us. I lied. I'm your "guardian" now because of him. Heh. You're dad was weird. Who would have a god of death as their guardian?"

I glared at the sky. Tears were starting to form.

Dad…damn it! Why did you have to die?! Did it even look like wanted to see these shinigami?! You retarded parent!!

I clenched my fists and looked down. I tried stopping the tears, but they just kept falling. Am I this weak?!

Suddenly, they stopped when I felt something cold hit my back. I turned around. The door to Wammy's was open, and standing on the doorstep was none other than Mello who was leaning on the door frame. "Yo crossdresser! Why are you crying? L's here and it's Christmas!"

I turned away, not wanting to talk. "Are you sad that you think L didn't get you a present? Because he did!" I heard Matt's voice say next. Another snowball hit me.

I furiously turned around. "Will you guys stop throwing snowballs at me?!?"

I was only hit in the face with another ball of snow. "Only if you stop moping!" Linda yelled as she formed another snowball.

I growled and made one too. I didn't notice L's head come into the picture. "Hey. Why are you all going outs-" I quickly threw it, not caring who it would hit.

People gasped. I looked up and saw snow falling off of L's head. "A-ah…Sorry L!"

He wiped the snow away. "No…it's alright…it woke me up actually…"

Mello threw another one at me. "That's what you get for hitting L!"

"I said I was sorry!" I yelled as I dodged it.

"Hey! I wanna play!!!" Matt yelled as he dove into the snow. Soon, everyone stopped what they were doing and came outside too, making a snow war.

We all laughed as L, Watari, and Roger watched our enjoyment. "L? What is Rhythm's present anyway?" Watari said.

L held out the small gift that was hidden in his hands. The letter R in Old English font dangled in the air with the help of a small metal chain. Hanging on both sides of the letter were strawberry charms. "It's not much, but then I'll be giving her another gift in about a week."

"What? Why?" Roger asked. L put the necklace in his pocket.

"Because the last day of December is her birthday."

"L. How do you know this? Did you look up her information or something?" Watari asked. L looked at the sky.

"…actually…no… I saw her in a car crash years ago. Her dad and another driver died. For some reason, she wasn't as wounded as much as the drivers were. The drivers had broken bones and other major things but she had a few minor scratches and cuts."

"That's odd… if that crash was as bad as it seems, wouldn't she have been dead?" Roger mumbled as he looked at the girl they were talking about.

"Roger." Watari warned.

"No. Actually… he is right… she should've died. But she didn't." L said. "That's what I was wondering too when I first saw the crash. She was yelling something about being together as a family for her birthday. That was how I knew it would be her birthday soon."

"Rhythm went through a lot." Watari pitied. Roger nodded. L was deep in thought.

'_Dad! Wait!!! What power are you talking about?!? Who's them!? Don't die!!! Don't die!!!'_

'_Miss. We have to heal your wounds! Please get in the car.'_

'_No!! Dad! DAD!!!!'_

L was replaying the last few minutes of the memory. _'Power… what did Chouko's dad do to her…? And who is them? I'll have to find out soon…'_

**

* * *

(Meanwhile)**

In Japan, a certain Kira had an anime vein on the back or his head. "…someone tell me again… why did Ryuuzaki have to leave?" he growled.

His dad and everyone else in the Task force sweatdropped. Light was chained to Matsuda for the day. "E-er… Ryuuzaki said something came up and he had to leave."

"I wonder what happened… he was also carrying a sack full of stuff… I wonder… is he going to pose a Santa Clause or something?" Matsuda nervously asked.

Everyone's sweatdrop became bigger. Ryuk cackled. "So much for being free from those handcuffs, eh Light?"

Light glared at the cackling shinigami. He glared even more at Misa as she whined. "Eh?! First Ryuzaki-san is chained to Light-kun, and now Matsu?! You people should stop hogging Light!"

Light sighed. This is one Christmas he wanted to kill with the Death Note.

**

* * *

Shadow: Sorry. I'm ending it here. Gotta work on Broken Wings.**

**Chouko: DAMMIT LINDA! STOP THROWING SNOW AT ME!!!**

**Linda: Eh? I didn't throw a snowball at you.**

**Chouko: Then it was… Mello!**

**Mello: What the fuck? I'm drinking hot chocolate! It probably was Matt.**

**Everyone: -turns to Matt-**

**Matt: -playing SSX and looks up- Huh? What?**

**Chouko: Wait. If it wasn't any of you people… then who keeps throwing snow at us?**

**Heartless: Come on! I wanna shoot Shadow! Let me try the snow cannon!**

**Near: Wait! This is a very expensive toy! Ans plus, it's mine…**

**Heartless: -sweatdrops- Since when cannons can be toys?**

**Near: When they come with a wind up army action figure with a gun that shoots out marshmallows!**

**Heartless: Of course… -_-;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shadow: Yosh! Welcome back! And, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed my story. I love you! x3**

**Light: Gah…about time you came back… I'm sick of Matsuda.**

**Matsuda: ?**

**Shadow: Well… since L does know Rhythm's birthday's in a week… I might make him stay there for the whole time. **

**Light: WHAT?!!?**

**Shadow: But then again… L has to work on the Kira case… so you're safe…for now.**

* * *

"Hey. It's getting dark. We should go back now." Roger announced as I was on Mello's back trying to shove snow down his throat.

"THIS IS WHAT YOU EFFIN GET FOR PUTTING SNOW DOWN MY BACK!!!" I cackled maniacally.

"GET OFF!!!!" He yelled and kicked my stomach. I rolled away. As I sat up, I blinked.

"Anno…what did I do…?" I asked myself. Everyone sweatdropped.

"…and she's supposed to be a candidate to be L's successor…?" Mello said. I glared at him and then looked at L.

"Hey you! Albino man!" I yelled and pointed at him. Near poked his head out the door.

"Yes?" he asked as he fiddled with his robot. I sweatdropped.

"…well…not you. Well, yeah you too, but also him! The insomniac!" I said. L pointed at himself. "Yes you! Both of you two. I command you to play!"

"Like Roger said, it's almost time to go inside." L said and turned away, hands in his pockets. I pouted and threw a snowball at his head. He slowly turned around.

"Play!" I commanded. He brushed the snow away.

"You're such a child…" he mumbled.

"I'm 13! Of course I'm a kid!"

"But you act like a rotten one." Mello mumbled. I threw snow at him again.

"And you, sir, are a chocolate obsessed freak who has her periods waaaaaay too much…" I smirked as I dodge Mello's chocolate bar.

"Oh crap!" Mello yelled, realizing he made a mistake to throw his precious food. "Give it back!"

I picked up the bar by the corner. I walked to the door, holding it over my shoulder. "If you want it, try and get it."

Mello hesitated, having a feeling something bad will happen, but his chocolate's life was at stake. I was somehow able to read his mind. "You know, your chocolate's already dead, seeing that you bit it, opened it's skin(wrapper), and threw it on the ground."

Mello looked up shocked. "How did you-"

"Now, now Mello. Remember your chocolate." I teased as I broke a piece and threw it at him. He growled.

"Stop wasting good food!" he chased after me as I started running back in the building.

"Rhythm! Just give back the damn chocolate! Do you want to be killed?!?" Linda yelled and went after me.

"Ah! Wait for me too! I wanna see who wins!" Matt yelled and followed us. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"She…sure knows how to put a show…" Charlie sighed.

"Well, they better not make a mess-" Roger was cut off by a crash and someone blaming on someone. He grew an anime vein and stomped after the four of us. "WHAT DID YOU FOUR JUST BREAK?!?"

"They sure are lively ones." Watari chuckled. L nodded with a small smile.

"I think I should follow them too. I want to see how good Rhythm really is."

* * *

I was now secretly hiding in a closet in the kitchen. I heard very loud footsteps come in. "RHYTHM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!!?" Mello hissed as he looked around.

In the small gap on the doors, I only saw black leather pants frantically moving around. "Maybe she's hiding in one of these cupboards…" Mello mumbled as he began opening the cabinets on top.

My eyes widened. _'Crap! I'll be found!!!'_ I silently panicked as I heard his knees crack as he bent down and began looking through the cupboards on the bottom.

I almost gasped when I saw his eye look through the gap from my hiding place. I quietly hid the chocolate inside my jacket, hoping its aroma won't give away my location. I relaxed as Mello stood up. "Crap…she isn't here…" he muttered. I heard his footsteps fade away.

After a moment of hearing nothing, I decided the coast was clear. I opened the door and crawled out of the small cramped area, not noticing a figure that was crouching on the counter.

"Found you!" Mello yelled and tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I tried escaping his grasp.

"How the hell did you find me??!!?" I yelled and still struggled.

"Like I don't know what chocolate smells like? Please!" he said. "Now where is it?!?"

I punched his face and ran away again. "You'll never catch me!" I yelled and began running again.

"Hi Rhyth-" I wasn't able to greet Matt back, since I was still being chased and all. "Mello. Did you get you choc-" he ran passed him too. Linda panted as she was finally able to catch up.

"Where did they go now?" she asked wearily.

"They're still running." Matt answered. Linda groaned. "Hey. Besides chasing after them, wanna make a bet?" Linda looked at him. "I bet that Rhythm's going to get away with the chocolate."

"Good enough I guess. Winner gets 20 bucks from the loser." Linda said. "Besides, Rhythm's going to get killed if she doesn't give it back."

"Oh really? Can't wait to finally be able to buy Pokemon Pearl!" Matt cheered. "But I still wanna see the chase, so bye." Matt walked away with Linda staring confusingly at him.

* * *

"Fuck…" I mumbled as I was trapped in a dead end. I turned around to see Mello slowly approaching me with a triumphant smirk.

"Finally got you…" he said. I backed up a few steps. I looked around, seeing there was no helpful thing in sight. I sighed held my right hand up.

"Fine…you win…" I mumbled in defeat.

"Heh. I knew you'd give up. Now. Where's my choclate?" he asked. Matt popped behind us.

"Ah! Rhythm!! You're giving up?!? My last 20 bucks is at state!" Matt yelled.

"You bet 20 bucks-" Mello shook his head. "Nevermind…just give me my chocolate."

I took out the chocolate from my jacket. When I held it out, my body somehow acted on its own and I did a different cartwheel, hitting Mello in the face. Matt stared at me in shock.

"What the hell…?" I mumbled as I looked at my arms. The chocolate was still in tack.

"Ah…I didn't know you knew capoiera too." L said as he appeared. I blinked.

"I…don't… or at least…I don't think I do…"

Mello groaned and held his cheek. "Matt…I swear. If that move she did on me came from her damn character in Tekken…I'm going to kill you…"

"Err…. Now that you mentioned it…it sorta did look like Christie's moves…" Matt sweatdropped. I sweatdropped too.

"You have got to be kidding me…" I twitched. I flailed my arms around. "This is so troublesome!!!"

"Whatever!!! Chocolate now!!!" Mello demanded. I looked at the bar that was in my hand. There were only 4 bars left. I broke them. "Wha-what are you…?"

I popped one in his mouth. "Here…just to be fair. That's one for you." I put another one in Near's mouth(he just happened to be walking by). "One for you." I did the same to Matt. "One for you. And…" I looked at the last piece as I was about to eat it. Then at L. I sighed and handed it to him. "And guess you too…"

L gave a small smile before opening his mouth. "Feed me too." I twitched.

"What?!?" I yelled.

"Well…you got to feed those three there…" he gestured over to the boys who were chewing on the sweet confused, happy, and pissed. "So why not me?"

"Fine…" I mumbled and put the bar in his mouth. "You know… you must be a pervert in disguise…"

"H-hey! Don't call L that!" Mello argued.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…he's L!"

"Well, he may be like a god to you, but to me, he's just another person."

"God…?" L mumbled before his eyes widened. "Watari…what time is it?"

"I believe it's almost 10 p.m." he said as he checked his watch. L bit his finger nail.

"Uh oh…" L said as he put on his coat. "I think we should go back since Kira is still killing and plus, Light-kun must be very angry, seeing that he's been chained to Matsuda for about a day and a half now…"

When he was about to walk out the door, L turned around and smiled, which sort of looked creepy. "Oh. Before I forget. Here." L rummaged through his pockets before throwing something to me. I caught it.

It was a necklace with the letter R and strawberry charms next to it. My eyes sparkled with delight as I gazed at the strawberries.

"I knew you would like that..." L chuckled. "Anyways, I have to go now. Goodbye. Merry Christmas everyone."

We all said bye in unison. I cheered after L left. "Woohoo!! I got a strawberry necklace!!" I cheered.

"…why did you put chocolate in my mouth…?" Near wondered as he put a finger on his lips. I shrugged.

"Well, Mello was still being an ass about his chocolate, and I didn't want him to fully get away with it."

"Yay! So that still means I get my 20 bucks!" Matt cheered. "And that also means I'll be able to buy that in-" Matt covered his mouth. I blinked.

"Get what…?" I asked. He started sweating nervously.

"Ah….er… I was going to buy… the new game, In- In-In…" he looked at his imaginary watch. "Well look at the time! I gotta go! See you later!" Matt waved bye. He paused and grabbed Near and Mello. "See you Rhythm!"

I waved bye confusingly at them. I looked at the necklace L gave me with a huge smile. I put it around my neck, and the charm dangled away. It only reached half way of my chest.

"Yay…" I cheered softly as I walked to my room.

"Man I'm cold…" Heartless chattered as she took my blanket. "I still can't believe you're not freezing to death like I am. And I'm a god of-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a god of death. You gotta stop telling me that. That's like the millionth time you told me." I said, annoyed. I glanced at the clock. "But now…since There is only an hour left of Christmas…"

I sighed as I lied on my bed. "I need to make it through one more holiday… and it's now the saddest holiday ever…"

"What is- oh…" Heartless said. I nodded.

"Yup… my birthday…" I mumble and looked at my knife. I rubbed my finger over the engraved name, feeling its slightly different texture. "I wish I could skip it…"

"Why? I mean. I understand that your dad died on your birthday and all, but-"

"He's not the only reason… it's also the day for New Year's Eve." I rolled up my left sleeve. "And look! This is what I got for the New Year!" I said cheerfully, but sarcastically.

Heartless stared at my forearm in shock. The whole thing was marked with some kind of design. It looked like a butterfly with many scratches if you tilted your head.

"Woah…what happened to you?"

"Mom gave it to me on New Year's… she turned abusive, saying it was my fault he died…" I mumbled rolling the sleeve back. I sighed.

"You sound like you're just a bit sad. Knowing your past a little, I thought you would've been bawling by now just thinking about it."

"I would but I can't. It's like my tears dried out…but I'm still depressed about it." I sighed once again. "Those two damn says…they're what I hate the most… they bring too many memories…" I mumbled and gave the butterfly scarred arm an edgy squeeze.

**

* * *

Shadow: Gack… another chapter finally done. I'm sorry I don't update that quick. I have many ideas for this story, but it's for when L dies. I haven't really thought about the events when Chouko's in Wammy's. So…I guess you could say these chapters right now are like the prologue, or opening chapters for the real real story. –sighs- This is so troublesome…. -_-;**

**Mello: Damn crossdresser, stealing my chocolate and giving it to that fat headed Near…**

**Chouko: Hey, at least I gave you a piece. **

**Shadow: Oi. Shut up. I'm tired and I need to sleep. So I'ma wrap this up quickly. We'll see you all next time. –falls on the floor and sleeps- zZZ…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Shadow: Gah… I'm not updating this story much… -.- I'm getting too many writer's blocks…**

**Chouko: Meh…it's alright. I guess.**

**Shadow: Oh. I'm going to redo the whole story too. But if this chapter goes well, I may not. But…**

**Mello: What? What?! Why do you say so many buts?!**

**Shadow: Well…I know L died on November, but I have to make him die on Rhythm's birthday…**

**Chouko: Say what?!**

**

* * *

(Three days later, December 28)**

'_Whe-where am I…?' I asked myself. I was in some sort of room. There were 5 people. One of them, I recognized as L. 'Why am I here-' _

_My eyes widened when I saw a shinigami disappear through a wall. "Shi-shinigami!!" I yelled, but no one heard me. They were all talking about their plan to let a criminal kill someone._

_Suddenly, the computer screens went blank, the lights turned red, and there was a loud beeping. "Wha-what's going on?!" a man yelled. Everyone but L started panicking._

"_Watari…" L said to the screen where there was a lower case w. "Watari-!" The screens read 'All Data Deletion'._

"_Data deletion? What does that mean? Ryuzaki!" _

"_I made sure to tell Watari to erase all information of this case if something bad were to happen to him." L gritted his teeth._

"_If something were to happen…?"_

"_Where is the shinigami?" L asked. Everyone looked around._

"_What? She isn't here!"_

"_Everyone! The shiniga-" L's eyes widened. His spoon dropped, and he was falling to his side. My eyes widened._

"_L!!" I yelled. _

_A young man with brown hair caught L before he hit the ground. "Ryuzaki! What's wrong?!" another person asked as he ran to the two._

_L said nothing, but just stared at the guy who caught him. I looked at him too. That person…he had a sinister smile on him. When someone dies, a person shouldn't smile!_

_When L's eyes closed, the person screamed. "AAHHH!!!!!"_

"_Calm down Light!" _

"_AAHHH! The shinigami! She killed L! And we're next!!" Everyone ducked. Nothing happened. Everyone looked up, confused. Light stood up. "Where are you shinigami?!"_

_He ran away. I followed him to a room where I saw a large pile of sand with a death note sticking out of it. Light took it and hid it in his shirt. "Everyone! Look what I found!" _

_After talking and telling how he'll avenge L's death, Light walked out the room. Of course, I followed him, suspicious why he didn't show the others the death note._

_Lightning flashed as he was walking through an inside bridge. When it did, I saw that evil smile again. My eyes widened. "You…are Kira…" I whispered. He seemed he had heard me because his smile grew bigger._

* * *

"Rhythm! Wakey wakey!!" Matt yelled in my ear, which made me fall off my bed. He laughed as I kicked him.

"I'm not a morning person damn it!" I shouted. I notice Matt was staring at me with a red face. "What?!" I looked at myself. I blushed, realizing that I was only in my undergarments. I held my blanket in front of me. "Get out!"

Matt smirked. "Nice panties. Skulls?"

"PERVERT!!!" I yelled as I shoved him out the door. Heartless laughed her ass off. "It's not funny!"

"I know! It's hilarious!!!"

I growled as I put on baggy pants, a black and white striped(it goes diagonally) t-shirt, and a black hoodie. "Let's just go..." I huffed as I walked out the door.

Matt was in my way. His cheeks were still pink. "Out of my way, game freak." I grumbled.

"L's h-here." He tried to speak clearly.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"He is. And he's looking for you. Saying something about a test?"

"He left on Christmas. Why would he come back?"

"L. Where are you?" I heard Watari ask.

"Still not buying it people!" I said, but now my curiosity grew. Is L seriously here? Matt sighed.

"I guess I'm going to have to drag you then…" He mumbled and threw me over his shoulder.

"He-hey!! Put me down!" I hit his back. He suddenly dropped me. "What the hell…?" I groaned as I tried standing up. A pale hand was in front of my face.

"Need a hand?" Near asked. I took it and thanked him. I kicked Matt in the shin.

"That's what you get for lying and dropping me." I said.

"But L really is here!" he whined. I crossed my arms.

"He really is." Near mumbled. "He's coming here right about-" A figure jumped over Near and tried to kick me. I quickly dodged. "-now…"

The person stood up and brushed himself off. "Agh… it was such a long time since I've done that…" The person looked up. It really was L. "Nice to see you have a good reflex."

"L?" I wondered.

"Told you. Since you made me sad, I have to play to get myself out of my misery." Matt said as he was rapidly tapping his DS, wishing the loading would hurry. I shook my head.

"Anyway…what are you doing here?"

"I thought I should give you a few more tests to see your pros and cons."

"O…kay? Why?"

"Just because… now…." He tried to kick me in the face, but I caught his foot with my hands. I flipped him.

"Stop trying to kick me!" I yelled. He rubbed his head.

"Right…" he mumbled. "Well, that's one test down. Now to see your logic skills."

* * *

I sighed as I put the last piece of the puzzle down. For the last test, L told me to make a giant detailed picture of Wammy's, cut it into 500 pieces, and put it back together.

Now, I know that the first test was to show my reflexes, and the second one, when I had to figure out word problems and puzzles were to show my logic, but this last one made no sense at all.

"You mixed up four pieces." Near said as he pointed to them. "If you made the pieces shaped like a real puzzle, then you would've figured it out. Don't cut them into squares anymore."

I growled and just handed the picture to L. "Here. I don't care if the pieces are mixed. I'm tired."

L looked at the picture. "It's pretty good." He folded it up and stiffed it in his pocket. "Anyway, would you like to hear the conclusion?"

I lied on the floor. "Go for it." I closed my eyes to rest.

"Well, here's how I put it: your knowledge is 9, conceptualization is 10, will to act is 7; or 10 since you said you would help someone in trouble." I nodded. "Motivation is 6…" I gave him a look. "And social skills seem to be an 8."

"All of those are out of…?"

"10."

"Not bad…" I mumbled. Someone put a foot on my stomach.

"Oh hey L. I didn't know you were here." Mello said from above me and took a bite out of his chocolate. I flailed my arms around.

"Mello…! I can't…breathe…!" Mello just smirked and applied more pressure. I gave one large gasp before going limp. Everyone's eyes widened.

Mello got off me. "I-I didn't mean it!!!!" he yelled. Matt knelt down and tried to hear my breathing.

"She's not breathing!" he panicked. Mello slapped himself.

"Gahh!!! It's all my fault!!"

"You shouldn't let your anger take over you, you know?" Near said calmly.

"Your friends are real idiots…" Heartless mumbled.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I laughed. Everyone looked at me. "You were faking it the whole time!?!" Mello growled.

"Ah. It seems you're acting skills is also a 9." L said.

"Rhythm! You're alive!" Matt cheered and gave me a hug.

"Yeah I am…" Mello shoved him away and grabbed me by the collar.

"Why the hell did you fake that?! I thought I seriously killed you!" he growled.

"It was the only way to get you off me. Plus, I thought it would be funny." I giggled. Mello shoved me away. I clutched my stomach. "Ouch! Easy! I think you left a bruise shaped like a foot on me…"

"Really? I wanna see!" Matt said. I backed away from him.

"No way!" I objected. Matt gave me that smirk he had in the morning.

"Come on! I already saw you in your underwear this morning! What would make a difference?" I turned red as he was trying to lift up my shirt.

"Let me go you pervert!!" I pushed his head back.

"Just what were you two doing?" L wondered. I rapidly shook my head.

"It's not what you think! Matt woke me up in the morning you see-" My eyes went blank for a second as I remembered that dream. I stared at L, who was staring back, confused.

'_That dream… Heartless did say dad could see into the future. Can I too…? No. It's just a dream, but since shinigami are real, I think it might happen…'_

"Rhythm!" Matt snapped me out of my thought.

"Eh? Huh?"

"Why are you staring at L? Is it possible you had fallen for him?" Mello teased. I pushed Matt away and stood up.

"No. But I already know you did." Mello glared.

"Will you stop treating me as if I'm a girl?"

"Will you stop treating me as if I crossdress? Not that I hate it or anything, but it's sorta getting annoying." I turned to L. "Hey L? Since I did something for you, can you do something for me?"

"Ah. I guess so. What is it?" He asked as he put his thumb on his lip.

"Can you tell me about the Kira case?" Everyone looked at me suspiciously.

**

* * *

Shadow: Uwaahh… chapter 8 done.**

**L: …I'm going…to die? –tilts head-**

**Shadow: Sadly. Yes… in a few chapters… Waah! I'ma miss you!! –hugs L-**

**Heartless: Wait. So are you going to remake the story or not?**

**Shadow: I'm still not so sure. It's a few feet away from the edge. Haha. Rhythm! You're trying to stop L's death aren't you?**

**Chouko: I don't know, am I?**

**Shadow: …I…don't…know… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Shadow: Yo people. I only have about 20 minutes to type this because I wanna draw something.**

**Chouko: -sweatdrops- You're rushing just for that?**

**Shadow: Well sorry. I really want to draw something with a violin.**

**L: Why a violin?**

**Shadow: Currently, I'm listening to Ikuto's theme song on loop. **

**Everyone: -sweatdrops- On loop?**

**Shadow: Yeah.**

**Chouko: But won't you get tired of it if you're hearing it over and over?**

**Shadow: My mind doesn't fully listen to it, so it doesn't get tiring. Anyway, the reason about the violin is because the song has a little violin and maybe a string bass? Whatever and yeah. On with the story!**

* * *

"Why do you want to know about the Kira case?" Mello asked. I looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked you out of the blue. I know it's private."

"I could tell you…" L started. I looked at him. "But may I ask the reason why do you want to learn about it?"

"Well…I want to know about it because…well…let's say if something were to happen to you-"

"What would happen to L? Is he gonna die?" Mello sneered. I mentally flinched.

"Well…since Kira is a serial killer and all, I have to say there might be a 5 percent chance that you might die." I said, but in my mind, I knew it was more than that.

"5 percent eh?" L rubbed his chin. "No…I think it may be more than that… maybe 45…"

Everyone but me looked at L, shocked. "What?!? You're actually agreeing that you might die?!" Matt yelled.

"Well, I have risked my life many times before in the investigation… so it's possible…" L shook his head. "Anyway…I will tell you some information that we have gathered."

"We?" I wondered.

"Yes. You see, I actually need help in this case, so I'm working with the Task Force, a group of Japanese police that are also against Kira. Well, they were the Task force before they had to quit to continue working with in the Kira case." L said as we finally were in my room.

We all sat on my bed. I twitched when L was sitting in fetal position. "Must you always sit like that?"

"I have to. You see, if I sit like a normal person, my intelligence will be deducted by 40 percent."

"I'd like to see that…" I giggled, imagining L acting like an idiot.

"Anyway, here's what's going on right now in the case: apparently, Kira can kill a person with just their name and face. I had a few suspects, one including one of the members' son."

"How many members are there in the Task Force?" I asked.

"As I said, they're not the Task Force anymore. And currently, there are only 4 people…"

"Four? I thought there would be, like, I don't know, 20? 30?" Matt said.

"Well, there were a lot at first, but they all quit the investigation, saying they value their lives and such…"

"Okay. Besides that, what about this Kira person?"

"Kira, I have to say, is very childish and does not like to lose." L said. "How? Well, I am very childish and don't like to lose either. So that means we think alike."

"How many people did you suspect?"

"Well, we had a few, but the main one was the former Task Force's chief's son, Light. He's helping us now with the case. At first we were handcuffed since I still suspected him to be Kira while he was helping us. But now, he's free from the cuffs, which sort of disappoint me…"

"Why? Are you going to miss him?" I teased.

"Not that. But when I would have to chain him to something while I come and visit you guys, I was thinking to chin him to a wheely chair."

"A wheely chair? Wouldn't he still be able to move around and such?" Matt wondered.

"But then another one of our members, Matsui, would be tied to the chair." L gave a small chuckle. We looked at him, not really understanding. L shook his head. "Ah you don't get it… anyway recently…" L trailed off.

"Recently…?" Near repeated. L sighed.

"Well, you might not believe this, but we just recently learned that Kira can kill by just knowing the person's name and face-"

"You already told us that." I crossed my arms.

"But did I tell you that he just only has to write them in a notebook?" L said.

"Just on a piece of paper? That's insane!" Matt yelled.

"Well, it's true. There is some sort of notebook that can do that. It's called a Death Note."

'_So that's how that Light person is able to kill? Well, no worries, if he still has the notebook, I would be able to see his shinigami and catch him.'_

"Death Note?" Near asked.

"Yes. There are more things about it, but I don't think you will need to learn about them."

"Why not?"

"Well, in 4 days, we will be very close to capture Kira. We're going to test out the Death Note with a criminal scheduled to be released." My eyes widened.

'_No…L's going to die on that day…?'_

"L. May I ask why on the 31st?" I asked.

"Well, after the case is over, I'm going to come back here and celebrate the capturing of Kira, and your birthday." He said with a small smile.

"Eh? You never said your birthday's coming up!" Matt said.

"How did you know-"

"You could say… I looked it up. And be happy. I could bring Kira's head for a present." He joked. I looked away.

'_Don't say that…'_

"Hehe…boy doesn't he know it's going to be the other way around." Heartless cackled. I glared at her, making L think I was glaring at him.

"You know, I must be very bad at being funny, because that was just a joke…" he said. I blinked and shook my head.

"E-er…I knew that." I laughed.

"Right…" Mello said sarcastically. I took his chocolate and threw it out the room. "Hey! What the hell?!" he chased after it.

I smirked. "Serves him right. Well, it's time for lunch guys. Let's eat!" I said as I pushed the three remaining people out the door with me. As i was still pushing them, I had my head down, my hair blocking my face as I tried to get rid of an invisible irritating thing out of my eyes.

**

* * *

Shadow: Well I'm ending it here for today. Sorry it's so short. T.T I'm interrupted from my drawing thing this time from decorating the desserts. **

**Chouko: Sucks to be you.**

**Shadow: I know it's true. T.T**

**Matt: Yay that rhymed!**

**Shadow: Yes, yes it did. See you. **

**Everyone: Happy Holidays!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shadow: Welcome back! –sparkle sparkle sparkle-**

**Chouko: O.o What up with the glitter?**

**Haruko: Apparently…she finally finished that violin drawing thing…**

**Matt: Okay…and why are you here?**

**Haruko: I'm special.**

**Heartless: -sweatdrops- Now that I think about it, our author is a real idiot. **

**Haruko: -sigh- I knew that from the beginning she made the first chapter of me. But…she's our idiot…**

* * *

"Are you okay Rhythm?" Matt asked after L went back to Japan. It was almost night time and the two of us were hiding from Mello, who just found out that his precious chocolate landed in a plant. Well, I was, but I dragged Matt with me.

"Hm? I'm fine. Why?"

"I don't know. But you just seem a bit off… is it because of that Kira's head thing?"

"No! I told you guys I'm over that!" I argued. He held his hands up in defense. I sighed. "I don't know… I didn't really want L to leave…"

"Why?"

"Because…something…" I lowered my head. Matt nodded, knowing I didn't want to talk about it. He glanced at the DS in his hands hesitantly. He sighed.

"Here…" he mumbled and push his game into my hands. I blinked. "Try to get your mind off of what's bugging you…" I stared at him. He groaned and turned away. "Just play already! I don't want you to be sad…"

"…thank you…" I mumbled and continued Matt's game to defeat one of Pokemon's gym leaders.

* * *

"Wai-wait! Change the pokemon! Shuppet's going to die!" Matt yelped as he tried getting back his DS. Currently, I was battling a trainer who had a Weavile

"He's not going to die! He only lost one fifth of his health!" I yelled as I dodged his pleas.

"Shuppet's weak against dark pokemon! Change it!" he hissed.

"ABOUT TIME I FOUND YOU!" someone screamed. We both turned around to see Mello.

"Uh oh…" I mumbled. "Look, you don't have to kill me. You were the one who made fun of me, so I had to throw the chocolate."

"And make it land on a plant?!"

"How was I supposed to know?" I asked. Then I heard a cry from the game. I sweatdropped. "Oops…Shuppet died…."

"No!!!!" Matt cried.

"Will you stop ignoring me?!" Mello hissed.

"Huh? You said something?" I asked Mello as Matt now revived Shuppet. He switched Shuppet with Lucario and cackled.

"Weavile's going to dieee…Weavile's going to dieee…." He chanted as he was pressing buttons. I sweatdropped and turned to Mello.

"Look. Sorry about the chocolate…" I mumbled and took out some Yan-Yan from my pocket. "Want some? I got the strawberry and chocolate one."

Mello crossed his arms. But then his ears perked when I held out a stick with the chocolate cream already there. He glared at it before taking it. "…thanks…" he mumbled and bit the stick in half.

I nodded and turned to Matt. "Hey Matt. Do you want one?" he nodded his head.

"Both please…" he mumbled.

"Wait…how do I do that?" I wondered. He sighed, paused his game, and took the stick.

"You just stick it on both things. Haven't you ever tried that?" he said as he took out the stick and put it in my mouth. "Like that." He said and did the same thing for himself.

"It messes up the creams…" I mumbled after I finished eating. "But it does taste good…"

"You messed up the chocolate one!" Mello yelled as he looked at the cream in disappointment. He punched Matt in the face. "Idiot!"

The red head rubbed his cheek as he was now lying on the floor. I held out a hand. "You okay?" Matt stared at my hand, then at my mouth, where a yan-yan stick was still in between.

He leaned forward and took a bite out at the end of the stick. Mello and I freaked out after he swallowed. "Now I am!" he gave a little smirk.

"Ma-matt!! You…you!!! Anata wa geemu katachi hentai baka!!!!!" I yelled before running away.

"Ah. She made fun of you in Japanese…" Heartless mumbled before trailing after me.

Matt chuckled. "Matt!!! Why did you do that?!" Mello yelled. He looked at his best friend. "…wait…you can't be flirting with her! She's a girl!!"

Matt ignored Mello and couldn't help but grin. "So…She thinks that I'm a game addicted perverted idiot? That sure is a mouthful." He laughed.

* * *

I slammed the door shut and jumped to my bed. Gah…why must humans have emotions? Heartless entered by coming through the wall. "Someone's having boy troubles." She laughed. I threw a pillow at her.

"Please shut up." I mumbled. "Besides, I can't like him… I have other things to worry about. L's going to die in four days."

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Heartless said mockingly. "Your point?"

"I know I can't stop his death…" I squeezed my pillow. "But I want to try to uncover Kira's true identity, and make those Task Force people believe that Light is Kira…"

"Ah. You sure got a good heart kid; sometimes I think it's hard to believe that something evil like me is protecting an innocent kid like you."

"You're not that evil Heartless, you're just annoying." I gave a small smile, but soon it disappeared. "I have to leave and avenge L soon…but how…?"

"Don't worry Chouko. I'm somewhat sure your plan will work." Heartless said and patted me on the back. I sweatdropped.

"That 'somewhat' didn't really help…"

"It wasn't supposed to." I gave a small chuckle.

**

* * *

(December 31st, my birthday)**

"Happy birthday Rhythm!!!" Linda cheered as she busted my door open. I groaned as I lazily poked my head out of my blanket.

"Linda… it's only 10 o' clock….on a Saturday…let me sleep…." I yawned. She pouted and took away my blanket. "Hey!!!"

"Birthday time. Now!!!!" she hissed. I sat up in fear. Linda was scary when she's angry. She smiled and grabbed my arm. "Let's go!"

I sweatdropped as I was being pulled away from my precious bed.

* * *

"I don't wanna celebrate my birthday…." I whined. I was lying on the floor and Linda was trying to drag me to the living room, where the party would be set up.

"Stand up! You're heavy!!" she grumbled as she kept tugging my arm. Kids who were walking by were watching us confusingly and giggling like idiots. Linda sighed as she let go of my arm to rest. "You know… you're lucky that I'm not carrying a pencil right now…"

"Whatever." I mumbled as I stood up. I held out my arms so it'd look like someone was about to put handcuffs on me. "Take me to my hell hole."

Linda grabbed my hand and led me to the living room. People were already there and balloons and other party stuff were set up. "Come on Rhythm! Who on earth would hate their birthday?"

"Apparently, me." I sighed. I looked out the window, seeing snow falling. "The day just keeps getting worse…doesn't it…?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mello wondered as he was drinking chocolate milk.

"Mello's not yelling either. Amazing." I sighed and sat on the couch.

"Hey. Cheer up. L might come here once he finally ends the Kira case with that plan of his." Matt said as he put a lollipop in my mouth.

"Do you always have to shove things in my mouth?" I grumbled, but brightened when I realized it was strawberry flavored. "Besides… I don't think L's going to come…"

"Why not if I may ask?" Near sat in his usual position on the couch next to Matt.

"Well…you should know L. He's a detective and there might be more cases for him to solve." I said as I gazed into the kitchen where I could see Roger and some of the kids bake a cake. I'm surprised that Roger's actually accepting their help.

Near looked at me suspiciously. "Not to copy L and all, but…there's a 55 percent chance you're lying."

"Wha-what?"

"The stutter makes it 75."

"Stop trying to be like L Near!" Mello said as he threw his foil at him. Near simply moved away before he got hit.

"Anyway, I'm telling the truth. L really might not come."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Matt suggested.

"Not really…" I said.

'_But if the message is quick, Wammy's should be informed about L's death tomorrow or the next day…'_ I thought.

"How can you say not really?! It's like you're saying L's never coming back!" Mello hissed. I cringed.

"Just when I thought you wouldn't yell…"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" He raised his fist.

"Hey. Hey! Don't hurt the birthday girl!"

"Speaking of which…" a kid that was helping Roger poked her head out from the kitchen. "Rhythm. How old are you turning?"

"Ah…" I trailed off and looked at my fingers. "Wait…so I was born on…"

"You forgot your age?!!" Mello yelled. My face lit up.

"No I didn't!" I turned to the kid with a smile. "I'm 14 now!"

"Okay. Thanks." she went back into the kitchen. "She says she's 14!"

"I cannot believe you forgot your age." Linda mumbled.

"Hey. Even the smart kids can be stupid, can't they?"

"But to something like their age? You're almost as stupid as albino boy over there." Mello pointed to Near.

"Well, if she's as stupid as me, wouldn't that mean she's smarter than you Mello?" Near asked the blond boy.

Mello growled and began his annoying dialogue of him finally going to surpass Near.

"Well, if you are going to beat me like you said you would, why aren't you now?" Near said as he twirled his hair.

* * *

"Rhythm! We finally finished your cake!" Roger carefully set down the baked sweet on the table in front of us. I sighed in relief. The whole time, we were listening to Mello's ranting.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at it.

The cake was chocolate flavored with white frosting on top and blue frosting on the side. It was bordered with light blue frosting with the star tip. The frosting decoration on top was unique: Rachel, the kid who decorated the cake, said she made a spiral on the top and when she was at the center, she just made lines down to the edge to give the cake an elegant look. Also, there were a few blue or white chocolate dyed decors shaped like music notes placed around the cake so it could 'fit my name' as Heartless quotes. The words 'Happy 14th Birthday Rhythm' were printed on there with blue icing.

"This is amazing Rachel!" Linda admired the teen chef. "The decorations are so awesome!"

"Thank you. Oh and since I heard Rhythm likes strawberries, I put some of them inside the cake." Rachel winked. I grinned.

"Woohoo! Strawberries!!!!!" I cheered. Everyone giggled.

"Blow out the candles Rhythm." Linda said. I did as I was told as everyone in harmony sang the birthday song. As the candles were out, I smiled. "Let's eat!"

* * *

"Man than was tiresome." I sighed as I tried to get the cake stains off of my jacket. Mello thought it would be funny to see Near with cake all over his face and threw his cake at him, only to hit Rachel, who hit accidentally Linda and return, and so began a cake fight.

After the fight ended, Near was the only one who wasn't caked. How? Well, who knows?

"Damn it! The damn icing won't come off my hair!!" Linda grumbled. All the girls were in the restroom, fighting over the sinks so they could get the food off them.

"Near's so lucky he didn't get hit by food. I wonder how he does it." I sighed. I threw away the paper towel and walked toward the door. "It's too crowded in here. I'm going to clean up in my room. See ya Linda."

As I was walking through the hallway, I lifted up my dark blue hair in disgust. "Damn cake. I smell like chocolate now…"

"And what's so bad about chocolate?" Crack.

I turned around to see Mello and Matt, having cake on them as much as me, walking toward me. Mello was chewing on chocolate while Matt was wiping off frosting off his goggles.

"And even when you're covered in food, you're still eating?" I said, amused.

"Chocolate's that much of a drug to me." he shrugged.

"Hmm…drugs huh…? I wonder what cigarettes taste like…" Matt wondered as he put on his goggles once he finished cleaning them.

"Smoking is bad." I said. "They'll give you cancer and then you go dead." Matt and Mello looked at me, then each other, and then back at me. They laughed. "What?"

"You sound like a little kid!" Mello chuckled.

"More like a baby." Matt added and the two continued laughing. I pouted and turned away.

"Screw you. You people are jerks! I'm leaving." I mumbled and went in my room.

* * *

After an hour of cleaning off the food off of me and my clothes, I walked outside only to be blind folded. "Hey! What the fuck? Let me go!!" I struggled. Someone sighed.

"I guess we gotta tie her up too huh?" Suddenly, rope was around my wrists and a cloth was covering my mouth.

"Mmfmm!!"

"Mello! You didn't have to cover her mouth!"

"Sorry! I got in the mood to! It's not my fault Matt!!"

'_Matt? Mello?'_

"Mmfmmfmm?!? Mmmfmmm!!!(What are you doing?!? Stop it!!!)"

"Shut up crossdresser! We're doing something nice for you!" Mello hissed.

'_You call kidnapping me is nice?! Let me go!!'_ I yelled as I was being taken away.

* * *

One of the boys gently set me down on something soft and took the cloth off my mouth. I breathed for air. "What the hell?! Where did you idiots take me?!"

"Stop struggling damn it. I'm trying to take off the ropes." Mello grumbled.

"I swear…I bet when we're all older, you'd be in some gang or something. You probably would be stealing chocolate and other things from little children."

"Don't make fun of me." he said as he took the ropes out. "We…got you a present."

"If you did, why did you make it look like a kidnapping?"

"We wanted it to be fun." They said. I sweatdropped.

"Now just shut up and like your gift. Okay?" Mello said as he finally took off the blindfold.

I was blinded by the sudden bright light. When my eyes were finally adjusted, I realized that we were in their room. I sweatdropped. "Why did it take that long to get to a room that's next door?"

"I have no idea. I guess it was your struggling?" Matt suggested. "Anyway, here's you're gift!"

A medium box was shoved into my hands. I opened the lid and saw a stuffed wolf. It had silver fur white a few dark blue tints. It's eyes looked like a little puppy's. A music note charm hung around its neck. The chain was silver and the charm was dark blue.

"Ah! It's so cute!!" I squealed. I hugged it to death. "Thank you for giving me Okami-chan!!"

They both laughed. "You already named it? Man you're such a kid!!" Matt hollered. I blushed and turned away.

"I'm not a kid…" I sulked. Mello smiled and put an arm around me.

"Okay, you're not a kid. You're a... teenager. Okay?" he said. I looked at his face.

"…no offense…but you look creepy when you smile…" I stated.

3…2…1…ding!

"WHAT'S THAT YOU LITTLE BRAT?!?!!?" Mello yelled as he tackled me. I was now lying on the floor on my stomach. Mello was sitting on top of my back while giving me a headlock. "IF I LOOK SCARY WITH A DAMN SMILE, I GUESS THAT MEANS I LOOK PRETTY WHEN I'M ANGRY!!!!"

I stopped struggling to settle for laughing. Matt joined me. Mello stopped trying to kill me for a moment. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY?!?"

"You- you said would look pretty if you were angry!" I laughed. Finally getting it, Mello attempted to kill me again.

"Stupid bratty kid…!! STOP SAYING THAT I'M LIKE A GIRL!!!" he shouted.

"I never said you were!!" I still giggled. I made a choking sound when Mello tightened his grip around my neck.

"BUT YOU FUCKIN IMPLIED IT!! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE DUMBASS!!!"

Ah, what a violent birthday, huh?

**

* * *

Shadow: -sighs- That was a lot.**

**Chouko: -hits Shadow on the head- Yeah…thanks for letting Mello try to kill me…**

**Shadow: Tch. At least you're still alive. Besides, you're going to leave Wammy's in the next chapter.**

**Heartless: Already?**

**Shadow: Yea- Oh yeah! Before I forget, for the reader's of my story that will miss L, I figured out a way to make him be back in the story!**

**Mello: Are you serious?! How?! **

**Chouko: …If you're going to make him come back like a zombie thing, I am NOT going to want to see him. Limbs easily falling apart, saying brains all the time. That's going to be annoying.**

**Shadow: -sweatdrops- It's not going to be like that. You'll find out in the next chapter or two. So I'ma leave it at there. See ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shadow: Yo. Welcome back!**

**Chouko: Ah. So today's the day I'm leaving eh?**

**Shadow: Yup. And I'd like to apologize to the readers since I'm still making L die here. ._.; But he's still coming back.**

**L: How am I though? **

**Mello: Omg. You're already back!! O.O**

**Chouko: Why do you look different though?**

**L: You'll find out in this chapter. –winks- **

**-fangirls screams-**

**L: …O.o**

**

* * *

(The next early morning)**

I woke up early today for some reason. That's because Heartless was poking me to death. "What the hell is it Heartless?" I whispered, rubbing my eyes. I looked at the clock. "It's freakin 6 o' clock! You know I'm not a morning person-"

"Shut up!" she grumbled. She shook her head. "Anyway, being a somewhat generous shinigami, I went through that old man's e-mail and saw that he had a message from L."

"L's alive?" I asked, now wide awake. Heartless looked down.

"…no…it was an automatic e-mail… when I read it…it said that if I was reading it that meant that L died…" I looked down. She put a hand on my shoulder. "…sorry…"

"It's no big deal Heartless. I knew he was going to die, so why say sorry…?" I pushed Heartless's hand off me. I placed my hands on my lap and looked down. Drops of water landed on my hands. I buried my face into my hands as Heartless embraced me. "He's gone…"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." She comforted. "You'll find a way to make Kira pay. I know it."

* * *

After minutes of crying, I wiped the tears away. Heartless let go of me. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded. "Yeah." I grabbed my black and white checkered backpack. I already packed all the things I needed last night once I got back to my room. "Come on Heartless. We're going to Japan."

She nodded. "But what are you going to do about the people here?"

"I can't let them know I'm leaving. They most likely won't let me, so that means I gotta escape from here." I told her as I opened the window and took out all of the sheets from my bed.

* * *

At noon, Mello, Matt, and Near walked to Roger's office. They were all confused at why the old man was calling them. They were even more confused when neither of them saw Chouko. "So, you haven't seen crossdresser either?" Mello asked Matt. He nodded as he was playing with his Gameboy.

"Yeah. She wasn't even in the music room. I checked everywhere."

"Even her room?" Near asked. Matt stopped walking.

"You idiot! You check everywhere but not her own room?" Mello hissed.

"Sorry. It never came in mind." Matt shrugged. He began walking back. "I'll go check right now. Tell me what Roger said to you guys when I get back."

Once Mello and Near were in front of Roger's office, Near was about to open the door when Mello stopped him. "Why do you get to open the door? I wanna do it." He scoffed. Near silently moved away to let Mello turned the knob.

As they walked in, they saw Roger with his head down. "I have something to tell you…" the man said.

* * *

Matt was face to face with Rhythm's door. Being a polite person, he knocked. "Hey. Rhythm! You in there?" Silence. Matt raised a brow before opening the door.

The red headed boy dropped his Gameboy as he stepped in the middle of the room. The window was opened all the way and a rope made of bed sheets was tied to one of the legs of the bed. Some one could've snuck in the room. Or out.

Matt ran to the window and looked down to see the bed rope's end near the ground. He was a bit surprised. He never knew that only a few bed sheets could go down three floors.

Ignoring his newly found fact, Matt turned around, noticing a piece of paper lying on the mattress. He picked it up and read it. It only had one word.

'_Sorry.'_

Matt growled and crumpled the piece of paper. "That idiot! What the hell does she mean by sorry?!!" he angrily shoved the paper in his pocket and ran out the door to tell Roger. He even forgot to get his Gameboy.

* * *

Matt stopped in his tracks when he saw Mello, looking almost angry as he is. "Matt?" the blond asked. He shook his head. "Nevermind. Where's crossdresser?"

"She's gone!" Matt growled. Mello blinked.

"She's what?!" Mello facepalmed himself. "Grr! First L dies and now crossdresser went missing!! Do you know where she went?"

"No. Wait, L died?" Mello nodded. He blinked.

"You don't think…crossdresser went after Kira, did you?"

"I don't know, but she better didn't." The two looked at the floor, thinking. Suddenly, Mello lifted his head.

"Matt, we're going to Japan."

* * *

I shakily sighed as I looked out the window from my seat. Heartless and I were flying over the seas now. It's only a matter of time until I arrived to Japan.

I grabbed a lock of my now shoulder length light blue hair, looking at it sadly. Since I do have some family members in Japan, there might be a small chance that they might notice me. I had to dye and cut my hair light blue so they wouldn't even know me. But since I was going to miss my dark blue hair, I left a couple streaks of them.

"Are we going straight to where those Task Force people are? Because I wanna go sight seeing. This is the first time I'm in Japan, you know."

"Yeah. After I introduce myself, we'll go visit him later." I whispered. She nodded her head and went out of the plane. She sat on top of the airplanes wing and admired the land below.

I glanced at the necklace L gave me for Christmas before hiding it inside my shirt.

"We are finally arriving in Japan. When the plane stops, please gather all your things and make your way towards the exit. Thank you for riding." The intercom said.

After walking out of the airport, I rented an apartment that was near the building where Light and the others were working in.

"Can go hurry up already? I'm bored." Heartless whined as I was almost done unpacking.

"We're leaving in just a bit. Oh and Heartless?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have to try and make me feel better with your so called whining. I told you I'm all right." Heartless scratched the back of her head.

"Am I really that easy to read?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yes. Now let's go." I said as I grabbed my bag and some money.

* * *

I stood in the alley of a huge building that was probably 3 stories high. I looked up and turned to Heartless. "Can you fly me up to the roof?"

She nodded. "Yeah. But won't people see you?"

"Not if you do it quick."

"Okay, but I have to warn you, when we land, you might be a bit nauseous." She said. I nodded and got on her back. Heartless's bony but feathery wings spread out of her shoulder blades and in just a minute, we were already on the top.

I woozily got off her back and held my head. "You alright?" she asked. After a few minutes of getting it together, I nodded.

I opened my bag and got out a black cloth. I tied it around my eyes. Even though it was a dark cloth, it was thin enough to make me able to see through it. I looked at Heartless. "Can you see my name?"

"No. Why are you covering your eyes?"

"If I could remember, you said that people who have the Death Note can make the eye deal so they could see other's names. I'm doing this in case Kira made that deal."

"Ah." She mumbled. I ran to the door that leads inside the building. I carefully opened it, not wanting to make a sound. When I looked down, I groaned, seeing many staircases. I did my best to rush down them quietly.

"Crappy building. Why don't they have an elevator or something?" I mumbled as I rested once I got to the end. I stood up to see something that looked like an indoor bridge. At the end was a door. "Before I go in, can you check if that room has the Task Force?" I asked Heartless.

She obediently nodded and flew over the bridge. She poked her head through the wall. Heartless turned back to me and gave me a thumbs up. I nodded and walked across the bridge.

I took a deep breath and turned the knob.

The people inside the room turned around alertly once they heard the sound of a door opening. They all took out their guns, but lowered them a little when they realized it was just me. "Who are you?" A young man with brown hair asked.

I gave him a small glare, but he couldn't see it because of the blindfold. "My name's Rhythm. Please to meet you." I held out my hand, but they all looked at me skeptically. I lowered my hand. "I get it; you're all wondering why I'm here."

"Yes. And how did you get in here?" an old man with some gray hair growing asked.

"And why are you wearing a blindfold?" another man with dark blue hair asked. I frowned, starting to regret changing my hair again.

"I got here from the roof, which should have more security by the way. And I'm wearing this blindfold because some reason regarding Kira."

"Wait. Most importantly, who are you?" Light asked.

"I told you, my name's Rhythm. I came here because I was just informed that L was killed by Kira." Everyone stared at me, shocked.

"How- how did you know about L?! I thought it was kept private-!"

"I know because we just received an e-mail that he did. And now I'm here to avenge him."

"Wait, how do we know that you're not Kira?" Light asked. I shook my head.

"My my. You sure do ask a lot of questions. Since I get tired easily and don't like 24 questions, I'll make a summary for all of you to understand." I said and sat down on their couch. Everyone else nodded and sat on the couch opposite of me.

"As you all know for the third time, I'm Rhythm. I came to Japan because I'm here to avenge L. How did I know? Well, that's a secret, since I do not want to endanger the people close to me…"

"How do you know L?" Light asked. I sighed.

"I thought I told you, I do not like 24 question, Light." I said. My eyes widened, remembering that they didn't tell me their names yet.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ah. Oops. I forgot…"

'_Come on Chouko. Remember something. Remember something. Oh right.'_

"I know you because L told us a lot about the Kira case when he'd go to visit us."

"Wait. You're the reason why I had to be chained up to Light-kun?!"

"Oh. So that must make you Matsuda." I said as I simply looked at him. I giggled. "I see why he wanted to chain you to a chair." Matsuda looked at me confusingly. I shook my head. "Ah nothing. Before I go further into details, can the others introduce themselves?"

"I'm Yagami."

"Aizawa…"

"Mogi."

I nodded. "Thank you for answering without any questions. For that, I'm giving you a thumbs up." I smiled and held up my thumb. They nodded. "As I was saying, yes, L did come and see us, so I was able to see what he looked like. He told us all sorts of things about the Kira case and how Kira could kill with something called a Death Note."

"L told you all about that? And just when he said the information was supposed to be private…" Aizawa bit his lip.

"He only told 4 people, including me. And don't worry. We're smart kids. I know the other 3 wouldn't tell a soul. Oh. Speaking of L, he suspected Light, right?" I asked. Mr. Yagami and Light slowly nodded.

"Then, sorry to make you a worried father again Yagami-san, but…" I pointed to the son. "I suspect Light-san is Kira." I said with a little smirk as I gazed at his shinigami.

Everyone stared at me, stunned. Mr. Yagami stood up. "What?! How can you suspect that Light is Kira?!"

"Y-yeah! L cleared him already! Didn't he?" Matsuda included. I nodded.

"Yes. It's true that he did. But, seeing that he was the very last suspect, I'm continuing from there. Plus…I think I have some evidence that he is..." I looked at his shinigami again. "…but, since I don't have the evidence exactly, I can't show you how."

I stood up. "I must be going now. I have to visit someone. But I will come back some time." I walked toward the door. It automatically slid open. Before it closed, I turned back and looked at Light. "And Light, be ready." I smirked and the door fully closed shut.

* * *

I passed hundreds and hundreds of grave stones by now and I still haven't found the one I've been looking for. In my arms, I was carrying a bouquet of flowers. I still had to wear my blindfold, which was sort of troublesome, since that Light or his shinigami, whom I found out's name was Ryuk, might be following me. Also, I kept getting strange looks from people that pass me by.

"Heartless, did you find him yet?" I asked her as she was also helping me find him.

"No I- wait! I found it! It's over here!" she called out. I nodded and walked to where she was pointing at. I looked at the grave shaped like a cross. I looked down and saw the inscription:

_L Lawliet_

_October 31, 1982- November 5, 2007_

_Rest In Peace_

"Your birthday was on Halloween? That must explain the sweets addiction." I chuckled and gently placed the flowers over his grave. I knelt down. "Hey L…" I gave a small smile. I clasped my hands together and prayed. Heartless just stared. I stood up and bowed once more to the grave. A tear fell out of my eye. "I'm sorry…"

"Ack! You-!" Heartless suddenly shouted behind me.

"Now. Why are you saying sorry? It's not your fault." A voice said. My eyes widened.

'_That voice…! I-it can't be…'_

I turned around to become face to face with a familiar man with messy raven hair, gray eyes, and dark rings around them. He had a small smile that I remembered that I always thought was creepy. I brightened.

"L!" I cried in joy.

**

* * *

Shadow: There. I did this chapter in 2 days(or 1. I lost count already). Readers, you better be happy, because I made L come back just for you.**

**L: But you still didn't tell them how I'm back. I winked for nothing.**

**Shadow: Dude. Stop saying wink. It's making me laugh for real.**

**L: Why?**

**Shadow: It's just the thought of you actually winking. It's both cute and funny. Don't worry. I'll tell them how you came back in the next chapter, so readers, be ready.**

**L: See ya. –winks-**

**-fangirls scream-**

**Shadow: I told you to stop doing that!!**

**L: No. I'ma keep winking now just to make you laugh.**

**Shadow: You evil maniacally winking bastard…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shadow: Konnichiwa! Welcome back!**

**L: Hello. –winks-**

**Shadow: Stop…that… -holding back laughter-**

**L: Give me the strawberry shortcake that's in the fridge.**

**Shadow: Er… this is Chou- I mean Rhythm's last one.**

**Mello: Damn it! Why won't you tell us crossdresser's real name? You know ours!**

**Shadow: That may be so, but it's a secret. –winks-**

**L: Ah. You just winked. That means I get the cake. –takes a bite-**

**-door busts open-**

**Chouko: …who just took a bite out of my cake…? –dark aura-**

* * *

I jumped in joy when I saw L and tried to give him a hug, but I just went past his body. I fell to the ground, confused. I turned around. "What? How-"

"I'm dead, remember?"

"But how are you here? And…why do you have different clothes?" I pointed to him.

L's clothes were now the opposite of his usual baggy attire. He was wearing tight black leather pants and shirt(but the shirt looked sorta loose near the top. A few black withered feathers were around the collar. A big gothic metal belt was around L's wait which had a skull for a buckle. On his right ear, a long earring with a black heart as a charm was dangling. (to put it simply, L had Ryuk's clothes, which by the way, makes him look hot as hell -ahem- sorry for that comment… -.-)

L gave a small groan as he looked at his sleeve distastefully. "I don't really like it…it's too tight. I wonder how Mello does it…" he mumbled as he tugged the sleeves a little.

"Wait. Lemme guess: since I could see you, that must mean you're a shinigami now?" I said cockily.

"You're some what right." He said as he stopped pulling on the clothes, knowing he can't make them baggy.

"Eh?" I wondered. "What do you mean?"

L held his hand in the air and a scythe popped out. He pointed the weapon toward me. "You can say… I'm Death's Assistant."

"Death's…Assistant?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Wait wait wait." Hearltess butted in. "I've been living in the Shinigami Realm for 4 thousand years, and never in my life have I ever heard about this Death Assistant. The Shinigami King never told any of us about this."

"That's because I never spoken to the Shinigami King." L said as he lowered his hand. The scythe glowed red and then disappeared. "Actually, I have no idea who I spoke to. I was floating in darkness and then there was some sort of small glowing thing. It told me that I could have another chance of living here."

"So… you're alive?" I wondered as I successfully poke him on the side. I jerked my hand back. "Wait! Why can I feel you now?!"

"In a way, I _am_ like a shinigami, I sort of have the same abilities as one. But I don't own a Death Note."

"So how can others see you?"

"By something." He gave a small smile. He patted me on the head. "Now, why don't all of us go to the place where you're staying? It'll be easier for me to explain, and you also have cake?" he presumed.

I gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Yeah. It's strawberry too."

* * *

At my apartment, I set down a plate that had a strawberry shortcake. "Here you go L."

L thanked me and sat in a chair the usual way he would. I giggled. "You may look different, but your habits are still the same." I said as I took a seat too. Heartless lied on the couch, feeling a bit tired. "So… what is a Death Assistant?"

L took a bite out of the cake. "Like I said: it's like a shinigami. But instead of taking lives, we save them."

"Heh. If I was a human, I wouldn't trust anyone with the word Death in it to save my life." Heartless scoffed.

L ignored the comment. "A Death Assistant comes to a person when they are about to be killed or when they're near death when they're not supposed to be. I'll only come to them if they've still got potential in life."

"So you're the only Death Assistant?" I asked. L nodded, poking his strawberry with his fork.

"So far, yes. For some reason, I was chosen as an assistant."

"No offense L, but if you're a Death Assistant, doesn't that mean you have to assist me with killing humans?" Heartless asked.

"That would actually make sense, but then I told the voice that was talking to me that I don't want to take anyone's life. He still calls my job a Death Assistant and doesn't bother to change the name. It's quite irritating, if you ask me." L sighed as he finally ate his strawberry. He set his fork down. "Do you have coffee? And a container of sugar cubes?"

I sighed and stood up. "…sugarholic…" I muttered under my breath as I went to the kitchen.

"By the way, what are you doing in Japan anyway?" L asked as I just turned on the coffee maker.

"I came here to avenge you and stop Kira. I had to run away from Wammy's you know?"

"You didn't have to do it for me."

"I had to. Atleast I'm helping you stop Light. And I felt sad when you died …" I mumbled.

"It's true, she was bawling in the morning." I glared at Heartless and kicked the couch when I came back with L's coffee and cubes of sugar.

"What about Near and the others?" L put 10 sugar cubes in his drink.

"I'm not sure. I never told anyone I was leaving." I put a hand on my forehead. "But I think Matt and Mello might be pissed… Near's just probably playing his games and not even caring."

"You should've told them you were leaving."

"They wouldn't let me go if I did." I crossed my arms. "And if you're thinking that I was planning this incorrectly, you're wrong. I started the day you came back to Wammy's to test me."

L set his cup down and looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well…I had this dream the day you came… and it showed you dying in Light's arms…" I put a hand behind my head. "…I guess you can say…I'm psychic?"

"So that's the gift he was talking about…?" L mumbled. It was my turn to be confused.

"Wait…you don't mean…"

"Yes. I knew about the crash. I just happened to be walking by when you were yelling something about a gift?"

"Oh..that…?" I shook my head. "No. I don't know how I got the ability to see the future, but I know I got the gift to see shinigami on that day because of my dad."

"Your father?"

"Yeah. He's the reason I can see shinigami without a Death Note. Heartless is here because she said my dad assigned her to protect me….or so she says…" I gazed at her.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!" she snapped. I shook my head and smiled.

"Well…you do lie a lot." I pointed out.

"And you're obsessed with strawberries-"

"A high liking!" I argued. L chuckled at our squabble.

"I see you two are already bonding." He said. We both made a disgusted face.

"Ew! I don't like her!" we simultaneously said, then glared at each other.

"Right…" he chuckled. He stood up from his seat. "Well, it's getting dark, so we better get to bed."

"_You're_ going to actually _sleep_?!" I yelled.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well…since you have those dark rings around your eyes, I thought you never sleep at all…sorta like Gaara…" I mumbled and looked away.

"A human needs their sleep sometime. You shouldn't compare me into some anime character(Aren't you one right now?). I have the rings because I rarely sleep." L said. "Where am I going to sleep?"

"I guess you'll stay on the bed. I'll sleep on the floor, since Heartless usually sleeps on the couch..." I mumbled as we walked to the bedroom. Heartless already fell asleep.

L lied on the bed. I yawned. "Night L." I said and bent down on the floor. Before I was fully on the ground, L grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bed.

"You sleep here too." He said.

"What?!" I yelled and sat up.

"It'd be rude to let a person let a little girl to sleep on the floor." He said.

"I'm not little…" I pouted.

"Just sleep with me." he said. I sighed and lied down next to him.

"You know, you really are like a pedophile…" I mumbled into the pillow. I turned to my side, so my back was facing him. "But I'm glad you're back…"

**

* * *

Shadow: There! Chapter 12 done! Wow. I never thought I would add a L and Rhythm moment in this chapter. **

**Chouko: You made me sleep in the same bed with a potential pedophile…who just also ate my last slice of cake…**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Chouko: I hate you.**

**Shadow: Love you too. Sorry if this chapter's somewhat short. I gotta go sleep now. Goddnight! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Shadow: Yosh! Welcome back! –gets hit in the head- Ack!**

**Chouko:…that's what you deserve for making me sleep with L, who happens to make his group of fangirls double because of his winking…-glances at window full of screaming-**

**Shadow: Grr… L! No more winking dammit! I'll give you all of Rhythm's cakes to make you stop**

**L: Okay.**

**Chouko: WHAT?!? Shadow!!!**

**Shadow: Well, do you want to wake every morning hearing girls scream or what?**

**Chouko:…no…**

**Shadow: Good Rhythm. –pats head-**

* * *

"Oi. Wake up!" Heartless grumbled as she kicked the mattress. My head shot up in surprise in the sudden moving.

"Ah! What! Huh?" I looked around. I sighed and tried to punch Heartless. "Dammit…how many times do I have to tell you: don't wake me up unless it's 10!"

"It is 10 idiot!"

"What?!" I glanced at the wall where the clock was ticking. I threw the blankets away from me. "Fuck!!"

I ran around the room, trying to get ready. I kicked the bed. "Oi! Mr. Detective man! Wake up too!" I yelled as I slipped on me favorite hoodie.

"I'm already done." A monotone voice said behind me. I turned around and saw L. "I woke up at 5."

"Why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You said if anyone woke you up, you would kill them."

"You're already dead! I wouldn't be able to hurt you!" I hissed. L scratched his head.

"I never thought of that…" I groaned and stomped to the kitchen to toast bread. "Making me not sleep on the floor…not waking me up…making me late for the Kira case…" I continued to mumble to myself as I waited for my toast.

As soon as the warm bread popped back up, I instantly grabbed it and head for the door with the two immortal things following after me.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late…" I sighed as I opened the door. "No one woke me up…so…"

"That's alright." Mr. Yagami said. I sat on a chair and turned on the computer.

"So…anything new about Kira?" I asked as I tightened my blindfold.

"No. Not much really, besides him still killing criminals…." Aizawa trailed off. I nodded.

"I see, well, from what I heard from L, Kira was killing people by using something called a…Death Note, right?" The men shifted in their places. Light's eyes widened as he froze.

"…yes…Kira did use that…" Light slowly answered. "…we have one too. It's stashed away somewhere, and we can't show you right now. But besides owning the Death Note…there's something else shocking about it."

"I see…" I mumbled. "What is it if I may ask?"

"Believe it or not…" Mr. Yagami started. "Shinigami exist."

"Oh really…?" I smirked.

"Yeah! They really are real! One was with us during one time, but she suddenly vanished!" Matsuda stood up from the couch.

"I still see Matsuda's annoying as ever…" L bit his thumb. I giggled.

"Eh? What's so funny?" Light asked.

"Huh?! O-oh… n-nothing… I just really like Matsuda's enthusiasm." I laughed. Matsuda scratched his head.

"Um…thank you…" he flushed. I nodded.

"Back to the topic: Kira and the Death Note thing." I said. "Will you mind filling me in?" I asked. Everyone nodded.

**

* * *

(Two hours later)**

I yawned as Mogi wrapped up the summary of their investigation. "Ah…thank you for telling me all the information I need."

I stood up from the couch and a few of my backbones make a pleasant cracking sound. I stretched. "Wow that feels good!" I cheered and sat back down. "By the way… about Amane Misa being the second Kira… a few days after you confined her, you said it's like she lost all of her memories?"

Everyone nodded. _'So that must mean she was the one with shinigami eyes, and not Light…I guess I'm safe for now then…but what if Light makes the deal too? No…Kira would want his world to last for a long time, so he can't cut his life in half…' _

I stared at Light while thinking. He blinked. "What is it Rhythm?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. I shook my head. "Sorry. I was just thinking what would happen if I showed you all my face…"

"You're going to show us what you look like?!" Matsuda exclaimed excitedly. I shook me head. He slumped forward depressingly.

"If I do show you my face, there's a 50/50 chance I might be killed by Kira."

"What? Why? It's not like anyone in here is Ki-"

"I guess you forgot I'm suspecting Light-san, Matsuda-san." I said. "I'm not really suspecting the rest of you, so I'm mostly thinking about what would Light-san do if I revealed my face."

"You shouldn't really be confessing that. You'll make Yagami-san worry." L said beside me. I raised my arms up, hitting him in the face, but it only looked like I was just stretching again. "Ouch…" he rubbed his nose.

"What do you think Light would do?" Mr. Yagami asked.

"He'd try to make Amane-san get back to being the second Kira, and make her kill me when my blindfold was off, since you said the second Kira was able to kill with just a face." I stated. I could feel Light's daggers hit my head, but they only felt like pokes.

"Hyuk Hyuk hyuk! She got you there, Light." Ryuk laughed croakily. Light glared at Ryuk next. I smirked. I liked him better than Heartless.

"Rhythm! How can you think Light would do that?" Mr. Yagami snapped.

"I think I can think like that." I answered back. "I thought I told you both to be ready. I already explained this yesterday. Besides, I'm a busy person, so I probably won't be doing tests to raise the suspicion for Light."

"Busy with what?" Light and L asked.

"Busy taking care of two idiots called friends." I said.

"Yay… I guess I have another friend again…" L said as he put a thumb against his lip.

'_I thought Light wasn't your friend since he killed you…'_ I sighed.

"Oh? Who are your friends?" Light raised a brow.

"I can't say. Besides, you probably won't be able to see the two." Light stiffened. "You can say…they're imaginary." I smirked.

"…you have…imaginary friends…?" Matsuda asked nervously.

"Sort of…" I smiled.

"Can we really trust her?" Aizawa whispered. "I mean…she might be crazy…she still has imaginary friends when she's still 13…"

"I'm 14 to be exact." I corrected. "And no, I'm not crazy. My friends are like ghosts. That's why I'm saying their imaginary." Everyone still gave me looks. "Hey, think whatever you want. I'm still going to help you, and you can't stop me."

"She's stubborn…" Light mumbled under his breath. I stood up.

"Yes, I am." I stated and tightened my blindfold. "Now, I must be going then. Thank you all for filling me in. I shall do my best tomorrow. Good bye." I bowed and walked off.

"First she acts like a child, and now she's being formal. She's a bit…strange…" Aizawa muttered as the door finally shut. The others agreed. Light glared at the door.

'_That girl... can she see shinigami…? And she may have two? I have to ask Ryuk later…'_

* * *

I laughed as I was walking down the street. "Haha!! Did you see Light's reaction when I said I had imaginary friends?! It looks like he was going to shit bricks!!"

"Now now, Rhythm. A little girl like you shouldn't be using words like that." L wagged his finger.

I tried biting his finger off. "I'm not little…or a kid…I swear…do you all really think I am one?"

"Yes." Heartless and L said. I glared at them as I waited at the crosswalk.

"I'm not! You should see Near! He's more childish than me! He plays with toys when he's still 12!" I snapped. The lights turned green, and I walked forward. I sighed and looked at the sky. "I wonder what those three are doing now…"

"Rhythm…pole." Heartless said. I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Wha-" bang! My face collided into a metal pole. I rubbed my face. "Ow…"

"Watch where you're going." L said. I shook my head and continued walking.

"Sorry…I was too busy thinking…" I whispered.

* * *

"Hey L…" I said as I closed the door to my apartment. "Do you think…Matt and the others might come here to chase after me and Kira?"

He blinked. "There's an 85 percent their going after Kira, and a 79 percent chance for you."

"Wow…6 percent lower… I'm so special…" I muttered sarcastically as I lowered my head.

"Well…they have no clue where you are. You never told them, right? And if they do come to Japan, I doubt that they'll recognize you since you changed…" he pointed to my hair and blindfold.

"Hey! They're for safety!" I yelled. I sighed and slowly walked to the kitchen to get ice cream. "I just miss them…okay…?"

* * *

"Hey Ryuk…did you see a shinigami attached to Rhythm as we were talking?" Light asked as Misa was making him wait to get ready for a date. Ryuk chuckled and chomped an apple in half.

"I don't know…who's to say?" Light growled. "But I have to say Light…you should be careful about that girl. She can see me and she didn't even touch a Death Note!"

Light's eyes widened. "She…can see you? But how…?"

"I don't know. I think she might be that one girl Zerhogie was once blabbering about."

"What are you talking about Ryuk…?"

"If I could remember…this man once made a deal with the Shinigami King of all shinigami. Before he died, he passed on this power to see all shinigami without a death note."

"Who'd he pass on to?"

"This girl, I think his daughter? Who knows?" Ryuk swallowed the whole apple core.

"That girl might be Rhythm…" Light bit his lip. "Do you know the name of the man?" Ryuk shook his head.

"Zerhogie got so annoying I zoned him out. I didn't listen to the rest of the story."

'_Damn…if Rhythm has the power to see shinigami without a Death Note…I have to get rid of her…'_

"Hey Light! Let's go now! I'm all ready!!" Misa cheered as she skipped into the room.

"…sure." Light said. "By the way…tomorrow, I want you to meet someone."

"Eh? Who is it?"

"She knows all about the Death Note and how I'm Kira. Currently, she's working with us. I want you to find out her name, okay?"

**

* * *

Shadow: Dammit. I gotta end it here…**

**Chouko: Bitch better not kill me… -glares at Light-**

**L: …aren't you supposed to be glaring at Misa?**

**Chouko: No. Misa's only blinded by love. It's not her fault. **

**Shadow: True… Sorry that I haven't updated in about a week… ;^;**

**Heartless: Who cares? It's only 6 days.**

**Shadow: But isn't it very long?! X^X**

**Near: You really need to get out more…**

**Shadow: So do you…Dx By the way, I didn't make up Zerhogie. He's the shinigami that's interested in the human world and has a feather Mohawk thing.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chouko and Shadow: Yo! **

**Shadow: -looks at Chouko- Wait a minute…why is your name first? –pouts-**

**Matt: …you know… I've been wondering…**

**Chouko: What?**

**Matt: Why do both of you guys say yo?**

**Shadow and Chouko: Cuz we can sound like awesome rappin' gangstas who are obsessed with foods yo.**

**Mello: …really…?**

**Chouko and Shadow: Naw…it just sounds cool ^^**

**Shadow: Hey! Your name's first again! –pouts again-**

**Matt and Mello: …-sweatdrop-**

**

* * *

(Three years later because Shadow is a lazy butthead)**

Damn…I never thought it would take this long to try and reveal Light. I still haven't caught him yet…come on, three freaking years?! God he's smart… Ryuk must've told him that I could see shinigami and then he thought ahead. God this is so troublesome.

To put it shortly, it's been a fucking long time since I started working with the Task Force. I'm now 17. I still look the same a bit, but I decided to let my hair grow so it's waist length again. You may insert the emoticon that clarifies my joy here:

Anyway, L and Heartless are with me too. They haven't aged a bit(or so I think…). But now, L's getting a bit busy with his "job" as Death Assistant. I realized that L will know if a life is in trouble if he twitches. Yes. Twitches. It's only a simple one, but it's pretty funny if you get to see it everyday.

There was this one time when he was about to eat 10 sugar cubes stacked in top of each other with some syrup on them, and then when he twitched the sugar cubes flew and landed on his head. They fell apart once they collided with his skull and then L's hair was sticky for the whole day.

Ah. Sorry. I'm getting off task. You know on the third day I joined the Force, Light already tried to make his move when he introduced me to Misa. She forced me to play dress up… Ew… it was horrible. I had to take out my pocket knife and hide in a corner so she wouldn't come near me and try to show everyone "my beautiful shimmering eyes of youth".

I sighed as I went in the room after recapping. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. We're also using Light's newly bought apartment as our headquarters now. It may be a lot smaller than the building, but alteast it's more comfortable. "Yo…" I mumbled. Everyone greeted me back and returned to what they were doing.

"-I suppose that's never going to happen. Kira's getting a lot of information from the internet, so he's not going to kill the people who give him the names and faces of bad people." Matsuda said. Misa giggled.

"Matsu you silly! You got it all backwards!" Light's mom gave us a cup of tea.

"You guys, you should stop talking about all this Kira things for once." She sighed. Then, the door opened and a girl about 20 years old walked in.

"I'm home!" she yelled. Misa stood up and waved her arms.

"Hey Sayu! How's it going!?"

"Ah! Light! Misa, it's been a long time!" she said as she walked over to us. Sayu looked at Matsuda. "Oh…you must be…Matsuda! Right?"

"Ah! Hi Sayu…" Matsuda flushed. "It's been a really long time! I swear, you were like this small when we last met!"

"Haha!! Matsu, you're going all pink!" Misa giggled.

"I…I am?" he rubbed his head.

"You can forget it…" Mr. Yagami stated. "No daughter of mine will date someone in the police." Mrs. Yagami agreed. Matsuda leaned his head on the table, disappointed.

"No way…I never even got to say an I like you yet too…" he cried. We all laughed. That's when Sayu noticed me.

"Oh? I don't think we met. My name's Sayu, Light's sister. And you are?" Sayu held out a hand. I shook it and gave a smile.

"You can call me Rhythm."

"Rhythm huh…?" she put a finger underneath her chin. "Isn't that a boy's name? It sure sounds like one…"

I felt like someone just hit me with a brick. "Sayu! You shouldn't say that!" Mrs. Yagami scolded. Sayu scratched her head.

"Sorry…" she apologized. I shook my head.

"It's alright. I don't really care, really." I forced out a smile.

"Don't force out a smile. You might get wrinkles." Heartless pointed out. I imagined her get hit by a truck so I wouldn't yell unexpectedly.

"So…what's with the blindfold…?"

"It's for protection." I said. I tried to make a joke out of it so it wouldn't feel awkward again. "Plus, it makes me feel like a ninja!" Sayu giggled.

"You sure are interesting. Well, I gotta go. It was nice seeing you guys again." Sayu waved and walked out the door.

* * *

In the afternoon, Mr. Yagami's cell rang. "Hello? Yes, what is it Aizawa?" Mr. Yagami's eyes widened. "What? Okay. We'll be right there." He hung up. "Light, Matsuda, Rhythm. We have to go." He said as he grabbed his coat.

We all nodded and went out the door.

* * *

"Kidnapping?" Light wondered as we were all driving towards the NPA office. "Who'd they get?"

"They captured Takemora, the director of the NPA. We don't know who's behind it." I listened to their conversation as I looked out the window.

"Agh…Damn it! As if Kira wasn't enough trouble for us!" Matsuda grumbled. The car stopped and we rushed into the building.

"Are you sure about this?" Mr. Yagami asked Aizawa as we met up in the office.

"Unfortunately, yes. We got the call about 45 minutes ago… the call came from the director's cell phone."

"Did they make any demands at the terms of ransom?" Aizawa looked to his side.

"Yes…they want to trade. The director, for the Death Note." Everyone's eyes widened.

"Do you think it's Kira?"

"Not really. There could be any number of people that want the notebook for themselves."

"Dad, did you tell the director about the notebook?" Light asked. "I mean, we all agreed to keep it a secret."

"I never told the director, so he couldn't have known about it."

"Then how to these people found out about the notebook…?"

* * *

"Have you found out anything from the call?" I asked as I skimmed through a manga I brought just in case I got bored.

"Rhythm! Now's not the time to read comics! The director just got kidnapped and we still haven't any leads!" Matsuda said as he took away my book. He looked at it. "Oh look! It's an all new volume of One Piece(note: One Piece does not belong to me)!"

"Matsuda!" Ide scolded.

"Sorry…" he sighed and set the book on the table.

"The FBI agent's name I spoke to the other day is really Larry Connors. On top of that, the director of the FBI has offered help in order to rescue the director. I'm pretty sure we'll be able to trust them."

"Remember dad, and that goes for the rest of you: we're going to have to be extremely careful. The director doesn't know about the notebook, but he does know who was originally with L-"

"Hey Light~!" Misa's voice entered the room. She leaned against the wall, putting a finger on her lips. She was wearing a skimpy nightgown. "I'll be a good girl and go to be alone, okay?"

The men blushed while Light simply replied with an okay. Misa went away. Light blinked. "I just remembered that we aren't the only ones who are in danger. Our family members are also-" Light was cut off by Mr. Yagami's phone ringing. I blinked.

"It's a call from the director's cellphone." He said and answered the call once everyone was ready.

"This is Yagami."

"_Look, about training the director in exchange for the notebook, well the deal's off. Takemora's dead."_

Everyone let out a gasp. "You- you bastard! You killed him?"

"_It's only canceled because of the director. But our new deal is this: the notebook, for Sayu Yagami. If you call the cops, I'll be sure to kill her. Just like we killed the director. I'll send you a picture of his corpse to show you that we mean business. I'll contact you tomorrow."_

I took the headphone away from me as the kidnapper hung up. Light and his dad quickly made phone calls to see if Sayu being kidnapped was just a joke. I bit my nail. _'That voice….it sounds familiar…but who is it?'_

"Sayu…" Mr. Yagami whispered.

"Everyone… I just realized something…I think Kira was the one who killed the director…" Light said. My eyes narrowed.

'_You're thinking that because you don't want them to think that they'll kill Sayu too. I bet you're going to say it's because Kira doesn't want the Death Note to fall into the wrong hands, and that he has some way to get info from us.' _Light said exactly what I was predicting.

"And we also have to find out about this on our own or else…"

"Kira will find out and kill the hostage…" Ide finished.

"Precisely."

* * *

At 4 in the morning, we just had another call from the kidnappers. _"Your daughter's finally arrived. It's about time."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Don't play dumb on me. You already have a good idea at where this call's coming from. We'll make the exchange here. Come to L.A, by yourself, in 2 days, with the notebook."_

"I won't make the trade unless I see Sayu. Let me talk to her."

"_How about I send you another picture?" _The call ended, and then Mr. Yagami received another picture of Sayu being tied up.

"Hey Chief, we just tracked down the call in 5th Street, in L.A."

"I just noticed that the show that's showing in the photo is playing right now in Los Angeles. They must've put that to show us that the picture was recent." Light said.

"No really?" I rolled my eyes. He glared. Mr. Yagami looked up.

"I'm taking the notebook with me to L.A!" he announced. "It's my decision as the deputy director of the Japanese police force and a father. I'll take full responsibility for the consequences."

"Wait, Yagami-san." I said. "You shouldn't make rash decisions. I know your daughter had been kidnapped, but please think this thoroughly."

"But I have to be in L.A in 2 days! We don't have any time!"

"Then make time." I stated plainly. "You should know we can't hand over notebook. They could kill anyone once they have it in their possession-"

"Rhythm-"

"Which one would you do Yagami-san?!" I snapped. "Which is more important? One life or a thousand others?! Let them kill one person, or let them kill one thousand people when you hand them the note?!" Everyone was shocked by my words. Mr. Yagami growled.

"Look Rhythm! My _daughter_ will be killed if I don't give them it! I actually care about family members' lives, unlike you, so let me go to L.A!" My eyes soften as I leaned back to the couch.

"Caring about family's lives, huh…?" I whispered as I looked at the ceiling. An image of my dad smiling and holding out a hand appeared in my head. But then it changed to a picture of his dead body leaning on the steering wheel. Next to it, there was a picture of my mom looking at me with hateful eyes and holding a knife in her hand. I could hear her yelling.

"_It's all your fault!!! You should've died instead!! Why did you take him away?!! Why did a useless person like you live?!!"_

I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed. "I guess all I ever cared about was my own life after it happened…" Mr. Yagami looked down.

"Rhythm…I'm sorry. You must have had troubles with your family… Sorry…"

"No. I am… you really care about Sayu, so go give the notebook to save her. It's alright." I said.

"But, Rhythm-"

"I told you it's alright. We'll find a way to get back the notebook. But first, we have to think of a plan to save Sayu." I said and sat up straight.

"But…how…?"

Light got out a phone and dialed a number. When someone answered it, he spoke, using a synthetic voice. "This is L. I've already heard about what Larry Connors had to say to Deputy Director Yagami in regards to the notebook and the Kira case. Will you help us with the investigation and Director Takemora's murder?"

I heard someone mumble something, and then another fake voice entered. _"Hello, L number 2."_

"What do you mean by number 2? Who is this?"

"_There's really no point trying to hide the fact that you're not really L. We are a new organization known as the SPK, or Special Provision for Kira. It was created to find and capture Kira without the help of L. Also, seven of our top members already know about L's death. As for myself, I'm the main person of the SPK. You may call me…N." _

Light's eyes widened. "N…?" I looked over confusingly.

"_Yes. Oh, and before I forget…is a girl probably about 16 that goes by the name Rhythm there?"_

All I could think was just one word: Fuck…

**

* * *

Shadow: Yosh, this chapter pretty much was quick to my own opinion. **

**Chouko: That probably was because you mostly typed some(most) of the words from the episode.**

**Shadow: Probably…-sweatdrops- It's not my fault! I sorta forgot what happened during that time! **

**Chouko: And come on! THREE years?! Just about a week ago, I was still a little kid!**

**L: Where was I in this chapter? And I thought you hated being called a kid?**

**Shadow: You were doing your job as Assistant.**

**Chouko: And I still hate being called a kid, but still…**

**Shadow: Sorry for being extremely lazy and not filling in the rest of the timeline T.T so if you need me, I'll be moping in a corner sitting like L and then falling asleep while still being in fetal position. -sits in the corner- T-T**


	15. Chapter 15

**Shadow: …woah…I almost forgot about you people.**

**Chouko: How can you forget us?!**

**Shadow: I was watching a marathon of PPG.**

**Mello:…you….actually like that show…?**

**Shadow: -shrugs- When I was a kid… but now it's been reborn again. ^^**

**L: You and your obsessions…-shakes head and eats a sugarcube-**

**Shadow: Is it my fault that I like them and the Rowdyruff Boys…?**

**L: I guess…-eats another sugarcube-**

**Shadow: -mops in a corner- And just when I thought i started to trust you people….T.T**

* * *

"Ah…yes…she's here…why..?" Matsuda timidly wondered.

"_Well, if that's the case…Rhythm…you shouldn't have run away from Wa-"_

"Don't say the name!" I yelled as I pushed Light aside and took the speaker. "If you do, Kira might kill the others!"

"_I guess you have forgotten that we all use aliases?"_

"Old Man doesn't though!"

"_Rhythm, please calm down…may I ask why are you working with the Task Force?"_

"It's none of your business." I hissed. "What are you doing working for this SPK crap anyway?"

"_That's rude. You don't answer my question?"_

"I'm going to kill you if you don't answer…"

"_Now…why would you do that? Don't you need my help in finding the kidnappers?"_ I growled and shoved the phone back to Light.

"I swear…I'm gonna slap a bitch…" I said as I threw a pillow at a wall. I sat back down on the couch and sighed. "Why the hell does he have to come back…?"

"Who?" L said as he appeared through the ceiling.

"Oh good, you're here…" I accidentally said out loud. I put a hand over my mouth as everyone looked at me confusingly.

"Who are you talking to?" Light asked me suspiciously.

"_Yes…who?"_

"Is that Near?" L wondered as he stared at the phone.

"Shut up N. You're not part of this. And don't worry. It's just… Lillian." I said.

"Err…your 'imaginary friend'…?" I nodded.

"And why did you make me have a girl name?" L gave me a small glare. "You owe me a cake…"

"_Since when did you have an imaginary friend Rhythm?" _I could practically see Near's smirk in my head, as if he knew I was hiding something. Well…I was…

"Since your face." I snapped. "Will you just please stop asking me questions and help us already?"

"_Fine. Fine. Anyway, the reason why we are helping you with the director's murder is because we feel something must be done. And if we solve this case, I feel there might be a chance we may also catch Kira in the process. So I'm going to lend you my full support."_

Light stayed silent. _"Is there a problem, L?"_

"N-no. It's just because that after Takemora's death, Director Yagami's daughter, Sayu Yagami, was kidnapped and now the new hostage. The kidnapper's arranged a trade in L.A. Sayu, for the notebook."

"_Understood. I'll have a team on stand by in L.A, but for now, we have to be up-to-date about this. Also, we may be able to monitor the city with a satellite. On second thought, I'll let you have full authority on this L."_ And with that, Near hung up. Light also put the phone back and turned to me.

"Rhythm. Is it true that you know the face and name of N?"

"Yes." I said. "But I suggest you shouldn't say it like that. If you're talking about names and faces, my suspicion of you may grow."

"How so?"

"Once you find out my true identity, if you can, you will write my name in the note, but before I die, you'd make me write N's real name in a note before I die. But then again…even I don't know his real name, so it might be impossible…" I shook my head. "Anyway, with that out of the way, we have to prepare and save Sayu. Tomorrow, we'll be going to L.A, _with_ the notebook."

Everyone stared at me for a second before nodding slowly. I clapped my hands. "Yosh! I'll be on my way home to start packing. We'll meet at the airport." I stood up and headed for the door. "I wish all good luck."

* * *

I shut the door behind me and grabbed a can of soda. "Man this is so tiring…" I sighed and opened my laptop. I took a sip from my drink as I went to check my e-mail.

"Rhythm-chan…" L whined.

"Wha- …chan…?" I wondered.

"Yes." I shook my head.

"What?"

"You still owe me a cake." I smirked.

"Oh really Lillian?" Heartless laughed. "Shut up… _Harold_…"

"Hey!!!" I chuckled, and then heard a beeping from the laptop screen.

"_You have 1 new e-mail."_

"E-mail…? I wondered as I clicked on it. A video popped up and showed a familiar white haired boy twirling a lock of his hair. I stared at the screen, dumbfounded. "NEAR??!?"

He winced and faced me with a little pout. "Don't yell so loud… and can you show me your face?"

"Sorry and I don't have a webcam, so bleh!" I stuck out my tongue.

"Ah. Near still looks the same as ever, I guess." L mumbled as he bit into a cake and stared at the screen like it was some kind of show.

"H-hey! Stop stealing my cake dammit!!" I yelled and tried to hit him, but L simply did his transparency thing and sat down next to me.

"Who are you talking to?" Near asked.

"None of your business…"

"Rhythm…"

"It's Yami! Okay? Yami!"

"Yami?" Near repeated.

"Yes! Yami! Last week I stole Yugi's millennium puzzle and now Yami is living with me!" I yelled. Near scratched his head, not knowing who I was talking about.

"Who's this Yami person?"

"You can't be serious kid…" I sighed. "You play a lot of games, and yet you don't even know a simple children's card game…"

"I'm ignoring that…" he mumbled as he was just handed a few darts. "Rester…can I have my cards instead?" The darts were taken away and were replaced with tarot cards. "Thank you."

"I'm still here…" I mumbled. Near started stacking the cards.

"I know."

"Why do you want to talk? More importantly, how did you find my e-mail?"

"I have my ways. And I was wondering…" Near reached to his side and grabbed something I couldn't see. "Have you spoken to these two yet?" he showed his fingers to me. There were two puppets on his index and middle finger. One looked like Matt, the other, Mello. My eyes widened.

"No…I haven't seen them since the day I left…why?" Near put the puppets away and continued stacking his tarot cards.

"Oh because of something…" he said. It was silent for a few seconds. "I suggest you be careful once you go to Los Angeles." And with that, Near logged off.

I raised a brow and closed my laptop shut. "What the hell does he mean by that…?" I leaned back and closed my eyes. "Matt…Mello…" I mumbled and turned to where I placed the wolf plush they both gave me.

**

* * *

(The next day)**

I walked to the flight I was attending alone(I was supposed to be with Matsuda, but I didn't want to wait for him). Light and Misa already went ahead and are most likely in L.A right now. I sighed as I walked up the stairs to the airplane.

I sat in my seat as L and Heartless just stood around and observed the other people. I put on my ipod(I never went on a plane before, so if you're not allowed to take out your stuff, sorry) just in case I wouldn't hear them talking and looked out the window. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and saw a panting Matsuda.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked and sat down next to me. Since music was blasting into my ears, I thought he was just saying hi, so I made a peace sign and turned back to the window. Matsuda sweatdropped.

"Tr-troublesome kid…"

* * *

"This is bad Li- I mean L." Matsuda said. We were in a room and Matsuda was looking at how things are going while I was just eating ice cream. "We just received news that the Deputy Director's flight is changing. A passenger is going to be dropped off. It can only be him."

I could hear Light growl and I smiled. "Someone's plan isn't going exactly as planned, neh?" I whispered and ate one of the frozen strawberries. My eyes widened when the fruit was too cold and I immediately spit it back into my cup. I wiped my mouth and tried to get the weird feeling out of my system.

"Rhythm! Don't do that! That's gross!" Matuda complained and looked through some papers. "And can you at least help out a bit? L's calling N right now to not let the airlines, police, and military not to make any actions."

I set my cup down and held my spoon between my lips. "Oh? Why is that?"

"I'm…not sure why…" My question left Matsuda thinking for a few minutes. L came back looking very down. I raised a brow at him.

"I just…visited someone…" he mumbled and was about to sit down on the couch when I pushed him off. He looked at me dazedly. I pressed my hand on the couch and let go, showing the imprint that was soon inflating back to normal. "Ah…sorry…"

I looked at him worryingly. _'Dammit...he looks dead…oh wait.'_ I caught myself and sighed. _'Wonder what's wrong with him…'_

"Ah! The plane's landing!" Matsuda exclaimed. I walked over to where the screens were and looked. Mr. Yagami was walking in the middle of a rocky valley carrying the case with the Death Note. He stopped walking and looked around. Suddenly, a hidden door opened in front of Mr. Yagami.

"Eh? An underground entrance?" I mumbled.

"Wha-what do we do now…?" Matsuda asked. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a strawberry.

"We wait." I said. I crouched down to L and held out the strawberry. He just stared at it and turned away. I sighed and placed the strawberry on the table.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, the underground door reopened, and Mr. Yagami and Sayu were walking out. Matsuda sighed in relief. "They're safe…" He blinked. "A…missile!?"

I looked back at the monitor "And there's also that helicopter… which one has the note?" Matsuda gazed at the screen.

'_The kidnappers might want to choose the one that least likely wouldn't have the Death Note. So it's obviously the missile… just continue watching that and it'll be okay.'_

The screens went back to the helicopter. "Hey!!! You're supposed to watch the missile, idiots!!" I yelled. The helicopter exploded. I growled. "Light, you idiot! You call yourself a genius?!"

"A-ah…Rhythm…" Matsuda stared at me with wide eyes. I blinked and calmed down.

"Sorry…just…really pissed." I gritted. "Light really should've made a reasonable choice. But he panicked, so he couldn't think properly….sorry." I sighed.

Matsuda got out a phone. "I'll go check up on him right now…" he mumbled.

"…_hello..?"_

"Light? Are you okay? How's it going?" Matsuda ask. I heard him sigh.

"…_yeah…I'm fine. It's just-"_ there was a beep.

"_L."_ I heard Near say.

"_Yes…?"_

"_He got us. Most of the SPK members were killed by the note book. L. You were the one who gave them the notebook. You and the others were really helpless. I suggest we work together and tell each other the information we gathered. For starters, I already know who was behind the kidnapping."_

"_Eh…? Who?"_

"_The person who arranged the kidnapping and the trade goes by the name Mello."_ My eyes widened.

"_Mello?" _Light repeated.

"_Yes. He was once living in an orphanage in Winchester, England. Also known as the Wammy's House."_

"Wammy's House? Isn't that the orphanage that Watari created?" Matsuda wondered.

'_So they've been knowing about Wammy's huh?' _ I pushed him off the phone. "Hey Light! Let me talk to N…"_  
_

"_Eh? Rhythm? You shouldn't have been listening to the conversation."_ Near said.

"I don't give a damn! Listen, how sure are you that it's Mello?"

"_About 85 percent. Scratch that, I'm very certain that it's him."_

"…" I was silent.

"_I'll contact you later if you still need to talk."_

"…right…" I mumbled and hand the phone back to Matsuda.

"_We believe that Mello is playing a game with me to see which one of us will be first to take down Kira. The final battle." _

* * *

I gazed up at the night sky, walking aimlessly in the streets. L was doing the same, more depressed than I am. Heartless was pissed. "GAAHHH!! DAMMIT!!! HOW LONG ARE YOU TWO GOING TO BE EMO!?"

"Heartless…" L started.

"Please shut up…" I finished. Heartless pouted. I looked forward. "I think we should hurry up home. It's getting dark."

They nodded and started walking a little faster. We were now at a park that was a quarter of a mile from Light's other apartment(this one's for all the Task Force people. Light and Misa have their own so they can "spend time together" –cough- kill people-cough-). I looked at the slide longingly.

"Can I play for a while…?" I asked. Heartless and L looked at me as I just gave them puppy eyes. They sighed as I ran to the small slide and climbed up top. I smiled at the view I got from there. It wasn't much, but it was still was pretty with all the lights and stuff. I slid down slowly.

* * *

"Rhythm. It's time to go." L said as I went down the swirly slide for the 20th time. It was just so much fun going around and around…

I pouted and climbed back up the slide the opposite way. "Chouko." Heartless warned. I turned away.

"Come on. Move your childish ass already…" Heartless grumbled. I sighed and slid down for the final time.

* * *

"How troublesome can you get…?" Heartless said as we were walking in the silent streets.

"How long can a stick go up your ass?" I snapped. Heartless glared. L bit his thumb as we were walking.

"You guys really are alike…" he mumbled.

"Are not!" we yelled.

I sighed and stopped walking when I heard a leaf crunch behind me. I turned around but only saw a hazy figure walk toward me. "Who's there…?" I cautiously asked. Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth to prevent my screaming be heard. I was pulled to a nearby alley.

"Rhythm!" Heartless and L yelled. I was slammed to the wall and one person came up to me. I could smell the alcohol in their breath. The man that was holding me went by my ear.

"Just be quiet little girlie. This will all be over quick." I still tried to get out of his grip.

"Let go of her!" L yelled as he took out his scythe. I violently shook my head. "What do you mean no?"

I tried to move my arms to get my pocket knife. I have to protect myself because if L attacked them, and there are witnesses, they'll start to ask questions on why my attackers' heads suddenly flew off.

'_Almost…there…'_

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. "You hiding something from us girlie?" one of the drunks asked. I grimaced when a hand went in my pockets and took out my blade. My eyes widened.

"LET THAT GO!!!" I yelled, but I was still muffled by the hand. They smirked as they flipped the blade open.

"At least we'll have more fun with this thing." He said as he fiddled with it. He pointed the blade toward me. "Now…which should we take out first? The pants or the shirt?"

"How about neither?" a new voice entered. The men turned around.

"Wha-" the one that was holding me was suddenly lying on the ground, unconscious. I turned to my savior, but since it was still dark, I couldn't see him.

"Hey! What's your deal?" the man with my knife said as he wobbled over. He held out my knife. "Take this!"

The person quickly dodged the attack, and kicked him in the stomach. I quickly ran for the knife as it fell to the ground. I put it back in my pocket and gave a quick boy to my knight in shining armor. "..thank you sir." I said.

He walked over to me. I saw something orange around his neck glint under the moonlight. He grabbed my arm and leaned in. It looked like he was staring at my chest, when he was actually looking at my arm that had a little cut from the impact on the wall(I never noticed it). He looked at me. "Hey, why don't you come over to my place and-"

My eyes narrowed and I kicked him in the shin. He groaned in pain. "I thought you were nice! You pervert!" I yelled before running away from him, Heartless and L tailing after me. But L did take one last look at the boy with a small smile.

* * *

The boy rubbed his head once his leg finally recovered. "I was just going to say so you can get that cut cleaned up….sheesh…" he sighed. "Oh well…I doubt he would allow me to let her in anyway…"

"Hey Matt!!" a voice yelled.

"Speaking of him…" he sighed and turned around to see a blond haired boy holding a bar of chocolate. "What is it Mello?"

Mello stopped halfway his step before looking down on the knocked out men. "What'd you do? Get in a fight?"

Matt shook his head. "I saved this girl from being raped." Mello smirked.

"Was she cute?"

"I couldn't see her since it was so dark. But she did sound familiar…"

"What happened to her?"

"She kicked me in the leg and called me a pervert before running away. I think she thought I was staring at her breasts." Mello laughed.

"Whoever you met, she sure is interesting!"

**

* * *

Shadow: Yosh yosh. Chapter 15 is done!**

**Chouko: …you made me get attacked by perverts…again.**

**Shadow: Sorry. –rolls eyes-**

**Chouko: I should sue you, you know that right?**

**Shadow: Hey! It was the only thing I could think of to make Matt and Mello come back in the story!**

**Matt: Rhythm, you didn't have to kick so hard…a little more harder, I think you would've made my leg go numb for life.**

**Chouko: S-sorry…**

**Shadow: Aww!!! Rhythm's blushing~!!!**

**Chouko: Shut up! Baka!!!-throws knife-**


	16. Chapter 16

**Shadow: Yo! Me is back! –makes peace sign-**

**Chouko: I still hate you.**

**Shadow: And Matt and I will still love you. –dodges brick- ….well…mostly Matt…**

**Chouko: Will you stop saying his name?! /// **

**Matt: Aww~!! She's blushing~! –hugs Chouko-**

**Chouko: O//O –begins hitting Matt while still blushing- L-LET GO!!! **

**Shadow: -giggles- Ah, such a cute couple. ^^**

**

* * *

(Back at the Apartment)**

"Hey. I'm back." I mumbled as I shut the door. Aizawa looked at me confusingly.

"What happened?" he asked and pointed at my arm. I looked and saw the cut I had.

"Oh. I was attacked by these drunks. I guess I got hurt."

"Are you okay?" Matsuda asked. I nodded.

"By the way, how's Sayu?" They looked down.

"She's okay, but she's in a state of shock, and won't talk to anyone." Matsuda replied. I nodded again.

"Right…I understand. I'll be in my room to clean up." I said. The others nodded and went back to their business as I walked across the room.

I shut the door behind my and turned to L and Heartless. "I'll be in the bathroom. Don't follow me."

They nodded as I went away. I took of my jacket and looked at the cut on the sleeve. "Aw…this was my favorite hoodie too…" I sighed and examined my injury next. It wasn't that bad, just a gash. I walked over to the sink and turned on the faucet. I flinched at the freezing water and waited for it to warm up.

* * *

After putting on a band aid, I walked out to see L and Heartless just sitting there, watching some anime. I jumped on the bed and lied next to them. I sighed. "Hwaa…this day's so troublesome. First, we lose the Death Note, I get attacked by drunks, and then a pervert saves me, but wants me to come with him as a reward. What else is God going to make me endure?"

"Do you even know who the person who saved you is?" L asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes.

"I don't know, and I don't care. Whoever that guy was, people like him are people I do not want to meet." L chuckled. I opened one eye and looked at him. "What's so funny?"

Just then, I heard a faint beeping. I sighed. "Near's calling…" I mumbled as I got out my laptop. I opened it and a giant N appeared on the screen.

"_Rhythm?"_

"Yeah. What's with the N?"

"_Safety reasons."_ He stated. I let out a laugh.

"I'm covering myself up too." I said. I turned serious. "Anyway, about today's trade. Are you really sure it's Mello? What's he doing in here anyway?"

"_Yes. Once he heard about L's death, he wanted to leave Wammy's."_

"And you just let him leave?"

"_Well, he and I could've been working together on this case both as L's successors, but he didn't want to. He wanted to do it his own way. You know how he is."_

"But still…what about Matt?"

"_Being the loyal friend he is, he followed Mello."_ I nodded. Someone was knocking on the door.

"Rhythm! Are you done changing? Light's here." Matsuda said.

"Yeah! I'll be there in a sec." I turned back to the screen. "Hey, I have to go."

"_Very well. Goodbye."_ And the N disappeared from the screen. I closed the cover and tightened the blindfold before going out the room. Matsuda stepped out of the way.

"Hey, were you talking to someone? I thought I heard another voice."

"You're just imagining it Matsu." I said and went passed him. "What's up?"

Aizawa looked up. "Oh it's you. Well, we just received information that the Wammy's house is no ordinary orphanage. It actually houses gifted children, but its real purpose is to make one of these kids the next L."

He pulled out two papers and unfolded them. "But the people who are most likely to be the successor, are these two, Mello and Near." My eyes widened when I recognized that the papers were drawings. From Linda's sketchbook. "There were only sketches of them. We couldn't find any photos. Near's the one who was more likely to be L though. It says here that Mello was always second after Near."

Light looked at me. "Rhythm. Were you also living in Wammy's?" I stayed silent.

'_Should I tell them, or should I not?'_ I looked at L for advice. He nodded.

"You should try telling the truth. Lying a lot is very unhealthy."

'_So is eating massive amounts of sweets everyday.' _I smiled a little.

"Yeah…I was living at Wammy's house too. I wasn't trying to be the successor for L though. I had to go there since other orphanages were full."

"What happened to your parents?"

"Both died." I said, not really wanting to get into the details. Light nodded.

"Well, can you tell us more about tell more about Wammy's?" I shook my head and he frowned.

"You might hack into their website, get their real names, and kill them all so there wouldn't be any possible L left." I pointed out.

"Actually Rhythm." L spoke. "Watari made sure that Roger would only keep the information in files, and we don't have a website." I couldn't help but sweatdrop. I feel like an idiot.

"Rhythm…" Light looked me in the eye. "Do you really believe I'm Kira?"

"Yes." I simply said. Light clenched his fist before trying to throw a punch at me. I dodged, snuck behind Light, and tackled him to the ground. I kneeled on his back while making his arm wrap around him neck. "Don't you know it's rude to hit girls?" I asked.

"R-rhythm!! Let go of Light!" Ide yelled. I didn't listen.

"Rhythm!" Matsuda pushed me off Light. I fell back as Light stood up and rubbed his neck. I gave a small pout.

"It was his fault. He let his anger get in the way just because I thought that he was Kira."

"You don't understand Rhythm. Being told that you might be Kira is a big thing." Aizawa said.

"Wait…she's right…" Light stated. We turned to him. "Rhythm, I'm sorry I tried to hit you. It's just that I've been under a lot of stress lately because of the Death Note, and Sayu. That's all."

"You should get some rest Light. We'll take it from here." Matsuda suggested.

"Maybe I should…" he mumbled. He put a hand on the door knob. "I'll see you later then."

I nodded. "Good night." Everyone said. Light closed the door and everyone turned to me.

"Rhythm…" Matsuda started.

"What? Are you saying it's my fault he attacked me?" I crossed my arms.

"No. It's not that. Well, sort of. But-"

"But?" I repeated.

"You shouldn't assume Light is Kira. He's been cleared already by L, and-"

"Well, sucks to be him. He's back under suspicion and I'm not going to back down even if you people make me. He IS Kira."

"How?" Aizawa asked smugly.

"I know I have proof, but I won't be able to show you it yet."

"Or maybe you won't show us because you don't _have _proof."

"Damn it! I do!" I stood up angrily. "I'm just not able to show you it because someone else has it!"

"You lost it to someone? I know you're irresponsible, but-"

"I didn't lose- wait, irresponsible? You people think I'm irresponsible?!"

"W-well…" Matsuda stuttered. "You don't really do your work, you never think things through…and you also have anger issues…"

I let out a little growl. "I don't have anger issues; I just get pissed if someone does something wrong when it was a very easy assignment. I know I don't do much work, but I do think the possibilities of things that will happen as we are planning things. And one of those possibilities that I have is that Light is Kira." I grabbed my jacket.

"And guess what other possibility I am thinking right now? Let me give you two choices: 1. I'm going to fly and meet a tiny purple elephant with wings, or 2. I'm leaving." They stared at me, shocked.

"R-rhythm! You can't leave!" Matsuda yelled.

"Too bad. I am." I walked towards the door. "I know that you know that I'm just a bother here, so I'll do you guys a favor and leave. Good luck trying to chase Kira when you are working with him." I slammed the door shut.

Everyone went silent.

* * *

"…are you sure that was a good idea?" L asked as we walked in the dark, cold streets. I nodded.

"They don't need me, I don't need them. Besides, they were all getting frustrating to deal with." I looked up at the stars. "But now I have to find a way of getting that Death Note back from those kidnappers alone before Light does…" I blinked when a shadow blocked the moon for a second. "What was that…?"

I squinted my eyes to get a better look. The thing that just went past the moon had bandages wrapped around its head, a big white cloak, and long bony arms with gigantic fingers curled up. My eyes widened. "Another shinigami!"

Heartless looked up and groaned. "Why is that idiot here? I thought he hated the human world."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. His name's Shidoh, and he's the most stupidest shinigami I have ever met in my whole life."

"Can you fly me next to him so I can talk?" she shook her head. "Heartless…"

"Come on! Why the hell do you want to talk to him?"

"He might have some valuable info. Why else would he be here? I'll give you 5 oranges." She sighed and gave in. I hopped onto her back and she soared into the sky. We flew next to Shidoh. "Shidoh! Hi!"

The shinigami turned to me and he went pale. "Y-you can see me?! How?"

"I have a gift." I smiled.

"What are you doing here in the human world?" Heartless asked.

"I went to get my notebook back. Ryuk had it, but now it's in some place in Los Angeles."

"That notebook was yours?" I wondered. He nodded. "I see….can I follow you to get the notebook then?"

"Why?"

"I might know one of the people who have the notebook." He looked at me suspiciously.

"JUST LET US FOLLOW YOU DAMMIT!!!" Heartless screeched. Shidoh flinched.

"Scary!!" he yelled and flew faster.

"Heartless you idiot!" I hissed and smacked the top of her head.

"Ow!! You don't have to hit me!"

"Just follow him before we lose our chance to get the note back!" Heartless silently obeyed with a pout.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Shidoh lowered himself and went through some abandoned building as he ignored my pleas to stop trying to run. For a God of Death, he really is a scaredy cat…

Heartless dove down too when I tried to stop her. "W-wait! Heartless! I won't be able to go through-"

I was cut off when my face banged at the hard steel wall. I groaned as I heard footsteps rushing outside to find out the source of the noise. "H-heartless you idiot…" I mumbled before losing consciousness.

**

* * *

Shadow: Haha! The last sentence for this chapter reminded me of the time when Mr. Yagami was in the ambulance after he got shot by Matsuda in the Death Note Abridged Christmas Special. **

**Chouko: What the hell? That was a retarded ending.**

**Shadow: Better than my other thought of making you get kidnapped by them, Chief Rhythm. XD**

**Chouko: -points at Shadow- You. Shut Up.**

**-another Shadow walks in-**

**Shadow: Eh? Rhythm. Why are you pointing at the air?**

**Chouko: What? –looks and sees the other Shadow is gone- O.o Where'd the other Shadow go?**

**L: What do you mean? She just walked in a second ago.**

**Chouko: No. There was another one. I swear.**

**Shadow: -tilts head- Are you okay Rhythm? –shadow appears in corner of the window behind her-**

**Chouko: AAHHHH!!!!! –throws a vase at window as figure hides- Th-there it was again…what the hell is going on…? –shaking-**

**To be continued… **


	17. Chapter 17

**Note for Arisa Amane: Yo! Special reply for you! ^^ So I'd like to say, sure, you can draw Rhythm and the others. I decided to put it on this chapter because I think you are right that I didn't do that much of a description. So I'll also explain more to the others. **

**Anyway, for Rhythm: Her old hair was midnight blue that went straight down to her waist. For her highlights, they're at the tips of the hair, and they're black. Her bangs are parted into two, and the bangs on the right are a little longer than the left. Her eyes are onyx. The clothes she is always wearing are baggy, but not as much as L's. The pants, shoes or shirt don't really matter, and I only thought of the hoodie(because she always wears one). Her hoodie is big(goes up to mid thigh) and the sleeve, hood, and pockets are black, while the rest are black and white stripes. If you want to do her new look, look at chapter 11 and also add a blindfold.**

**Heartless: Now, I couldn't really make up my own for Heartless, so I mostly got her appearance by mixing the looks of other shinigami(don't write me in the Death Note). Heartless has cat-like eyes and spiky hair like Ryuk's, but it goes more down to her neck and it's thick like Rem's. It's light purple. Let's see…pale gray skin, bony body, and she's a little slouchy like Ryuk and L. She has loose bandages that go around her arms and torso and stops at her stomach. The lower part of her body is just pants like a ninja's that is a cross between leathery and scaly. And for the wings, they're just like Ryuk's.**

**New L: As you know, just change the clothes and make it look like Ryuk's(I'm copying from him a lot, aren't I?). **

**Wow that was long! I hope I detailed it enough. ._.;**

**

* * *

Shadow: -opens door and peeks head in- Yo minna. Sorry I'm late…I sort of have a problem…-drags self in with Chouko clinging onto leg- Rhythm's being a wimp…-.-**

**Chouko: -stands up- I AM NOT!!! It's just that…it's getting weird here right now.**

**Near: Rhythm…are you sure you're not just imagining what ever you're thinking?**

**Chouko: I'M NOT!!! I REALLY DID SEE SOMEONE OUT THE WINDOW!!**

**Everyone: :/**

**Chouko: Damn it! Why won't you all believe me-**

**-lights go out-**

* * *

I groaned as I woke up, feeling a huge stinging sensation on my head. "That's the last time I'll ride on her back…" I mumbled as I tried to rub the pain away when I noticed I couldn't. "What the…?" Ropes were tied around my waist and legs.

"Hey boss, she's awake." A man said. A teenage boy in leather walk up to me. I heard a snap, and smelled an aroma of chocolate.

"Good." He said. He pulled my by the collar and looked into my eyes, or tried to. I still had my blindfold on. "What's a little girl like you wandering around our hideout?"

"Hi-hideout…?" I wondered. "Who the hell are you?"

"Answer my question first, or I'll have you killed." I tried to see the face, but my blindfold was folded in half a bit, so it doubled the darkness. I stayed silent. The person dropped me and took out a gun. "DAMN IT! ANSWER ME OR ELSE I'LL SHOOT!"

Another hand was on the gun. "Now, now Mells. You shouldn't treat a lady like that." a different voice came in. My eyes widened when I recognized it.

"You're the person who saved me the other night, aren't you?" I asked.

"Eh? You're the girl? Are you serious?" he sighed. "Why are you wearing a blindfold? No wonder you were attacked."

"They're for safety reasons." I said.

"How are they safe when you can't see a thing?" He tugged the edges a bit. "Why won't you show us your-"

I backed away and kicked him. "Dammit! Stay away from me you pervert!!"

He rubbed his cheek. "Oh, so you want _me_ to be the pervert instead of those drunks, eh?" He gave a small smirk. "Well fine. If that's how you want it."

He pushed me by my shoulders and pinned me to the floor. He pressed an arm just above my chest and hovered over me. "Hey, you know now that I get a good look of you, you're pretty cute." He looked up. "Hey Mells, it okay if I could do her?"

A snap was heard. "Tch. Do whatever you want."

"Alrighty then!" he smiled. I could smell his breath as he talked: tobacco. I cringed. "Okay, first, the blindfold." He stated and a hand was over my eyes.

I struggled to get out. "Don't!!" I screamed and kicked him off me. Unfortunately, I hit him at the same time the cloth became loose, and when the person fell back, he took the black cloth along with him. I slammed back into the wall hard and fell to my side, not noticing the necklace L gave me falling out of my jacket. "D-damn…"

I heard two people gasp and I kept my eyes shut. Footsteps were getting closer. Someone grabbed me by the chain. "You…where did you get this!?" it was the person who smelled like chocolate.

"D-don't tell me…" the pervert said. I slowly opened my eyes and saw two familiar faces. My eyes widened.

"Matt! Mello!" I cried out. Mello dropped me.

"Rhythm!" Matt yelled and ran to hug me. He suddenly let go. "Uh…er…nice to see you again…" he rubbed his head.

I nodded. "What are you two doing here- Ouch!" I winced as Mello hit me on the head.

"Idiot!!! What were you thinking?! Running from Wammy's…do you know how worried we were?!"

I smiled. "Wow, who knew the tough and cold as steel Mello had a heart?" I got whacked again. "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry…"

"What'd you do to your hair too? Why'd you dye it?" Matt grabbed a lock of my hair, but instantly let go the second after. I raised a brow.

"Matt. You okay?" I asked. He quickly stood up.

"Yeah!" he said a little too loudly. He covered his mouth. "I-I mean…yes…" I stood up too, only to fall on my face.

"E-er… can you untie me now…?" I asked. The ropes loosened and I stretched my arms out. "Hwaa… that feels good…"

"You still haven't answered my question…crossdresser." Mello smirked at my old nickname. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think Mr. Girly choco man? I'm here to get the Death Note back from the kidnappers." Mello and Matt's eyes widened.

"You…were working with… them?!" Mello hissed.

"Used to, but not anymore. I quit." I said. I grabbed both Mello and Matt and hugged them. "But I never expected to see you guys again. Well, Near theoretically said I might…"

"You spoke to Near too?! How many other people that are our enemies did you talk to?!" Mello just kept getting angrier and angrier. I quickly let go of him and hung onto Matt as Mello kicked the wall. He scratched his cheek and turned away.

"R-rhythm…can you let go of me…?" I tilted my head.

"Hm? Why?" Matt pushed me away.

"Just 'cause!!" he yelled. He groaned and rubbed his head. "Arg!!! Mello! I'll be in the room playing!" and with that, he scurried off. I looked at him confusingly.

"What wrong with him…?" I shook my head and turned to Mello. "Anyway, how long have I been out?"

"Only about an hour." He mumbled as he bit into his chocolate bar. I giggled.

"You and Matt sure haven't changed a bit."

"But you have." He pointed to my hair. "Why'd you change your appearance?"

"So people like you and Matt won't recognize you." I looked around and saw Shidoh eating chocolate. My eyes narrowed. "Shidoh you idiot of a shinigami!" I yelled as I ran toward him. I jumped on his back and began pulling his bandages. He screamed and tried to make me get off him.

"AHHH!!!! CRAZY GIRL!!! GET HER OFF ME!!!!" he began flying over the place, making a few things crash and break. Suddenly, someone pulled the end of my hair, making me fall off.

I rubbed my head and looked up. It was L. "You! Why didn't you save me from when I slammed into the wall?!" Everyone else looked at me confusingly.

The Death Assistant shrugged. "I had to save a little girl's life before she killed herself. Besides, you should know you shouldn't ride on Heartless. You know how reckless she can be."

"You bitch…" I muttered.

"Hey. Who are you speaking to?" one of Mello's men(lol) asked.

"Err…" I blinked, covered my mouth and pointed at them. "Oh my god! You people have faces!!!" I yelled, trying to make a distraction. Mello growled and grabbed me by my hood.

"Stop trying to change the subject! Who the hell were you talking to, and how can you see Shidoh?! You didn't even touch the Death Note!"

A drop of sweat ran down my head. I sighed as I finally gave in. "Okay…you got me…" Mello finally let go of me. I rubbed my head. "The truth is….I sort of have this gift…"

"No shit Sherlock." Mello rolled his eyes. "All kids from Wammy's have a gift."

"Besides my photographic memory." I stated. Mello stayed quiet. "Well…I have the gift to see shinigami without a Death Note…" Everyone's eyes widened. Mello grabbed me.

"None of you don't follow me!" he commanded. They silently nodded and tried to get their mind off me as I was being dragged back into a room. Mello busted the door open with a hard kick. Matt was inside, and he dropped his game controller at the noise.

"What the hell Mello?!" he yelled. He looked at me. "What are you doing with Rhythm?"

The blond shut the door behind him and shoved me away from him. Matt caught me, but instantly dropped me after 3 seconds. I rubbed my butt. "What the hell Matt?"

"…sorry…" he turned away, making his orange goggles glare from the TV's light.

"No time for that now." Mello said. "Matt. Crossdresser's our key on winning this case." We both looked at him.

"What?"

"You said you can see shinigami without a Death Note, right?" I nodded. "If you see Light Yagami with his shinigami, then that'll prove he's Kira."

I shook my head. "That won't do. That will only prove he is Kira to us, but not the others. How do you think we can prove it to them when you guys kidnapped Mr. Yagami's daughter and used the note to kill most of Near's workers?" They stayed quiet. "Exactly."

Mello shook his head. "We'll think of something."

"We?" Matt repeated. Mello hit him on the head. "…yeah…we…" I giggled. Matt looked at me and turned away again.

"Hey, mind if we see that shinigami of yours then?" Mello wondered. I nodded.

"Yeah, and I also have another person you could meet too. I bet you're going to be amazed." I smiled. "Hey! Come out-"

L's hand covered my mouth before I finished my sentence. "Please do not tell them that I am here. It might cause some trouble."

I pouted. "Pouting won't work." I sighed as he let go of me.

"Sorry guys. The person I wanted you to see doesn't want to be seen." I gave a small glare at L. He just turned to where the TV was.

"Why not?"

"He's being the idiot he is." I sighed. "At least you can see my shinigami… Heart-"

"No!" she yelled as she came through the room I sighed, once again.

"Damn you all…" I mumbled.

"So what, you aren't going to show us?"

"Apparently, no. They're all being buttheads…"

"Wait…they?" Matt asked. "You have two shinigami?"

"In a way…no. One is…special…" L awkwardly hugged me.

"Aww…she thinks I'm special…" he mumbled. I elbowed his ribs.

"You're not special." Insert L pout here. "Err…not that much…" I twitched.

"Is it me, or is he acting out of character…?" I mumbled out loud.

"He…? Your shinigami's a boy?" Matt asked, with a hint of jelousy. I looked at him for a second before smiling.

"Aww!! You care about me!!" I yelled and glomped him. We both fell on the floor, the others staring at us weirdly.

"R-rhythm…let go!!" he tried to get away from my grasp, but I held on tight. Mello cocked his head to the side with a smirk playing at his lips.

"What's wrong Mattie? I thought you _wanted _to do it with her."

"Wait…" I turned to Matt. "_You_ the one I called a pervert?!" I stood up. "Matt... what the hell?" I turned pink and hid behind Mello.

"Eh? I thought Matt knew better…" L mumbled.

"I-it's not like that!" he flailed his arms around. "I-I don't know….I haven't done someone in a long time so…" I stared at him, shock. "Wa-wait! I mean, I didn't really _do_ it with someone it's just that er- well we were at this bar you see and there was this girl and- wait! You're too young to know this!"

Matt groaned and slammed his head on the wall. Mello put his chocolate to the side and began laughing his ass off. I was still staring at the while situation with a red face. Mello put an arm around my shoulder, still chuckling. "I think we should leave you alone for now. Have fun trying to cool off." He laughed and pulled me out of the room.

* * *

Once Mello shut the door, I fell on the couch and tried to calm down. "E-er…d-did Matt really do…?"

"No." Mello said, still chuckling. "We were just minding our own business in the bar where we were at and this drunk woman was flirting with him. When he rejected her, she tried to force him to do it with her. That's all."

I sighed in relieve. "That's good…" Mello smirked and walked to me.

"Why are you acting so relieved? Are you jealous?" he asked, coming closer. I sat up and backed up to the arm of the couch.

"E-err…no…" I stuttered. Mello sat on the other side of the couch and stared at me.

"Really?" He came closer. I tried backing up more.

"Y-yeah." I felt myself go warm when Mello and I were face to face. We were frozen in place for what seemed like eternity. Mello was still smirking as he gazed into my eyes. Suddenly, he chuckled as he backed away. I blinked before growling.

"Mello you asswipe!" I yelled as I tried to suffocate him with a pillow.

"Oh my gosh! You shouldn't just have stayed there. You're like a shy little girl!" he laughed. I threw the pillow at him.

"I'm not a little girl dammit!!!" I yelled. I pouted. "I really am not…"

Mello chuckled and got something out of his pocket. "Yeah yeah… just keep thinking that…" He grabbed my face and opened my mouth. "But it's not a bad thing to act like a child you know?" He put something in my mouth and let go of me.

I chewed on the thing Mello fed me with a frown, thinking it was chocolate. But it wasn't, well sort of. "Mello. What did you give me? It's like chocolate…but there's also.."

"Strawberry? Yeah. I know. It's called Apollo." He took out a small packet out of his pocket and threw it to me. "They're like strawberry chocolate candy corns. Knock yourself out."

I gazed at the small package before smiling. "Thank you!" I smiled. Mello nodded. I yawned. "Hey…what time is it…?"

"Almost midnight. Why?"

"Really?" I yawned again. "I should go to sleep now." I looked around, rubbing my eyes. "So…where do I sleep?"

"Well, we didn't really plan on making a bed for our captive, so I guess you'll be sleeping with Matt and me."

"W-what?!" I blushed. "No way! I-I'll just sleep on the floor!"

"You can't do that. That would be rude to a person we haven't seen in years."

"Since when does Mello have manners?!" He hit me on the head.

"Look! You're sleeping with me and Matt! You're even lucky I'm not making you sleep outside!" I quieted down and sighed.

"F-fine…" then I realized something. "Wait…you and Matt share the same bed?" I smirked. Mello hit me once again.

"You think wrong!" he yelled. "Besides, I wouldn't do _that_ to Matt. He's my friend!"

"True…" I said, but then smirked again. "You'd actually prefer Near, huh?"

"Just go to your room!" he yelled and pointed to the door.

"Whatever you say." I said in a sing-song voice and opened the door to see Matt with his shirt off. He stared at me. "E-err… sorry…"

Suddenly, the door shut behind me. I turned around and pounded on the door as I heard Mello cackling. "That's what you get crossdresser!!!"

"Mello!!" I yelled. "You fucking asswipe! Unlock this door!!" I sighed after the final kick I did didn't break the door open. I twirled around to see Matt, now with his shirt on, just staring at me. "E-er…Mello locked us in…"

"I-I know…" he stammered back.

"Hey Matt?" I asked. "Why are you usually stuttering now? You never did back at Wammy's." Matt stood in silence.

"L-look…" he started. "I'm just a little nervous. That's why."

"But why?" I tilted my head.

"Because…" he sighed and lowered his goggles. "I-I tried to…rape you… I guess?"

"You guess?" I repeated cockily.

"I'm sorry!" he yelled. "I-I don't know what came over me! I thought you were cute you know."

"Oh. So I'm _not_ cute?" I crossed my arms.

"No! Wait! You are! But- er- I don-" Matt was cut off by my giggling.

"You don't have to act that bad you know?" I stated. "You're making this seem like some confession or something." He looked down.

"S-sorry…"

"It's alright." I said and patted him on the back. "I'm okay as long as you don't try and do what you did last time with me. Okay?"

He nodded. After a few minutes, his mouth curled into a grin. He wrapped his arms around me. "Oh, but what would happen if I _wanted_ to do what I did last time?" I turned pink.

"M-matt… come on... you can stop joking now."

"Whoever said I am?" he ended up making me back against the door, putting a hand on one side of the wall, the other holding my face. I turned pink.

'_Crap…how many times must one 17 year old girl blush in 2 hours?!'_

As Matt came closer to my face, my blush kept darkening. That was, until voices spoke up.

"Wow. Teenagers and their hormones these days, huh?" L asked as he was watching the whole scenario with his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes. Quite a lot." Heartless agreed.

I instantly backed away from Matt and glared at them. "L!" He gave me a look. "…lliot… What the hell?!"

"Again with the names?" he wondered. Matt blinked.

"Elliot…? Who are you talking to?"

"Idiotic dead people…" I growled. The door opened and Mello came in.

"Argh! Troublesome!!" he stomped in the room.

"M-mello?" we asked.

"Stupid shinigami! Whoever they are, they're all idiots!" he growled.

"I bet you'd take that back when you see one of them…" My left eye twitched.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. He sighed. "I guess I gotta try next time then…"

"Try what?" Matt asked. Mello ignored him and just pushed us toward the king size bed. I lied down in the middle, and tried my best to be as far away from the other two, who lied down a little bit too close for comfort..

"Nothing. Just go to sleep. We have to do a lot of things tomorrow." He said. I sighed as the cover was placed over all 3 of us.

"Whatever… good night…" I mumbled and buried my face into my pillow. Suddenly, 2 pairs of arms wrapped around me.

"Good night!" Matt and Mello said as they both hugged me tighter. Mello smirked, thinking something evilly, while Matt just smiled, doing the tight embrace just to tease me. I blushed.

"Y-you effin bastards that came from hell…" I gave a small smile and snuggled a little in their warmth. "You're lucky that you're unique…" Were my last words before falling asleep with their arms still around me.

**

* * *

Shadow: W-who the hell turned off the lights?**

**Chouko: I-I told you something was up!**

**Matt: There's nothing wrong. Just turn on the backup lights.**

**-lights went back on-**

**Everyone: O.O –sees that walls are now painted with blood marks-**

**Shadow: E-er…did someone do a painting frenzy and not finish…?**

**Chouko: I don't know… What's going on…?**

**Matt: Aww…don't worry. If you need something to hold, I'm here. :3**

**Chouko: NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO JOKE AROUND!!!! Something's very wrong now… I think it's that Shadow clone-**

**-light suddenly flicker before turning red, then dark again-**

**Shadow: What the-**

**-loud scream is heard- **


	18. Chapter 18

**Shadow: Yo! Well, I decided to do this replying to reviews thing, because well…I think I should. I don't know why I didn't do this before… (I don't understand myself either ^^;) So…yeah…here are my replies:**

**Arisa Amane: **It's okay if the drawing takes a while. I understand. ^^ The thing that's happening on the bottom is just a little horror thing that my weird little mind thought of when I was thinking of the ending of the music video of Wall to Wall. Then I was thinking about scary rides and haunted houses. Then chainsaws. Then Saw. And finally this happened. –sighs- The wonder of the magical thing called thoughts. ^^

**Vampiresweets: **I know right? Even I'm jealous of my own character xD. For the person who screamed, you will soon find out in this chappie. x3 I hope you get your inspiration to put your old story up. Oh yeah…MAKE MIKI MAKE L DRESS IN A PANDA COSTUME!!!! xD

**Kaito Aozoa: **Like I said to vampiresweets, you will soon find out. Haha. I'm so evil on whose scream it was. 3

**Iaso(though I hardly doubt you'll be reading this again: **All I gotta say is…ouch. Look, I know I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but who actually is? Nobody's perfect. I'm sorry if I made you sick just by reading my story, but it's just the way I write- er…type… Rhythm's not English, she's Japanese, thus her real name being Chouko. Her mom made her move to England just to escape suspicion of abusing her(To tell you the truth, I just thought of this now. But it's now a newly formed reason why she's in England in the first place, but remember, not the greatest writer). I'm sorry if she almost always gets raped too. I just couldn't think of another way for her to meet Matt again without giving away his identity to her. At first, I was going to do a simple reunion with him, but then I thought about it, and thought that might be too quick/ plain/ boring. Mello being OOC, I have to agree. But usually, when there are OC's, there are characters who might have to be OOC because of the OC. Rhythm's also not emo. She doesn't cry at night while cutting her wrist or do any of those other stuff. If I'm being stereotypical, sorry for that too. –sighs- And with that out of the way, I hope you understand. I feel unhappy about your review, but there are points you made that I have to agree with. Sorry again for my shameful writing that should probably burn in hell because of it...-rolls eyes-... but I have readers that _like _my story and I wouldn't want to disappoint them, right?

**

* * *

Chouko: W-who just screamed?**

**Matt: O.O I don't know, and I don't want to find out…**

**Shadow: Wait…I think I found the light switch. –turns light on- There.**

**Everyone: -sighs and looks around- O.O Sh-shadow…?**

**Shadow: Yeah?**

**Everyone: Why do you have blood on your hands?**

**Shadow: What?! –looks and sees hands dripping and covered with blood- AHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL?!? –tries rubbing it off-**

**Chouko: H-hey…where's Mello?**

_

* * *

Gun shots were heard as people barged into the hideout with their faces covered in masks. I looked around and saw the dead bodies of the Mafia members. Mello was running up the stairs. "Roy, the notebook's under Rod's body. Bring it to the surveillance room!" _

_As Roy rushed up the stairs with the notebook, they were gunned down. One of the intruders grabbed the notebook. "L, we got two of the criminals and the notebook. We'll retreat now."_

"_Mr…Yagami?" I wondered as the person spoke. _

"_No." Light said. "We still haven't identified Mello yet. Search all around for him."_

_I followed Mr. Yagami up the stairs, where he entered the surveillance room and looked around. Then, there was a click, and an explosion happened behind him. "Don't move." Mello spoke. "I already blocked both entrances of this place. If you take another step, I'll make this whole building explode."_

_Mr. Yagami set down his gun and took off his mask. Lights flickered on from computer screens and showed Mello sitting in a table in front of it. "Yagami, huh?" he scoffed. "Maybe I should've killed you when we had the chance…but… history repeats itself…"_

_Mr. Yagami looked up. "M I H E A L… K E E H L…" Mello's eyes widened. "Your name…is Miheal Keehl…"_

_I looked at Mr. Yagami. "You have…the shinigami eyes…"_

"_It's over Mello…" Mr. Yagami said. _

_

* * *

I was now in some sort of highway chase thing. Cars were circling this area, blocking a red sports car from going any further. The car screeched as it halted, making me wince from the loud noise. The car door opened, and a person stepped out of the vehicle with his hands up as people in suits and sunglasses pointed their guns at him._

"_Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Since when are the Japanese allowed to have such nice guns?" the red haired man asked. "You got me. I'm part of this whole kidnapping thing. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask, right?" _

"_Matt!" I yelled. His back was facing me, and I saw him reach for something behind his back. A gun. _

"_You won't sho-"Just as he was about to get the weapon, he was shot multiple times by the men. My eyes widened when I saw the blood soaking his vest. _

"_MATT!!" I cried, and tears started to fall. Matt fell back, hitting his car and slowly falling down to the floor. "Hmph. What an idiot. He probably wouldn't have told us anything. He deserved this anyway for disobeying Kira."_

_Matt's cigarette fell out of his mouth, landing on his vest making it instantly go out._

* * *

"_Light…" a woman I never seen whimpered. She was covered by a blanket, and talking to a cellphone. "Please save me…"_

'_Ms. Takada. You do remember the conversation we had last time. Do you?'_

"_Yes… I did it Light… I did it…" she clutched a paper and pen in her hand. There was something written on the paper. I bent down to get a closer look. The paper read…Miheal Keehl…_

_My eyes widened as I looked through the small window and saw that the driver's head was on the steering wheel. The driver's eyes were wide open, and his head was bleeding, staining his blond hair. "M-mello!"_

_

* * *

I was transported to a dark realm. I turned around and saw Matt and Mello, looking at me with hateful eyes. "M-matt….Mello…."_

"_Shut up!" Matt yelled. I flinched._

"_We're dead now because of you. Don't you feel ashamed of yourself?" Mello hissed._

"_W-what…?"_

"_Why didn't you die?" Matt asked. "Why are you the only one not suffering?"_

"_Matt…" I started to cry._

"_You didn't even help L prevent his death!" Mello shouted. "How useless can you get?! Even with that power of yours!"_

"_I-it's not my fault." I cried._

"_Oh, so you think you don't know about this?" Matt pointed to his bloodstained vest. "Don't you know what it's like to die?!"_

"_Hey Matt…" Mello smirked as he pulled out a knife. "If Rhythm doesn't know anything about death, why don't we show her how it's done?" _

_Matt looked at him and smirked evilly. "I'll be glad to…" he said and pulled out a gun. My eyes widened as they began walking toward me. I tried running away, but I was frozen in place._

_I shook my head. "No…" they came closer… "No…" they lifted up their weapons and had a wicked smile plastered on their faces. "NO!!!!"_

* * *

"AHHH!!!!" I screamed asI woke up from my nightmare when I was being violently shaken by L. After I had calmed down, he looked at me, concerned.

"Rhythm. Are you alright?" he asked. I shook my head as I curled up and began rocking back and forth. "What happened? Bad dream?"

I nodded and cried. "Ah don't mind her. She's always getting nightmares for some reason." Heartless said. Then she looked at my crying face and patted my back unsurely. "Damn crying little kid…" she mumbled. "Cheer up."

"Now…do you want to talk about it?" L asked.

"Th-they're going to die…" I sniffled as I rubbed my eyes.

"Who?" L raised a brow.

"M-matt…M-mello…" I whispered as looked at the bed, wondering if they could hear me. They were both gone. I looked at the table beside me and saw a card that said: _Went out to get food. Be back by 11. –M&M_

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 10:30. "You had another vision?" L asked. I nodded as I finally calmed down.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered. "Mello's going to be killed by the notebook, and Matt's going to be killed by bodyguards. I don't want them to die…but I can't prevent death."

"Or can you?" L wondered. I looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I prevent other people's death, can't I? So why can't you?"

"But…but…" I looked down. "I just can't… once Mr. Yagami gets the eyes, he'll be able to see Mello's real name and…" L put a hand on my shoulder.

"Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending." He said. "That means…even if Yagami-san makes the eye deal, you may not be able to change it, but if you try and change the outcome of what you saw, it may happen."

"L…" I whispered. "Thank you…" he nodded. I gave him a hug, but he suddenly twitched. I giggled.

"Looks like you have to save another life, right?" He shook his head.

"No…it just feels weird hugging someone…" he scratched his cheek.

"You never had a hug before?"

"Not in a while…" he mumbled. "There was this one time when I was sad though…"

"Awww…." I said and went over to him. "Who needs a hug?"

"No thank you…" he tried to move away.

"Come on! It's fun!" I smiled. I jumped of the bed and tried to hug L. As I was doing this, the door opened with out knowing it and L, still having his magical powers, used his transparency skills to make me go through him and land on the person who opened the door.

"Awww!!! Did you miss me that much?" Matt asked as he dropped his grocery bag and hugged me back.

"Ack! No! I was supposed to hug Elliot!" I whined.

"Your shinigami? Why do you want to hug her?"

"Er…him…" I corrected as I let go of him. Matt gave a small pout.

"You prefer your shinigami over me?" he took of his goggles to show his tearing puppy eyes. I tried to look away.

'_Puppy eyes will kill you. Puppy eyes will kill you. Puppy eyes will-'_

Matt started making whimpering noises to go along with the eyes. I tried covering my ears. "AHH!!!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! I CAN'T SEE YOU!!!!"

"Hey Matt." Mello spoke up as he appeared in the doorway. "Roy and Skyer are fighting over your PSP."

"What?!" Matt yelled as his appearance went back to normal and ran out the door. I sighed in relief as he left and lowered my arms.

"Thank you…" I said to Mello. He shrugged in response.

"Whatever." He mumbled and dug something out of his pocket. "Anyway, put this back on. You'll need it." He threw me my blindfold. I gazed at it and remembered my vision.

'_Mr. Yagami found out Mello's name because he didn't cover himself…'_ I looked at Mello. "Hey…why don't you wear this instead?"

He looked at me confusingly. "Why would I do that?"

"It's because…" I shook my head. "Nevermind…" I tied the cloth around my eyes.

'_I'll have to find another way to not let Mr. Yagami tell Light Mello's real name…'_

Mello looked at me before shrugging. "Whatever. Anyway, come out in 10 minutes. Matt and I need to talk to you…"

'_That can't be good…'_ I thought to myself but nodded before Mello left.

"What do you think they want to talk about?" Heartless asked. I shrugged.

"Probably what am I doing here, how I can help them …that kind of stuff." I said. "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me."

* * *

I walked out bathroom, wearing my day old clothes and rubbing my wet hair with a towel. "Really wish I had new clothes right now…" I mumbled to myself as my bare feet walked out to the main room.

Mello and Matt looked up from the couch. "You're 10 minutes late." Mello stated.

"I just took a shower, and at least I'm in the building already." I shrugged. "What do you want to talk about anyway?"

"What did you learn about Light Yagami when you were working with him?" Mello asked, getting straight to the point.

"He's an incompetent asshole who only cares about ruling the world with an almighty fist of rage and a notebook." I said. Matt chuckled.

"I wonder what he would look like if you tell him that."

"He'd probably turn into the Hulk." Matt and I laughed at the thought.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!" Mello yelled as he kicked the table and it fell over.

"Sorry. Sorry." I sighed. "That poor table…how many times have you kicked it?"

"RHYTHM!" Mello yelled.

"Sorry." I apologized again. "But what I said is true… I think he's stressed out since I left because he knows that I know he has a shinigami, and that he's Kira. He'll probably tell Near that I went missing and that he doesn't know my whereabouts. Then they'll probably search for me while searching for you guys. When or if they find you guys, Light will panic since I'm with you and try to kill you with the Death Note when he has the chance. And then he's going to kill me. After his victory, I think he'll start focusing his next kill on Near…" I trailed off as I started trying to predict his plans.

"Oh come on. How will they find out that we've been staying in this place?" Matt raised a brow as he pressed the R button on his DS to drift. His eyes widened. "Argh! Stupid Mario! How dare that bastard hit me with a rocket!!"

I laughed as I grabbed his DS and started to play by myself. "Rhythm!" Matt whined.

"Shut up. I'm helping you win." I mumbled.

"I'm still talking to you you know." Mello growled.

"Yeah I hear you…sort of…" I mumbled.

"Rhythm!" Mello yelled once again, making the game fall from my hands. Matt extended an arm just in time before the DS reached the ground.

"Thank you." Matt said and returned to his game. I sighed.

"Now what…?"

"You said you've talked to Near too, right?" I nodded. "What about him?"

"Well, he too knows that Light's Kira. While he's watching him under surveillance, he's also helping him with things too. Near doesn't know I can see shinigami though. I didn't tell him yet."

"Is that so?" Mello asked. Mello took a bite out of his chocolate.

_Snap._

"Yeah. I wasn't able to because the Task Force is always around me." I said.

"And you said that Light will try to find where we are and kill us?" Matt asked. He took off his goggles and rubbed his eyes after playing. I nodded.

"I think they might be planning to get the Death Note back soon. Even today, most likely..."

_Snap._

"If that's the case, here's what we're going to do…"

_Snap._

**

* * *

(11: 35 p.m)**

"_Hey Mells." _Matt said through a speaker. _"You sure about this? Rhythm might be killed…"_

"She won't." Mello stated as he was just sitting on the couch, legs propped up on the table. "There's a high chance that they won't kill her when she's here. They just might think we kidnapped her or something."

"_How high is that thought?" _

"…87 percent…"

"_That's like a B+ if it were graded…"_

"It's still high. Don't worry."

"_Where is she right now?"_

"Up in the surveillance room, waiting. I told her to go to control room, but she wanted to go to that room instead. I wonder why…"

"_Why the surveillance room?! You know you put-"_

"Matt! Stop worrying!" Mello hissed. "I know I put bombs there, but I promise she won't get hurt. I'll protect her when I use the second bomb! Just stay hidden where you are so we'll be able to escape! Got it?!"

"…_fine…"_ Matt mumbled before signing off. Mello sighed and lowered the earpiece.

"Matt's such a pansy…" he grumbled as he took a bite out of his chocolate. He sighed as he lowered his food. "But I'll promise him that she'll be alright…"

**

* * *

(11: 59 p.m)**

Downstairs, I heard many of the Mafia members scream in pain as they were having heart attacks. I sighed as I sat in the table of the control room, knowing what was going to happen next. "Rhythm…" L started. "Are you sure about this? You might be killed instead of Mello."

"I probably might, but I'll make sure I won't." I looked at the doorway, where Mello just ran inside. "I hope it'll work though…"

"Rhythm. You know what to do with the Death-" Mello tsked when he heard gunshots and the yells of Roy and Skyer. "Nevermind. Just hide and go with plan B."

I nodded and crouched down on the ground. As Mr. Yagami stepped in the room, Mello activated the first explosive, blocking the exits. "Don't move." Mello spoke, saying the same words I had in my vision. "I already blocked both entrances of this place. If you take another step, I'll make this whole building explode."

Mr. Yagami set down his gun and took off his mask. Lights flickered on from computer screens and revealed Mello. "Yagami, huh?" he scoffed. "Maybe I should've killed you when we had the chance…but… history repeats itself…"

Mr. Yagami looked up to read his name. My eyes narrowed. "M I H E A-"

'_Sorry Mello, I'm going with my own plan…'_

"Mr. Yagami. Please don't say another letter." I said as I stood up. They both looked at me, shocked.

"What are you-" Mr. Yagami cut off Mello.

"Rhythm! You're working with…them?! But how could you-"

"I could because I can." I said. "Now…if you would please do us a favor, give us the notebook back."

"Never." He hissed.

"_Dad. Is what you're saying true? Is Rhythm really there?"_ I heard Light through the speaker. I smirked.

"Yes. I'm here Mr. Kira. Nice to hear your annoying ass voice again." I said and took off my blindfold, revealing my name to Mr. Yagami.

"Rhythm. What the hell are you doing?!" Mello hissed.

"I'm saving your chocolate addicted ass. That's what I'm doing." I said and turned to Mr. Yagami, who was watching me cautiously. "What ever you do, Mr. Yagami. Don't you dare say a word to Light about Mello's name."

"And why not Rhythm? Or should I say, Chouko?" he asked as he raised the notebook and pen.

Mello looked at him. "Yagami-"

"Don't! I can write both yours and Rhythm's names down in the note!"

"Look. I am truly sorry for what I have done, and I didn't mean to put your daughter in danger. You may go ahead and try to kill me. But…" he then smirked. "…you never killed anyone. Have you, Yagami?"

Jose, who just played dead, turned over and grabbed the gun beside him. He began shooting Mr. Yagami. I forced myself to look away, and when I heard a loud thud, I turned back and saw Mr. Yagami lying on the floor, still clutching the notebook.

"Get the Death Note!" Mello commanded as he put on Mr. Yagami's mask. I quickly wrapped up something with the cloth and put it next to Mr. Yagami. I moved away as Jose tried grabbing the notebook. Footsteps were getting closer, and the others appeared and aimed their guns toward all three of us.

"Don't move!" Matsuda yelled. He looked down and saw Mr. Yagami. "Ch-chief…"

Jose aimed his gun toward them, but Matsuda shot him first. Mello grabbed me and held the second remote for the other bomb. "It's all over Mello!" Aizawa screamed and aimed their guns toward us.

"Wh-what? Rhythm?!" Matsuda yelled. Mello looked at them before pressing the button.

_Click._

**

* * *

Matt: M-mello's not here…?**

**Shadow: W-wait…he couldn't have been the one screaming… **

**Chouko: E-er…Shadow…wasn't he next to you last time?**

**Shadow: Yes.**

**Chouko: And now you have blood on you…**

**Everyone: -backs away from Shadow-**

**Shadow: O.o –finally gets it- IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW I GOT THE BLOOD!**

**L: But you're the only one who has it.**

**Chouko: Why aren't you scared?**

**L: I'm already dead. How can they get me? –chains wrap around body and can't use transparency skill- oh…that's how… AHHH!!!-pulled away-**

**Everyone: L! –hears evil laughter-**

**Voice: You can't escaaaape…You will all DIE!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Vampiresweets: **Wootness! L-chan's a panda! xD I know that person is an asparagus. Asparuses(or is it asparagusi?) taste nasty. And they said green things are good for you… THE VEGETABLE IS A LIE!!! I are so evil for torturing you guys with my mini story. It's probably going to last for a few more chapters…maybe. I don't know why, but I think I'm getting scared just by making it. –twitch- I'm such a wimp. T.T;

**Chiyo-Tanaka-Chan:** Thank you. You're sooo much nicer :3 I'm not that good with describing things(I practically suck at it), so spare me if you can ;-; I'll try to make it more descriptive though. I'm starting to realize that Rhythm(you're right about her real name meaning butterfly child) is Mary Sue-ish. I'll try to tone down the 'everyone loves me' and 'I'm so perfect' kinda thing on her, but not so much that she's so different from her usual self(I'll try to do this when she and the others go to Japan). OHSHC huh? Never really thought it like that(probably because I haven't watched Ouran in a long time. I miss those twins Dx). Thanks for giving me some advice on how to improve! :D

**Arisa Amane:** Yes. Matt and Mello will live because they're the definition of awesomeness xD. L, in a way, is living too. Isn't he? Well…he's alive in a zombie-ish way, so I guess that doesn't count. Sorry L. ;-; I think the only time when I'll love psycho Kira more than Near is when he does his laugh xD And about the murderer… Who knows? It could be Watari. O.O

**Madeline Cullen: **Aww. Thank you! ^^ Don't worry. I won't stop writing this till the very end(I might make a sequel. Maybe…). Whisper really should sick that person though… (err…sorry for saying that ^^;)

**

* * *

Shadow: Who the hell was that?**

**Matt: That's it! Come out here you coward! Show yourself!**

**Voice: You want to see me? –evil laugh- You want to see me?! Well, you'll have to find me first!!**

**Shadow: How can we, buttwipe!? Besides, what the hell did you do with Mello and L?!**

**Voice: What did I do? What did I do?!**

**Shadow: You know…you don't always have to repeat your first sentence twice…**

**Chouko: Shadow! You shouldn't say that-**

**-floor opens underneath and everyone falls in-**

**Everyone: AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!**

**Voice: -evil chuckle- I'll let you find out where your friends are. First, let's play a game, shall we? Heheheh…**

* * *

"M-mello! Are you okay?!" I asked as he and I were running toward Matt's car. When he and I escaped by jumping out the window, he had to cover for me when the flames and broken glass flew. I only had minor scratches while Mello's left side of his face was now bleeding.

He grunted. "Y-yeah…just hurry up and get in the car!"

When we arrived in front of the red sports vehicle, I pried the doors open and dove in. When I straightened out, I looked at Matt. "Hurry up and drive!" I commanded.

The gamer turned on the engine and stepped on the gas pedal. We drove out of the alleyway and headed for the apartment we rented for our new hideout. Matt looked at the rear view mirror to see Mello covering his wound with his hand. "You were supposed to be careful."

"Shut up!" Mello snapped. "I got this because of protecting Rhythm!"

I looked at my lap. "Sorry…" I mumbled. Mello scoffed.

"It's alright. We didn't want you to get hurt anyway…so- fuck! This is going to fucking stain my fucking leather!" Mello removed his now bloody gloves from his hands and threw it at Matt's head.

"Hey! Watch it! I'm still driving!" he grumbled. He sighed. "Rhythm. You mind cleaning up the wound for him? First aid kit's somewhere on the floor."

"Why do you have a first aid kit?" I twitched at where it was. "…near a pile of shotguns…"

"Don't worry. They're empty." Matt replied. "And I had a feeling that Mello's recklessness will get him hurt, so I came prepared."

"Aren't you such a caring person." I muttered.

"Yes. I know right?" I sighed and got out the bandages. I unrolled it and looked at it. "Err…how do I put this on him…?"

"I don't need that piece of shit! Just give me a small towel!" Mello hissed.

"There isn't a cloth! Look! Let me just wrap it up with this!"

"No! I am NOT going to look like some mummy! Where the hell is your blindfold? Let me use that instead." I slowly lowered my arms and gave a mournful sigh.

"I don't have it. I placed it near Mr. Yagami."

"Why?" Matt asked.

"There's a note I left inside it for the others." I rubbed the thin white cloth between my fingers. "I think they're reading it right now…"

"What did you tell them?"

"_Dear Task Force._" I recited. "_Yo. This is Rhythm. If you're reading this, I'm guessing you found my blindfold near Mr. Yagami? I'm sorry if I quit, but you guys are being blinded by Light's acting, and I seemed to be the only one not deceived. Currently, I am with Mello, so if Near is wondering my whereabouts, you can tell him that. I'm pretty sure we'll see each other again, so don't worry. Until we meet again, I guess… And… yeah…_"

Matt chuckled. "That's what you wrote?" I pouted.

"I didn't know how to end it!" Suddenly, I heard a soft thump against the car window. I looked to my side to see that Mello fainted. I sighed. "Stupid loss of blood…" I mumbled as I brought the blond next to me so I could wrap his wound. "He didn't have to save me…"

"Sorry…" Matt said. "It's mostly my fault. I told him to protect you."

"Why?"

"You're asking why you were protected?" Matt asked, amused. He shook his head, turning serious. "Well… what else would the answer would be to that question?"

I stayed silent as I continued wrapping up Mello's wound. After tied the two ends together, I looked up. "I guess…you're right…thank you for caring. I guess…"

We finally arrived at the apartment complex. Matt turned around. "You guess?" he repeated. He grabbed my face and leaned closer, making me get a clear look of his face. I felt myself go warm. "We risk our lives just to save you, and you thank us like you don't care?"

"S-sorry…" I stuttered. "E-er…what do I do then?"

'_Crap I shouldn't have said that!!'_ I cursed myself as Matt gave a small smirk.

"Weellll….if you should know…?" he closed his eyes and leaned in. I panicked.

"U-ummm… did I put the bandages on Mello right?" I asked quickly as I lifted the unconscious boy between us to show him. Matt moved back a little with a frown. After taking a second glance at Mello, he chuckled.

"N-no…! You made him look like that idiotic shinigami, Shidoh!!" he hollered. It was true. The bandages were wrapped around most of Mello's face, except where the nose was. He looked like some mummy whose bandages were about to come off to reveal a chocolate loving monster who looks like a girl. Err…sorry I'm talking too much…

"H-hey. Come on. We'll fix him when we go in the apartment then!" I huffed as I opened the car door and walked out, embarrassed. I heard the car door open and arms embraced me in a tight hug.

"What ever you say, Rhythm…" Matt whispered into my ear. I immediately turned red as a rose and pushed him away.

"S-stop that you…you… hentai baka kitsuensha!!" I yelled and ran into the building. L and Heartless sighed.

"Does she always say things in Japanese when she's embarrassed?" L mumbled.

"It appears so." Heartless replied before both of them follow me. Matt scratched his head.

"Well, she took out the game addicted part, but smoker…? I don't smoke _that_ much…do I?" he asked himself.

* * *

As I was rocking back and forth on a couch to calm down, there was a click and apartment door opened. I looked up and saw Matt dragging Mello in. I flinched. "H-how did you get in? There was only one key…"

Matt triumphantly held up a credit card. "I have my ways." He smiled. I twitched.

"Y-you got in with that…? This place has bad security…"

He set Mello down on a chair and went up to me. "Oh well. Anyway…for your punishment…" both of his hands were at the sides of the couch. He stared deeply into my dark blue eyes. Even though they were covered with his goggles, I still could see Matt's azure ones holding a little playfulness and excitement in them. "You'll have to…"

I waited in anxiety. Was he going to say what I think he's going to say?!

"-buy me The World Ends With You for my DS."

I blinked, my blush immediately going away. "Wha-what…?" I growled as Matt backed away from me to let out his laugh he had been holding the whole time. "Matt you idiot!!!"

"What?! Did you expect something _else_?" he snickered. I tried beating him up with a pillow.

"How dare you trick me!!" I huffed. Matt took a few steps back and chuckled.

"Aww…but you still will get me the game, right?"

"And why should I?"

"Because you love me!" he cheerfully said while putting a finger to his cheek and giving me a wink. I swear, I think I saw a little heart popping out when he did that. I looked away, and the little red heart broke. "You won't?"

"No! I don't love you! I don't even like you either!" I retorted. I felt the atmosphere turn gloomy, and I started feeling a bit sorry. I tried to start up a conversation again. "H-hey! Come on. We have to clean up Mello's injury. Help me-"

"No." Matt immediately said. "I'll do it. You should…go to bed. It's probably been rough because of what happened today. Get some rest."

I looked at him troublingly, but he just put an arm around Mello's shoulder and laid him on the couch. "…are you sure?" Matt gave me a simple nod as he unwrapped the bandaged mess. I began walking toward the bedroom. "Okay…good night."

"Yeah." I looked at Matt one more time before quietly shutting the door. Matt stopped unwrapping for a moment and looked down. He closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"Are you okay Rhythm?" L asked as I climbed onto bed. I lied on my side and curled up.

"…no…I think I really hurt his feelings…"

"No really?" Heartless said sarcastically. I curled up even more.

"You're hurting Rhythm's feelings even more." L pointed out. Heartless scratched her head.

"H-hey…it's not my fault. Shinigami aren't supposed to be nice and help humans! We're supposed to kill them!"

"But right now you're being Rhythm's guardian." Heartless sighed.

"Look. Rhythm…." She looked up, trying to think of something. "I know that…you're sad…but you shouldn't worry. Tomorrow's going to be alright."

I clenched one of the pillows a bit. "I hope you're right." I mumbled.

"That wasn't so bad. Was it?" L asked. Heartless scoffed.

"You all owe me 7 oranges each." Was the shinigami's reply.

"I'll be sure to get you them." I gave a small smile as I looked at them both. "Thank you guys…"

**

* * *

Everyone: -falls on a floor- **

**Chouko: -rubs head and stands up- Where are we…?**

**Matt: I don't think I want to know.**

**Near: There's something there. –points to a small light that's becoming bigger-**

**-room turns white, except for an ordinary door on one side of the room-**

**Voice: Hehehe…why won't you enter my realm? You'll find your friends in here, but let's just hope you can pass the obstacles you'll be facing alive…-evil chuckle- But before we begin, let me just tell you this: this "game" will make you distrust everyone, and become suspicious of them. Why? Because ONE of them is really the one who took your dear friends' lives and **_**killed**_** them.**

**Everyone: -glances at Shadow(who still has some blood on her nails) suspiciously-**

**Voice: With that said and done, you may begin. And remember. Watch your back…-low chuckle-**

**-door creaks open and everyone walks in, door slams shut-**

**Voice: I wonder who's going to be killed first? Hehehe…hahaha… AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Vampiresweets: **I feel sorry for Matt too. Ahh…poor Mattie ;.; If you think the mini story's scary now, wait till they finally find Mello and L. –looks at last sentence- Is it me, or does Mello and L sound like they rhyme? -

**Madeline Cullen: **Yes, that's our idiotic Rhythm. –shakes head- Why must my OC be dense? Rhythm: CUZ YOU MADE ME THAT WAY! Me:…right…

**Arisa Amane: **Aww…you don't have to feel bad for me. Cuz who knows? I might be the real killer and the voice is just my conscience. O.O You will all fear me! XD

**Watergoddesskasey: **Everyone pities Matt. Poor little gamer. But don't worry! Things shall rise! I will do whatever it takes to do so! I'll even beg the writer! Wait…I'm the author… -sweatdrops-

**

* * *

Note: **I forgot to mention, I doubt it'll be important, but the main people for the mini story will only be the Wammy boys, me, Rhythm, Heartless, and of course our mystery killer. The others will play as…other things in the place we're entering. –snicker-

**Shadow: -twitches- What the eff…**

**-place is a shining forest full of happy animals, trees, and even a rainbow!-**

**Chouko: Is this place Wonderland or something?**

**Near: -lazily looks around- …I thought that the location would be…more sinister looking…**

**Matt: That's what I thought too… **

**Shadow: Oh well, no time to complain. We have to look for the others! –runs toward a path leading toward a lake-**

**Everyone: -looks at Shadow skeptically but still follows- …**

* * *

"Rhythm…wake up…" I heard a gentle voice say. The person shook me. "Wake up…"

I groaned. "5 more hours mother…" I rolled to my stomach. My eyes shot open when the person kicked me.

"DAMMIT!! I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL!" Mello shouted. Not fully hearing what he said, I thought Mello really was my mom and I curled up.

"No! Mom I'm sorry!!" I cried out. Mello growled and grabbed me by the collar.

"I'm…not…you mother…" he gritted. My eyes opened and I calmed down.

"Oh…it's just you…good." I sighed in relief. My eyes trailed back to his face. "M-mello…your face…" The wound he had the other day had healed, but it now left a big scar across his features, which made him scarier more than ever. Mello dropped me.

"Yeah. I know. But right now…Why is it good that I'm not you mom?" he asked. I tensed up a bit, but put on a smile.

"Ah. It's nothing really. Err…why did you wake me up?"

Mello sat on the bed while I stayed on the floor. "Matt's been down ever since last night. He locked himself up in the other room playing video games." I eyes stared at the floor.

"He's mad at me, isn't he?"

"When I meant down, I meant sad. Not mad." Mello corrected. "Anyway, what happened?"

After telling him what happened, Mello smacked me on the head. "Ow! What was that for!?"

"Your punishment." He said. "Look. Matt, well…sorta has feelings for you. And he takes most things seriously-"

"Seriously?" I scoffed. "If he's so serious, I think he would try to be more involved in this case than you and Near put together."

"Shut up!" Mello hissed. "Matt _is _a serious person, and right now, he's _hurt _because you said you don't have feelings for him when he does for you!"

"…" I lowered my head. "Sorry…"

Mello took a deep breath and sighed. "You shouldn't be saying that to me, you know. And it's not your fault. Just remember to think of what you say before saying it out loud. Mostly to Matt."

I gave a small smile. "Okay. Thank you, o cold as steel but has a heart, girly choco man."

Mello growled. "Crossdresser…you better run out of this room in 3…"

I grinned. Like he was going to hurt me. "2…" Mello stood up and was about to reach something in his pocket. My eyes widened.

"Err…bye!!" I yelled and rushed out the door. Mello cracked a small smile as he took out a chocolate bar from his pocket.

* * *

I stopped in front of the door Matt locked himself in. I took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door. "Matt…? I'm coming in…" I said and twisted the doorknob open.

When I opened the door, I was welcomed to a toxic scent of tobacco. I coughed as I entered the room. "M-matt! How much do you smoke!?" I asked as I did my best not to die by lack of oxygen. I cautiously walked in.

Matt faced me for a second before turning back to defeat Sephiroth. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

When I finally got adjusted to the atmosphere, I looked down and began fidgeting. "L-look…I'm sorry about yesterday…"

"Mhmm…." He set his game controller down looked at me boringly, holding his head up with his hand. I flinched, but tried to go on.

"E-er…is there any other way I can make it up to you…?" I wondered. "If you still want that game, I can still buy it for you…?"

Matt stood up and put a hand on his hip. "Do you honestly think buying some game will help me cheer up? I mean, you said you didn't even like me. That hurt you know."

I bowed my head. "I know…and I'm sorry…" I felt a few tears come out. Matt sighed.

"You know, you're lucky you're cute…" he muttered and hugged me. I turned pink.

"M-matt…?"

"Just hug me back. It'll make me feel better." He said. I gave a small nod and slowly hugged him.

"Matt…sorry-" my eyes widened when there was a quick pinch on my neck. "KYAA!! WHY'D YOU BITE MY NECK!???"

Matt pulled away from me. "Let's just say it's my gift from you." he smiled as he took out a cigarette.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I NEVER GAVE YOU PERMISSION!!"

"Hey, at least you're off the hook now." He shrugged after lighting his cancer stick. He put an arm around my shoulder. I made a face.

"Don't smoke near me. It smells gross." I said as I turned away. "Besides, when did you start smoking anyway? I thought I told you it's bad a while back." Matt stayed silent. "Matt?" I looked at him.

He grasped my shoulder a little tighter. "…it's because….you left us…"

"What do you…?" I trailed off.

"When you left, everyone was sad. Even Near felt a little depressed." Matt explained. He took the cigarette from his mouth and played with it a little. "I didn't know what to do. I felt lost…even Mello was pissed at first when he found out I started smoking."

"So it was all my fault again…"

"No! It wasn't!" he yelled out, accidentally dropping his smoke. He looked at it for a second before putting it out. "Look. You have to stop blaming yourself. It's bad for your health to think that you're always wrong. Even worse than my habit of smoking. So…promise me you won't do that anymore?"

A small smile was trying to find its way out of me. "Okay. Promise…" I said, and then added. "Only if you smoke less than 3 cigarettes a day."

"That little?" He asked. "Do you have any idea what that'll do to me?"

"It'll make you get a less chance of dieing from cancer. Besides, isn't tobacco nasty?"

"Have you ever tried to see what it's like?"

"No. And I don't plan to." I turned my head away. He nudged me.

"Come on…"

"No. I don't want to smoke a cigarette! I refuse!"

"…who said anything about cigarettes?" he asked. He made me face him. I blinked.

"Wha-" Matt crashed his lips onto mine. My eyes widened when I felt something move against my bottom lip, which made me gasp and gave Matt the advantage to insert his tongue in my mouth. I felt myself go weak as Matt wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. His taste wasn't as nasty as I thought a smoker would have after having 32 smokes all in a row. It was a little bitter, but actually sweet.

Matt continued kissing me as I just stood there like an idiot, looking shock and all. My eyes lowered when he withdrew his tongue back in his mouth to gently bite my lower lip. I made a small moan. We soon parted, heavily panting, but he still kept his arms around me. "Now…that wasn't so bad, was it?" he gave a small smirk.

I turned red and backed away, covering my mouth with my hand just in case. I still felt all wobbly though. "E-er….Why did you do that?!" I squeaked.

"You said you wanted to see what tobacco tasted like, right? But I have to say…I am sorta sad…" He went closer to me, until I was back against the door. "…you weren't even doing anything. I had to do all the work."

"I didn't expect you to do that! And besides, that didn't even taste like tobacco! It was…" I trailed off and put my hands on my cheeks, remembering the kiss.

"It was…?" Matt smiled. I snapped back into reality and looked away.

"E-err….forget it…"

"Come on." He said, coming closer. "What did you think of it?" I tried my best to back away even more. "Tell me or…do I have to refresh your memories and do it again?"

Suddenly, the door opened and I fell back. Mello stepped out of the way as I landed. He looked at me for a second, before looking at Matt. "I take it you finally _made_ up?" he smirked, biting into a chocolate bar.

Matt gave an unsure nod. "Sorta. I wasn't able to go on with the 'being hurt' thing. She was about to cry…you should have made her feel bad even more before she went in."

I looked up, confused. "…wha…?"

"Sorry. Wait, so you didn't get the kiss?"

Matt plopped down on the floor and put an arm around me. "Oh…I did…" he smiled mischievously. I shook my head, confused.

"Wait…what are you talking…?" Matt answered my unfinished question by suddenly frowning and hugging me.

"…you know…it was really empty without you being with us…" he mumbled and hugged me tighter. He sniffed. I started feeling sad again, like he was really telling the truth. Suddenly, right before I was going to hug him back to say sorry, Matt started laughing. "You know, you're not the only one who has mad acting skittles."

I blinked. "Wait…you were just acting depressed?!!!" Matt nodded.

"He wasn't in third place for nothing, you know." Mello said. Matt laughed as he dodged the punches I tried to make.

"You idiot! You made me worry about you for nothing!" I yelled. Tears were falling. "You're so cruel…playing with people's emotions…that kiss…was just a joke too…huh?"

Matt embraced me. "That kiss wasn't a joke. I really meant it."

"You're lying…" I whispered. He grabbed me and kissed me. I tried pulling away. "No-!" One kiss. "Stop it-!" Another. "Matt-!!" I pushed him away from me for a second. "What do you think you're doing?!"

We were now lying on the floor and Matt was on top of me. He leaned down and licked my tears away. "I'm going to keep kissing you until you believe that I wasn't lying."

"No! Get way-!"

"I won't."

"Stop-"

"I will once you believe me."

"I believe you! Now let go-!"

"Then prove it." He kissed me on the lips before looking at me. "Rhythm…"

I whimpered and turned my head to the side, not wanting to show my tears, even if it was obvious. "…how….how can I prove it…?"

"At least…tell me you like me…"

"No!" I struggled again.

"Rhythm."

"I…I…l-like you…" I bowed my head down in embarrassment. Matt smiled and cupped my cheek. He kissed me one more time.

"There we go. It wasn't so bad. Was it?" he smiled. I turned my head away and pouted.

"Just to let you know…" a voice said. "I'm still here if you forgot." My head shot up to see Mello smirking, watching the whole thing from the couch. "If you guys are going to…do more than _that_…get a room."

"MELLO?!?!!!" I screamed and quickly got away from Matt. Mello started chuckling.

"You really forgot I was here, didn't you?"

"E-err…yeah…" I lowered my head. "Wait…why didn't you help me?"

"Payback for all the times back at Wammy's. Plus, Matt also got to have a little fun. Everyone wins."

"Except for me…" I mumbled as banged my head against the couch. Matt pulled my head to his chest.

"No. You still have me, don't you?" he smiled. I blushed and got up.

"…Don't _ever_ talk about this day. Do you hear me?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Matt started.

"Maybe not…" Mello smirked and finished the last piece of his chocolate.

"Guys…" I whined. Mello got up and patted me on the head.

"Don't worry. We won't talk about it….maybe…" I gave him a small glare. "Anyway, get packing. You too Matt."

We blinked. "Why?"

"We're going to Japan."

"Eh? Again?" Matt whined.

"Since when were you guys in Japan?" I asked.

"We went there to look for you, but we couldn't. We sort of…gave up and decided to chase Kira instead." Mello said.

"You don't care much about me, do you?" I frowned. "All you care about is Kira and chocolate…and Near…" I chuckled.

Mello grabbed me and gave me a noogie. "Would you like to repeat that?" he asked with a wicked smile. Matt took me away from Mello and gave me a protective embrace.

"Mine." He hissed. I turned pink. Mello growled.

"Make her take back what she said." Matt turned away. "Matt…" He sighed, knowing he couldn't disobey his best friend any longer.

"Rhythm. Apologize to him." He said. I sighed.

"Sorry…" Mello smirked triumphantly and walked away, happy that he had won. I tried walking too, but Matt was still hugging me. "Matt.. could you let go…?"

"I could…but I won't…" There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" I yelled and ran away from Matt. I opened the door. "Hi-"

I was cut off when I saw the person: a woman about 29 years old with platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes stared down at me. "Who are you…?" Mello came out of the room and stared t the person who just entered with wide eyes.

"You-"

"Is your name Rhythm?" she asked. I slowly nodded. She talked into a hidden speaker. "N. I found her."

"_Good. You may bring her now."_

"Miss Rhythm." You're coming with me." the woman said and grabbed my arm. When I tried to escape, she threw me over her shoulder.

"Hey! What the hell?! Put me down!" The woman spoke to a man that was hiding in the hallway.

"Target captured. You can show them the message now." The man nodded and walked to the apartment, carrying some laptop.

"Wait! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let go of me!!!" I yelled. I looked up and saw Matt and Mello being held up by the man, who seemed to be showing them something. "Matt! Mello!"

**

* * *

-everyone arrives in front of a sparkling lake-**

**Voice: Ohohoho! Welcome to the Lake of Despair! –Demegawa appears looking like a fat bunny with a top hat and came-**

**Everyone: -twitches and hears someone yells out 'My eyes!'- …**

**Chouko: THIS is called the lake of despair? Is everything the opposite around here?**

**Demegawa: Ohohoho! Don't judge a book by its cover young lady! If you want to make it to the other side, you'll have to cross this here lake! So, go on. –came grows bigger- Go ahead and take a… dip! –pushes everyone in water with the cane- **

**Everyone: -realizing they can't swim back up; bright light shines in the bottom- **

**Demegawa: Hehehe…I wish you all a safe trip back to sanity…if you can make it... -gets out a phone from his hat- Hello? Yes. They just entered the lake. Get ready for the first challenge. The knives? –smiles- Yes. Bring them out. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Shadow: **-sigh- I swear. I think I need a break from typing. I've been typing chapters for all my stories nonstop with loads of homework and other stress things also in the background. So…I think I'll be taking two weeks off…might not look much, but it's enough for me. See you people in two weeks…I guess.

**______**

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Haha. Glad you liked the kiss. XD I'm so jealous of her too. I'm starting to regret getting her kidnapped though. Rhythm and Matt just got together(well, not officially…) and she suddenly gets kidnapped by Near… I might make the sheep protective(in a friend way). ^^; -shudders- DN Wonderland(I shall now call it) is too pure…it's hard to believe the killer even lives in that place. But yet...D

**SpikeyGirl: **The fluff actually made me go fangirly as I reread the chapter. I could imagine the scene in my head perfectly. /// Matt and the others will learn about Rhythm's mom later on…maybe when a memory is brought back…

**Kaito Aozora: **I don't really think the make out scene is that intense…is it? It's more like…intermediate-ish but a little more…Sanity is definitely NOT good. It's like... you're Mikami or something(no offense). And besides…you can't be normal forever. Someday you'll go psycho. Just like Light and Mikami! ^^

**Madeline Cullen: **Haha. I sorta thought Mello was like a stalker person in that chapter. He watched the whole scene sitting on a couch with a sly smirk and chocolate. xD Matt was so childish. Almost like Rhythm, even though she denies it a lot. She's like a little kid wanting to be an adult. And she's already 17. –sigh- I miss being a little kid. Good times. Good times…x]

**Watergoddesskasey: **Thank you! Cute fluffiness makes everyone feel happy! Especially when the fluffiness has a caring pervert like Matt. xD

**Arisa Amane: **When I was putting the short description of Demegawa, I accidentally really imagined him looking that. It was both scary and funny at the same time. He was doing the can-can! O.o Yes that was Halle and Rester. Well, if L didn't exist in Death Note, I'd just go to BB. But…I don't think he would exist if L didn't, huh? Hmm…oh who cares!? I'll still love all 5 Wammy Boys! ^w^

**Midnight-child185: **-sigh- Just when I ready to publish this chapter, you made me have to add this….-.-; look, like I said before to others, I know Rhythm's being a Mary sue. Trying my best on how to undo that(I actually thought of an idea, but it'll have to be on hold since I can't do it right away. Gotta make the plot flow, you know?). Kawai? I never said I would call it that, and if I did in the past, sorry if I forgot. That also goes for the 'sweet and lovely' thing. Since I really listen about what people say, I'll try to add more flaws on her if _you_ think she's too good at everything. I wouldn't care that you wouldn't care you were being called an asparagus. It's not my problem. Oh yeah. And another thing. You may criticize me and my sense of writing, but you can't make fun of my readers saying they don't have any taste. They like this fanfic because they think it's awesome, funny, and cute(okay, there's the part where I called it cute. Happy?). They like how I write, even if it's not all perfect, and it's alright to them if I make some mistakes. At least they don't go all 'just because your story has a Mary-sue, it officially sucks(I'm using this one reason because I'm mostly being told this)'. Well, to me, Mary sues are okay, depending on how it is, and the people who have them usually have the interesting and funny fanfics. At least they like to be creative with what ever fanfic they make.

**

* * *

Everyone: -lands on soil again-**

**Shadow: -cough- Gahh… I couldn't breathe…**

**Chouko: Crap. I think I swallowed some of the water…How many times must we fall into things and appear somewhere else?!**

**Matt: I guess…a lot…**

**Voice: Hohoho…You all survived I see… well…your friend seems like she's going to die…-glances at Shadow who's rolling on the floor coughing-**

**Heartless: Well…she can't swim, after all(so true T-T).**

**Chouko: If that voice is Santa or Demegawa again…I'ma kill them…**

**Matsuda: -takes off top hat and sparkles fly everywhere- You're wrong! It's me!**

**Everyone: MATSUDA?! **

**Matsuda: Hey guys! Are you ready for the first challenge? –sparkle sparkle-**

**Shadow: -whispers to Rhythm- I think Matsuda's become more of a happy freak here than before- -cut off by a knife thrown between Rhythm and me by Matsu- O.O  
**

**Matsuda: -smiles- Now. –gets out a thousand knives- Let's begin the first round, shall we? –smirks-**

* * *

"LET ME GO DAMMIT!!!" I yelled as I was being carried to some private jet. The woman sighed.

"Near was right…you really are a little kid…" she muttered.

"WHAT?! I AM NOT A KID!!!! HOW DARE THAT LITTLE BASTARD OF A SHEEP CALL ME THAT!!! I MEAN F-" A different hand covered my mouth.

"Please do not use foul language. It is very bad, and it will annoy us." A man in his 40's spoke and removed his hand.

I growled as the woman sighed. "Thank you Rester. I swear. This kid was driving me crazy."

"I'm not a kid!" I yelled. "Besides, where the he-" Rester gave me a look. "…heck…are you taking me?"

"New York."

"What?! Why?"

"Near wants to know more about the time when you were with Mello. He also wants to know if you're alright."

"Well, you could have just visited me and then tell him!"

"He wanted to see you in person." I pouted.

"I'm going to dye his hair and clothes black when I see him…" I grumbled as they carried me into the jet. As the plane was up in the air, L appeared.

"Ah. There you are. Heartless is eating her oranges outside the plane." He looked at the two people who were Near's assistants. "Oh. Are we going to visit Near-kun now?"

"What the hell is with you and Japanese suffixes?" I mumbled. Halle and Rester looked at me.

"Who are you talking to?" Halle asked.

"Your face, woman." I crossed my arms, refusing to speak.

"I have a name. It's Halle." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, I didn't know it before, so what else was I supposed to call you?" she and I glared.

"Hey." Rester broke up the little quarrel. "Who were you talking to-" He was cut off by beeping from the laptop. He opened it. "Yes Near?"

"_Are you in the plane with Rhythm?"_

"Yes. There was no trouble at all."

"No trouble my ass!" I yelled. "You guys freakin dragged me here!"

"_Ah. Rhythm. Nice to see you."_

"Once I get my hands on you, you'll even regret thinking of capturing me in the first place."

"_It seems you rubbed off on Mello. Speaking of him…Rhythm…do you know any of his plans for Japan?"_

"He was about to tell me until _you_ showed up." I huffed.

"_My apologies."_

"Yeah, you better apologize for bringing me here!"

"Rhythm. Calm down." L said. I growled and crossed my arms. L gave a small smile. "I get it. You must be unhappy that you got separated by Matt so suddenly."

I turned pink and turned away, pretending I didn't hear that. "N-near…on second thought…thank you for bringing me to your place…I needed to get away from those two anyway…"

"Because Matt might try to make out with you again and you won't be able to handle it." L chuckled.

"U-um…please wake me up when we arrive?!" I stuttered and curled up in the seat, trying to hide my blush. Rester and Halle looked at me confusingly.

_

* * *

Poke. Poke._

I groaned and rolled on my stomach.

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

I made my hand into a fist.

_Poke. Poke. Po-_

"STOP THAT DAMMIT!!!!!!!" I screamed and grabbed whose ever arm was poking me.

"Good to see you're awake…" Near mumbled, twirling his hair with his free hand.

"N-near…?" I wondered as I let go of him. That's when I noticed I could see him clearly. I quickly grabbed my face and tried to look for something. "Okay, which one of you bastards took my blindfold?!"

"You won't be needing that because you will be staying here for now on."

"You make it sound like I'm trapped in a prison or something…" I muttered and blinked when I got a good look of him. He looked the same 3 years before! "Why do you all look the same back then while I look like another person…?"

He ignored the comment and continued playing with his cars. "While you were at Mello's hideout, did you happen to see the shinigami of the Death note?"

"Say what? How did you learn about that?" I rubbed my eyes. The computers suddenly changed into Ls.

"_Near. This is L."_ I heard Light say. I made a face.

"Near, if you brought me here to hear Kira's voice again, I'm leaving." I stood up, but Rester and some other dude blocked my way. I growled and sat back down to play with the cars too.

"L? May I ask why you are calling? I was just informed that Soichiro Yagami was just killed last night. Are you alright?"

"_Not really…but as we brought Soichiro to the hospital, a piece of paper fell out of his jacket. It was a note, from Rhythm."_

"Oh really?" Near looked at me. I slammed one of the cars into a building.

"_Yes. And she said that she is with Mello right now. Shouldn't we try and-"_

"Correction. She WAS with Mello." Rester grabbed the toy car from my hand before I got the chance to throw it.

"_What? Was?"_

"Yes…right now, she is playing with me." Near said and took out his action figures.

"_P-playing with you…? Rhythm's there?" _

"I'm going to…kill you…" I hissed. He simply ignored me and popped open the helmet of his alien soldier.

"Yes. And now she is very angry that I told you, so I must go." And with that, the screens were shut off. I growled.

"Near! Why did you do that?!!" I screamed. He was the only one who didn't flinch.

"It's to begin my new plan." He stated, placing the alien soldier and a reaper on his Lego bridge. "Since you were also suspecting Light Yagami to be Kira, I'm afraid I have to use you as…bait."

"Bait?" I repeated. I was handed some tarot cards. I looked at Rester confusingly.

"Those are Near's old ones, and you can't injure him with those anyway, so it's alright."

"I don't know dude…there are plenty of things I can make with cards…" I said and began building a house. "Anyway, how am I going to be of use to you?"

"You are the only person out of all of us Light has seen in person. If you go to Japan and revisit him, he will try to kill you immediately. He might use the second Kira, if possible."

"So you're going to sacrifice me in order to uncover him? That's a little harsh…" I crossed my arms, which made my house of cards fall apart. "…crap…"

"You won't get killed…if you have your shinigami with you." I froze. He turned to me. "You don't have to hide it from us Rhythm. I know a shinigami is attached to you. Ever since the day I contacted Light and the others." I stayed silent and Near gave a little smirk. "I see. So I'm right…if that's the case, may I see him?"

"I'm a girl, idiot." Heartless grumbled. I looked at her.

"Can you show yourself then? To keep me alive?" She stayed silent and twitched as I did sparkly puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea-"

"Okay dammit! Just shut up with the pleeeeease thing. It's annoying as hell." She yelled. I smiled and gave a victory cheer. She handed me the notebook, but her eyes widened for a second.

"Thank you!" I said. She silently nodded and looked at me as I handed the notebook to Near.

"So this is the notebook…?" he mumbled and looked up. Heartless gave an unsure waved. "So shinigami really exist… if I can remember…your name is…Lillian?"

"It's Heartless, and I'm a girl, idiotic twit."

"She's usually like that. Don't mind her." I chuckled.

"But who is this Lillian then? Unless…you have another god of death with you?" Everyone looked at me with wide eyes.

"Two shinigami…is that even possible?"

"Lillian's sorta like Heartless, annoying and idiotic, but not a shinigami." I began folding up a tarot card into a paper airplane.

"What do you mean by that?" Near asked.

"Well, I could show you right now…" L shook his head. "But I don't have permission."

"Hey! Why do you need permission from him but not from me?!" Heartless whined.

"Because you have to obey Rhythm, Heartless." L bit his thumb. "And I still want to be kept a secret until my successors catch Kira."

"That might take a long time though…" I sighed and threw the mini airplane. Unfortunately, it fell down right after it was thrown and almost hit Heartless in the eye.

"Watch it!" she grumbled. She picked up the tarot plane and began fixing it. "Anyway, how am I supposed to help not get this runt killed?" I glared at her.

"Before we begin, how are you attached to Rhythm?"

"I'm supposed to be her guardian, or something like that."

"Is that how she was able to see you?"

"Something like that…" we mumbled, then glared. Near suppressed his little laugh as I glanced at him.

"What?" He shook his head and immediately went emotionless, but kept a small smile.

"Nothing. It just seems…you and your shinigami are a bit similar." He twirled a lock of his hair. "Anyway, Gevanni, can you upload the file?"

He nodded and rapidly typed something on the keyboard. On the large screen in front of him, many files opened by themselves. The one in the middle was the largest and my eyes widened as I read it.

"File D…Plan Death…?" Heartless's eyes narrowed as she looked above my head.

**

* * *

Matusda: Now, the first round begins like this: each of you 5 will be handed 2 katanas, 2 butcher knives, 10 pocket blades(insert Rhythm cheer), 25 kunai and shuriken, some rope, and a lighter.**

**Shadow: Wait…there are 6 of us…**

**Matsuda: Oh. I forgot. Since you're a shinigami, and we need an odd number for this round, I'm afraid you'll have to go… -evil smile-**

**Heartless: Say wha- -shackles come out from ground and brings Heartless under- YOU HUMAN LITTLE BAS-**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Matsuda: Now…with that out of the way…let's begin the first round! ^^ Are there any questions? –sees Chouko raises hand- Yes?**

**Chouko: What's the whole point of this?**

**Matsuda: Oh right! I forgot to tell you the rules! Sorry. ^^ -scratches head- You can say this game is like manhunt…? Some of you people call it? But you can work alone. If you form into groups, not all of you can join up. One out of the 5 has to be left out. And it'll be very unfortunate for that person…-small chuckle- The game will end until one person is gone before tomorrow's sunrise(it's 6 at night, so about 12 or 14 hours). But if all 5 are you are still alive, you will still proceed to the next challenge, and none of you will be taken away like that shinigami. Hopefully…now…Begin! –claps hands and disappears in a puff of smoke-**


	22. Chapter 22

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Arigatou! Matsuda really went OOC in the side story xD I can't wait when the others meet…well…you'll have to find out later xD

**Madeline Cullen: **Lol your review really did help. Thank you for cheering me up! Hope you felt better as well after taking out your anger and making me laugh.^^

**Watergoddesskasey: **Please attack them if you ever get to meet them. No wait…you should go all capoeira on them! Just like L. ^^ Lol. And I'd be in the background laughing my ass off as the flamer falls on the floor with a broken face. D

**Arisa Amane: **I think I'm making the side story more interesting because of all the evil cliffies(also, I'm getting the ideas from my evil little mind xD).Rhythm might end up making one of Near's toys come to life and attack Kira xD.

**

* * *

Chouko:-coughs- That idiot…using this much smo- -dodges a kunai- O.o**

**Matsuda's voice: Oh! Before I forget again, I will be watching over you so you won't break the rules or talk behind my back…so be careful. –evil chuckle-**

**Shadow: -twitches- I swear…what up with the evil chuckles and laughs in this place? –blinks when noticing everyone is gone- Guys…? **

**-cricket chirps-**

**Shadow: -_-+ Damn it…where the fuck did they go…? –sighs and begins to walk around-**

* * *

"Yes. Death because I'm afraid….there is a high chance you will die…" Near mumbled as he took out a cork gun and shot a finger puppet that looked like me. I stood up and grabbed him by the collar.

"Why the hell are you saying that so calmly?!! Don't you care if I die?!!" I screamed. Near gave a small flinch and looked away, twirling his hair.

"I had just stated that you _might_ die. I do care…but I have to use you because you're the only person out of all of us that Light Yagami has met face to face. And I told you. There is a chance you will survive if you have your shinigami with you. Your shinigami is an important factor in this plan, after all." I growled before dropping him.

"Near, are you okay?" Rester asked.

"Yes. I am." Near stated as he turned to the screen. "Rhythm. Please look at the screen so you would know what to do when you go to Japan. We need you to catch Kira. The instructions that have the letter R in them are for you to follow." I gave a small scowl before turning my head.

File D: Plan Death

Preparations:

R: Instructed to go to Japan on January 29, 2009(note: It's the 25th btw) Meets up with the Task Force and rejoins them to work on the case.

Re(Rester): Accompanies R as assistant and set up equipment to observe Task Force.

H: Stays in New York until further notice

G: Stays in New York until further notice

I blinked. "Why is Rester going to be the only one with me? And where are your instructions Near?"

"I already know what to do. Halle and Gevanni have to stay with me because…I'll need someone to bring me my toys." I sighed as I looked back at the screen.

For R: when in Japan, you must:

Try to show Task Force your trust.

Get close to Light Yagami to expose he is Kira

Try not to ruin the plan

"Okay…how am I going to do this? The Task Force people hate me! And there is no way in hell I'm going to be friends with a serial killer."

"That's why the word 'try' is there." Halle mumbled.

"Yes. And you can get the Task Force's trust back if you reveal your face."

"What?!!" Heartless and I yelled, making Near's house of cards collapse. He groaned before rebuilding.

"Chou-" I swiftly smacked Heartless. "I mean Rhythm can't reveal her identity. There's that second Kira, who can kill with just a face."

"That would be where you would come in, shinigami." Near looked at her. "If the second Kira is about to kill Rhythm, then you would simply try and stop her death. How, I'm afraid it's up to you."

I gave a long sigh. "Near…you're lucky…that I want to stop Kira too. Normally, I would disagree and try to kick your ass for even planning this, but I won't. So you are lucky."

"Yes? And?" Near carefully put two more cards in his house.

"And…I will follow your orders and get close to the Task Force and Light Yagami. I will show my face to them, but not when the second Kira is around."

"That seems reasonable." He said. "But what happens if the second Kira sees your face unexpectedly?"

"Heartless will find a way to stop her. Maybe a threat that she will kill the real Kira." I glanced at her. "Let me ask you one question though…it's been bothering me a bit…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Exactly why…did you want to work on this Kira case?" Near paused himself from putting another card. "Did you work on this case because you were L's successor? Or because you also wanted to avenge him too, just like the rest of us?"

"…you will learn later on…" he mumbled before resuming building. I gave a small smirk.

"When is later on-"

"Rhythm. You want to sleep, you say? The room I prepared for you is on the same floor, fifth door to the right as you exit this room. I wish you a good night." He stated. I softly chuckled and patted him on the head.

"I wish you a good night too." I said and walked out the door, Heartless and L following.

As I entered my room, L spoke up. "How did you know?" I raise a brow.

"How did I know what?"

"Didn't you ask Near that question because you knew I was wondering it?" He blinked. I giggled.

"No. I asked him because I was curious. I didn't know you were wondering it too. I'm not a mind reader."

"But you are a psychic."

"Hey. How was I supposed to know I was going to have that gift from my dad? I never asked for it." I sighed as I fiddled with the pocket knife in my jacket's pocket. I lied on the king sized bed that had midnight blue covers decorated with shining stars and navy blue pillows that had a white trim. Everything suited me well. The people here have good taste.

"You know…once your mom started hating you, I'm surprised you didn't go depressed when she started beating you up." Heartless said. My eyes lowered and I frowned.

"I sorta did….but I always held it in…I was insecure…sorta…" I mumbled. "I never had anyone to talk to, and if I revealed my emotions, my mom would either yell or just beat me more...so I tried to think all of the positive things on why it happened."

"And were you able to think of any?" L wondered as he sat next to me. I shrugged.

"When I found a reason, they were always too weak to be any good. So no…in a way…" I looked up at the ceiling, the light burning my eyes a bit. "I think I mostly changed when I went to Wammy's though." I smiled.

"Eh? Really?" L said, amazed.

"Yeah. You all changed me there. It was really fun…and when I met you guys, I was happy." I chuckled. "Listen to me talk…it's so corny. It's like I'm in some drama or manga or something…"

L patted me on the head. "You think that way. But I'm glad that you cherish Wammy's. I'm sure Near and the others do too."

"I wish I could go back though…"

"How about this…" L put a finger between his lips. "When we finally defeat Kira, we'll all go back to Wammy's and celebrate. And they'll be plenty of cake and sweet…"

I laughed. "You know that's your fantasy, right? …but…hey…that does sound good to me…" I closed my eyes with a smile as I drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

-with the others-(I just finally noticed this, but when I said 5 people, I forgot Mello wasn't with us, so it's now down to four…damn…if I figured this out any sooner, Heartless would still be with us ^^;)**

**Chouko: -whispers- Okay…we know Shadow is the killer, so all we gotta do is kill her, and then Mello and L will be free.**

**Matt: I know, but how?**

**Near: I don't see why you should kill her though…she might not be the one.**

**Chouko: Oh how would you know?! Anyway, we shouldn't rush this. We have 13 hours, so we should carefully plan this.**

**Matt: Right. So how about the time to attack…is when the cicadas cry(which is usually in the after noon? I think).**

**Near: -_-; You just got that idea from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni.**

**Matt: -sweatdrop- So what?! That anime will give us good ideas on how to kill Shadow.**

**Chouko: We should start at midnight. She won't be able to see us, and she won't know where to attack.**

**Near: But you won't know where to attack either. –before Chouko and Matt say another thing- I'm saying you because I don't wish to try and attack. We should see how it should go, right?**

**Matt: –scoffs- Says you. Okay then Rhythm. Here's the plan. –whispers-**


	23. Chapter 23

**Watergoddesskasey: **Yosh! Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Lol. I'd come back to life to eat the cookies, thank you, and then die again xD Even if I was dead, my ghost would still be able to type the fanfics, so they will be alright xD –takes trophy- Arigatou! You're an awesome writer too, so you should get an award also! –hands you a trophy filled with pocky, cake, and other sweets- Lol. It's an award that you can eat x)

**Madeline Cullen: **The insecurities were supposed to make Rhythm seems a little sad about her past for once? I'm sorry for making it seem like I'm still pissed at the flamer(which I'm not mad at anymore). ^^; I'm alright, really. –glances at bazooka- …but if it makes you happy…I guess you can attack them if you want… :)

**Arisa Amane: **That's everyone's fantasy(even mine!) As I really looked back at Death Note, all these questions started forming in my head, so that's how I came up with the Near's motivation thing. To me, it's sort of obvious(but not really) on why Near is working on the case(I can't tell you now since Near himself will explain at the end of this), but in a way…it's not(I'm sorry I'm not making any sense ^^;).

**

* * *

(Midnight)**

**Chouko: -whispers-Okay, so you know the plan right?**

**Matt: Yeah…-scratches head- I'm going to feel sorta guilty though…I mean…we ARE killing a person.**

**Chouko: Yeah, a person who killed the world's greatest detective AND your best friend! Besides, it's just going to be a simple stab in the heart…**

**Near: How can you be so sure that they're dead anyway?**

**Matt: Shh! I think I see Shadow…-peers through a bush-she's just sleeping… **

**Chouko: Okay…-gets out a knife- …get ready…-gulps and creeps out of the bush with everyone else-**

**Near(he was forced to go along): -stands above Shadow's head with a rope-…**

**Shadow: -wakes up- What the- Near- -mouth covered by rope- MMFFMM!!!**

**Matt: -stabs Shadow in left arm- Crap I missed…**

**Shadow: -cries in pain- MMMFFMM…!! MFM MM?!?**

**Chouko: Just let me do it! –sighs and looks at Shadow one more time- Shadow…I'm sorry…but…-stabs Shadow in the heart-**

**Shadow: Mmff..mm…? –eyes close and goes limp-**

**Near: So…it's finally over…**

**Everyone: -looks down as it starts to rain- …**

**

* * *

(The next day)**

Someone was shaking me. "Hey. Wake up…" My eyes slowly opened and saw that Halle crossing her arms. I groaned.

"Leave me alone old hag…" I muttered as I buried my face into my pillow.

"!!" it sounded like she was going to say something, but she kept it in. "…it's already 1 o' clock in the afternoon. Go to the bathroom and wash up…or…whatever you do…" she looked at the ground. I raised a brow.

"Where was the snippy annoying hag from yesterday that kidnapped me?" Halle bit her tongue. I sighed and stood up. "Whatever, I'll listen for once…" And with that, I walked to the bathroom and closed the door shut.

I sighed as I wobbled over to the shower and turned on the knob for hot water. I leaned against the sink as I waited the water to warm up and yawned. I still felt a little sleepy. When I thought the water was the right temperature, I took off my clothes and got in. I flinched.

"ACK! Hot!" I quickly turned on the cold water and sighed. I winced when I slouched a little though. My arm wasn't the only place my mom hit me. She also made injuries on my back, but that's just about it because she was afraid if she hits anywhere else, she'll be easily caught. She always thought ahead so there wouldn't be problems for her. That's just how she was I sighed and I looked at the forearm and traced the butterfly scar gently with my index finger. It mostly healed already, and you can't really see it unless it's up close.

Then I remembered that one time when Matt only saw me in my undergarments. I turned pink as I tried to brush off the memory. I don't think he saw it because I covered it quickly with the blanket. That's good. I wearily sighed as I put a hand on my lips. "…Matt…" I murmured.

* * *

As I stepped out of the bathroom, wiping my hair dry, I noticed that Halle was waiting outside. "I need to use the shower too. The one in my room somehow broke…so…"

I nodded. "It's all yours." I stepped out of the way and looked at L. "Where's Heartless?"

"That Gevanni man called her over. Near wanted to discuss something…" He peered over to my arm. "…is this one of the scars your mother left you?"

I took a step back and tried to pull my short sleeve a little longer. "So what if it is…? It's almost healed already."

"Do the others know about this?"

"I never told them…" L was about to say something. "Look. It's not a big deal anymore! So stop talking about it!" I angrily stomped out of the room, grabbing my hoodie and slamming the door shut. L stayed still for a moment.

"But…it was one before, right?" he whispered.

* * *

I sighed as the door slid open to reveal Rester, Near, Gevanni, and Heartless. Near looked up. "Ah…nice to see you Rhythm. Have you had a good sleep?" he asked.

I nodded unsurely, wondering why he was asking such weird questions. It just doesn't…seem like his usual self. "That's good." He nodded. I watched him stand up for the first time ever since Wammy's. He got taller than me by at least 2 centimeters. "Rester…Gevanni…" he started.

The two men nodded and also stood up. I raised a brow. "Err…Rhythm…you better run-"

I wasn't able to listen to Heartless because in 2 seconds, I was suddenly being pinned down to the floor by Rester and Gevanni. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!?!! LET ME GO!!!" I screamed as they held me down by the arms and ankles.

"Please keep her steady as I investigate." Near simply said as he walked over to me and kneeled down. He reached for my sleeve, and my eyes widened.

"NO! Near! Get away from me or else your little albino ass will soon be burning in hell!" I tried to escape as my sleeves were being rolled up. Near tilted his head in confusion when he only saw the butterfly scar.

"There should be more…" he mumbled as he lifted my shirt half way so my bra won't show. At least he has manners…"Nothing here either…Rester. Gevanni. Would you please?"

The two men flipped me over and still held me tight. "NEAR DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

"I'm seeing how badly hurt are you." I froze.

"…what…?" that gave Near the advantage to pull up the back of my shirt to reveal my wounds. Gevanni gave a small gasp. Gashes, bruises, scabs, and scars covered my back. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Near…please let go of me…"

"So…this is what your mother did to you?" he wondered. He poked the biggest scar, a big line from a broken picture frame on the lower middle back. A tear fell out of my eyes.

Suddenly, the door slid open. "Near! What the hell did you do to Rhythm?!!" a familiar chocoholic yelled.

I looked up and saw Mello switch his gun's position from Halle to Near. Near sat up straight, not afraid if the weapon was aimed at his head.

"Why, hello Mello." He greeted. Mello glared. Suddenly, a new voice came, asking the same question Mello said.

"What the hell did you do?!" I heard something clatter on the floor. The thing was playing the Tetris them song.

"Matt…?" I wondered. Suddenly, Near, Rester, and Gevanni were pushed off me. I sat up and noticed that Matt was lifting Near in the air by his collar. The redhead glared ferociously through his goggles.

"What. Did. You. Do?" he gritted.

"I didn't do anything." Matt threw him across the room.

"If you didn't, fucking explain why Rhythm has those wounds!!" I quickly got up and held him back.

"Matt! Calm down! It's not his fault!"

"Oh really?" Mello scoffed.

"Yes really, now shut up girly man!" He glared. I glared right back.

"Then what's the real reason why you have those?" I sighed and loosened my grip on Matt.

"Mom…" I whispered.

"Mom?" they repeated.

I nodded. "Before I came to Wammy's… I had a mom. Years ago, my dad and I were going to pick her up from a business trip, but then there was this drunk that crashed into us. I somehow survived, but Dad didn't…" I looked down. "Mom was bawling at the funeral…I remember." I gave a weak smile. "She really loved him, even more than me, probably. I think that's why she started hating me. She started abusing me on New Year's… Because it was like I killed her loved one." I closed my eyes. Matt embraced me as tears started forming.

"It's not your fault." He whispered.

"But what if it is?"

"Don't blame yourself on something that wasn't even your fault. That car crash was an accident? Remember?"

"But still…"

Matt frowned but gave a small chuckle when he thought of something and grabbed the Matt finger puppet. "Hey, don't be sad now. You wouldn't want to make us both sad, would you?" he put the finger puppet next to his cheek. I turned away, looking at the floor.

"You're both the same person."

"Aww…she's still sad, mini me. What should we do?" he said to the little puppet. Everyone was staring at him like he was a freak.

"Matt…it's normal for Near to do that…well sort of…but…you…?" Mello twitched. The gamer ignored him. He was too focused to trying to cheer me up.

"Rhythm." He let go of me, and I shivered a little from the sudden loss of warmth. He held up the finger puppet in front of my face. "Please?" he said in a small voice to dub his puppet.

I turned away, only to have a strawberry shoved in my mouth. My eyes widened as I looked up and saw L. Everyone was staring at the half eaten strawberry in shock. "Th-there's a floating piece of fruit in this room…" Mello stuttered.

"Is that your shinigami…?" Matt wondered as he backed away a little.

"Yes. That would be the other one." Near stated. "The SPK and I could see her first shinigami, Heartless, but for some reason, the other one won't show itself."

Matt's eyes narrowed as he pulled me to him. "So…this one's the boy?" He squeezed me tighter as he glared at the strawberry, clearly yelling out 'She's mine!'.

"M-matt…" I stuttered, feeling light headed from the tight embrace. L gave a small smile.

"I see you're feeling a bit better when you're in his arms?" he teased. I swiftly looked away, the blush deepening. L walked closer to us, but Matt, only able to see the levitating strawberry, kept backing away, not wanting for him to get closer.

'_If only he could see him…'_ I chuckled to myself. L seemed to be the only one to see my smile.

"See? Smiling is good for you. You use fewer muscles than in frowning." I giggled out loud this time, and everyone seemed to be relieve a little. "That's better. No one wants you to be sad, you know?"

"Thank you." I said to L. He nodded and handed me the strawberry.

"You're welcome. Now finish your strawberry." I took a small bite, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit. Matt dropped his head in defeat. I raised a brow as I turned to him.

"Why is that damn shinigami the only one that made her happy? It's not fair…" he muttered. I sweatdropped.

"Neh…Matt…You still made me happy." He turned away, not believing it. I sighed. Now _he's _being the stubborn one…

I looked at my strawberry longingly, before holding it up in front of Matt's face. "Sorry if I bit it, but if it makes you feel better…?" Matt smiled and tackled me to the ground, not knocking away the fruit thankfully.

"Aww! You'd give your strawberry to me? That's so sweet!!" he grinned. He was about to take a bite before I stopped him.

"Wait! Only a little! I still want to finish it!" Matt smirked.

"Yeah…I think not." He ate the rest of the fruit in one bite.

"Matt!! Why you do that?!"

"So I can do this." He kissed me on the lips. I turned pink as his tongue entered my mouth. I could taste the juices from the strawberry. Matt pulled away, licking his lips in satisfaction.

Mello groaned. "Get a room…"

Matt got off me and smiled. "I would, but Rhythm's still a child. And I'm already pleased, so maybe next time…" I was blushing for a few seconds, but then I realized something.

"HEYY!!!! I'M NOT A KID!!!" I yelled out a little too late. Everyone sweatdropped.

Near shook his head. "With that all cleared up…the real reason why you came here?"

Mello's face hardened. "My photo. Give it to me. Matt refused to take one back then, so it's no problem for him. But I need mine."

"Why yes of course. Here." Near took out something from his pocket and threw it at Mello. He caught it and it around, looking at the description at the back. I noticed that the photo was a picture of him smiling. "That's the only photo of you. There were no other copies made."

"Near…" It was silent for a while. "You know, I don't want to help you."

"I already know that."

"But…I can owe you something for giving me my picture. As you already know, a shinigami is attached to the notebook. But I learned that the notebook I had has a fake rule. That's all I'm going to tell you."

"…fake…rule…?" I wondered.

"Wait, who the hell put a fake rule in the Death Note?" Heartless smirked. "Because whoever did, they're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?!"

I sighed. "Heartless…"

"Well, that is all." Mello turned back and began walking.

"Yeah. See you guys." Matt said and grabbed my arm. "Come on Rhythm!"

"What…?" I wondered as I pulled away. Mello and Matt turned around in confusion.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"I…can't…Near made a plan for me to go to Japan…"

"Well, that's where we're going too. We're going to find out Kira's plans, and maybe get the Death Note back…" Mello explained. Matt nodded.

"So come with us! It's no problem, right?"

"But I have to meet the Task Force face to face and work with them."

"And with Kira? You could get killed by that psychotic bastard."

"…I know… but I want to go along with the plan."

Matt and Mello looked down, thinking. After a while, Mello lifted his head. "…okay…" Matt looked at him.

"What?"

"Knowing Near, he already thought this through. His plan's going to work…as always…" he rolled his eyes. He turned to Matt. "Don't worry. She's going to be alright."

"And also, she has her two shinigami." Near added. Matt sighed, giving in.

"Fine." He stated. He looked at me. "Are you sure Rhythm?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. I'll try not to get killed…." I looked at Matt and Mello worryingly. "…you guys….should be careful too. You're the ones who are most likely…going to die…"

"Tch. Yeah right! We're not going to die. We're only going to be snooping around some things. How are we going to get caught? We're like, ninjas!" Matt exclaimed, trying to brighten up the mood. I looked down, which made Matt frown(haha! It rhymes!xD).

He put an arm around me, and nuzzled my neck, making me turn pink. "Hey. Don't worry." He reassured. We'll be careful too. Will that make you feel better?"

I nodded. "Yeah…"

He let go of me and smiled. "Good."

"Come on Matt. We have to go." Mello took out a chocolate bar. "We'll see you in Japan, Rhythm. I guess… Let's go Matt."

"But wait! I gotta give Rhythm a goodbye kiss!" he whined. My eyes widened.

"What…?" I froze in fear as Matt was about to jump me. Thankfully, Mello grabbed him just in time.

"We have to go…NOW you idiot…" he muttered as he pulled his best friend out the door while mumbling something like 'Stupid perverted dog and hormones'.

"Stay away from that shinigami of yours!" Were Matt's last words before the door slid close. I gave a small chuckle.

"See you later too."

**

* * *

-6 a.m-**

**Matt: -groans- Where the hell is that Matsuda?! I thought we'd get out of this once one of us is gone!**

**Near: You are correct…but he might come soon the sun's about to rise.**

**Voice: And right you are! –smoke appears and Matsuda comes out with sparkles flying- How was your first challenge? –smile; sparkle sparkle-**

**Chouko: It was…alright…-mutters- despite the fact that Shadow's…gone…**

**Matsuda: -looks around- Ehh…? Your Shadow friend doesn't seem to be here… **

**Voice: Wait! I'm still here!**

**Everyone: O.o…-slowly turns around to see Shadow running to them-**

**Shadow: Sorry I'm late…I got distract so…-scratches head-**

**Matsuda: That's alright! –blinks- Hey. You do know you're bleeding on your left arm…right?**

**Shadow: -blinks and looks as blood drips to hand- Oh! Right! I guess I got wounded somehow. Hehe…–licks blood off hand with evil smile-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Watergoddesskasey: **Yay! Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too! x)

**xXImortalsxDiceXx: **If I was a shinigami, I'd kill Light with the notebook, make him come back to life with the Death Eraser, and then kill him again. xD Ah…my evil weird mind x) Hehe…vampire eh? -in a little voice- I will eat your soul!

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **Don't worry. I'm planning to keep them alive and not get killed by Takada and Light. –sniff- Why did they have to die? They were so awesome! T-T

**Thepuppiesarecute: **Thank you, thank you very much. X)

**Madeline Cullen: **Yes. That's our idiotic Rhythm. X) Lol. I WANNA PUNCH THEM TOO! Take that Higuchi! –punches face- …ow…that hurt….-looks at bleeding hand- Well, enjoy your Happy Kira Killing. xD

**Arisa Amane: **Haha! I'm so confuzzling! But that's the point of the mini story. You'll get it once it's finished. Don't know when though… ._.; I wish Near really had a Matt finger puppet. I bet it would look creepy, but so damn cute. I always thought Matt's personality was playful, and it gave me lots and lots of ideas on how he should tease Rhythm. I can't wait to use them all )

**ZanderX: **Thank you for enjoying both my stories! Especially the mini one. This is my first time coming up with a murder mystery thing. I feel so proud. TTwTT OMG! Chips, cake and L?!?! What more can I get?!! Yatta! –eats food and suffocates the L figure-

**

* * *

Everyone: O.O**

**Matsuda: Yay! You all made it!! –claps; sparkle sparkle- Now that we're all here, let's walk to our next and last challenge. Right? Right? **

**Chouko: Wait…there's only TWO challenges?!!**

**Matt: I have to say…that's weak…**

**Matsuda: -takes out a kunai and points it at Matt's neck- Hey now…you wouldn't want to get me or Boss angry…would you? –smiles when Matt shakes head- Good! Now, let's go!!!-marches toward a path-**

**Shadow: -smiles- Yeah…let's…-begins walking with Matsuda-**

**Everyone: …-nervously follows-**

**Shadow and Matsuda: -evil smirk- (and for Matsuda) –sparkle sparkle-**

**

* * *

(The next day)**

I fell out of bed as I was awoken by Near's booming voice coming from a speaker. "Rhythm. Please come to the room quick. You need to get ready. The SPK building is being attacked."

"What…?" I wondered, and finally became aware of glass breaking and a lot of voices screaming below. "Shit. At this hour too…" I put on my blindfold just in case and I looked at L and Heartless, who had also woken up. "Come on."

* * *

As the door slid open, I noticed that Near and the others were dressing up as the police.

"Near, what's going on? Who's trying to break in?"

"An angry Kira mob set by Demegawa and Kira himself." Near said as he picked up a Transformer head. "Rester. Can you please fix this when we come back?"

The man nodded as he put it the head in his pocket. Gevanni handed me a police outfit and placed a tinted helmet on my head. "Put this on. It'll guard you from being killed by the second Kira."

I nodded. _'So Misa Amane still has the eyes? Crap. When I go to Japan, it'll be hard for me when she comes to the Task Force to meet with Light. She'll see my damn name…'_

"Come forth Kira followers! Destroy this building which contains the people who even dare to oppose Kira!" Demegawa yelled at the camera.

"Demegawa sure has a big head…" I muttered as I finally slipped on the vest. "I'm ready."

"Good. Rester. Release it right now." Near said. I raised a brow.

"Release what…?" I looked at the screen and noticed millions of green paper flutter about. My eyes widened. "Near! Why the hell are you dropping money to the retarded protesters?!!"

"It's okay. The money was from L's inheritance. And it gives us a perfect distraction to get out. Now, let's go."

L pouted as he followed all of us. "Why is he using my legacy as a distraction? He could've at least spent it on something useful…like cake…"

"Oh shut up." I mumbled as I was the last to leave.

* * *

When we exited, we were all pushed and shoved as the mob tried to get the money that was falling out of the sky. But thankfully, they disbanded since they thought we were really the police. After a while, the real police came to see the mess.

I sighed in relief as the helicopter and people were gone. "Damn…I'll never do that again…" I mumbled as I took off my helmet. The police began to clean up the building. I sat down on the flight of stairs and leaned back, looking at the dusk sky. It looked dark, seeing that I had my blindfold on.

I heard footsteps stop behind me. "Rhythm…Near informed me to tell you that the plan has to begin two days early. We have to arrive in Japan tomorrow."

I jumped up and turned around, startling Rester for a second. "Are you serious?! Why?!!"

"After today's attack, Near thinks that Light Yagami is planning something. Also, a man from the Task Force called when we came back in the room. His name was Aizawa."

"Afro man called? Why?"

"After you left the room yesterday, Near contacted the Task force to ask a few questions once he figured out the fake rule."

"Which is?"

"The rule that says: If you do not write a name within 13 days, you will die. After that, he told them that Kira is among one of them. Mr. Aizawa called to provide us information. He said that the Task Force and L suspected the first and second Kira. Kira was the only one who volunteered. The second Kira was captured."

"Yeah, I already know that. They told me." I sighed. I banged my head against the handrail. "Damn it all…why does the plan have to begin early? This so sucks…"

"Hey, at least you're not leaving tonight at least. You could get some rest before you go." Heartless stated.

"E-err…mm…" I looked at Rester.

"What?"

"…well…Near said we should leave once everything is cleaned up…" I noticed that the last piece of broken glass was picked up and put in a trash bag. I looked at the front entrance of the SPK building, where I saw a video camera just above the door(or what used to be of it). I glared at the camera. "Near, fuck you."

* * *

"I'ma kill him…I'ma kill him…" I kept chanting as Rester and I were now boarded on the plane. Heartless was in the seat behind me, eating oranges to her heart's content…er…if she has a heart… L had to stay in New York for a while. I guess he had to save someone again.

"Rhythm. You can't kill Near. If you do, the plan won't work and Kira will win." Rester sighed, mumbling things to himself.

"I'll kill him after Kira's dead then." I huffed, looking out the window. "Why the hell does that little albino sheep gotta make us leave? It's freaking midnight!!"

"If you're that mad about it, go to sleep." Heartless muttered, then dropped and orange peel carelessly on the floor.

"Fine." I grumbled. "Goodbye." I mumbled before leaning my head on the window and immediately went to sleep.

"That was…fairly easy…" Rester said as he looked at my sleeping figure.

"Too easy…" Rester looked at Heartless confusingly. "Usually she would protest, then I embarrass her about something, and then she would blush and then listen to what I say. This time she didn't."

"And that would mean?"

"Something is bothering her." A voice said. Heartless looked to her left and saw L appear through the plane.

"Great…you're here…" Heartless muttered.

"Who's here? The other shinigami?" Rester asked. Heartless rolled her eyes and began peeling another orange.

"So…what do you think is bothering her?" Heartless asked, ignoring the man.

L bit his thumb as he walked over to me and observed me. I had a calm face, relaxed, but I was clutching my fist really tight for some reason. "I'm not so sure…I'm guessing because of this plan? Or maybe the fact that Matt and Mello may die."

"True…maybe both."

"What's true about both? Will someone please tell me?" Rester raised his voice. I flinched a little before adjusting my position and leaned back with my head slightly nodding to the right. Rester covered his mouth and silently apologized.

"We were talking about why Chouko is acting this way." Heartless stated.

"Her name is Chouko?" Rester wondered. "…butterfly child?"

"I don't think it was wise to tell him her name, Heartless." L said.

"As long as he doesn't know that last name…" she shrugged. "Anyway, we think it's because of this plan. You sure it won't fail?"

Rester was about to answer when he heard a small beeping from his laptop. He opened it. "Yes?"

"_Rester. It's Gevanni. Near is asking when will you be arriving in Japan." _

He looked at his watch. "Probably in an hour and a half. Why?"

"_Okay. Once you go to the hotel room, tell Rhythm to meet up with the Task Force first thing in the morning. Later on, have her meet with Light Yagami." _

"Okay, but why?"

"_Because."_ A monotone voice came and Near was shown stacking his dice. _"Rhythm needs to gain the Task Force's trust first, so that when she meets Light Yagami, she will be protected by them." _

"How?" Heartless asked.

"_Put it this way: If Light sees Rhythm first before the Task Force, he will probably take her to meet with the second Kira. Since she won't be wearing her blindfold, the second Kira, with the shinigami eyes, will see her name and kill her. The Task Force wouldn't know about her death since they never knew she came back to Japan, and Kira would keep his mouth shut about meeting her in the first place._

"_But…if Rhythm meets the Task Force before and regains their trust, they will form…some sort of barrier from her being killed. After meeting with them, she will tell them that she will meet with Light Yagami. If Light will try to go with his plan to meet her with the second Kira and she dies, the Task Force will have the suspicion of him killing Rhythm, seeing her not coming back later on. Light will know she will be invulnerable, so he won't attack. But…there is a problem…" _

"What?" Heartless asked.

"_If the second Kira and Light Yagami are in the room where Rhythm will meet the Task Force, then there is a chance that Rhythm might die. When the second Kira sees Rhythm's name, Light will tell the second Kira to kill her. The second Kira will be caught, and Light won't be in suspicion, so she has to meet the Task Force first if you don't want her to die."_

"Understood…" Rester hesitantly nodded.

"_Okay. I'll contact you when you get to Japan."_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, still a little tired from my sleep. I blinked when I noticed a blanket was placed over me. I also noticed that I was in some hotel room. I was the only one lying on the queen sized bed. Heartless was sleeping on the floor. Rester was sleeping on a couch with all sorts of computer devices placed all around him. I think it was about 5 in the morning, seeing that the sun hasn't risen yet.

I got out of bed and walked to the window. I peeked through the curtains, noticing that I was in Japan now. "I see you're awake." A voice said. I quickly turned around and saw L was eating a parfait. "What are you doing so up early? It has only been 5 and a half hours."

"I just couldn't sleep…" I murmured. I looked at L. "Neh…L…have you ever been in a life threatening situation? I mean…besides this Kira case…"

"I've been in many of those. Do you mind telling me the reason?" he asked.

"You know, this whole plan Near made. Based on your opinion, do you think it will really work?" L looked up thoughtfully and ate a piece of banana.

"If it came out exactly the way Near had predicted, then yes…but if the course changes, there's a 5% chance…it may not work…"

I closed my eyes. "… so if something interferes with this plan, there's a small chance I might die?"

"…" he looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

"I see…" I felt my heart weighing down a little, making my breathing a little harder. I suddenly remembered Mello and Matt, and how they were going to die if I didn't do anything. That just made my heart hurt more.

I gave out a long sigh. Just one…_one_ little difference may be the end of it all.

**

* * *

Matt: -looks around- …now where are we?**

**Matsuda: Welcome to… the final challenge! **

**Everyone: -looks up to see a wicked castle with dark clouds above and lightning shooting out- …**

**Chouko: Okay….why is THIS the only evil looking thing in this place?**

**Matsuda: Because it is. Now, shut up. –darkly atmosphere- You wouldn't want to anger Boss….would you…? This IS his castle by the way, and he will be watching closely.**

**-giant doors open- **

**Matsuda: -bows to everyone and holds arm out- Please enter. A new escort will tell you about the next challenge.**

**Everyone: -slowly nods and walked in-**

**Matsuda: -stands straight and watches them with an evil smile- Hope you have fun…-evil smile-**

**-doors shut close- **


	25. Chapter 25

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Rhythm can't die. Even though how much I want it to happen…- sweatdrop- she's the main character, so she's safe…for now! -dramatic dun dun dun music- I think that goes for the mini story too…unless I feel like killing her there for some reason. xD Oh noes! Soggy cereal bad! But it sure feels funny in your mouth. Sorta like… semi-puréed jello xD

**ZanderX: **Well, Light deserves to die, not really Near(but I might accidentally suffocate him from hugging him so much ^^;). But now that makes me wonder…what happen if Near died instead of Light…? –stars in eyes- Possible new story idea? Who knooowwwsss? xD But Near really wasted the money. I mean, you could've used all that money to buy loads of awesome stuff! Like a flying car that shoots lasers!

**Madeline Cullen: **Lol. Just let Kira stay in Antarctica for a few years and then you'll see him in a block of ice with penguins using him as a slide! :D I'd be funny if you guys somehow ended up kung fu fighting in Wammy's. Roger would be WTF? And then the kids would be like 'Yay! Violence!' xD

**Arisa Amane: **Lol. Aizawa isn't just Afro-man, he's Afro SAMURAI man...x) Hehe. ^^; Yup, gonna be a lot of hate when Rhythm meets Light. Unfortunately, she won't be able to suffocate him in his sleep while stabbing him to death because of the Task Force and Rester. ^^;

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **Well…now that you put it that way…-sweatdrop- Oh well, that's L's opinion. I'm pretty sure that Near came up with a backup plan, since a certain Kira fanboy will be appearing soon…-shifty eyes- I feel sorta sorry for Rhythm though…it's not going to be easy for her to get the Task Force's trust back(or will it??) Maybe...you know! -points to a squirrel-

**

* * *

Chouko: -blinks when hearing someone holding a laugh- Who's doing…-**

**Shadow: -lets out evil laughter- This is great! This is great!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Everyone: O.O…Sh-shadow…**

**Shadow: You all think you can get rid of me?!! You all think this will be over once I'm gone?!!! You're wrong!! Wrong!! You know why…? –looks up with evil glint- Because…you can't destroy me. You'll be trapped in this kingdom forever… facing your everyday demise…-giggles- Won't that…heh…be…fun? HAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Voice: Shadow…**

**Shadow: -stops immediately, smiles, and turns around- Yes?**

**Gevanni: -appears out of the shadows- It's time for the final round. Stop kidding around… –sighs- Greetings, everyone. Welcome to Boss's castle. If you will, please follow me for the final challenge.  
**

**Shadow: -smiles evilly while following others at the very end- Can't wait…heheh…**

* * *

I heard footsteps slowly enter the room. "Rhythm? You're awake at this hour?" Rester covered his mouth and yawned.

I scratched my head. "I couldn't sleep…" He raised a brow. "Don't worry about it…I just…need some fresh air." I grabbed my hoodie and neared the door. "Y-yeah. Air. I'll be back soon. Don't worry, see you later."

"…just be back here by 7…then…" Rester mumbled as I closed the door shut.

* * *

I inhaled the fresh cold air that greeted me as I stepped out of the building. Hands in pockets, I walked down the lonely street. It was now 6, and the sky was just bright enough to let me know where I'm walking.

I looked up at the cloudy sky, thinking about…things… mainly death and Kira.

'_Geh…this is troublesome…I think I'm over thinking this. Besides, Near a smart kid, so the plan won't fail…but then there's L's opinion about it failing…' _I sighed. At times like this, I really need someone to talk to for advice… maybe…like a friend…

"Ack! Watch out!" someone yelled. I blinked when I felt a gooey liquid trickle down my head and stain my jacket pink and green. It was paint. I held out my sleeves in disgust. "Oh my god! I'm soooo sorry miss!!" the person yelled and tried to help me out.

"No…it's alright…" I looked up to see who the person was. I gasped. "…Linda…?"

The girl, probably the same age as me, looked at me suspiciously. "My name is Lucinda Davidson…I'm an artist. But…" she inspected me. "I used to be called that name…just who are you?"

"It's me, Rhythm! Don't you recognize me?" Then I remembered my appearance. "…oh…right…"

"Rhythm eh?" she puffed up her cheeks and tried to think. "You're not her. That's not her favorite hoodie." She pointed. Instead of my usual striped one, the jacket I was wearing was a black jacket with a bleeding broken heart in the middle.

"That one got ripped when I was attacked." I stated.

"So you say…" she crossed her arms. "And why are you walking here so early in the morning? The Rhythm I know sleeps all day."

"Linda, stop being a stubborn asshole and just help me out of this! I have to get a new hoodie again because of you! Damn you're more stupid than when Mello tried to set Near's toys on fire with one of Fuse's experiments!" I yelled. Fuse was another person in Wammy's. She loved science and liked to create new projects(but they usually fail…and explode..). She gasped.

"Rhythm it is you!" She squealed and glomped me. She immediately backed away, for the pain was still wet, and I was trying to reach for my pocket knife to stab her.

* * *

"Damn…thank you…" I grumbled as Linda gave me some of her clothes when I finally finished washing off the paint. We were at her temporary apartment because she said she had some art business to do here. This was her last day.

She scratched her head. "Yeah…sorry about that…"

"Whatever…" I looked at myself in the mirror in disgust. "Could you _make_ this shirt any frillier? Really…" I flinched when I felt a dark aura behind me.

"I made that t-shirt when I was interested in clothes designing one day… are you saying that my work is… ugly…?" I heard the sound of a paintbrush crack in half.

"U-uh…n-no…No! Of course not! Linda's work is awesomely beautiful! She makes the best clothes in the world!"

The aura disappeared. "Why, thank you very much Rhythm!" Linda smiled. She chuckled to herself as I sighed in relief. "Looks like I still got it…" She looked at me. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"You could say…I'm working on a case…"

"The Kira case?"

"How'd you know?"

"Near explained to me that you left Wammy's…to avenge L's death…" she looked down.

"He told you?!" she nodded. "Did he tell anyone else?"

"Well…he only told me because I forced it out of him…"

"Of course…" I rolled my eyes. Linda frowned at me.

"So.. you're really here for Kira?" I nodded.

"Near made a plan for me to work with the Task Force. But…there's a chance I might die…"

"What the hell is he thinking?!!" Linda huffed. "You can't die, you're the main character!"

"I know." I rolled my eyes. I sighed and lied on the bed. "This is so frustrating Linda! What do I do? And if I don't die, Matt and Mello might!"

"Wait, how do you know they might die?"

"It's a long story."

"Okay...?" she shook her head. "Anyway, what are you supposed to do?"

"Just meet up with this group called the Task Force, try to gain their trust back, and just work with them."

"That sounds pretty easy."

"Kira's one of them." Linda's face went blank. "I know, right?"

"Well…just try to be 2 steps ahead of Kira. Or…pretend he's your friend, or maybe…Matt." She gave me a sly smile. I blushed.

"Wa-wait! What's that supposed to mean?!!"

"If you pretend he's Matt, you can like, seduce him or something! Make him do your every command!"

I swiftly turned my head. "…you…think wrong…"

Linda giggled and neared me. "So…did you two kids finally kiss or what?" I turned redder.

"Sh-shut up Linda! You're a pervert! Why do you even want to know anyway?!!"

"Because you're my friend~!" she hugged me. I averted my eyes.

"Well…we might've…kissed…" Linda squealed. I sighed. "God…you're like…a fangirl or something."

"Hey, I can't help it." She shrugged and smiled. "It's been a long time…since we've got to talk like this." I nodded in agreement.

"How's Wammy's?"

"It's been okay. Roger was freaking out a little that you suddenly disappeared years ago, but I managed to calm him down. I don't know what else is going on now though. I left to start my career a year ago."

I let out a breath and lied on the bed. "I really wish I could go back and revisit, but stupid Kira is trying to rule the world with an iron fist."

"Well, when that case is all over, I'm sure you can with Near and the others. And we'll have a party, and then there'll be lots of our favorite food, and then we'll play a lot of games and then…" She smiled, a little pink blush forming. I waved my hand in front of Linda's face, trying to get her back. She blinked and smiled.

"Sorry. But…I was just thinking about how I should get you and Ma-" she stopped herself. I raised a brow, feeling a bit scared. She was going to say Matt, wasn't she?!!

"About me and…?" Linda got up and pushed me to the door.

"Nothing~!!!" She smirked. "Now, you should get going, you gotta work on that case of yours!"

"But wait! What were you about to say?!!"

"I told you, it's nothing! Now, go out there and kick Kira's ass so we could all go back to Wammy's so you could-" she started giggling loudly. "Bye Rhythm~!!! Make sure you won't die~!!!"

The door shut close, and on the other side, I could hear Linda laughing her ass off, saying that she couldn't wait for something. Damn, what is that woman thinking?!

* * *

As I opened the front door, Rester was there, crossing his arms. "You're an hour late."

"I accidentally met an old friend." I sighed. He raised a brow. "None of your business old man. She helped me get over something, even though she was torturing me with some of her disturbing thoughts…"

"Well, now that you're here, Near called. He said he located the Task Force, and he wants you to go there right away."

"Now? It's only 8."

"The place is about an hour away from here, but I'll have to drop you off a few blocks away from it so they don't know you're still with the SPK." I nodded.

* * *

Matsuda blinked when he heard someone knock on the door. "Who could that be?" he brightened. "Is it Misa-Misa? Wow! She sure came back from her photo shoot quick!"

Light groaned as he tried to ignore Matsuda's cheering and answered the door. His eyes widened as he was face to face with a woman with long blue hair and a black cloth covering her eyes. Me. I forced a smile. "Hi Light! Nice to meet you again!"

Ryuk was chuckling behind him. "So, she came back? This sure is interesting!"

"R-rhythm?!" Aizawa exclaimed in surprise. I made a peace sign.

"Yup, I'm back…" I walked passed the stunned Light and bowed to the Task Force. "Guys, I am really sorry on how I acted the day I left. You guys didn't believe the fact that Light is Kira, and I guess I couldn't take it. But now, I want to work with you guys again."

"B-but wait…I thought you were with SPK now…?"

I stood up and scratched my head. "Well…you could say... I got annoyed that Near is a quiet little freaky genius? And that we had an argument?"

"Like what you did with us. Besides, how do we know you're not going to slack off like last time? That speech you said sounded like it was rehearsed." Aizawa crossed his arms. I sweatdropped. How did he know?

I sighed. "I somehow knew you were going to be stubborn Aizawa. But…I really want to work with you guys again. It's just no fun without you. And to show my dedication, how's about…I'll show you my face?"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Wait! No Rhythm-chan!" Matsuda exclaimed. I mentally twitched. …-chan…?

"You don't have to show us your face! We forgive you!"

"Actually Matsuda…" Light started. "I think Rhythm really should show her face to us. It will show us she is really telling the truth, and that she is dedicated to this case." He looked at me. "Rhythm, although I am still a bit frustrated that you think I'm Kira, I think we will need your help…so please…the blindfold?"

"Sure thing, Light." I rolled my eyes before I lifted my arms and untied my blind fold. I let the cloth fall to my hands and I looked up, revealing my onyx orbs. "There, I showed you my face, now let me work with you. I won't even wear this thing anymore, but only when we have to go on a mission or something."

"You make it sound like you're a ninja." Heartless grumbled.

"Understood." Aizawa nodded. He looked at Light. "Light should we show her…?"

His eyes widened for a second, before hesitantly nodding. "Rhythm…there's something we want to show you, so you will know what's going on around us…"

* * *

Light and the others brought me to some sort of safe. They each entered some numbers, and when Aizawa was the last one, he opened it. Inside, was a black book. He took it and showed it to me. "Here. Touch this and then turn around."

"The Death Note." I stated and poked it. I noticed Light gritting his teeth. I turned around to see no difference, but I raised a brow to pretend that I was seeing a shinigami for the first time. Ryuk played along and greeted me, even though I already knew him.

"Hey. I'm Ryuk." He waved. I nodded.

"Yo. Rhythm." The others just stared on how I could just converse so easily with a shinigami.

* * *

Back in the room, Aizawa spoke. "Erm…Light…before Rhythm came…I was going to tell you…I contacted Near."

"Really Aizawa?" Matsuda was amazed by his actions. He hesitantly nodded.

"What did you two talk about?" Light shook his head. "No, never mind. That would just make me look more suspicious."

"Right…but just to make sure, Light. I want to look around you're apartment, to see if anything is suspicious there."

"Sure. Go ahead." Light nonchalantly said. I raised a brow.

'_Why say it so casually? Unless…he's up to something. But what?'_

"Right. I'll see you in a few hours." Aizawa was about to walk out when Mogi said he wanted to come too.

* * *

As I was looking through some papers, trying to make it look like I was really working(why try to work for a case that's already solved? I'm only following Near's directions anyway), I heard Matsuda and Ide talking. "Wow, Rhythm-chan is really working, huh? It's really amazing."

Ide nodded. "I thought she would be slacking off again(which I really am), but she's actually trying(No, I'm not)."

I gave a small smile at their gullible-ness. Just then, Aizawa and Mogi came back. "We didn't find anything…but still."

'_Wait…they didn't find a notebook? Then where…?'_

"I understand. You're more than welcome to watch over Misa and I until you're satisfied."

"_Next on the program, I'd like to introduce the next representatives for Kira!" _the pig-faced Demegawa announced on the television. Damn, who ever is watching this must be a real idiot if they think Demegawa is really able to contact Kira. _"I'd like to show you our first representative…"_ The light shined on a man, but his eyes widened and he fell to the ground, dead.

Everyone's eyes widened as the continued watching the screen. One by one, each representative fell to the ground, killed by a heart attack. The last was Demegawa, whose last words were 'Save me.', and the screen immediately cut off. Everyone just stared.

"Wha-what the hell? How could Kira just kill his own supporters?" Ide asked.

"Do you think it's because they went overboard?"

"I don't understand what's going on…" Aizawa muttered under his breath. I was the only one able to hear him. "There was no chance for Light or Misa to use the notebook…"

'_So does that mean… Misa gave up her ownership of the death note…and there's a new Kira..?'_

**

* * *

(In another place)**

"_Delete. Delete. Delete. Delete."_ A man lifted his pen off the paper. _"Delete!"_

**

* * *

Gevanni: We're here. –opens large doors-**

**Shadow: -brightens and skips into the room- Yay~!! We're here!!**

**Gevanni: -_-… -claps and the lights turn on to reveal a room with stone brick walls, gargoyles on pedestals, and fire burning around the edges of the rooms- This, is the place.**

**Everyone: O.O**

**Shadow: -nods happily- Yup. Just the way I like it! Gevanni! Tell them the rules now!! Now!! Whee!!! ^^ -runs happily to another room to get things-**

**Gevanni: -_- -clears throat- Well, congratulations to surviving the first round. For this last round, you'll be needing-**

**Shadow: These! –pulls out 4 different carts of weapons and other things-**

**Chouko: O.o What is THAT?!! –points to a floating ripped up doll-**

**Shadow: Oh…that…-grabs a gigantic mallet and pounds on the doll until it's all blood and stuffing- I got it! ^^**

**Everyone: O.o**

**Gevanni: -_-; Anyway, you'll need those weapons. All four of you will play…a game of…well, it's like hide and seek and freeze tag. Only if you're caught, you're going to turn up…like that doll. You'll all "play" in this room, but the fire will be put out and it'll be dark. You'll have some flashlights, but when you turn it on, you'll notice that there are more walls around you than before. That's because when the light's are out, this place will turn into a maze with a lot of traps…and the killer will be playing too. **

**Shadow: Yup! So get you're weapons and hope you don't…heheheh…die…! AHAHAHAHAH- -shuts up when Gevanni glares- I'm done… -humming to self while grabbing some weapons- To tell the truth I am, getting away with murder~…!-smiles-(Getting Away With Murder- Papa Roach)**


	26. Chapter 26

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Yes…it's…-dun dun dun- Mikami time! I don't think Rhythm will meet him face to face until Near and the others confront Light…or…should I make an accidental encounter…? Mikami's not that bad if you look at him closely. He could've been normal(well, sorta) if it weren't for Light. -_-;

**Sonar: **Aww, don't make fun of Matsu. He's cute in a clumsy way. xD -gasp!- Okay chapter?!! Aww…. oh well, I hope you love this chapter, because _someone's_ going to see Rhythm in a dress! xD

**Watergoddesskasey: **Thank yous!

**Madeline Cullen: **He jacked your Maximum ride?! That ass… lol. Do you want a bulldozer to block off that street and a lot of explosives to make…er…bloody Kira fireworks? ^w~

**Arisa Amane: **Hehe…you better be afraid, or else the cookie monster will eat a brownie. xD Mika-chan is pretty no? I wonder what he would look like if he lived a double life and actually loved manga and cosplaying? O. o… Yes, even though L said her acting was mostly perfect back then, it went down a lot. ^^;

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **Well, Ryuk said he wasn't on Light's side, and he's probably helping her so he can get apples. xD The Task Force did apparently gain her trust back, huh? Well, Rhythm, I think it's time for you to screw up again. xD OMG, you wouldn't believe the plan Linda has in store for Rhythm! Kekekekekeh…

**

* * *

Gevanni: -sighs- Okay…did you all get everything you need…? -_- (yeah, you can really tell he loves his job)**

**Matt: Yes…but Near…is that all you really need? –points to Near's Rubix cube-**

**Near: Yes. It will help pass time as I will just wait until this is over.**

**Shadow: Awww….that's no fun! Besides, I can't even solve that turn-able box of pretty colors.(true fact. I'm even lazy enough to not read the directions-_-)**

**Near: That is because you don't even try. **

**Shadow: That's it! I swear, you're going to be the first one to be dead! –holds mace threateningly-**

**Gevanni: Shadow, that's supposed to be the BOSS'S job.**

**Shadow: -blinks- But I thought I-**

**Gevanni: -claps loudly- Okay! Let the games begin! Lights out! –disappears in a puff of smoke as light goes away-**

**

* * *

(The next Day)**

Everyone seemed a bit tense after last night, trying to figure out why Kira, or the new Kira, would kill their own spokesperson. Matsuda came back from the groceries, holding out a newspaper and some bags. "Extra! Extra! There's a new development in the Kira case!" he yelled happily. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Did you get my apples?" Ryuk asked as he went though the bags. Heartless grumbled as she saw him consume two apples.

"Lucky ass. He can eat his fruit anytime he wants because everyone knows it's him. But _I _can't!" she muttered. Ryuk laughed as he began juggling some oranges and apples together. "You frickin bastard-!"

I quickly elbowed Heartless before she attacked. "Eh? Kiyomi Takada's the new spokesperson?"

"What?" I looked at the T.V that was just turned on and it showed a woman on NHN.

"_Good evening. This is Kiyomi Takada. It is my duty to talk about Kira, accurately, and quickly."_

"An NHN newscaster, huh? Wow. Kira's got some good taste." Matsuda closed his eyes with a smile plastered on his face. I twitched. No he does not…no offense to her, but Kiyomi just looked…bleh. Her head looks smaller than the rest of her body(maybe the cameraman was too busy focusing on her chest…).

I noticed the others discussing something. Light spoke up. "Everyone. There's… something I have to tell you…to tell you the truth, I used to date Kiyomi Takada back at To-Oh. But I think we could make use of her somehow. If she's acting as Kira's spokesperson, then she must be getting orders from him."

"But Taki's probably doing it because she's being threatened by Kira, right?" Matsuda wondered. "Wouldn't she be scared?"

"I'm not so sure about that." Light crossed his arms. "She's pretty strong. And also, I have her current cell phone number, so I can contact her anytime. She'll meet with me. I know it."

"Aren't you a bit too confident Light?" I wondered as I bit a strawberry. His eyes narrowed.

"What are you saying Rhythm…?"

"Well…how are you so sure that Takada will agree with you? She could tell 'Kira' we're trying to stop him and then he'll kill us."

"Well, it was said the police have stopped trying to look for him, so Kiyomi won't suspect anything from us." Ide explained. I leaned back to the couch.

"Okay, if you say so…" Light nodded.

"Then I'll be calling her tonight and meet up with her soon." I nodded as I readjusted the pillow to my comfort. That's when I noticed something that was hiding behind it.

"Hey…is this anyone's house key?" I wondered as I lifted the item up. Aizawa blinked.

"That's the key to Misa and Light's apartment. Misa gave it to Mogi and said he had dropped it somewhere in the room this morning."

"Really? Wait…he's still watching over Misa? Where are they now?" Matsuda looked at his watch.

"Well, based on Misa's schedule, they should be back from the new show Misa-Misa's working on. They're probably in the apartment right now." I nodded.

"I'll just go return it to him right now."

"Wait, I could go-"

"No thanks Aizawa. I feel like taking it to him by myself. Besides, I haven't seen Misa in a while, so I guess I could catch up with her…"

'_Plus it'll help me conclude that she really gave up her ownership…'_

"Okay…but just don't kill her."

"Why would I do that?"

"She tried dressing you up when you first came here, remember?" Heartless reminded.

"…if she tries to make me her dress up doll, please pray that Mogi will save her…" I mumbled as I closed the door. Heartless shrugged as she followed me through the wall, leaving everyone with a troubled feeling.

* * *

The apartment was about 9 blocks away, but it wasn't that long to get there(when you have a fast flying shinigami). "Thanks Heartless…" I gave a shaken smile as I got off her. We were already in front of the door. I know I could've used L, but he was with Rester, spying on him for me. I think it would've been weird anyway if I used L for transportation.

"Whatever. Stay still or else I think you might puke." She straightened her back a little, hearing a lot of cracks as she did so. "Damn…I think you got fatter since the last time…"

"Shut up." I hissed. I grabbed the key out of my pocket and knocked on the door. "Oi. Mogi, Misa. It's Rhythm. I'm coming in." I said as I opened the door.

Immediately, I was on the floor with someone hugging me to death. "Oh my god!! Rhythm-chan!!! Misa hasn't seen you for a long time!!! And you don't have your blindfold!" Misa squealed as she was sucking the life out of me.

'_Well…at least this tells me that she no longer has the Death Note…'_

"M-misa…I think she can't breath…" Mogi pointed out. She blinked and dropped me back to the floor. I looked up at Mogi and held up the key weakly.

"…Mogi…you dropped this…" After he took it from me, I got up. "Anyway… about the death of Demegawa, I wanted to tell you that Kira has a new spokesperson, Kiyomi Takada. She was once Light's girlfriend."

Misa pouted when she heard the name. "Yeah! She was! But now, Misa's Light's girlfriend!" she yelled. I sweatdropped and tried to calm her down.

"Yes…we know you're his now…but we're just talking about her because she's the new Kira spokesperson…"

"So? She might threaten Light with Kira to love her instead of Misa!"

"Misa…I think you're over thinking it…"

"But-! But-!" A few tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. My eyes softened.

"You…really love Light…huh?"

"I love him more that anything…" Misa whispered with a smile on her face and her hands over her heart.

'_I wonder what would happen to her now if Light gets caught and gets a death sentence...'_

"-you?" I blinked as I heard the last word Misa just said.

"Huh?"

"I said…What about you?" Misa gave me a teasing smile. "Do you have anyone you love too?" Almost immediately, Matt appeared in my head. I flushed. Misa grinned. "So you do have one!! Who is it? Tell me tell me!"

"I-it's no one!!"

"Aww!! You can tell Misa-Misa!! She won't tell anyone! Unless…" she looked at Mogi. "It's Mochi, and you're too afraid to confess."

"What the hell?! I don't like him!" I snapped. Misa grabbed my new new jacket's sleeve(I'm happy about it because I made Rester buy it for me. And it was expensive.).

"Please tell Misa~!!!" she begged. I shook my head. "Atleast tell Misa when you're going to meet him again!"

"I don't know, tomorrow?" I rolled my eyes. Hopefully this will satisfy her. Misa gasped.

"Tomorrow?!! Do you at least have an outfit?" she slowly pointed at my clothes. "…it's not…_that_… is it?"

I looked at myself. "What's wrong with this?"

"You can't wear that on a date! It has to look sexy and cute!"

"But-"

"No buts! Come on! It's time for Misa-Misa's Makeover!" I twitched and tried to exit the room. Misa grabbed my hood to stop me and tried dragging me to her room. "Rhythm-chan!!! Stop struggling!!"

I was lying on the floor, on my stomach, trying to grab the couch's leg to stop me from going into Misa's room. She was dragging me by the ankle now. "No! Mogi help me!!"

"Mochi! Don't!! You want to see Rhythm look pretty, right?"

"Answer that, Mogi, and you'll face the wrath of the spork I will soon find, slowly taking out your eye balls and then smashing them with a hammer until there are no remains left." He cringed, at the thought. I grunted when Misa was still pulling me into her room, snapping me out of my dark mood. "Mogi! Help me!!!"

I was fully dragged inside. Misa poked her head out of the door. "Mochi! Don't interrupt Misa-Misa's makeover!" And then, the door slammed shut. Mogi could hear a lot of yelling and struggling on the other side and sweatdropped.

**

* * *

(Somewhere in an abandoned building…)**

Two teenage boys were looking at the laptop in front of them, shocked. A chocolate bar dropped on the table, and a DS that was thrown on the couch was still playing the Pokemon battle theme song.

"_Misa… I don't want to do this!"_ a girl with midnight blue hair and black eyes whined through the screen.

"M-mels…that's Rhythm…" the red head stuttered.

"No shit Sherlock." Mello rolled his eyes as he grabbed the chocolate bar and bit it. He was glaring at the screen though. "Why the hell is that dumbass not wearing her blindfold?"

"_But you have to get ready for your date tomorrow, and you can't go out looking like that! Now… what about this?"_ the one named Misa grabbed out a costume that was from one of her Cosme Misa commercials.

"_No."_

"Wait… date?!!! She's cheating on me Mello!" he pouted. "Whoever the guy is, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Matt, if you heard, Rhythm was just trying to make up an excuse. It was a lie." Crack. "And besides, I don't think crossdresser thinks you're officially going out."

"_What about this?"_

"_No."_

"Aww…that would've looked cute on her!"

"You're like a perverted stalker, Matt…"

"…and…?"

"_This?"_

"_Hell no!"_ Misa pouted.

"_Rhythm-chan… you have to at least try something!"_ She grabbed a random dress out of her closet. It was a midnight blue sailor Lolita dress. _"You are going to wear this one, whether you like it or not!"_

"_M-misa! Let go of me!"_ the blonde model was trying to take off Rhythm's jacket so she can wear the Lolita dress. _"Shit! Let go of me in 10 seconds or else you're dead!"_

"_But it'll only take 5 seconds to put on this outfit!"_

"_Oohhh….she got you there."_ Heartless said, although Matt and Mello didn't hear since they never touched her death note.

"_No is a no Misa- hey-! Stop-!"_ Rhythm was pinned down to the floor with Misa glaring down on her, holding the dress threateningly. Rhythm was silent for a few seconds when she noticed she couldn't get away. _"…Misa…you've gotten a lot stronger…huh…?" _She sighed when she happily nodded._ "Grr…fine! But it's going to only be this dress and nothing else! Got it?"_ Misa nodded and got off her. When Rhythm was about to take off her jacket, something stopped her.

"_Rhythm…scars." _Heartless reminded.

"What? Why is she stopping?" Matt wondered. Mello blinked, remembering something.

"Have you forgotten already Matt?" He sighed when he tilted his head. "I swear, you can be such an idiot sometimes. Remember? She got wounds from her mother before?"

His eyes widened as he looked back at the screen. "Gah! Rhythm!! Don't reveal your secret!!"

"Idiot…" Mello bit his chocolate and walked to the couch, where Matt's level 30 Lucario was about to battle a level 40 Loudred. He smirked.

**

* * *

(Back at the apartment…)**

"E-errm…Misa? Can you turn around then?" she blinked in response. "Uhh…to let it be a surprise?" she pouted and turned around.

"Don't try to trick Misa then okay?" she said and covered her eyes with her hands as well. I nodded and leaned back against a wall. After putting on the dress, I told Misa to turn around, and instantly, she attacked me for my so called 'cuteness'. "Kyaa!!! Rhythm-chan! You have to put on some make up too!! It'll be perfect!!"

"Fuck no!!"

* * *

"_Show it to Mochi then!"_

"_No!"_

"Holy shit!" Matt laughed. "I should totally show her this when we meet! She'll be sooo embarrassed!!!"

"She'll kick your ass, Matt." Mello mumbled as he began pressing buttons on the DS. Matt looked at his friend with wide eyes.

"Hey! What are you doing with my DS?!!" He tried grabbing it, but Mello kicked him away.

"Just wait for it…and…" He showed the game. "I let Loudred kick Lucario's ass." Matt smacked Mello in the head. "Ow! What the fuck?!!" he rubbed his throbbing head. "I swear…you haven't hit me this hard ever since the first time I called Rhythm a crossdresser…"

"Well, you this is the second time you made one of my pokemon faint! And you deserved it too when you made fun of Rhythm!" Mello scoffed as he grabbed the laptop and paused the recording of Misa's room. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to try to get a pic of Rhythm in that dress." Matt shot a look at him. "Relax. It's only for blackmail…or is it?"

"Hey! She is mine!" Mello chuckled at his friend, but that just made the glaring even worse. Heh, Matt's such an overprotective idiot.

**

* * *

Shadow's echo: Whooohoo!!! LET'S SHED SOME BLOOD TONIGHT!!! YATTA!!! -crashes are heard-…oww…**

**Chouko: -sweatdrops- -_-+ Baka- AHH!!! –someone grabs waist-**

**Matt: -laughing ass off but stops when Rhythm glares; smiles- Hello princess. Your prince charming is here to protect you. –winks-**

**Chouko: -semi-blushes and glares- Shut up. I'm no princess, and you're not my prince. We have to find Near too, since he might get attacked by Shadow… **

**Matt: -pouts- Fine…let's go then…-flashes light in front to see a figure run by- O.O**

**Chouko: O-okay…we definitely have to find Near… -looks down nervously to see drops of blood- At least we know Shadow just ran passed us…**

**-soft evil laughter is echoed throughout the maze-**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Near: -slowly looks up when hearing the sound- Eh…? –shrugs and goes back to Rubix cube- !! -light disappears and someone is holding him by the neck-**

**Voice: Heheheheheh… looks like I found you…-smiles- **


	27. Chapter 27

_**Shadow: **Meh…desu neh…gomen for not updating in a while. I was banned from the computer for a few days. It was terrible T-T_

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Matt really is a perv. I sorta regretted that chappie though…it felt so wrong making Rhythm getting watched. -.- hmm…date eh? Well, I could make Mello force them into one…(weird. Mello playing matchmaker…)

**Sonar: **Aww…I wouldn't hurt Ide's feelings(that much), so I won't make fun of him(again, that much ^.~)

**Madeline Cullen: **Arigatou! Lol. That chapter loves you too. Watch out! It might give you a death glomp! xD

**Watergoddesskasey: **Thank you!

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **Thanks! Ah yes… those perverted Wammy boys. Kekeke…I wonder what perverted thing Near does. Can you imagine it? O.o xD

**-.****Yorikufon****:**Oh! So that's what they're called! I'm an idiot. -.- –whacks self- Matt and the others will see L probably at the end…or when they're about to die…maybe. –shifty eyes- …when did I say that? –blinks then goes hysterical- Nyaa!!! I'm so confused!! ~ Sorry, if I really did say that Rhythm couldn't die, then, I guess I forgot(the most stupidest thing about me)? I am sorry T~T

**

* * *

-a yell is echoed throughout the maze-**

**Chouko: -freezes- …you don't think that's Near…right…? Matt?**

**Matt: …that did sorta sound like Near- -smiles when seeing Chouko shivering- See! You are scared! Aww!! So cute!! ^w^**

**Chouko: …I'm going to ignore that…**

**Matt: Aww…you're going to ignore me?**

**Voice: Yeah, you're going to ignore him?? –Shadow appears; makes peace sign- Yo guys! Looks like I found you too! ^^ **

**

* * *

(The next day, 5 p.m)**

Tch. There wouldn't have been a next day for me if I hadn't yelled out Light's name to distract Misa. I managed to get away from her after yelling said Kira's name, she looked out the window, and I made a run for it. I think I made Mogi fall on the coffee table in the process. Sorry Mogi. When I came back in the apartment(Rester's), he was all WTF? And wondering why I was wearing a dress. God…if Matt knew about this, I'd die.

I collapsed on the couch, very tired from my lack of sleep.

I had to tell Near nearly(sorry for the pun) everything about what happened last night. And he also made fun of me of the dress. Damn Rester, not giving me enough time to change… L didn't seem to get any new info from spying on him either. Damn.

"Neh…Rhythm-chan. Are you okay?" Matsuda asked as he handed me a cup of ice cold water. I nodded as I tried finding the cup that was placed on the table with my face buried on a couch pillow. After a while, I gave up.

"Kekekeh…that girl seems to quit very easily. It was just a few centimeters away. Are you sure you want her to work with you guys?" Ryuk cackled. I raise my arm and pointed to a random direction. "Shut up Ryuk…"

"…actually…I'm Ide…" I groaned and sat up.

"Anyway…what happened last night? Did you talk to what's-her-face?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes. Light did speak to _Takada._ But as they were talking, Kira was calling her. He wanted to talk to Light and then he killed another person on Sakura TV!"

"Oh yeah? What else happened?"

"…well…we had to stop there…Light told us to disconnect the bugs…"

"Oh really?" I raised a brow at him. He seemed to be holding his glare.

"…yes…and now I'm acting as her boyfriend."

"Well, isn't that so sad. I bet Misa's going to be piiiissed…"

"Ah! Speaking of Misa-Misa, look!" Matsuda showed me the newspaper. "NHN and Yoshida productions are practically begging for us. The comeback plan for Misa-Misa was a big success!"

"Well, that's good. In these days, it's nearly impossible for people to get into NHN. But with this, it'll give us full access." There was a loud beeping sound, and an N was placed on the screen.

"_This is Near. I want to speak to L."_ I raised a brow. What's he doing calling us right now?

"This is L. What is it?"

"_I'm following with my plan to arrest Kira. I'm in Japan right now."_ I gazed at the screen. What?!! _"L, I'm assuming that you have contacted Kiyomi Takada?"_

"Yes. And I still am."

"_I see. Can you tell her that as of now, several SPK members are here in Japan in order to catch and arrest Kira."_

"But why do that?"

"_To lure Kira out of hiding. And tell her in total, there are only 4 SPK members. I'm sure Kira won't be able to miss such an opportunity. Well, I'll look forward to seeing you all. Oh. And if you see Rhythm, tell her that her Heart should get going in a few days. That is all." _

"Rhythm. Do you know what Near was talking about?" Light asked.

"I think he was telling me that I should die in Near talk…" I mumbled. He could've told me what he was planning back in New York so I can understand…

"Errr…Chouko! I gotta go get oranges!" Heartless yelled before flying out of here. I almost yelled out her name, but thankfully didn't. I just only looked up the ceiling, as she left.

"…Rhythm? Why are you looking up?" Ide wondered. I blinked and shook my head.

"…nevermind…" Light stood up.

"Okay then. I think I should go now. I'm supposed to meet Kiyomi in half an hour."

"Right. I guess we should set things up then."

* * *

The conversation Light and Kiyomi had been so freakin boring! I swear, all they ever talked about was Kira this, and Kira that. And with a dash of 'Oh, so how is your damn annoying job you do that talks all about Kira'!?!

"This, has got to be the most annoying conversation ever…" I hissed as I slammed my head on the table. Just then, I heard Kiyomi gasp. I looked up in confusion, but remembered that there were no more cameras. Maybe something made her shocked?

"_It's okay. If it's you, I'm sure you can do it well." _Doing what? What does he want to do? For some reason, I was thinking about…_that_. I turned a little pink. _"By doing that, information that don't want to be known by the SPK can be passed on to Kira."_

"…_alright…I'll do it…"_

"Wow! He did it!"

"That's Light for you! He's really good!" I nodded, acting like I knew what they were talking about. I really should paid attention, shouldn't I?

**

* * *

(Later that night)**

I was back in the apartment, only to be greeted by Near, who was staring at the lego people in front of him. I dropped my jacket and went up to him. "Hey. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in New York with the others?"

"Geovanni and Halle are here as well."

"Say what?!" he didn't flinch. I growled as I plopped down on the floor. I tried looking him in the eye. "You know, you're really pissing me off. How am I supposed to know what to do if you're not going to tell me?"

"You don't."

"Can you at least let me in on some info?"

"No."

"Bastard." I groaned. I looked around the room mindlessly. Rester was on the computer, Near was playing with his toys, and the others were nowhere insight. Oh, and I was bored out of my mind. Perfect.

"Rhythm, if you're really that bored, why don't you help me with something?" Near suggested.

"Eh?"

* * *

"I am so not getting paid enough strawberries for this…" I muttered, organizing a large stack of papers Rester dropped down on the table. A few fell to the floor. "Near, what the hell is this all for?"

"They're all cases that have been either solved or unsolved. After we take Light Yagami down, I will have to do those later on. But, the cases that were completed got mixed with the ones that are not. So I want you to fix it. Separate them by using the binders provided next to you."

"What am I? Your secretary? Do you have any idea how much work this is? How will I know which is which?"

"The ones that are completed will have a stamp across the page." I grumbled as I looked at the first paper. It indeed had a stamp that read 'completed'. I took out a grey binder and put the paper there.

* * *

I yawned. It's been a few hours of organizing, and I'm not even halfway done yet! Gevanni and L came back, but Heartless and Halle were still nowhere to be seen. And Near still won't tell. I sighed as I picked up another paper. L looked over my shoulder and gave a small smile. "That was a very interesting case. It was the day I found Near too." he said.

I raised a brow. _'L found Near in a case?'' _I wondered as I looked in the file paper thingy.

It was interesting. There was this virus that was about to be spread all across this world. It was created by a professor who wanted to change the world. For some reason, I think she had the same thoughts as Kira, thinking the world was impure and all of that crap. L had to protect a girl called Maki and a boy, who I'm guessing was Near.

"Near helped provide the cure of the virus by solving a message Maki's father left. Hm…I wonder how she and K are…" L mused. but I didn't listen, being too interested in the case.

'_So…the little sheep was in one of L's cases eh? I wonder how Mello would react if he knew that Near helped L solve something…'_ I gave a soft giggle. Near looked over when he heard me.

"What is it?" I hid the paper under the binder.

"Nothing." I smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Matsuda and the others were watching some new program that was supposed to replace Kira's Kingdom. And look whose face appears 3 times in the intro? Takada! That's who! Hm…I wonder if she dies exactly like Demegawa…(she should sooo continue the show then! Help Kira and beg for money for your own good Taki!)

"_Today, we'll introduce the 4 bodyguards for Takada!"_ the announcer guy.. well, announced. We all looked at the screen. My eyes widened at one of the photos of the bodyguards_. "….and former CIA investigator, Halle Lidner."_ I gave a small grunt.

Near, the least you could've done was make Halle less obvious that she's working for you! Come on! She seriously sticks out!

"Rhythm." I flinched when Light called me. I slowly faced him. "…just out of curiosity, are one of Kiyomi's bodyguards…working for Near?"

"U-uhh…no…" I cursed myself for being nervous.

"You're not lying, are you?" he asked. I glared at him. He knows I'm lying. "You're not working for Near either, right?"

"…no…" I gritted. I wanted to punch him in the face so bad…

"W-wait! Why are you asking Rhythm-chan about the bodyguards Light?" Matsuda wondered.

"Well, she was once with Near, so she must've seen the other members. I want her to confirm if one of them is with Kiyomi." They all looked at me for the answer.

"L-like I said before…" again, I mentally hit myself for the stutter. "No…"

They seemed to look at me skeptically for a while, before resuming to their own work with out a word. I wonder…did they believe me?

* * *

Hours later, things seemed to have lightened up a bit, but not entirely. And either I'm being too concerned, or that the others really are whispering things about me working with Near. Damn anxiety…

"_L."_ And look! The main reason why I'm feeling this way has appeared! _"If Mr. Aizawa is there, I would like to speak to him."_

Said Afro-man picked up the microphone. "Near, this is Aizawa speaking. What is it?"

"_When L visits Takada, are there cameras and bugs in the room?"_

"…well…right now only bugs."

"_I see. Thank you very much."_ And with that, he logged off.

"Wonder what that was about…" Ide whispered. Well, at least I'll find the answer to this soon enough when I get back to the place.

* * *

When I walked in the room, Near was talking to Halle…and…Heartless!?!! "Why the hell is Heartless with the old woman?!"

Halled glared through the screen. _"I can hear you you know!"_

"Well, for now, Heartless will be helping Halle spy on Takada." I blinked. So when he meant…

"You have seriously gotta come up with better super secret codes. The Task Force was suspicious of me after you said that 'My Heart should leave' thing. And they were even more suspicious when you made Halle guard Kiyomi! Seriously! The woman completely stood out!"

"'_The woman' is still here!"_ I ignored her.

"That was the point." Near said. "Light Yagami will only focus of Halle and Takada for now. That way, we can get to Teru Mikami." I blinked.

"Teru…Mikami…?" It turns out, Near was suspecting Mikami as the new second Kira, or X-Kira, he calls him. I guess we'll have to call the second Kira that now(it sounds cooler anyway). "Are you sure he's X-Kira?" I smiled. It's just so…cool!

"Yes, he has some relations with Takada. Right now, he is being surveyed by Geovanni. And…Takada and Misa Amane were back from dinner. Halle said that all the two were talking about was 'Who is the real girlfriend of Light Yagami'. Correct?"

"_Yeah."_

"My thought is, Light has Amane and Takada in a love triangle." He stated as he put the 3 lego looking people together. What ever happened to the finger puppets?

"Near, shouldn't you be more serious-"

"I am being serious." I laughed at his statement. "Rhythm. This is no laughing matter. You don't get it. It won't be easy for Light to betray either one. And both of them will follow him with their lives."

"So… Misa and Takada will do anything for Light?" He nodded. Okay, Takada can die how ever Light wants her to, but 'not second Kira Misa' can't. I hate to admit it…but after the whole 'dress up' incident, I don't think Misa deserves Light. No, Light doesn't deserve Misa. She should seriously find another guy, but she's too blinded by love.

I sighed. Love, eh?

* * *

Well, Halle came back from a day's work of guarding, but Heartless wasn't with her. Near said she has a second job, but won't tell me _what_ the job is… Now, we were waiting for Gevanni to tell us if anything suspicious is going on with Mikami.

"_E-eh?! Mikami is taking out a notebook!" _Gevanni quickly notified. _"He's writing something in it. Could it be…-? Wait! He's coming off the train."_ Then, there was a girl's shriek.

"Gevanni. What's going on?" Rester asked.

"_A-a man who was harassing a girl…just died…"_

**

* * *

Chouko: A-anno…what do you mean by too?**

**Shadow: Well… I found a little white sheep…but then all I saw was blood a few seconds later… **

**Matt: -turning pale- …sh-sheep…?**

**Shadow: Yeah…I guess I shouldn't have been swinging around this thing everywhere. I probably scared him to death… -looks blankly at bloody old hatchet; then smiles- Heheh…Hahahaha!!!**

**Chouko: …Shadow? Are you okay…? –backing away until steps on a brick(you know, the one that goes down and sets off a trap)-**

**-giant hole appears/ Matt and Chouko fall in-**

**Shadow: -looks over- Oh! You found the chamber! Thanks guys! It's much easier now! –jumps in-YATTA!! DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE!!! Just make sure you don't land on the giant spikes guys!!! WHEEE!!!! :D **


	28. Chapter 28

_Yatta! Over 100 reviews! Arigatou gozaimasu people! Aishite imas! ^^_

**Sonar: **I had to watch that episode while typing the chapter . I don't think Geovanni told Near about the cellphone(yet) though. He just said it in his thoughts…I think…^^; Yeah..sorry…I don't want to hurt Ide's feelings(he might go all Kira on me O.O). Hmm…maybe I shouldn't follow most of the episodes then. You make a good point. Kekeke…yes. Mogi and Misa will face the wrath of Near's kidnapping skittles! D

**Kaito Aozora:** Lol! Omg! I never thought it like that! I'm always cracking up now when I think of the Death Note movie with Near. xDD

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Yeah, I guess it would be nice. Mello's actually caring for people! Awww-! –gets hit by Mello- Itai! That hurts…T-T Choco-Mello-Mallow-Man hurted my feelliiinnnggsss…

**Yorukifon: **-laughs evilly- Yes…be afraid…be very afraid… BWAHAHAHAHAA!!!! –clears throat- Ahem…I am sorry, I was just thinking evil thoughts…-smiles-

**Madeline Cullen: **Yes…the day is about to come…-dun dun dun!- But the good thing is, they won't die! –cheers- But that bad thing is…Rhythm might…-dun dun dun!- Unless there is someone to substitute her…-smiles evilly at Takada-

**Arisa Amane: **Ack! Seriously?? I must've had a lack of sugar when I wrote his name then…. Kekekeh… I know I'm crazy… I'm even snickering like Beyond Birthday! xD Lol. I know, right? Matt's so lucky she didn't know, or he'd be dead by now. Well…that is true, but in the anime(I'm too lazy to check the manga Dx), Mika-chan didn't hide the note…why, I do not know…O.o

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx: **Yeah, I know the mini story should be creeping you out. If it's not, -holds out a cookie and a knife- the cookie gets it. xD Giant spikes really ARE entertaining, aren't they…? –evil smile-

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **I agree with you. some people gotta give Misa-chan some love. She's just blinded by love…-glomps Misa- Eh..did Near want Light to get suspicious…? –twirls hair- …I don't kno- holy crap! I'm twirling my hair just like him! xDAh well, I guess we'll learn about it later on. ^^;

**

* * *

Chouko and Matt: AAHHHH!!!!!!!!-lands on the floor; a few feet away from the spikes-**

**Matt: -sighs in relief- That was close-**

**Shadow: COMING THROUGH!!! AHHH!!!-about to land on spikes but levitates on air- Whoa that was close…-lands in front of Matt and Chouko-**

**Chouko: …you can fly…?**

**Shadow: No. The spikes just didn't want to kill me. –shrugs- Anyway, welcome…to my death chamber! –evil smile-**

* * *

"What?!"

"_Yeah…the man was in the same car as Mikami and he died seconds after Mikami wrote something in the notebook."_

Rester turned to Near. "So that means…"

"Yes." Near wrote Mikami's name on the X-Kira figure. "Now, we have to get close to Mikami. But we must have to be aware or something."

"Which is?" I asked. Near took out a grim reaper figurine and put it next to X-Kira.

"The existence of the shinigami. If the shinigami finds out that we are following Mikami, then we have to assume that it will tell him."

"Well, my guess coming from Heartless's attitude, they probably won't tell. Shinigami just like to sit back and watch the fun, like the annoying pests they are." If Heartless was with us, she'd probably hit me on the head, but agree with me.

"You can't make that conclusion just by one shinigami Rhythm." Rester said.

"It's not from one shinigami. But three!!!" I yelled dramatically, while holding up three fingers. Rester sweatdropped.

"Anyway, back to the subject…" Near said, annoyed. "We have to make sure the shinigami doesn't tell Mikami."

"But you can only see it when you touch the notebook. It's going to be difficult to avoid a problem that can't be seen." Rester told.

"Even if it is difficult, please do it." Near said, speaking to Gevanni.

"…_right…"  
_

**

* * *

(The next day)**

Probably because of last night, everyone was letting me do less work. Well, that _would_ be good for me, but they're only doing that because they don't want to give me any more info, thinking I might leak it out to people. Being suspectified sucks. And if that doesn't make sense, oh well! I never did make that much sense when I'm sad….

As I was looking at the newspaper about more of Kira killings, I got bored so I began swaying side to side and mumbling to myself. "Oh where oh where has my Heart have gone~?!" Okay, make that singing loud in a dull way. Hey, I told you that I'm sad(and I really am wondering where Heartless is). "Oh where oh where can she beee~??? With…"

I slowly stopped, forgetting the rest of the lyrics. I sighed, continuing to read about the killings in silence. I tried looking at the newspaper differently to make it interesting: upside down, backwards, sideways, soaked in wate- oops…

"Rhythm!!" Ide scolded. I apologized and went to get some paper towels. Aizawa sighed.

"She's getting more troublesome than ever…" he muttered.

"Aww…I think it's because she thinks we're suspecting her." Matsuda said.

"We _are_ suspecting her."

"But…I think it's too much for her. Can't we trust her again? I'm feeling kind of bad…" Matsuda scratched his head. Aww…he's trying to back me up…

"Matsuda, she's a 17 year old girl. How can it be too much? Besides, what happen if she's lying about not working with Near?" Light said.

"…but what-" Matsuda stopped talking when I rushed into the room to clean up the mess.

"Erm…sorry again…" I said as I tossed the towel to the trash. I missed and went to throw it properly this time.

"Look, Rhythm. I'm guessing you know that we're…suspicious of you…correct?" Aizawa asked. I flinched a little, but nodded. "I'm sorry I have to say this, but we all think you should be under surveillance."

My eyes widened. If they follow wherever I go, then they'll find about Near and the others! "Wait! But why?!! I know Near said something to me… why in the first place again??"

"You're still keeping secrets from us. And they can be very important information that can help us. So…" I was still staring at them, too afraid to answer.

"Err…" Was all I was able to say.

_I should've answered because…_

"I guess we'll take that as a yes!" Matsuda said with a nervous smile, trying to make everyone feel cheerful.

…_Matsuda did it for me…_

* * *

"No!!! I refuse!!!" I yelled. Acting like….the little child I am(I am not one okay? I am only acting like one to…practice for an audition…), I tried kicking the others away when they were trying to reason with me. One of them was suppose to follow me for the whole day and check 'my' apartment.

Aizawa glared at me. "Just chose a person already!"

"No!! I'm going to leave right now whether you like it or not!" I yelled as I grabbed a random object and threw it at them. Sadly, it was only a pillow. And with that, I ran out the door. They all sighed. Aizawa looked at Ide.

"…can you follow her?" he asked.

* * *

When I busted open the door, I pointed at Near. "Near! This is still all your fault!!!" He only twirled a lock of his hair.

"What did I do?"

"Everyone thinks I'm hiding something from them! And they want me go under surveillance!"

"W-what? Did you agree?" Rester asked worriedly.

"No…I ran away." Then, there was a knock on the door.

"…did you at least check if you were being followed?" Near asked, although, I think he knew the answer.

"…no…?" And as I said that, Ide walked through the door, completely shocked that Near was in the room.

Damn. It.

* * *

"What the- who the….-" Ide slowly raised a finger at Rester. "I-is that…supposed to be Near…?"

"Rhythm you idiot…" Near hissed. Ide blinked and looked at him instead. I tried to hide Near from Ide by waving my hands around.

"Err…hahahaha!!! How dare you enter my room of evil…?" I asked nervously when I felt both Rester AND Near's glares hit me.

"So you really are with Near…" Ide muttered. "…and I can't believe he's just a young boy…"

"Yeah…about that…please don't tell Light and the others…?"

"Rhythm, why didn't you tell us that you were working with Near?!!" I lowered my head in remorse. Ide huffed and put a hand on his hip. "I'm going to tell Light and the others…"

"No you can't-"

"And what would be the outcome of that, Mr. Ide?" Near asked, twirling his hair with one hand while rolling a car up a ramp with the other. "Besides, we _are_ going after the same thing, but just…differently. There would be no point if you told L and the others."

"Well, okay then-"

"But," Near interrupted. "If you do tell them, it will ruin my plan to uncover the truth."

"What truth?"

"I am sorry, but that is classified information, including the one about Rhythm working with us." He shot a look at me. I just laughed nervously and slowly walked on the couch to hide behind a pillow. "But I can tell you this, the plan I have conducted will surely work. But it won't be as easy if any of you interrupts it. So please don't tell."

Slowly, unsurely, Ide nodded. "…got it…" He turned to me. "Rhythm…come on…Light and the others will get suspicious." I nodded and got up.

As Ide and I were walking out the door, Near spoke again(sort of threateningly…). "Rhythm. Make sure you don't wreck anything else, got it?" I nodded again before closing the door.

* * *

When we came back, only Matsuda was there. "Ah! You're back! Light and Aizawa already left since Light's visiting Taki again." Matsuda paused for a while, and scratched his cheek. "Err…so...did Ide find anything…?"

I glanced at Ide, who only closed his eyes and look down. "No. She's not working with Near, and she's just living by herself in her own apartment." I nodded an 'I owe you one' at him.

"Ah! That's good! At least this won't be a waste then!" Matsuda brought out a box full of ice cream bars. "I thought we could use a snack as we listen throughout the conversation!"

I gave a small smile. "That's thoughtful of you Matsu- is that strawberry flavored?!!" I yelled out as I suddenly appeared next to Matsuda and grabbed the ice cream bar. When I was about to eat it, I looked at both of them, who were just staring at me weirdly and my obsession. "What? You guys eat too." I said as I tossed a bar to each of them. They stared at them for a second before eating their own also.

* * *

After eating, we all started listening to the conversation. Aizawa, because he just came back, was still eating his ice cream. _"You know, I talked to Amane-san the other day…Light." _Takada spoke.

"_Hm? About what?"_

"Oh!!! Light's in a pinch!" Matsuda said excitedly. Ide stared at him, while I laughed.

"_She said she's going announce your engagement during the Music Festival. Is this true?"_

"Pinch! Pinch! Big pinch!!!"

"Matsuda! Shut up!!" Aizawa scolded.

"_Ah no…it's just that I haven't been able to…but to me, there isn't anything special."_

"_Nothing special? Oh really?"_ There was quite a pause. What was taking them so long?

"_Takada-san, there is only you. Believe me."_

"'_There is only you?' That's such a common line."_

"Un…that is true…probably just a poor excuse." Matsuda sighed.

"Well, who do you think Light would choose?" Ide asked.

"That would be…both of them, I guess."

"Both of them? Are you serious?"

"Yeah…both girls would be pissed if they found out that Light was two timing them." I said. Screw the conversation Light and Takada are having. Ours is better.

"Well, Light's the one dating them, so-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!" Aizawa screamed. We all flinched and looked at him.

"Sorry Aizawa…" we all mumbled.

"_Well, for now, I will believe what you say, but if you lie to me, there will be consequences…like…telling Kira."_

'_If she's telling Light to kill himself, I'd say, go right ahead!'_

"_Kira huh? Well, I understand that Kira is needed in the world, but I'm wondering about the day when you and I can be together."_ I made gagging noises as he said that. _"I really hate Kira for choosing you as his representative. Although it's alright to kill evil people, we aren't like that."_

"Stupid Kira-gay, ImagaY…" I muttered.

"Rhythm!!" Aizawa scolded.

"What? Do you not hear him??" I stood up and spoke like a robot this time. "'Although it is alright to kill evil people, we are not like that.' That's what Kira's thought is about this world. And Light's saying and thinking the exact same thing."

"Well, he might just be doing it to let Takada trust him…" Matsuda said. Ide glanced at me. I think he was starting to believe that Light is Kira…Yay! Someone from here's on my side now!

"_Yeah. If only Kira weren't here…" _We heard Light say and got back to listening.

"_It could be done if Kira were to be caught…"_ Everyone sat there, shocked that Takada was agreeing for Kira to be stopped. _"For us to be happy, Kira must be caught."_

"_Kiyomi, are you serious?"_

"_Yeah. I'm okay with it. Once Kira is put away, we can both be happy."_

"Ah! Good job Light! It's such a complete turn around!" Matsuda cheered.

* * *

After Takada left, Matsuda stretched. "Ah! It's finally over!"

"I'll be back after I check out of the hotel." Aizawa got up and put on his coat.

"Okay! Thank you for your hard work!"

"I'm going to get some food…" I mumbled and headed to the kitchen. As I opened the fridge, I heard a whoosh at the opposite side of the door. I looked up to see L. "What are you doing here?" I whispered. He just stared at me with dull eyes.

"…is there any cake?" I glared at him.

"You only came here for that?!"

"Eh? Rhythm? Are you okay?" Matsuda asked.

"E-er…yeah…I'm just deciding whether should I eat the ice cream again or just something else." I said. I mouth a 'Get out of here!' to my half-dead not zombie-like Death Assistant friend. As I got a can of soda and a watermelon slice, L grabbed my shoulder.

"…Near is planning to kidnap Mogi and Misa." I almost choked on my drink.

"Geh?!!"

"Rhythm! Are you alright?" Ide asked when he heard me choking. I coughed a little.

"…yeah…just choked from the soda's fizziness." I wiped my lips and looked at L.

'_When will he…?'_ As is reading my mind, L answered.

"Tomorrow. Before Misa makes an appearance at the…Music Festival, I believe?" he bit his thumb and looked up.

"Ide, Matsuda. I gotta go." I said as I threw away my food(I didn't even get a bite of it –sob-).

"E-eh? But why?" Matsuda wondered. I headed out the door.

"I just do. I'll see you tomorrow." I said quickly.

* * *

"Near! What the hell are you thinking-" I was cut off when seeing an extra person in the room. That man turned to me, eyes widened, mouth agape. After minutes of processing, he and I finally spoke.

"Rhythm?!!"

"Aizawa?!!!"

**

* * *

Chouko: -raises brow- **_**Your **_**chamber?**

**Shadow: Yes! My chamber! Got it memorized? –winks and sticks tongue out-**

**Matt: You so do not deserve to use that quote from Axel…**

**Shadow: Says you! Anyway, don't you want to revisit some people? –claps and chamber lights up- **

**Matt: I still say you don't- holy crap!!! Mello?!!?!?!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sonar: **Yeah. I guess it is. I wanted to bend the plot a bit, I guess. Hey, at least another person's on the real L team! Weellll…Idk for my own opinion. (I don't know anything Dx). I think I really am copying most of the words, just making them shorter because I'm lazy. –sweatdrop-

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **I know. At first, I was about to let Mogi find out, but he had to watch Misa. And then there was Matsu-chan, but then his hyperness and his preference over Light than Rhythm got in the way, so…Ide won by default! It was a good decision though, since he and Aizawa are good at keeping secrets. ^.~

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx:** Kekeke…I am so evil. I feel happy! ^^ Hmm…-looks over the plan with starry eyes- I'm already on it! Ninja loompas! ATTACK!!!! xD –laughs like a maniac as Light is being tied up and thrown to the oompa loompa king-

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **Lol. I know. Mello ish back! :D OMG! You better run Mello-kun. L's scythe has the power to melt choclate. xD Lol. I feel hyper too(sadly, I cannot disrupt the peace or else I might have the computer taken away from me again T-T). I'll put fluffiness later on after Rhythm hopefully saves Matt and Mello. But for now…-pushes the couple together, making them kiss(and Matt's enjoying it ;D)- Hope that's enough for now. ^^

**Madeline Cullen: **Don't worry. Matt's going to come in the next one or two chapters. They are funny. Especially Matsu-chan. xD I loved him when he was acting drunk. I wish I can fake my own death(that way, I can secretly runaway and live in the Wammy's house!). ^^ -sighs- God I'm such a fangirl. –sweatdrop-

**Yorukifon: **Good point. I should've made her eaten some, and then throw the remains at someone's mean face xD (preferably at this icky girl in some of my classes. She's a real –insert a lot of curse words-)…-sweatdrop-

**Arisa Amane: **Yeah…Mello's…alive…for now…-shifty eyes- lol. Jk, I won't kill. He's too sexy for death! Takada didn't kill him! He's right here, see? –glomps Mello- Yup. Rhythm is a baka desu. But that's why I loves her~!!! –glomps- Lol. I'm in a glomping mood! ME LOVES YOU TOO~!!! –the ultimate glomp- x3

**Chibi Fox-chan:** I think you know what's going to happen next…-evil smirk- What's going to happen next is…RANDOM EVIL DANCING NINJA PEOPLE TIME!!!!! xD Yatta!!! –dances along-

**

* * *

Mello:…ugh…Matty…? -chained on a cross-**

**Shadow: Darn…you weren't supposed to wake up yet…-pouts- **

**Matt: M-mello!! –glares at Shadow- You bastard!**

**Shadow: -glares back- I'm a girl dumbass!! –smirks- Besides, at least I didn't kill him…yet…**

**Chouko: What did you do with L and the others then?!**

**Shadow: U-um…well…-swaying and looking down- You might say…they're also in the same situation as Mello…but somewhere else…?**

* * *

Reality felt like it froze for a while until Aizawa defrosted it. Why did he have to do that?

"R-rhythm…what are you doing here? I thought Ide said…"

"Err…" I tackled him to the floor. "Near! Rester!!! Go run for it!!" I yelled as I tried to stop Aizawa from getting away. Near sighed, twirling his hair in annoyance.

"Rhythm. Mr. Aizawa is here because we invited him here…unlike _you_ who never checked to see if you were being followed." I sweatdropped a little as Aizawa finally got away. I muttered an apology as he brushed himself off.

"What are you doing here? I thought Ide said you weren't working with Near."

"To tell you the truth, Mr. Aizawa…" Near started. "I convinced Mr. Ide not to tell you about Rhythm working for us."

"Ide did…?"

"Yes…" He said, fiddling with the Kira finger puppet. "Now, before Rhythm came, what did you want to talk about?"

He blinked before straightening himself out. "I believe what you said. L and Takada have been having meeting each other."

"We know."

"…then what about this? They've been secretly writing notes. I confirmed it-"

"Mr. Aizawa." Near interrupted. "I suggest you to not take any unnecessary actions on your own like Rhythm does."

"Hey!" I yelled. He ignored me and continued on.

"This isn't really the time you should give out info against Kira and hopefully confront him." He began twisting Kira's rubbery head. "We have to corner him in a dead end. This is a perfect way to defeat him."

"Wait, that's seriously all you're doing? Just cornering him?" I asked, confused.

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we have a guest." He staid and turned to Afro-man. "Mr. Aizawa. I'm going to be honest with you. You and the Task Force are no longer needed." Aizawa and I gasped.

"Does that mean I can quit again?" I asked, my hopes already up.

"No. We will still need you just in case if L tries to do anything." Crash. My hopes just fell down a flight of stairs and went to heaven. "Mr. Aizawa, you can still keep an eye on L if you want to capture Kira."

"Eh? That's it?"

"Yes. If you think that's not really useful, it is. In fact, I have already taken it into account as part of my plan, and I am hoping you are going to help me with this. And after that, I am hoping to let you be a witness of the ending of Kira." He squished the Kira doll. A few seconds later, he dropped it to the ground. "…on second thought...Rhythm…maybe you can drop out of the Task Force…"

"Eh?"

* * *

L was sitting on the floor, eating some blueberries and a cheesecake. I had to make him get a limit on the sweets, since Near might get suspicious on why my second 'shinigami' loves a lot of sweets like L.

I was sitting in the same position as L(I was bored), happily eating a bowl of rice and teriyaki chicken. Yay~! I hope Aizawa's finally telling everyone the truth now! I'm free! "Neh, Near. Like I said before, is cornering Kira really your whole plan?"

"…hm…somewhat…" he said, examining the puppets in front of him. "If you exclude saving Mello and Matt…"

I almost choked. "E-err…what do you mean-"

"Heartless told me back in New York." Bitch. "I know you may be angry with her, but she was a bit concerned about you. Anyways, that is why you can leave L and the others. It is very interesting. I had no idea you can see into the future."

"You can blame by dad." I said, stabbing the chicken with my fork. "But it only comes during my sleep, and I don't know when or how."

"I see."

"…so…" I started, trying to let out the awkwardness. "…how are we supposed to save them?"

"Hm…" he exchanged his puppets for a remote control robot. "…I haven't really thought it all out. Rester and I must stay here, and Gevaani still has to keep an eye on Mikami."

"What about Halle and Heartless?"

"They are the first people I think that may be able to help them…."

"But…?"

"I think that only one of them will survive." I stayed silent.

"…what if I also help too?" They blinked.

"…" Near started twirling his hair. "…that is a good idea…I'll think about it." I looked at him suspiciously. I don't know, his mood feels…hesitant. Wonder why?

* * *

The next day, I spent the whole time in Near's apartment(Woohoo!!). I was so happy that I didn't have to listen to another conversation, be under suspicion, or be yelled at by Light or Aizawa. But…Near seems to be the one doing that now. Sorta.

"Shinjita hikari wo mamori nuke risou no sekai ga hoshiin daro?  
Uso wo koe ruyouna RIARU wo kanji tatakae  
Onore no karada to sono subete wo sonzai hitei wa sasenai  
Sora mo tobe nakatta na monai HERO wa namae wo teni suru ~!!!!"

Near groaned. "Rhythm. Please stop singing. We need to concentrate."

"But I feel so nyappy~!" I cheered with a big grin on my face, switching to another song on my iPod. I was using the couch as a stage and a hairbrush as my microphone. Being so joyful for not having to go and meet Light, this happened: I'm in my An Café mode to the max!

L clapped. "Yay…!" he cheered(he sounded funny when he did that).

"Thank you!!! Goodnight!!!" I yelled. I jumped on the back of the couch to step up higher, but my foot slipped and I landed on the floor. "Fuckin shit!!!" I screamed when my head collided on the cold hard wood. There was also a crash beside my head. I think I broke that that one porcelain vase too.

"Rhythm! Are you okay!??" Rester asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!! Ouch!! Shit…shit…fuck…" I mumbled as I rolled to my side and clutched my head.

"Y-you're bleeding!" Rester said. But his voice sounded like mumbles as I blacked out.

**

* * *

(Later on)**

"E-ehh…? Do you think Rhythm-chan's going to be okay…?"

"She should. The fall wasn't that far."

"But she's not moving at all!!! What happens if she's dead?!?"

"Miss Amane, she's just unconscious. If you will, please go back to your room."

"No! Rhythm-chan is my friend! I won't go!!"

"Mr. Mogi, if you will?"

"Eh? Mochi!! Let me go!! Rhythm-chan!!! You can't die yet!!! What about your boyfriend?!! He'll miss yo-" Slam! A door shuts close.

"Hm…how did she know about Matt…?" The door opens.

"His name's Matt!??! Oh my gosh! I have to see him-"

"Misa-misa!!! Please!!" And the door shuts again. I groaned a little as the voices left. I had a major headache.

"Good. You're awake." A voice says. I force my eyes open and saw L just staring at me. My eyes widened as I flinch, but that just made the pain in my head worse.

"Rhythm. Are you okay?" I turn my head to see Near. "You fell on the floor and landed on your head. You were also bleeding too." That might explain why there were the bandages around my head.

"I am _not_ okay…" I said as I slowly sat up. "How long have I been out?"

"Mm…about 5 to 6 hours. Mogi and Miss Amane have arrived 45 minutes ago."

"You already kidnapped them?!" My head was throbbing again. I laid back down.

"Yes. And I have spoken to L and the others too." He gave me a look. "You should know you are very lucky that the plan won't start for 24 days. Otherwise, I would've sent you back to Wammy's."

"Why would you send me back there- wait…plan?" I brightened. "So you figured out a way to save Matt and Mello?"

He let out a breath and started stacking dice on the table in front of him. "..yes. There is a way you could save them both. If Halle can reach the location where Mello will die, she might be able to let him get away. Mr. Yagami never said Mello's real name out loud, correct?" I nodded. "So then he is safe from the notebook. But, there may be another possible tactic Light will use to kill him, still using Takada."

"Okay…and what about Matt…?" I nervously asked.

"…." Near started twirling his hair. "…Matt…may be a problem…it won't be that easy to let him get away with all those gunman. And for him to not die, the timing _must_ be precise. If it's even a second late, then he will die." I gulped.

"…what do I have to do?"

"You have to cause a distraction, or let Heartless or your other shinigami to do that." He said, pointing to the floating fork with a piece of cake. "But the distraction has to be big enough to confuse the bodyguards…so…I constructed this. Rester?"

The man nodded and got out a metal box. He placed it on the table next to Near's dice tower and opened it. In the container, was what looked like to be a 6 inched rocket launcher. I gasped. Are we supposed to make them explode into pieces or what?! "It's not what you think." Rester told me. "It's a smoke bomb launcher." I relaxed. When I was about to reach for it, Near slapped my hand away. I glared.

"You mustn't yet." He said. "I customized this, with the help of….someone…" I looked at him nervously(who's this someone?). "To make the smoke cover up an area of at least half a mile; big enough to cover up the street and make you get away safely. This is the only smoke bomb that can do this though, and it doesn't have any other ammo other than the one already inside. So there's only one chance of you to succeed, otherwise, you'll be gunned down too."

I nodded, staring at the weapon. My hands were feeling a bit sweaty from all of this 'you only have one chance' stuff.

"When using this, you have to shoot a few meters in the air, or, like I said, make one of the shinigami do that. When saving Matt, you also have to get close enough to grab him just as the bomb detonates, because there is a likely chance the guards will be shooting everywhere, even in the smoke. To be precautious, you will also be wearing a bullet-proof vest."

I leaned back on the couch, flinching as my wound bounced against it. "…can't there be any other way? I mean, this one is so complicated, it might not work."

"If Mello wasn't so stubborn, maybe it would be easier." Near said as he put the container back in its place. "But, I guess I must let him follow his own plan. It might be helpful for us later on, since there isn't any other reason for him to plan this." And with that, he placed his last die at the top of the building.

**

* * *

(6 days later)**

It's been a while after what Near told me. Misa and Mogi are still with us, so sometimes I visited them to keep them company. And just to be (somewhat)nice…I also played a little dress up with Misa. It depended on my mood, and what clothes she chose for me. Eventually, we became pretty good friends.

My head injury is slowly recovering too. But there are those annoying scabs from that broken vase. I try taking them out, but my hair's blocking the way, and Rester and L keep scolding me for it. They say it's going to make me bleed more.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I set down the gun on the counter and groaned. I missed all 3 targets. "You have to concentrate." Rester advised. He was training me on how to shoot accurately so I wouldn't mess up when saving Matt.

"How can I?! The targets are too small! Besides, I can just fire where ever I want! Why do I have to do this?"

"This is just in case if there's a tight space and it's going to be too hard to shoot! Since your shinigami will be occupied carrying you, they won't be able to shoot, so you have to be the one. This is so irritating...don't you want to save your boyfriend?" He sighed. I blushed.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the room.

"Whatever. Just try again. You only have 18 days to practice."

"…" I thought about the vision and what Near said. I picked up the gun again and began shooting. "That's more than enough time for me…" I said plainly.

_Bang!_

* * *

After 3 whole days of wasting bullets, I barely made any progress. Sure, I made a few hits on the target, but I couldn't get a bulls eye. I sighed as I set the gun down to rest. I have 15 days left. I was now alone in target practice, well, except for L. Rester left because Near called for help after Gevanni completed something.

"Tell me…why is hard for me to get a damn bulls eye?" I asked him.

"I guess…you're being stressed out. You _have_ been worrying too much about the success of Near's plan." He stated as he reloaded the revolver. He held out the gun with his index and thumb, the index above the trigger. When he made a shot, he got a bulls eye.

"Show off." I laughed as he set the weapon down.

"I am not showing off. Watari actually taught me. He was a very skilled sniper."

"Him? A sniper?" I asked, amused.

"Yes. He was." He handed me the gun. "Try to clear your head. Empty out your worrying and only focus on the target. Don't think about other things."

I sighed, closing my eyes and then reopened them. I held out the revolver again, trying to aim at the center of the target. _'Clear your head…focus…'_

As soon as I said that, I pulled the trigger without thinking. My eyes widened when I wasn't really concentrating enough, but I gasped as there was a fresh new dent on the metal target. On the black dot. "Yay!!!!" I cheered, the gun falling to the counter.

L chuckled. "I knew you could do it."

**

* * *

Chouko: You asswipe!!**

**Shadow: -flinches by all the glares, even by Mello- It's not what you think! They are still alive. I didn't kill them yet….because of…well…her…-points to someone who was lurking in the shadows(and guess who it was?)-**

**Shadow: It was Shadow!!! xD see, I can have my own pun that's almost as awesome as Near's!**

**Matt: O.O …th-th…there's two of them?!!**

**Both Shadows: Yup! –smiles, sparkle sparkle-**

**Matsuda from somewhere: Hey…why did you steal my bishie trait…T~T –cries, sparkle sparkle- **


	30. Chapter 30

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx:** The song was called Kakusei Heroism. I effin love that song! x3 I think it was the intro of…Darker Than Black I think? Anyway, I so loved Miku's clothes in the PV. I wanna steal it…-changes in to ninja clothes and slowly steals the clothes in front of Miku's eyes- You see nothing…xD

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **The plan for Matt took me a few days to think about. I was about to give up until I watched Rush Hour. Idk how, but that movie gave me most of the plan's plot. xD I'm not really sure if it's going to go right, though. I still have to fill in a few things for it to fully work… -rubs temples- This is still so confusing…-.-;

**Yorukifon: **It was so shocking that he really was one though. Lol. That is why you don't mess with a dude named Quillish. xD

**Sonar: **In my own opinion, Ide seems more of a friend to Aizawa than Ukita. I think that's because Ukita died too soon. ^^; Lol. –puts a bandage on his head- Silly Matsuda. Tables are for food. xD

**Madeline Cullen: **Lol. Don't stress over it. I doesn't wants you to get in an injury because of me. ^^; Thanks! I will keep writing and/or typing! Raawr!! I'm a lion kitty! Meow~ :3

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx: **L always says the smartest things. But it's funny if he says it when bad things are happening. Like, at a random moment when someone is about to get shot, and then he suggests that someone should save the person when they were already doing that. xD

**michi-nin: **I know! That movie was my fav out of all of them. L was so funny! He walks like a penguin when standing straight. xD But I was a little disappointed the plot didn't revolve around Near much. :/ But omg, the ending with L smiling and talking to Watari made me cry. It was heartwarming…just heartwarming. T~T I wish they could make a movie about Mello and Matt too…

**Arisa Amane: **Well, for me, I sorta have the same thing too with the not concentrating, but I get distracted easily so I don't understand what I'm even saying right now. ^^; Of course Rhythm-chan's saving Matt-kun! She loves him! And I don't want you to die twice. Lol. I'd so do the same thing too though. L, Mello, Matt, and Near are more specialer than Kira!! Why?! –puts on a crown- Cuz the king of the world says so!(I would say queen, but that'll make me feel old for some reason…)-sweatdrop-

**

* * *

Shadow 1 and Shadow 2: Who cares Matsuda? We use it better than you do. Because we're like the Hitachiin twins. Sorta.–notices everyone's still shocked-**

**Shadow 1: Eh?**

**Shadow 2: You're still shocked?**

**Chouko: Wait, so you have a twin???**

**Shadow 2: -pouts- I wish. –talking to Shadow 1-Anyway, why did you put Mello on the cross? I thought I told you he was supposed to be in the cage thingy. I was supposed to put the others on the cross.**

**Shadow 1: Eh? I thought it was the other way…-sighs- I bet if we really were related we would understand this... **

**Matt: Hold it! Hold it! So you aren't twins? –raises brow as they nod- Then how come you look alike? Who are you?**

**Shadow 1: Should we tell them?**

**Shadow 2: -sighs- I guess so…I wanted it to last a bit longer though…Okay. Guys, I'd like to introduce…**

* * *

"Near!! I finally got a bullseye!!" I cheered as I skipped into the room. Near looked up from his house of tarot cards.

"That's good." He said as he added another 2 cards. "By the way, which gun did you work the most efficient with?" I raised a brow.

"Why?"

"…you might be using one as a last resort if the smoke bomb doesn't go well." My eyes widened. Will I have to use it on the bodyguards? I…never killed anyone before… "Well, which one is it?"

"…the Super Redhawk.(note: Shadow had just learned some gun names, but still doesn't really get the whole concept.^^;)" I started. "But Near…will I really have to use a gun…?"

"Like I said, only as a last resort. You don't really need it, since the plan is most likely not to fail, but there is a very small chance." He looked at me. "Do you still want to continue with the plan? The revolver is really useless if the plan is successful anyway."

I closed my eyes. _'It's for Matt…you have to save him…'_

"Yeah…I'll still do it."

**

* * *

(12 days later; nighttime)**

I was in my room the whole day. I couldn't sleep, so I was just looking up at the ceiling all day. In 3 days(well, 2 now since I think it's passed midnight) days, that's when it's going to happen. It seems too long to wait though. I just want to get it over with before I let my doubts take over me.

I sighed and sat up. Everyone was sleeping except L and maybe Near(note: Does he even sleep?~). "What's wrong?" L wondered as he noticed me moving.

I shook my head and tried holding still. I felt a bit woozy. "Can I go take a walk?" I asked, but I felt like an idiot. Why am I even asking? I'm 17, I don't need people's permission anymore!

L smiled a little, noticing what I noticed. "Okay. Just get back here soon before 3, okay?" he asked while patting my head. I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"Stop patting me!" I muttered as I walked passed him and out the door. He chuckled.

* * *

As I got out of the apartment and into the dark night, I took a deep breath and began running. I don't know where I was going, but I just wanted to run and feel the wind rushing passed me.

But when I reached the bottom of the hill, I ran into something really obvious. A pole.

I groaned as I landed on my butt. I heard a few people that were also out at 1 a.m in the morning for no reason snicker. I glared at them, and they left but still were laughing.

To hide my embarrassing act, I dashed into the closest store that was around here. It was nothing special, just an ordinary supermarket. That's when my stomach growled. I sweatdropped. Stupid stomach…

I sighed and headed over to the snack section since it was the closest one to me. I stopped and stared at all the snacks the store displayed. When I couldn't decide what to choose, my stomach growled louder. I glared at it before quickly grabbing a box of pocky. But as I grabbed it, another hand went ontop of mine.

We both looked at each other, eyes widened. Because the person who also grabbed the box…was Matt…

"Rhythm…?" he wondered as he slowly removed his hand from the box of pocky.

"Mat-" Matt grabbed my hand and lead me to the cashier. I noticed in his other hand, he held a shopping basket with a pack of smokes, waffles, juice and only 2 chocolate bars. I raised a brow. Is the chocolate for himself? Because I thought Mello would want more than that…

After buying his stuff and my pocky, he then led me out the door. "Matt." No response. "Hey." Again, no response. I glared at the back of his head as he still kept leading me to who knows where. I tried to let go. "Look, if you won't talk to me then-"

Suddenly, Matt dropped the grocery bag on the floor and hugged my tightly. My eyes widened in confusion because Matt was trembling. "Rhythm…" he whispered. "Rhythm." He said, squeezing my tighter if it were possible. He dug his face deeper to my shoulder.

"Matt." I was just standing there, confused and worried. Here we are, at a park, and Matt, who's acting weird lately, is hugging me without any explanation. Why is he doing this? Usually, he's so cheerful…unless…

"Hey…Rhythm…?" he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. He lifted his head up to face me, but his hands were placed on each of my shoulders.

"Yeah?" I wondered. He quickly looked to the ground, clenching my shoulders for a while. He loosened his grip a little before kissing me on the lips. "!!" I was surprised at first, but for some reason, I had a feeling this was coming. Matt did always do unexpected things when he's not okay.

Matt let go of me minutes later, panting, but he didn't seem like he had enough. He pushed me against a nearby tree. This, I was not expecting. "Matt?" He kissed me again, this time inserting his tongue.

Before I was at the brink of dying from lack of air, Matt parted, laying his head on my shoulder. I panted, but squeaked when something pinched my neck. "Matt!" I yelled as I moved away from him, covering the spot where he bit me. He leaned against the tree, giving a sad smile. "Sorry. I guess I went too far a little…" He grabbed the grocery bag and wiped away the dirt. He took out the box of pocky I wanted and handed it me. "Here. I was about to get them, but you can have it, but can you do me a favor?"

I looked at the box before him. "What?"

"Tell me you love me."

"Didn't I already say that last time?" I asked.

"No. That was 'like' not love. So can you say it?" I looked at him. He was being dead serious. I frowned.

'_Don't be this way Matt...'_

"Please?" he asked as he held up my face to make me look at him. I looked away hesitantly.

"I…love you…" I finally said. He smiled and hugged me.

"I love you too... Thanks." He said. He grabbed his keys from his pocket. "…I gotta go now. Mello's going to kill me if I don't get back soon."

I nodded. "Yeah…I should too. Near might be wondering where was I at…"

"Yeah." He kissed my cheek and turned away. "Goodbye."

"…see you…" I whispered and walked away too.

**

* * *

Shadow 2: Ugh…my brain is totally fried from that chapter…AND IT'S SO SHORT(well, 5 pages is short to me now)!!!**

**Shadow 1: Well, I think it's because you were multitasking too much. –looks at the MattxRhythm scene and smirks- Wow. I never knew you were so perverted.**

**Shadow 2: -blushes- Shut up you baka! I had to make Rhythm doubtful again! But this chapter seems like it's rushed to me… –sighs- And now I'm as tired as hell…-.-**

**Chouko: Oi! You still never told us who you were yet! And what the hell do you mean by doubtful?!**

**Shadow 2: Well, that question will be in the next chapter…but this person's identity will be shown…right now.-jumps on Shadow 1's back and pulls off the mask and wig- Recognize him now? –smiles-**

**Everyone: -shocked- B-B-BEYOND BIRTHDAY?!!!(Ha! The people who thought it was B in the first place was right! x) **


	31. Chapter 31

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **I knows. Poor Matt…T-T he thinks it's his last time in seeing Rhythm. Yes…FEAR THE ALL MIGHTY AWESOMENESS OF BB!!!! xD I loveses the jam monster so much :D

**michi-nin: **Nooo!!! He will not die! Matt!!! –runs to him as the bullets of doom comes but pauses- Oh wait…Rhythm's supposed to do that…sorry ^^; -backs away- Lol. Crepes are delicious :D I wish I met the person who was acting as L(or the real L himself). They're both so cute…w

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **I know, but I felt sad. I mean, I know Matt's not going to die(he never did! he was a ninja and escaped back to Wammy's! He's there playing his DS right now!), but still. ^^; Well, Matt _thinks_ he knows what's going to happen next, but he doesn't know _what_ will really happen next.

**Yorukifon: **Yeah…I'm sorry if the romance scene seemed bad(well, in my opinion it did ~). I'm not good with those kind of things, but if I was, I'm sure I'd go lessen it because if I won't, I'm sure I'll feel like a pervert…why does my conscience gotta be this way? .

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx: **You really should read the novel. It's so good! :) You're going to love it. –sweatdrops and twitches- Nooess!! I'm not a pervert!!! . But…I think I really should've made the description of the scene a bit more detailed…gah!! -rolls on the floor with a blush- If you are wondering, yes I can be melodramatic at times. Lol. Mello. xD

**Arisa Amane: **Lol. They're a cute couple, aren't they? –glomps them too- Kekeke…Rhythm's in looove~! And I'm in love with BB in a brotherly, but not really way! Yatta! BB onii-chan!! –hugs-

**

* * *

Beyond: Eh? How did you know it was me? Don't I still look like L? –tilts head-**

**Shadow: No. Your hair's a bit more flatter now because of the wig…and also…you still have those red contacts since the first day this all happened, right?**

**Beyond: …oh…right…-sweatdrop-**

**Matt: …what the hell is going on here?!! –points to Shadow and BB- Why the hell are you alive?! Kira killed you, and we killed Shadow, didn't we?!!**

**Shadow and BB: No. If we were dead, we wouldn't be here, right? Well…L's a different story…^^;**

**Mello: Amazing…you really are like twins…-_- Now can you let me dow- -suddenly drops to the floor- …thanks…**

**

* * *

(2 days later; day of Takada's kidnapping)**

"Neh. Are you okay, Rhythm-chan?" L wondered as I slowly put on the bullet-proof vest. I blinked as he snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Wha?" L gave me a worried look and sighed.

"I was asking if you were feeling alright. You've been acting weird for the last two days. Did something happen?"

"It was nothing." I shook my head. I paused and looked at my hand, which was holding the specialized smoke bomb. The revolver Near let me have was already in my holster. I sighed and leaned back against the side of the bed. Will I really be able to save them?

Heartless, who was leaning against the wall drinking orange juice, looked at me. "Yo kid. Stop worrying about this whole thing. The plan's going to work. I'll be helping you too…sadly…" she muttered under her breath. I glared at her. "What? Why does Mr. Death Assistant get to see a building explode while I won't see crap with all that smoke covering the whole place!"

"Please understand Heartless." Near said when he entered the room. "I think you are more useful with Rhythm than with Halle. Besides, did you not say you were supposed to be Rhythm's guardian?"

She scoffed and flew out the room without a word. "Score 1 for Near." L said. Near looked at me.

"As I've heard from Heartless, you're worried about this whole plan?" he asked. I gave a hesitant nod. "You don't have to worry. I've planned this out very carefully. It will work. Mello's plan won't take action until the late after noon. You have 4 hours(it's 1p.m), so try to rest before the plan takes action. You're quivering." He pointed to my hand that was nervously twitching a little. I covered it with my other hand as Near walked out.

* * *

"Be careful when you save him, okay?" I told L and Halle as they were being the first ones to leave. One hour till the plan takes action. Halle was supposed to guard Takada as she entered NHN. After Matt shoots the smoke bomb, L was supposed to follow Mello as he ends up in the old abandoned church and protect him from being killed. Halle is supposed to arrive later and pick them up or be back up if something happens.

"I should be telling you that." L said. He waved a goodbye and flew into the sky as Halle drove off.

I sat down on the ground and watched as the car and L were gone. "Near. When do we leave?" I asked into the speaker.

"_In about 30 minutes. Are you feeling better now?"_

"Surprisingly. Heartless and 'Lillian,'" I gave a small chuckle. "-helped me. You did too Near, so I should be thanking you also."

"_Speaking of your other shinigami,"_ he started. _"…what is his real name anyway? Lillian is just an pen name, right?"_

"I tell you what it is if you answer my question that you never answered back in New York." I negotiated.

"…"

"If you don't remember, I was wondering about the reason why you even joined this case?"

"…"

"Aren't you going to answer me?"

"…"

"He-"

"_Sorry, this person is not here right now. To page this person, press five now."_ There was a beep after.

"What the hell Near?! I don't remember calling you again!! Is that just a recording of that voicemail guy?!" But then there was a click, and the other line was silent. I glared at the earpiece, well, tried to. Heartless snickered, so I glared at her instead. "Come on. I'm sure Near wouldn't mind if we were 15 minutes early to get there."

"Whatever." She mumbled as I got on her back. She spread out her bony wings and flew into the afternoon sky.

* * *

When we were near NHN, we landed on a building close to it. All we have to do now is wait. I peered over at the edge to get a closer look. People were already crowded in front of the building, waiting for Takada to come. I looked around and found a clock on a building. I squint a little to get the time. 4:48. A little over 10 minutes left. It's a good thing Takada has a precise schedule, or else I wouldn't know when they will plan on attacking.

"So…how did I kill time in 10 minutes…?" I mused.

"You can buy me an o-"

"No." Heartless crossed her arms and looked away.

"Ah! She's here!" someone cheered. I looked back at NHN and saw a car pull over.

"Eh? She got here 2 minutes early…" I mumbled as I checked the very small clock.

"Does it even matter? Look, Matt's car's coming too." Heartless said. I quickly looked and saw the red convertible come too. The tinted window slowly opened as Matt got out his own smoke screen. One of the body guards came up to him as the red head fired. Soon, everyone was blinded by the gas and Matt made a run for it.

Everyone was in panic, and a motorcycle came by to pick up Takada. That must be Mello. "Oi! Rhythm, what do you think you're doing?! Matt's already being chased!"

"Wha- Right! Sorr- AHH!!!" I screamed as I was suddenly being lifted into the air. "Heartless! Atleast tell me when you're about to carry me!"

"There wouldn't be any time for that anyway. At least you aren't falling or something!"

"…good point…" I mumbled, defeated.

* * *

"God how long are they going to chase him?!" Heartless whined as she continued in pursuit. It was getting dark now, and we've been flying everywhere for about an hour.

I blinked. "Heartless, slow down! We're near the place where Matt's going to be cornered!" Immediately, she slowed her pace and levitated above the site. Matt's car spun a 180(note: I think in the ep?) as he was surrounded. Takada's body guards stepped out and held out their guns.

"This is it." I whispered. "Heartless, dive down now." She nodded and flew down full speed as Matt opened his car door.

"Hey, come on! Give me a break! Since when are the Japanese allowed to have such nice guns?" he wondered. I got out the smoke bomb and tried to aim.

"Rhythm, shoot now!" Heartless commanded, and I pulled the trigger.

"What the hel-" A guard was cut off as the whole intersection was soon covered with smoke.

"Matt!!" I screamed as we flew in front of him.

"What the-" Then, as I heard gun shots, I quickly pushed Matt to the ground, me ontop of him. "R-rhythm…?" We were hiding behind his car door that was still open. I winced. I got shot on the arm, but did my best to ignore it.

"Yeah. Look, you gotta get out of here. The smoke bomb won't last long." I quickly told him.

"Rhythm! We gotta go now!" Heartless said.

"Matt, go with Heartless." I said as I took out an already ripped piece of paper of her death note and made him touch it. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "You have to go, or else you'll die."

"But what about you?"

"I'll find away. My time's not up yet."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" he said. "You're already hurt."

"Shit! Where the hell are they?!!" one guard yelled. Matt tugged my hand.

"Come on! While we still have time!" He said. He turned to Heartless. "Hey, is there any way you can carry us both?"

"No fucking way am I going to carry you all the way to-"

"Just carry us away enough from the guards!" he yelled. She groaned and quickly lifted us up in the air.

"What the hell?!! Are they flying?!!" the guards aimed their guns at the sky now.

"I fucking don't like this!!!" Heartless yelled as the guards now began shooting at us in the air.

"Matt, I told you this wouldn't work! I have to go down and distract them!" I said.

"But-"

"Believe me! I'm not going to die!" I said. He looked at me for a minute, just staring. Finally, he gave in.

"Fine…but please promise me you'll be alive the next time I see you?"

"I promise." I said. "Heartless. Let me down on that building over there." I said. She nodded and dropped me off to the roof of a building. I looked at Matt. "…see you…" I said and they flew off.

"Hey look! One's over there!" I took a deep breath and turned around, taking out the gun.

"Watch out! She has a gun!" another guard warned.

"So what?!! You people have them too!!" I quickly shot at them, but missed. People screamed and fled in terror, creating a commotion below. I ducked when they started shooting again.

'_Damn…if I had another one of those smoke bombs, this would be easier…' _I gritted. I shot one guard on the stomach. Err…Near won't put me in jail if I killed someone…right…?

I try to pull the trigger again, but nothing comes out. I'm out of ammo. I curse and hide to reload. It's my last one, so I'll have to use it wisely.

I looked around. Maybe if I can secretly get away by jumping each rooftop like how they did in Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon…(note: I think that part came from there if I could remember…it's such an old movie Dx).

I shake my head. _'This isn't a movie.'_ I look at the next building. _'But…it's worth a try… right?'_

As I stood up, I heard a gun click behind me. I turned around and saw that some of the guards had climbed up from the fire escape ladder. I took a step back. "We have you surrounded. Drop your gun." I gulped and took another step back, almost tripping at the edge of the roof. I looked back a little and saw how high we were above ground. And if I jump, I'll be…

"Hey. Do as we say. Drop your gun." Another stated. I slowly did as they told and threw it behind me. "Who are you?"

"…I'm known as Rhythm."

"Don't screw with us! What's your real name?"

"Chiaki Takashima…" I said hesitantly, but one of the bodyguards seemed to notice it.

"You little liar!" he yelled as he drew out his gun. My eyes widened and the next thing I knew was jumping off the building.

"You idiot! We could've gotten the location of where she's keeping Miss Takada!"

I screamed as I fell. Dammit….I'm so stupid!! Why the hell did I jump?! This is the end, isn't it? Faster and faster, I was getting closer to the ground. But suddenly, it felt like I was being lifted up. I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face.

"L!" I yelled. He gave a small smile at me and continued to escape from Takada's bodyguards.

"We were able to save Mello. When we got back to back apartment, Matt and Heartless were already there. When you weren't there, I had this feeling you were going to die, so I came right away."

"And right on time." I sighed in relief.

**

* * *

(Back at the Near's)**

"Rhythm! You're ok-" Matt was cut off as he saw a sleeping floating Rhythm enter the room. He pouted. "…oh…so the shinigami is carrying her bridal style…"

"Get over it Matt. At least he saved her. And me." Mello said. He was wearing a cast on his right arm and some bandages. "I swear. That Takada is one crazy bitch. She tried to set me and herself on fire!"

"That _was_ supposed to be your death if Rhythm's shinigami didn't save you." Near stated.

"Shut up Near!" Mello turned away and crossed his arms. Near chuckled.

"Well, right now, we should be aiding Rhythm. It seems she has an injury." Near stated. As they turned, they already saw Matt getting a first aid kit. He looked up.

"What?" He shrugged and rolled up Rhythm's sleeve. He eyes softened when he saw where the bullet hit her. It was right in the middle of her butterfly scar. "Hey, can you guys help me take this out?"

Near handed him a pair of tweezers(note: I forgot the science name of it ^^; ). Carefully, Matt took out the bullet, making more blood gush out. The red liquid slowly trickled down Rhythm's arm, staining some parts of her jacket and the couch.

**

* * *

(After hours of panicking and medical treatment)**

Matt and the boys sighed in relief once they were done with bandaging Rhythm. Heartless checked the clock. "Wow. You managed to treat an arm with a bullet inside in 3 hours and 7 minutes…nice…"

"Hey, I didn't see you help." Matt said as he lit a cigarette.

"I didn't feel like it."

"Lazy shinigami…" he muttered and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Well…now that that's over…what do we do now?"

"We're going to rest for now." Near stated and laid out his finger puppets.

"Rest?! You expect us to rest?!!" Mello yelled. "Kira's still killing you know! There's no time to rest!"

"Well, you must rest. You're still injured. And I already contacted L and the others yesterday. We're going to meet in three days starting from now, on June 3. And that will be the day when Kira will be put to justice."(note: I know the day is different from the real one, but L died on Rhythm's birthday, so the timeline's somewhat different).

**

* * *

(The next day)**

I gave a soft groan as I woke up. The first thing I noticed, was a small amount of pressure on my stomach. I looked down and my eyes widened. Matt was sitting on the floor, asleep, but the side of his head was against my stomach.

I gave out a yelp and fell off the couch, waking Matt. He rubbed his eyes. "Huh…? Is it pancake time…?" he mumbled. He blinked when he noticed that I was ontop of him. "Rhythm! You're awake!!!" he yelled and hugged me.

I instantly felt a jolt in my arm and backed away. "Ugh…who the fuck is yelling…!" Mello raised his voice as he stepped into the room. He yawned and scratched his head. He looked down. "Eh…? Crossdresser's awake…"

"Mello! Matt! You're alive!" I smiled, but when I moved my arm, I felt pain again.

"Don't move so much. You got shot, remember?" Matt said, bringing me over to him. He pulled up my sleeve to reveal my forearm that was covered with red stained bandages. "I'm going to change them." He got up and went to get the bandages. I just stared at the blood stains. That's when I noticed something. "My jacket got dirty again!!" I cried.

"Are you serious? Is that all you can think about?" Heartless asked as she checked up on me. She shook her head. "You humans are weird."

"We're uniquely awesome like that." Matt came back and untied the bandages. The wound was already dry, but Matt insisted to bandage it.

"It might open again and get infected though." He said. "Please?"

"God Matt, you're overdramatic." Mello rolled his eyes. Matt ignored him.

"Please? I let you distract those bodyguards." He said.

"How is that even related to this?"

"It just is!" he pouted and got out a big band-aid. He peeled of the wrapper and was about to put it over my wound before I stopped him.

"Wait! That's going to hurt if I peel it off!" I said, pulling away from him.

"Not unless you do it quickly. Just hold still!"

"But what ever happened to that roll of bandages?"

"He used it all. There wasn't that much left anyway." Mello answered.

"But-" I was cut off when the bandage's sticky part stuck right on top of the wound. My eyes widened. "Matt!!"

"Y-you were moving too much!" he said. "Here. Let me try to take it off-"

"No! It's going to hur- ack!!" I yelped as Matt yanked off the bandage. I felt like crying as it started bleeding again. Matt put on the bandage properly this time.

"Sorry! Are you alright now?" he asked. I rubbed my arm and shook my head. He kissed my cheek and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

I turned pink and backed away, rubbing my cheek. He frowned a little and lied on the floor next to me. "Don't act like you didn't like it…" he pouted and poked my side.

"I never did."

"Yeah…just keep telling yourself that." Mello smirked.

**

* * *

(Later that day)**

While me and the others were watching TV(Matt couldn't go out to get his games in Mello's hideout because of last night's incident), Near called Light. "Hello L. I don't mean to keep bothering you, but I was wondering if we are still set for the meeting on the 3rd at 1 p.m. Is it alright?"

"_Yes."_

"Very well then. The day after tomorrow."

On T.V, people were talking about Takada's death, but not really. Now, each person is saying that Takada couldn't handle the job, and they should be the ones to do it instead. They were also talking about Matt and me, saying that they are still searching for us because of kidnapping Kira's spokeswoman, or ex-spokeswoman. It's a good thing that the camera crew didn't come as we were being chased, or else Light and the others would've recognized me.

Mello scoffed and bit his chocolate. "Tch. What idiots. They only want to be Kira's stupid spokesperson just for the fame and money. I bet they don't even give a damn about the damn bastard!"

"No really?" I rolled my eyes. My eye twitched when I noticed Matt doing something. "Matt…what are you doing?"

He looked at me for a second. "I'm playing Left 4 Dead."

"You're not even holding a controller. You're just moving your thumbs around!" Mello exclaimed. Matt turned away, embarrassed.

"I can imagine, can't I?!" I giggled. "Aww…now you're thinking I'm weird too, aren't you…?" Matt dove into my lap. "You hate meeee…"

"No, I don't. Can you get off of me?" I tried pushing his head away, but he wrapped his around me. "Ma- ahh!!" We both fell on the floor. "…okay, now I may hate you…"

"But I love you anyway." His grin looked a little like the Cheshire Cat's.

Near sighed. "Can you two stop fooling around?"

"You can blame Matt…" I mumbled as tried to ignore him nuzzling my neck.

**

* * *

Mello: -gets up and rubs head- Okay, now can you tell us what's going on? Where are the others?**

**Beyond: -sighs and claps twice- The others will arrive in 3…2…**

**-screams are heard-**

**L, Heartless, and Near: -all fall to the ground- **

**Shadow: And now that we're all here, well, BB, other people who helped the game, and I created DN Wonderland. Why? Well…we were bored. –shrugs-**

**Everyone: -sweatdrop-**

**Near: Well, then how do we get out of here?**

**Shadow: Before I answer that question, let's get back to a place I hate called reality, shall we? BB? –Shadow and BB both clap, and the place turns back to normal-**

**BB: Would you really call this reality still Shadow? I mean, **_**this**_** and DN wonderland are both fake in a way…**

**Shadow: Hm. Good point. But we all still live here, and…wait…I don't understand anymore… ._.;**

**Mello: And how can you just control anything just by clapping? Is it really that simple? -_-;**

**Shadow and BB: Hey, it's our world.  
**


	32. Chapter 32

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **I'm glad you liked the plan. It took me so long to plan it! Dx Kekeke…you just gotta love the MattxRhythm xD

**xXxDamienMaslinxXx: **Matt's so sexy dammit. . I wish there was a person really like him. And if there was, I'd kidnap him. xD 2 in the morning?! Wow. O.o I can't stay up that long because I waste so much energy during the day(and I'm always getting about 6 hours of sleep now too). -pouts-

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **-dances with you too- Well, idk when they really should find out about L…should it be during Light's death…or when they go visit Wammy's?(and remember, Linda's got some kind of surprise for Matt and Rhythm ^w~) Geh! I'm too tired to think! –falls back on chair and goes to sleep-

**Yorukifon: **Well, that's the job of a Death Assistant! xD Matt was just missing his video games so much that he had to just use his imagination. Well, to me, it's not that weird. I mean, sometimes I do that too when I feel the need to play games. Some of my friends find it creepy. ^^;

**Madeline Cullen: **Yes! I told you they were going to be alive! ^.~ Kekeke…! I will make you all wait!! Wait until you die of anticipation!! –fiery background- Mwuahaha- Jk. I don't want you people to die! You people are too awesome for death! w

**Arisa Amane: **Yeah…Rhythm. Stop lying! You know you want him~!! xD It really is true. With out Mello and Matt, Near could've died, and all the Wammy boys would be dead! T~T I feel sad too. My first Death Note fic's coming to an end T-T. But…I might make another one…-shifty eyes while smiling- Omg! I loveses you too! 3 –sneak attack glomp-

**Lita Takanashi: **Yes. Sadly, the end is coming. –sad music- T-T But, I think it's good for me anyway. This is the longest story I have ever done too. ^^;

**

* * *

Shadow: -scratches head- Okay…where do you think we would start?**

**Beyond: The beginning of course. You see, Shadow and the others wanted to…scare you guys a bit. So they called me for help and I constructed DN Wonderland with the help of…people. –shifty eyes-**

**Shadow: The person hiding at the corner of the window to scare Rhythm was B-chan. And he was also the creepy voice. Good job with that by the way. Anyways, as for my part, I only had to make it seem like I was the killer, but no one really was.**

**Chouko: Then who was with us the whole time when we were in your world?**

**Shadow: You can call it DN Wonderland too you know. Well, I was with you until I got 'killed'. The person who came back licking their blood after the first round was BB. The person you think you killed was just a remote control dummy filled with fake blood.**

**Beyond: A very realistic one I may add. Hehehe…blood…^^**

**

* * *

(The next day)**

"Rhythm. Rhythm!" someone was calling my name, trying to wake me up. "Rhythm! This is bad! Really, really bad!!"

My eyes slowly opened and I yawned. Matt was there, shaking my arm with a worried expression. "Matt…what is it…?" I rubbed my eyes.

"Well, you said you threw your gun out the building after you were caught…right…?"

"Yeah…?"

"The investigators found it and they know your real name now!" Mello exclaimed. My eyes widened.

"What?!!" I yelled. They both pointed to the TV.

"_-We have finally found out the identity of one of the accomplices of Takada Kiyomi's kidnapping. The gun the suspect dropped had her fingerprints on it and we were able to find out who she was."_ The newsperson said. A drawn out picture of me was displayed on the screen. _"Hakashima, Chouko, about 16 to 18 years old, is now a suspect on the kidnapping and killing of Takada Kiyomi. Please, if you see her, make sure you call the police, and they will make an arrest immediately."_

"This is bad…really, really bad…" I said to myself as I held my head.

"Why the hell did you throw it out anyway, idiot!" Mello scolded.

"The guards told me to! If I didn't, I would've been shot and killed!" I clutched my hair. "Grr! I'm going to killed by Light now with the Death note!!"

"Near, what do we do?" Matt asked, turning to the boy.

"Well, it depends…" he said. "Will Kira use Mikami to kill you, or will he do it himself…?"

"She might die by either one, so what do we do to stop it??"

"Hm…" Near pondered as he continued twirling his hair. Then, he contacted Gevannni. "Gevanni, you made the switch, correct?"

"_Ah. Yes. I did that a few days ago. Why?"_

"Well, there could've been a chance that Rhythm will die if you didn't. You would've been the blame for her death." We all sweatdropped. He's saying it so plainly…

"_E-eh?"_

"It doesn't matter now that we know you've already did it. You still can make it to the meeting, correct?"

"_Yes."_

"Okay. We'll see you there with it tomorrow." Near said and hung up. We looked at him confusingly.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"To make sure that Mikami won't kill you. And now that he won't be able to…well, there goes one possibility, so now, there's just only the chance for Light to-"

"_Near." _A giant L entered the screen.

"Speaking of the devil…" Near mused as he answered. "Yes, L?"

"_I'm guessing you have seen the news? Was Rhythm, or should I say, Hakashima Chouko, really an accomplice in Kiyomi's kidnapping?"_

"I'm afraid so…but I may warn you…if Rhythm is dead today or tomorrow, you _are_ Kira."

"_Wh-what? How can you be so sure?"_

"We have proof we will be able to show tomorrow."

"_How come you can't tell us it today?"_

"Because, it has to be _shown_, not told. But there is one thing I can tell you: you're just only calling to mock us of your victory over Rhythm's name and Mello's failure(insert Mello glare here), aren't you?"

"_W-what? Why would I do that?"_ I raised a brow.

"They think you're dead?" I whispered to Mello.

"With the help of your shinigami, yeah."

"Well, what is the reason why you would be calling? Rhythm is not important to you anymore, seeing she has betrayed you twice, right?"

"_Yes, but, it still concerns me…"_

"If it concerns you, then we will talk about it at the Yellow Box. We'll see you then." And with that, the screens went blank. Near exhaled and turned to me. "You're safe for now."

"Eh? But what was that all about?" I tilted my head.

"All of that was to prevent you from being killed by the notebook."

"But I don't get…wha …?"

Matt smiled and hugged me. "Who cares?! You're still safe!! Victory!!!" he cheered as we fell back on the couch.

"Shit Matt! My arm still hurts!!" I whined as he continued squishing me to death. He immediately let go.

"Ack! I'm sorry!!" he held on to my neck, anime crying. I sighed and patted him on the head.

"It's okay…"

"So you forgive me?" he tilted his head, sparkles suddenly popping out. I tried to ignore the sparkly-ness, and nodded. He smiled kissed me on the cheek.

Mello chuckled. "Mattie, are you high off of your smokes or something? You're having mood swings."

"No…or…at least I don't think so…" he pouted and buried his head in my neck.

"You really should stop smoking though…it's really bad for your health." I said.

"But it looks badass! And…I thought you liked the taste…"

"I do but-" I covered my mouth after realizing what I said. Heartless laughed. I blushed. "I-I meant that I agreed that it looked badass!! Not the taste!!"

Matt gave a mischievous smirked. "Well, what _do_ you think of the taste then?" he asked as he hovered over me.

"E-e-er…" I turned away. "I'm not answering that…"

"And why _not_…?" he asked, his smirk growing. Suddenly, the door busted open.

"MISA CANNOT TAKE IT ANYMORE!! MISA WANTS TO SEE LIGHT!!" a familiar blonde model yelled as she stomped into the room, with Mogi following after her. She stopped midway when she saw the two new people in the room, but she was mostly focused on the person who was ontop of me.

"U-uh…"

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Misa pulled me away from Matt and started shaking me. " Rhythm-chan!!! Is that you're boyfriend you were telling me about?!! The one named Matt?!!" She put a hand over her mouth as she glanced at him.

"That's me!" Matt smiled, taking me back again. "Wow girlfriend-chan! I didn't know you were friends with Amane Misa!!"

"Well, we sorta did eventually…" I muttered. I blinked. "Hey…what do you mean by girlfriend-chan?!"

"It's as exactly as I said it! What do you think I meant? And besides…" he neared my face. "You still never answered my question…" There was a _click!_ I looked to my side to see Misa squealing while looking at her cell phone.

"Kyaa! You two look so cute together! Misa's going to keep this picture forever!" she squealed.

"M-misa!!"

"Miss Amane, just what are you doing out of your room anyway?" Near wondered.

"Misa is tired of staying in that room forever! Misa wants to talk to Rhythm!"

My eyes gleamed. _'This is my chance!'_ I tugged Misa's arm. "W-well, we can talk in your room! It's much safer there!!...away from the boys…" I mumbled the last part, stealing a glance at Matt.

"But Misa wants to talk to Rhythm-chan's boyfriend too!" she started inspecting him. After circling him a few times, Misa looked at him and smiled. "He looks good to me. I approve!" she gave me a thumbs up.

"M-misa!!" I stuttered.

"See? She _approves._" Matt smiled teasingly.

"Kya!! This is so cute!!! How long have you two been dating? Did you two kiss? How much do you a day? And most importantly…" she looked at us both in the eye. "How much do you tell each other you love them? I know Light tells me he loves me everyday~! Light…" She sighed dreamily and began thinking about her 'love' while we were all silent. She doesn't know about tomorrow…

I gazed at her happy looking face with sad eyes. Matt seemed to notice. "Well…" Matt cleared his throat, snapping Misa out of her thoughts. He wrapped his arms around me, his head on my shoulder. "Answering your questions in order: we've been dating ever since we first met, we have already done that, and we're doing that a _lot_…." He pressed his lips against my neck, making me blush. "And of course we've been telling each other we love them! Well…_I've _been…" he pouted.

"What?!! Rhythm-chan! You never said you love him yet!?!" Misa exclaimed. I could feel Matt's lips turn into a smirk.

"U-uhh…no…I did say that I love him…" I was feeling a little scared now. I mean, we're talking about Misa, who's love _obsessed_ with a killer.

"Yeah, only once." Matt pouted.

"Rhythm-chan!! You're such a bad girlfriend!!" Misa whacked me in the head with a fan. Where did she even get that anyway? "Have I taught you nothing?"

"What did you teach me in the first place?" I rubbed my head. She grabbed my hand.

"That's it! It's time for Misa-Misa's Makeover Plan To Make Rhythm-chan Be A Better Girlfriend Plan!!"

"W-wha…?" Misa started dragging me to her room.

"Oh sweet!! I wanna go watch!" Matt snickered as he followed us. Misa pushed him out.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED!!!" Misa yelled and locked the room.

* * *

"C-crap…Misa…do I have to do this?" I whined as I sat on the bed.

"Because! Misa wants you to be successful when it comes to love!!!" She then half-heartedly smiled as she lowered one of her outfits. "…unlike Misa…"

"E-eh…? Misa, what are you talking abou-"

"Misa's Light-kun is Kira, isn't he?" She asked me as she piled her outfits on her bed. It was silent as she kept putting one shirt ontop of another.

"…well…he's a suspect of being him…" I said slowly.

"But all of you people think he is, don't you?"

"…yes…" I looked at her. "Misa…why are asking all of this? How do you know?"

"Because Misa just does." She exhaled and hugged her black Lolita dress. "Misa doesn't know how or why, but she has this feeling that Light was just using Misa before, but doesn't know what. It's weird to Misa. It feels like she has done something bad in the past…"

"…" I was silent again. Misa, she's acting so differently now. It's like this is her real self, not the one who's always hyper and blinded by love. "Misa…if you really love Light…then why are you thinking this way about him?"

"Light feels different now to Misa." She whispered, clutching the dress tighter. "Everything about him is different. His love feels like a lie too. Misa just hasn't realized it."

"If you know that, then why keep loving him?"

"That's one question Misa doesn't even know yet. Misa can't help but love Light, even if she knows that he's just faking his love back. I…I can't help it…" A few tears fell off Misa's face and she buried her head in her dress. "To me, Light's everything."

I didn't know what else to do but hug her. "Light's _not_ everything. You still have your family-"

She shook her head. "My parents died! My sister's the only one I have, but she's all the way on the other side of Japan!"

"You still have me and everyone else here. Light's not important." Misa's head shot up, glaring at me.

"He is to me! He's the only one that I really ever loved! I won't feel the same way again!"

"But isn't that good? All loves and crushes won't be the same, right? We'll be experiencing different things until we know we'll find 'the one'. Err…that's what you call that special someone right… the one?" I asked, unsure. Misa nodded, rubbing her eyes.

"Anyway, is this what you want to experience over and over again, feeling like the relationship is a lie, but you decide to go along with it because you think it's the closest thing next to real love?"

Misa shook her head. "No…no…I don't want that…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I want someone to _actually_ love me. I want to find _real_ love."

"And you won't find that in Light Yagami." Misa gave a small smile.

"You're right. Thank you Rhythm-chan…"

"No problem…" I scratched my head, trying to find a way to lift up the atmosphere. "Umm…so…do you still want to do that makeover…?"

Misa smiled.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Matt and Mello were having a robot fight with Near's remote control robots. Matt sighed as he made his robot dodge Mello's kick. "Man, what's taking Rhythm and Misa so long? It's been 3 hours."

Just then, the door opened, with Misa peeking out of it. "Gentlemen! Misa presents to you, the new Rhythm!!!" she fully opened the door with a smile, but noticed that no one was beside her. She pouted as she went back in the room. "Rhythm-chan…"

"No…" a voice mumbled out.

"Please…you promised. It'll cheer Misa up…" she pouted. L raised a brow. The other person sighed.

"Fine…" Misa came back to the room, holding someone's arm.

"The new Rhythm! Again!!" she cheered and pulled the person out. Everyone's eyes widened. Rhythm, who was looking at the floor with a nervous pout, had her hair loosely twisted and clipped to the side of her head. She also wore mascara and some lip gloss.

"For her clothes, Misa knows she doesn't like dresses and all of that stuff, so Misa got out her gothic and punk clothes out!" Misa explained.

Rhythm was wearing a t-shirt with a worn-out skull pattern on the corner of the shirt with the words Rest in Pieces tilted slightly in the middle with a gothic sort of writing. There were also 'cracks' all over the shirt. Plain black arm warmers were also attached. Rhythm was wearing a black mini skirt with shorts that were a little longer under it. The shorts only reached to half her thigh, and long leg warmers covered the rest of her legs. They were connected to the shorts by fishnet.

"Well…what do you think?"

"I think I look like-"

"Not you." She brought Matt in front of her. "Him! Well?" Matt just stared blankly at Rhythm, making her more nervous.

"Hmm…she is cuter…" he finally said. "But I'm afraid I have to do this." He took of the clip and wiped off the make up and lip gloss. "Shoot…I can't wipe the mascara or else it'll smudge…and I can't strip you…" Rhythm immediately turned red.

"What the hell Matt?!!!!" she screamed. He blinked and turned pink as well, realizing what he just said.

"E-err no!!! It's not what you think!!! I mean, I know you look cute in that, but…it just doesn't suit you…in a way…" he scratched his head. "And plus…it wasn't really any fun…I mean, you actually agreed to it, so I couldn't tease you about it…"

She glared. "So what, do you like me just because I'm easy to tease?"

"No!! I like you because you're you. I don't know…I guess I seem…like I'm attracted to you or something…"

"Or something…" she rolled her eyes. She turned back. "Misa, I'm going to stay in your room for a while…sorry in advanced if one of your things ends up in pieces."

"Noooo!!!!" Matt yelled and tackled Rhythm to the ground. "Noo!!! Don't be mad at me please??? I love you! I really do-!!" Suddenly, there was chuckling which soon turned into laughter.

"Oh my gosh Matt! You don't have to overreact that badly!" Rhythm laughed as she sat up and faced him. Matt blinked.

"Eh…?" Rhythm smirked and made a victory sign.

"Payback for all the times _you_ teased _me_." Matt blinked again.

"You lied to me!!" he cried and dove into her lap. "You're a meanie…"

"You know I love you." Rhythm giggled and patted him on the head. Matt looked at her shocked. Then, they were back on the floor, with Matt squishing her to death.

"You actually said it!!! You finally said you love me!!!" he cheered. Rhythm tried to hold down her blush.

"Ehem…well…yeah…I sorta did because…um…Misa told me I should?"

"No! You said it yourself, didn't you?" Matt smiled. Rhythm turned away.

"Shut up."

Misa giggled as she continued watching the couple fight. She remembered about Light. His name still hurts her heart just thinking it. But it's a good but bad kind of pain. She looked out the window, not knowing L was sitting there as he also watched Matt and Rhythm. L chuckled.

'_Misa wonders…will she be able to find love again? Or will she still love Light?'_

**

* * *

Shadow: Wow…this chapter was sorta useless in a way…I guess it's a filler then? I wanted to have some fun….**

**Beyond: -clears throat- Anyway, back to explaining this…-silence-**

**Chouko: Well?**

**Shadow: Err…really…that was pretty much it, right…? –looks through the previous chapters- Um…I think that **_**is**_** it…wow… ._.; **

**Beyond: So…we're going back to the usual now, aren't we?**

**Matt: Yes. I guess we are…**

**Shadow: Hm…this is awkward… well, we'll be seeing you people soon! See ya next time! **

**

* * *

(And a little something extra…)**

"…s-so Matt… did those close really not fit me…?"

"Mmm…not really…I don't know…it just didn't…look like your own type of style."

"It didn't?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"But Mattie, what about that dress you saw Rhythm wore while we had cameras in Amane's apartment? Are you saying _that_ is similar to her style?" _Smirk._

"M-mello!! You weren't supposed to-"

"You guys saw _that_…? You little- Matt!!!"

"E-err…Mello! Run!!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Shadow: …-walks in with a heavy sigh- Sorry minna, but I don't really feel like replying to the reviews for today. Life's been...suffocating. Idk. I guess you could say I have a heavy heart right now…? ._.; Sorry anyway.**

**Beyond: Aww…it's okay…-pats and hugs-**

**Shadow: -sighs- Thanks. I think I need some rest from here too again. I mean, for the last chapter, I did 8 pages in two days, staying up till midnight for both days. I guess I overwork myself with writing...**

**L: You don't have to rush yourself. Wait till you're okay, okay?**

**Shadow: Yeah...I guess I'll see everyone later...-walks out the door-  
**

**Chouko: I'll take over doing intros for today. We hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

(The next day)**

I slowly woke up at the aroma of baked goods. My eyes widened, seeing that Matt was sleeping next to me. Both of our arms were around each other. Matt sniffed a little, before opening his eyes. He smiled when he saw me. "Hey, did you change your shampoo or something? It smells good." He said and sniffed me.

I pulled away with a blush. "No you pervert! Someone's baking something…" I stood up and walked into the kitchen. I sweatdropped, seeing Mogi taking cookies out of the oven and Misa decorating cupcakes. "W-what are you doing…?"

Misa looked up. "Hi Rhythm-chan! Do you wanna help Misa decorate the cupcakes?"

I looked at the cookies, the cupcakes, and finally back to Misa. "Why…?"

"To make the work a bit faster silly-"

"No, I mean why are you doing all this?" Misa smiled genuinely.

"Well, it's a goodbye present from Misa to you, and also to celebrate after… Kira-kun is caught…" She blinked when she saw L pick up a cookie. "AHHH!!! THE FOOD IS HAUNTED!!!!"

"E-err!! It's not haunted Misa! Calm down!!!" I glared at L. He guiltily put the cookie back.

"I forgot Misa couldn't see me…it looked so good though…" he mumbled. Misa poked the cookie with a fork.

"Why did it stop flying…?" she wondered as she poked it again. I sweatdropped.

* * *

"Everyone. Good morning." Near greeted to the Task Force through the microphone.

"_Uh. E-er. Good morning…" _I heard Matsuda replied shakily.

"We've already sent back Miss Amane. You can call her to make sure it's true if you'd like."

"Damn this sucks…I can't use my left arm now!" Mello grumbled as he tried to rip off the chocolate foil.

"You just have to wait for 3 months. Just deal with it until then." I said as I left a cookie hanging between my lips. Matt leaned over and bit off the other end. I flinched, but continued to finish the baked sweet with tinted cheeks. "You know…there's still a lot more cookies left."

"I'm too lazy to get them."

"They're on the table in front of us."

"Exactly." I looked blankly at him. He smiled in return.

"Okay. We'll see you soon." Near concluded and turned off the speaker. He turned to us. "Shall we leave now?"

"Yeah."

* * *

We were at the Yellowbox 10 minutes early. I sighed as I got out of the car but flinched when rain was gently pelting against my head. Although we were in the rain, I was the only one without an umbrella. It didn't matter to me though. I like the rain.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you get sick though." Matt stated, but then smiled. "Maybe that won't be so bad after all…I could take care of you and do…"

"Do…?"

"Nothing~" he gave a playful smirk. That doesn't look good…

I fake coughed and stepped into the umbrella with him. "E-err…since you care about my health, I-I guess I should listen…"

"So does that mean you'll listen to _anything_ that I say?"

"I guess…" I shrugged. From behind, I heard Mello snicker.

"She really doesn't know anything about Mattie, does she?"

"Eh…?" I looked at Matt and shivered. It seemed that his eyes were glimmering about something. "Should I begin running now…?"

Matt smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist. "No…you should when we get back to Wammy's."

"Wammy's…?" I whispered. I immediately stopped. "Linda!" They stared at me confusingly.

"That annoying art freak? What about her?" Mello asked.

"No…well…I sorta met with Linda again one time. And she said when we come back…she has a surprise for me and Matt…" I remembered her laughing evilly after she kicked me out. "Yeah…I really should start running…"

"Linda has a plan for us…huh…?" Matt mumbled. I didn't notice him smile evilly again.

Inside, Gevanni and Halle were already there. Gevanni was holding something black in his hand. "Near. I brought it as I have promised." He said and handed it to him. We all looked in surprise. Gevanni had gotten a Death note.

"How did you-!!!" Near cut of Mello.

"It was all thanks to Gevanni. He had obtained this notebook from Mikami and replaced it with a fake that's precisely identical to the real one. Mikami had the fake notebook before Rhythm's identity was discovered. This is why she didn't die."

"Amazing…" Matt mumbled.

"Thanks Gevanni." I smiled. He nodded.

"People, I would like you to touch the notebook to see the shinigami that is following Kira." We all nodded and touched it. Well, I didn't since I already know who Ryuk is. Rester finally entered, carrying Near's puppets and a mask?

"What the hell is that for Near?" Mello asked, pointing at the plastic thing disgustingly.

"Protection and provocation." He plainly stated as he put the mask on.

"Well…what about us?" Matt wondered.

"You guys will be okay." He said. His voice was a little muffled.

"Hey. Wasn't that my old mask?" L raised a brow. "I remember that I lost it back at the…wait. Did Near actually steal it??" I stifled a laughter.

"What's so funny?" Near asked after he hid the real notebook in his shirt.

"Near was such a bad little lamb…" He tilted his head. Then, the only entrance to this place opened. Aizawa peeked over and spotted Near.

"Ah. Near. We have the notebook and- Mello?!!" his eyes widened at the sight of him.

"And his best friend Matt!!" the red head added with a grin.

"But- what- when- how?!"

"It will all be revealed today. Please tell everyone to enter."

"O-okay…" he exited and came back with the Task Force and Light. They were also shocked when they saw Mello.

"He's not that surprising people! You can stop staring!" I announced, rolling my eyes. Why does he get all the attention?

"Aww…I'll always give you attention. Do you want a kiss?" Matt got whacked in the head with Mello's free hand.

"This isn't the time to flirt dumbass."

"The one in the mask is Near. The four people behind him are part of the SPK, but the one in stripes is someone I don't know. And…we already know Rhythm and Mello…"

"Hey! I'm Rhythm's boyfriend! Remember that!" Matt pointed out.

"…I…can't go along with this…" Matsuda finally spoke. "You may be accusing someone of being Kira, but you're hiding your identity with that mask. You're only saving yourself!"

"It's a precaution. I'm sure everyone's faces here, except me, have already been seen by Kira."

"We're not wearing masks like you. What do you expect?" I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway…it means that your names have been written down already. That's why we'll wait for one hou- no…make that 30 minutes to see if anyone is being controlled and dies."

"What the hell? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Actually, I am really serious."

"Well won't this be fun?" I sighed.

* * *

Half an hour and I already feel like sleeping. It was so quiet the whole time, well, except for the giant fan slowly whirling above us. Oh yeah. And also the sound of the water dripping from the roof …

I looked at Light dully. I raised a brow though. Is he doing some kind of lip exercise or what? He seemed to be holding back a smile…

"Okay. It's already been half an hour and nothing's happened yet!" Matsuda yelled out. I flinched. Matsu's acting a little more mad than usual…

"Of course, because Kira isn't here."

"Good. Everyone seems to be safe." Near took off his mask and grinned. I think we should all shiver here. Near shouldn't really grin that big. Smirking is okay for him but big grins make him look creepy…

Light smirked. "Why so quiet Near? Are you still waiting for something?"

"Waiting…" Near repeated as he made the Kira puppet take a step back. "Isn't that a nice choice of words? Well, yes. I am waiting for the arrival of someone who is the answer to all this. He'll be here soon. It's only in the matter of time." Near turned his head toward the exit.

"That is the only entrance to this building. And the only way too look inside is by opening that door. The person whom I am expecting will either walk in, or peek inside."

"And who might this person be?"

"X-Kira. The one who is killing criminals for Kira. He's bound to come here with the notebook. And then, when he sees me, he's going to try to write my name down, or rather, he's going to write everyone's name down." The Task Force was shocked.

"What are you saying Near?! What is the intention of this insane plan? So what, some random guy who has the notebook will stop by, poke his head in this room and kill us all?"

"And you want us to sit back and let it happen?"

"Pretty much. Yes. Now listen, if someone comes through the door, just let him in. If the door opens a little, just act as though he's not there."

"But that's insane!"

I heard the door slide open a little. "He's already here." Everyone's eyes widened as their eyes trailed toward the door. Through the small gap, we saw an eye looking at us.

"God!" we heard him say. "Delete!!! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete!" Mikami just kept on chanting that word as Matsuda took out his gun and aimed toward the door. Rester and Gevanni aimed their guns toward him.

"Don't!"

"It's okay! We won't die!"

"How can you be so sure?!!"

"Because I modified the notebook. We too repossession of the notebook and replaced the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira, using exactly one page everyday. Based on that, I was able to find out which page he'd use for today and replaced them with fakes."

"Delete! Delete! Delete! Delete! DELEETTTTEEE!!!(Note: lol. DeathNotegasm xD)" I twitched.

"He must be satisfied by now…" I muttered.

"On the other side of that door is X-Kira. My guess is in the next forty seconds, he'll look inside to see if we're all dead. That's when we capture him and take the notebook. Whose ever name is not written down must be Kira."

"That would be true…but still…" The fan stopped moving.

10 seconds have passed.

"You there, outside." Light called out. "Have you finished writing the names down in the notebook?"

"Yes. I've written them."

"Don't you think it's a little odd? Why would he answer your question so quickly, calmly, and honestly when you asked him?"

"Who knows? Maybe he's just honest. Or confident he's seem through your brilliant plan."

"Teru Mikami! If it's not too much trouble for you, why won't you join us? I already know you were the one who's been killing and judging criminals for Kira. Since you've already written our names down, there wouldn't be anything to be afraid of." Mikami didn't say anything.

"Teru Mikami, is it? He's correct. There's no reason to hide. Go ahead and come in." The door was immediately slid open after Light spoke, revealing Mikami smiling with the notebook in his arm. "So…how many seconds has it been?"

Mikami smiled bigger and looked at his watch. "30 seconds….31. 32. 33. 34. 35. 36. 37. 38. 39…."

Light looked at us, looking victorious. "Near, I've won!"

"40!!!"


	34. Chapter 34

**Shadow: Neh. Minna. Arigatou for cheering me up. Your comments really helped. ^^ But I won't be replying for this chapter again, this time it's laziness's fault. –sweatdrop- I'll reply in the next one though.**

**Chouko: Well that's good. At least you aren't sad or forcing yourself anymore.**

**Shadow: True, but for some reason, the very next day after I published the last chapter, I ended up getting a sore throat and a stuffy nose for no entire reason(and I still have it today)…-_-; -looks up- Was that my punishment God? T-T**

**Light: Yes. Yes it wa-**

**Shadow: NOT YOU!!! –hits him with a cucumber- **

* * *

Everyone panicked as the 40 seconds were finished. The Task Force ducked in cover, waiting for the death that won't come. Seconds later, there were still no dead people lying on the floor. Everyone looked up in confusion.

"Didn't I tell you we weren't going to die?" Near rolled his eyes.

"Why…why didn't they die?!!" Mikami yelled. He looked at Light. "God, I did everything you told me to do!!!"

"Rester! Gevanni! Get him!" Near commanded, and the two immediately grabbed Mikami and put handcuffs on him. As they got a hold of him, the notebook's papers fell out. "The notebook please?"

I gave the fake to him. Near looked at it for a second before showing the page Mikami wrote on. "As you can see, the first four names are the names of the SPK members, the next line contains the real names of Matt, Mello, and Rhythm. And lastly, the Task Force's names are written down….except…for Yagami Light."

Light glared at us heatedly. I took the notebook from Near and looked at it. "Your real name's Mail, Matt?"

"Well…actually it's pronounced as mile…" he blushed and looked away. "Man…why did my parents have to get me such a weird name…?"

"Back to the point…" Near rolled his eyes. "Mikami called you a god and said he as you instructed. Yagami Light. Or should I say… Kira."

"…t-trap…THIS IS A TRAP!!!!" Light screamed. "It's a trap Near set just to frame me! Writing the names in the notebook and not dying…ISN'T THAT WEIRD?!?!?!!"

Light looked scary. His eyes were wide in disbelief and he had this face that resembles some kind of mad man. Oh wait. He IS one.

"Well, I did tell you I modified the notebook, didn't I?"

"No…no!! You're wrong!!" He looked at Mikami. "You're wrong!! I don't even know this guy!!" Mikami looked shocked. He gave out a cry before dropping his head down.

Aizawa put a hand on Light's shoulder. "Light…it's too late…Near has won…" Matsuda dropped to his knees in sadness. When Aizawa was about to put the handcuffs, Light ran toward the wall, not believing the whole situation.

"Yagami Light…L…Kira…" Near narrowed his eyes. "You've lost. A while ago, you claimed your victory. Although you would've originally won and I would've lost…all this time we did as you predicted and altered a fake notebook. When we said that we modified the notebook, that also meant for the real one too." Near took out the real death note out of his shirt. "This is the real notebook."

"I-impossible!!!" Near took the fake note from me and laid it on the floor, across the real one.

"With the same pen Mikami used, we were able to make the fake look exactly like the real one. Gevanni made this for us all in one night." I looked at Gevanni in astonishment. "Also…since I've already touched the notebook, I saw the shinigami attached to it in the beginning."

"Really?" Ryuk wondered.

"Hello Mr. Shinigami. It's nice to meet you. I'm Near." Ryuk chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Ryuk."

"In the notebook, it seems that quite a few pages were torn out. If you use them, will the person whose name is written on it die?"

"Yup."

"So here are a number of ways you can use it…I wonder how many people you've killed and how many times we've been fooled. Yagami Light…you are Kira!"

I noticed that Light glanced at Mikami. "You're wrong." Near said, as if he was able to read his mind. "It was actually all thanks to Mello."

"Mello?" Light wondered. Mello looked at Near, biting his lip.

"Yes. If you will…please take a look at this." Near took the notebook and flipped a few pages back. Takada's name was written there in the notebook. Light looked at Mikami, who was shivering like a puppy.

"G-god…you said you were being watched and couldn't act, didn't you?! With Takada being in that situation it was my duty to-"

"YOU IDIOT!!! I told you not to do things until today!!"

"That's right. On the 26th after Takada's kidnapping report, Mikami headed towards the bank."

"According to his schedule, Mikami only went to the bank on the 25th of every month. It was odd for him to go to the bank again the next day, seeing that he had such a precise schedule." Gevanni said. "I followed him as he headed for the deposit boxes, and that was when he became suspicious of someone following him. I was able to get into the deposit box, and inside was the real notebook with Takada's name in it."

"Yagami Light, although you were able to kill someone with a piece of the notebook, you weren't aware that Mikami did something on his own. It was then when I realized the possibility of a fake note. The biggest help in creating this scene was Mello. Mello, you knew that you were the only one that can do it, didn't you?"

He stayed silent, so Matt answered for him. "Yeah. Mello did! Even though we knew we would die, which thankfully didn't happen because Rhythm saved us!" Matt smiled. The blonde man looked away. I'm guessing he was a little embarrassed.

"Alone…neither Mello nor I could surpass L, but together, we can beat L." Near stated as he held up the finger puppets of him, Mello and L. "Together, we can surpass L!" The said letter gave a small smile.

"At least he has realized it…" L whispered.

"And now as one, against Kira who L himself couldn't take down, it's us who has the evidence!" L's smile disappeared.

"And now, I must say that last sentence was quite insulting…" he mused. I held my laugh.

"Now, if you can talk your way out of this one, you may, if you can." Light gritted his teeth and glared at us all. Suddenly, he lowered his head, and then started laughing maniacally.

We all looked at him, disturbed. "Man, you outa be high on something to do a laugh like that…" Matt muttered.

Light tried to settle himself. "That's right. I _am_ Kira. Yes…that's right. I am Kira! So, what are you going to do? Kill me here?" he glanced over at us and I flinched. It looked like his eyes were glowing…red…

"Listen here…I am Kira! And…the god of the new world!" He raised his arm. "In the world we live today, Kira is the law and protecting order. Soon, I will be justice, the hope of mankind…You're going to kill me? Is that okay? In the time that Kira started judging, wars have ceased, criminals died out, but this world, it still rots! There are too many rotten people, so someone has to do something about it!"

"When I obtained the notebook, I realized I had to do it! No, only I could do it! I knew that killing was a crime, but there was no other way! That was the purpose given to me! Only I could do it…" Light faced us. "WHO ELSE COULD'VE DONE IT BESIDES ME?!!"

"…no… you're wrong…" Mello and Near stated. Mello glared at Near for a bit, but the albino just continued. "You're just another murderer, and this notebook is the deadliest weapon in all of mankind. You lost yourself to the shinigami and to the power of the notebook."

"And besides," L added. "It wasn't your duty to kill people. The shinigami, Ryuk, only dropped the notebook to have some entertainment. It wasn't about being chosen at all."

"And…killing isn't just the only way to help this world become perfectly divine. There can be another way. We humans just didn't figure out that yet. But we still can do little things to make it just as good. It's the little things that can be a big help." I added.

Light glared at us. We glared back, including the Task Force this time. It was silent, and a light was shining through the windows and roof(it had a few holes). It stopped raining.

"Near. The note you're holding, and also the one that Aizawa brought, are you sure they're real?" Near tilted his head. "I'm the only one who knows the real thing." He turned around and took a few steps forward. Near followed him carefully. "If you want to defeat Kira, and prove that Aizawa's note is real, why not use it? You can write mine or Mikami's name down." He put his hands in front of him for some reason. "If the note is real…or a fake?"

Suddenly, Light took out a pen from nowhere and was about to right something in his watch! "It's a hidden note!" Suddenly, Matsuda lifted his gun and shot Light on the wrist. The pen fell out of his hand as Light grunted in pain. A few tears fell from Matsuda's eyes.

Light tried to withstand the pain. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" Light screamed. "MATSUDA, WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON?!!! DON'T SCREW WITH ME!!!"

"What was it for…your father…what the hell did he die for?!!"

"Father…? Oh…you mean Yagami Souichiro?" Light laughed. "That's right Matsuda. Serious people like that crowned with justice always lose in the end. Are you okay living in that society?! I know you'll understand, so kill them!"

I tightened my fist. _'He doesn't care that his dad died…that _he_ was the one who killed him…'_ A pain shot through my heart. _'Dad…'_

"You drove your own dad to his death, and now you're saying he's a fool?!" Light looked down at his paper. Near's first name was the only one written down. Then, Light continued writing the rest with his own blood. Matsuda yelled and shot Light again 4 times.

The killer fell to the floor, groaning in pain. "I'm gonna kill him…" Matsuda whispered as he ran toward Light. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"Matsuda!!!" Aizawa, Ide, and Mogi were able to restrain him before he killed Light. The place where the bullet hit was just a few inches from Light's head.

Light tried to get up. "Damn it all…what the hell is this…?" he fell back into the pool of water. "Mikami…what the hell are you doing…? Help…! Write…!" Light rolled onto his back. "Kill them!!"

"Near it's over." Rester said. Near nodded. Light was still panting.

"Misa…where are you??? Where's Takada?!"

My eyes narrowed. "Takada's dead. And Misa…you never cared for her! You never deserved her help when she was the second Kira! Hell, you didn't even deserve her at all!" Light laughed.

"Say what you must, but Misa worships Kira. She'll do anything for me. She'll become the new Kira if I ask her."

"No…there won't be a new Kira…because this is the end."

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" I turned back and nearly puked. There was blood gushing all over the place, all of it coming from Mikami after he stabbed himself with his pen. Rester got a hold of him and tried to stop the blood from going out more.

"Hang in there!!" But it was too late. Already, Mikami lost a lot of blood and he went limp. I was trembling. So much blood…so much…

I was starting to get flashbacks again before a gloved hand covered my eyes. "Don't look if it's too scary." Matt whispered. I nodded and leaned on his chest, trying to calm down.

I heard the door open, but I ignored it, since I was still too scared to even care. "Light!" I heard Matsuda yell. Light must be trying to escape.

"Light! Hold it-!"

"Mr. Aizawa!" Near said. "He shouldn't have anymore notes, and he can't get far with those wounds. If we leave him alone, him movements will stop." In other words, he's going to die.

"Near. I'm afraid I cannot follow your orders." Near looked surprised. He turned his head and began twirling his hair.

"I understand. I will leave him to you." he mumbled. After Aizawa and the others left, Near was in his pouty mood, which gave Mello the chance to make fun of him.

"Awww…is the little sheep sad because someone didn't listen to him for once?"

"…no…" Near looked away, but smirked. "But aren't you sad that I am the official L now?"

"I…I'M NOT SAD!!! IT"S NOT LIKE IT WAS THAT IMPORTANT TO ME!!"

"So you say…"

L's head shot up. He looked at me. "…Neh. Rhythm-chan…I'll be back. There's going to be someone I have to meet to guide them in the next 40 seconds." I nodded.

"Yeah…bye L…" I said, digging myself deeper into Matt's shirt, hoping that it will absorb all of my nauseous-ness. Today's going to be another memory that's going to scar me for life. I think I might have a phobia of blood now. I didn't notice Matt and the others stare at me in shock.

"Rhythm…" Mello started.

"What? Is the body gone now?"

"No..it's not that but…why did you say 'bye L?'" Matt asked.

"I-I did?" I wondered as I rubbed my eyes. I guess I was too afraid that I didn't notice what I said.

"Yeah…but…L can't be alive…"

"Unless…"

"Rhythm…is your other shinigami actually L?"

"…n-no…"

"Rhythm…tell the truth."

"If you know that I'm lying, then why are you telling me to tell the truth?"

"Rhythm…" Matt warned and made me look as Rester and Gevanni were picking up Mikami. Blood was dripping out of his body still. I jumped and hid behind Matt.

"…yes…it is him." I said, defeated.

* * *

L looked one last time as he watched his enemy but also first friend lay on the staircase, dying from a heart attack. Before Light closed his eyes for the final time, he was shocked to see the familiar person whom he thought was dead. He tried to say something, but couldn't. L's mouth began to move, but Light didn't quite hear the words. But he had a feeling he knew what he was saying.

"Checkmate. Yagami Light..."

**

* * *

Shadow: Yatta! Kira is finally over for good(well, until that C-Kira person comes…¬-¬).**

**Matt: But!!! That's not really the end yet though right? We are still coming back to Wammy's and seeing what Linda's plan for us –pulls Rhythm close to him- is, right!**

**Shadow: Yup! And I have a feeling you're going to love it! -winks-  
**

**Matt: -cheers- Let's go back to Wammy's and find out what it is, shall we Rhythm? –grins pervertedly and drags Rhythm to an airport-**

**Rhythm: !!! Let go of me!!! MATT!!! NO!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!! T-T**

**Shadow: -laughing maniacally as she watches- Lol. See you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Pati-Cake: **Arigatou! Yosh, this is the last chapter, and if I do say so myself, it's really sweet, so I hope you enjoy. ;D

**ChocolateCrackhead: **At first, I found Light's death to be very disturbing at first, but after watching it another time, I laughed my ass off. xD

**Madeline Cullen: **Oh, the others will see L. –grins evilly- Yes they will…yes they will- -coughs and get returns to reality- Sorry about that. xD

**xXImmortalsxDiceXx: **You'll find out about the plan soon. ) It's evil, yet sweet. ^^

**Yorukifon: **Thank you!

**Katherine-The-Crowned: **I know right? Kira's finally gone! Yay!! –cheers- but it's too bad though. We'll never hear his insane awesome laughter again. Oh well. That's why there's Youtube xD

**Vampire Note: **I'm not really a big fan of reading, except if it's fanfiction. x) Thank you. I love Matt!

**Shadow-binder: **Seems like everyone wants to know what Linda's thinking. I guess it's because she's also a fangirl of MattxRhythm and loves to think diabolically. xD

**-temari-gaara-: **Arigatou!

**Arisa Amane: **I don't blame you. Light _was_ perfect before he found the death note, but after he wrote a few names in the thing… it sorta went down from there ^^; Mikami's death was weird..how does that much blood come out of you like that? That's scary. .

**Anime Kunoichi: **Thank you very much!

**

* * *

Shadow: Well, this is that last and final chapter…**

**Chouko: Yatta!! Finally!!! It's a miracle!!–cheers- **

**Shadow: -_||| You know…I'm having this weird feeling that you didn't like it…**

**Chouko: Well, I sorta did, sorta didn't. I mean, come on! You made me in love with a smoking little game addict!!**

**Matt: I hope when you mean by smoking, you mean that you're calling me hot…-wraps arms around her-**

**Chouko: -blushes- Okay, that also but- wait!! Shadow!! Stop writing this!!!**

**Shadow: …-snickers and continues typing-**

**

* * *

(Winchester, England)**

"Yay! We're finally here!" Matt cheered as he carelessly dropped his bags on the floor and ran over to the gates. "I'm taking the funner way~!!"

"Wait! Matt!!" I whined. He started climbing over the metal gates. Near stopped beside me.

"…if could remember, didn't Wammy's have an electrical fence back th-"

"AAHHH!!!!!" Matt screamed as got electrocuted when he reached the top of the fence. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Matt!" I yelled, but he was out cold.

"Sucks to be him…" Heartless stated as she and L flew down beside me. Oh yeah. Matt and the others could see L now. It was like touching the Death Note, except a little more bloody(but not that bloody). It turns out; all you had to do was to get cut by L's scythe a little. Your blood is like the key to see him. We found this out when I was holding the scythe and Matt tried to sneak up on me, but tripped on the thing instead.

"That idiot…" Mello muttered and began helping his friend up.

"Ah! You all came!" someone cheered and tackled me. I looked up and saw Linda, grinning evilly. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…

"Yeah. We did." Mello grunted as he dragged Matt over.

"Oh my god Mello! What happened to your face?!!" Linda exclaimed.

"None of your business." Mello growled. "And why are you here…?"

"To plan out your comeback! Rhythm called me about your victory two days ago, so I started preparing right away!" she grabbed my hand. "Come on, let's go in!"

"But wait…what about the bags? And Matt?"

"Who cares? You could always get new stuff later and uh…Matt…" she looked at him. "I don't know about him…" She remembered something and started poking the red head. "Matt! You left your Gameboy at Wammy's last time, right? It's still in your old room!"

That immediately woke him up. "MY GAME'S HERE?!?!! STILL???" He started running toward Wammy's again. "SPARK!!! I'M COMING!!!"

Linda blinked. "Who's Spark?"

"His Dragonite…" Mello groaned. Matt somehow managed to get on the other side without even getting shocked again. Weird…but he did manage to open the gates for us.

* * *

"What the- how in the world did you children get in?" Roger asked when we busted through his office.

"It seemed Matt's enthusiasm to get his Gameboy back was that powerful to do so." Linda giggled.

"I thought I heard his voice. I was wondering who would be yelling about Pokemon at this hour."

I chuckled. "Well, that's our Matt…it's been a while Roger." He blinked.

"Excuse me…but who are you?" I fell to the ground as Mello laughed.

"It's me! Rhythm!!!" I cried. His eyes widened.

"Rhythm, is that really you? I haven't recognized you! You've changed so much."

I curled up in a corner. "I feel sad…no one's recognizing me… maybe I should turn my hair back to normal…"

"My apologies. What brings you here?"

"Well, I guess we should tell you we finally defeated Kira…" I started. Roger's eyes widened.

"Wh-what?! You…you really did?" We all nodded. "That's so great…I'm sure L and Quillish would be so proud…"

L looked away when he heard Watari's name. I patted him on the head. "It's alright…" I whispered.

"Rhythm, what are you doing?"

"I'm patting the world's greatest detective's head." I said. The old man and Linda looked confused. I cleared my throat and got out L's scythe that popped out of nowhere. "Would you like me to explain?"

The two started sweating nervously when they watched me raise the giant glimmering weapon that appeared before their eyes.

* * *

"Oh so that was it…" Roger sighed in relief as he sat back on his seat. Linda finished putting the bandage on her hand and gave one to Roger. "Well, it's nice to see you again L. This must be a miracle if I do say so myself."

"Yes. I believe it is." L nodded. The door was opened by a joyful Matt who was playing with his Gameboy.

"I'm back!" he smiled and wrapped his arms around me. "Did you miss me?"

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "No, I'm afraid I didn't." he frowned.

"Oh come on Rhythm! Are you still in that denial of having a lover stage?" Linda pouted.

"Ah, so the two of you are going out?" Roger raised a brow.

"Yes." Says Linda, Matt, Mello, Near, Heartless, and L.

"No." Says only I.

"She's always contradicting our relationship in front of people who haven't known about it yet." Matt sighed.

"It's true." Linda shrugged. I pursed my lips together.

"No I'm not." Everyone gave me the 'riiiigghhhtt…' look.

Matt smiled. "See? I win." I crossed my arms and turned away. Matt knelt beside me and looked up. "Neh…Rhythm…don't be sad…" he cried. I turned away again. He grabbed onto my leg.

"!!" I looked down. "Matt. Let go of me." I tried moving away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ple-" He paused as he looked up. He grinned. "You know, I can see up your skirt."

I blushed. Yes. I _am_ wearing a skirt today. It seems that Misa bought me some clothes during some time and somehow snuck them in my luggage. She also took away some of my clothes too, leaving a note saying they were a 'no-no'.

"Pervert!!" I kicked him and left the room. Matt sat up slightly and rubbed his head. He sighed sadly.

* * *

"Stupid perverted Matt…" I muttered as I walked around the orphanage. Even if I've grown, the place is still gigantic. "I wonder if anyone has my room now…"

I stopped in front of a familiar door. I put my ear against it and heard faint laughing and talking. I sighed and walked away. So much for re-experiencing memories.

I walked down the hallway. When I was just about to pass one of the windows, I heard cheering and squealing outside. I looked through the window and noticed that there was a small crowd of people surrounding Matt and the others. They were all current or ex-Wammy kids. Most were girls.

I saw Matt laugh abut something when talking to some of them. My eyes narrowed, but I shook it off and quickly left.

I ended up in the library now. A few children were looking at me weirdly, seeing that I was the only grown up here. Maybe this was a bad place to choose…

'_Oh well…'_ I thought as I found an isolated table for myself. _'I might as well have my own time to myself…'_

I sighed as I laid my head on the table. For some reason, every time I tried to clear my head, that scene where Matt was talking to all those girls came. Was I…jealous…?

I shook my head. _'I can't be…why would I…? It's not like Matt was flirting with them…'_

_Oho…so you're being a jealous girlfriend, are you?_

'_Crap, why did my conscience come here?'_

_I'm here to help you, kid. Deal with it. The name's Remi by the way._

'_What the hell…? Why does a conscience have a name?'_

_Shut up. Anyway, you really should apologize to Matt. You're being a really bad lover you know? In a way…you remind me of a sadist, and Matt's like a masochist…hey! That'd be a great idea for a shoujo manga!_

'_Oi! Get back to the point! Why in the world should I apologize to Matt? He's the pervert!'_

_You don't get it do you? Have you ever realized that Matt's the only one that's even trying to keep the relationship going? He's the only showing the love, the only one showing affection, and you only ignore it and pretend it doesn't even exist._

'…_do I really do that…?' _I asked myself as I stared at all the books on the shelf.

_Yes, you do. Although you do say a few 'I love you's' and give a few kisses, it isn't even equal to the amount Matt does it. I'm surprised he hasn't broken up with you yet. Do you even love him? _A big boulder landed on my head. _Well? Do you?_

'_I…I…' _A picture of Matt appeared in my head. He was playing video games, but then he looked up and grinned, making a peace sign.

"_Yo, Rhythm."_

I felt myself go warm for a second and I closed my eyes. I sorta liked the feeling. _'Yeah…I really do like him…'_

_It doesn't seem like it._

'_I do!! –it's just…Matt can make me so embarrassed sometimes…I mean, he's so perverted! He's always teasing me and stuff…but..'_

_But what?_

I smiled a little and buried my head deeper into my arms. _'I think I like his teasing. Now that I think about it, I know he doesn't really mean it. He's just that kind of a playful guy. I'm not really used to a relationship, so I think that might be why I always act cruel…'_

I squeezed my eyes shut and began rapidly pounding on the table with my fist. _'Gahh!!! I'm such a bad person to Matt! And I probably made him sad earlier today! What do I do??'_

_Don't worry, try to apologize to him. Make it up to him by doing something; probably give him a kiss and that kind of stuff._

'_But…but!!-'_

"Uh…miss…are you okay?" a child asked me. I looked up and saw that everyone was staring at me awkwardly.

"Was she having a seizure?" a little kid asked. I sweatdropped and slowly exited the room.

* * *

'_So…Remi…? How do I get Matt into talking to me again?'_

_You just gotta get his attention. Ask him to play a game with you, talk to him directly, give him a surprise kiss. Something._

Ugh. This feels so weird. It's like talking to another person who doesn't even exist.

_Hey. I'm your conscience, who is trying to help you with your love life. Now, before you go and meet Matt, you have to dress up firs to get his attention. Wear some of those outfits that Misa girl gave you._

'_Like that dress that only reaches to half of your thigh?'_

_Hmm…maybe. You can seduce Matt to forgive you with that…_

'_Ugh…you think so wrong…'_

_Hey! I am your _conscience_, woman. That means I'm always right, so you're the one who's wrong._

…

Screw. I'm not talking to her anymore. I stopped in my footsteps. But…I guess I will listen to her advice about clearing things up with Matt...

* * *

I sighed as my last location to find Matt was outside. It was empty. I sighed again and sat under a tree to rest. I've been looking for him everywhere since this morning. Was he avoiding me or something?

The sunlight was shining upon my face. It was so warm today, I could take a nap, but Matt was still on my mind.

I put on my hood and moped. He really does hate me now…huh…?

"Dammit…" I moaned and banged the back of my head on the tree. I buried my head in my knees. "Dammit Matt…where are you…?"

* * *

"Hey…wake up…" someone called out. I rolled over to my side.

"Eh…?" I opened my eyes and the first thing I noticed was that I was now laying on a couch and that Linda was looking at me confusingly. I sat up and yawned. "Where am I?"

"You're in the common room, Rhythm." she put a hand on her hips. "You know, I've been looking all over for you. You weren't here the last time I checked."

"I took an accidental nap outside…but…" I said as I gazed over the window. The shining sun was gone; instead, it was replaced by the illuminating moon and stars. _'Did someone carry me here?' _"What time is it?"

"About 6:45." She tugged my hand. "Come on, we only have an hour and a half to get ready."

"Get ready for what?"

She stuck her tongue out and winked at me. "A little reunion party, and maybe something even more. Now come on! It's time to put on your dress~!" she smiled teasingly.

I sighed. "Fine, but I won't wear anything revealing…" Linda stopped walking and looked at me questionably. I looked at her back. "What?"

She shook her head. "N-nothing! Come on! I already have your dress in the room!" she cheered, but she was glancing at me worriedly.

* * *

I blinked and stared at the dress Linda held out. It was a light purple spaghetti strapped dress that reached to a little above the ankles. The dark purple edges at the end were a little frilled, and it was sort of angled diagonally, starting from the knee. A white ribbon was tied to the side around the waist with a smaller dark purple ribbon in the middle of it.

"That looks…nice…" I said blankly, but I really meant it. Linda waved a hand in front of my face.

"Earth to Rhythm! Are you there?" She crossed her arms. "Are you alright? You're acting different. Usually, you would whine about stuff like this."

"Sorry, it's just…something's on my mind."

"Like who? Matt~??" she smiled and nudged me.

"Yeah. Sorta…" I sighed. She stopped and stared. "Come on. Let's just get this over with." I said as I took the dress from her. She stopped me.

"Wait!" She turned to the door. "Ret, you can come in now." The door opened and a boy, about 13 or 14, walked in. He had spiked up black hair and bangs that were pinned to one side, showing his grey eyes. He was pushing in a cart with scissors, hairbrushes, and other things.

"Who is he?"

"Rhythm, this is Ret. He's a hairstylist, and I've invited him to cut your hair!" she said.

"…why?" I blinked.

"Because! The hair you have right now isn't fit for the ball!" she stated and pointed at me.

"Wait…the reunion's going to be formal…?"

"Yeah. It's going to be held at the Silver Hall here." Ret said as he was choosing his scissors. "And Linda's right: your hair isn't really fitting the whole 'ball' thing, and by looking at your hair, you could use a trim. You're starting to get split ends." He stated and examined a lock.

"Yeah…thanks for telling me…" I muttered and turned away. He blinked.

"My bad. Didn't mean to insult you." I nodded, accepting the apology. "Anyway, let's get started. You mind taking off your jacket?" I took it off and sat on the stool Linda set out for me. I let out a deep breath and closed my eyes as Ret began cutting.

* * *

"And we're done." Ret said as he turned off the hairdryer. I opened my eyes and stood up, but I felt all wobbly. My head feels lighter. "Well, what do you think?"

I walked to the bathroom mirror. I tilted my head. Is that me?

Ret cut my hair shorter than expected. It's now only a few centimeters below the shoulders, layered. Also, he said he curled it a little, but it wasn't that noticeable. Last but not least, he changed my bangs a bit. I still have the side bangs, but he moved more of my hair to the side so the bangs covered a little more of my forehead.

"Wow…it's amazing Ret."

"And that's just the beginning!" Linda said, popping in. She held out the dress. "Now, it's time for the real thing. Ret. Come back in 10."

"Gotcha." He left, leaving his stuff in the room still. As Linda closed the door, she looked at me.

"Okay, what's the matter? We can talk as we get ready." She said as she handed me the dress. She also got out her own: a simple white dress that reached to the knees and had a red rose attached to it. It also came with gloves.

"Well…Linda? After I left Roger's office in the morning, did Matt seem…sad?"

"Well…kind of. But then when Mello asked if he was alright, he smiled and said he was fine. He went outside after that. Hey, you never told me he smoked." Linda said. I tensed up a bit.

"Err…how many cigarettes did he have actually?"

"About…10, 15. That's quite a lot now that I think about it…"

'_Matt was depressed because of me…'_ I sulked. I banged my head at the wall. "…why me…?"

After putting on her gloves, Linda stared. "You can make it up to Matt by sharing a dance with him. Don't worry. It's going to be alright."

"How did you know that I was sad that Matt might be mad as me? I never told you yet…"

"Because…" she smiled. "We're friends." There was a knock on the door.

"You guys ready?" It was Ret.

"Yeah, you can come in again." He opened the door, this time, wearing a tuxedo. Ret went straight to the hair curler. He plugged it in, and turned to us.

"So, who's first?"

* * *

"Come on Rhythm! It's going to start any minute!" Linda stated. She was dragging Ret and me to the dance…ball..thing. Really, which is it?

As Linda opened the doors, an orchestra of kids was playing and everyone was already there. "Amazing…" I whispered as I looked all around. I never knew the Silver Hall was this big(well, I sort of did, but usually there were so many things in here that made it look small).

Chandeliers were hung up in a line on the ceiling, lighting up the whole room. The giant arched windows showed the night sky. But one thing struck me. What ever happened to the plain white walls that somehow glittered a shining silver? It was replaced by a peachy-yellow kind of color.

"This place shouldn't even be called the 'Silver Hall' anymore…" I muttered.

"The color of the walls didn't even match the feeling of a ball. What do you expect?" Linda shrugged. "We had to change it."

I shook my head and tried to look for Matt through the crowd. It was sort of easy, since I first spotted Near, who was being yelled at by Mello for some reason and Matt was next to him.

They were all wearing tuxedos, of course, but in different colors. Matt was in a white tux with a black bowtie. For some reason, it feels like it really brought out the color of his hair(ah, wait, why am I thinking like this?). He wasn't wearing his goggles either.

Mello was wearing a black tux with a dark brown tie and lighter brown vest, or whatever that thing that's between the shirt and jacket is called(note: it _is_ a vest, right?o.O).

Near was wearing a dark navy blue tuxedo with a light blue bowtie and vest. He was also carrying a rubix cube with him. I guess he didn't want to attend the reunion as much as I did.

"Ah! I found them!!" Linda said and started dragging me with her.

I started to feel a little anxious. Even when I said I wanted to apologize to Matt, I'm afraid how he would react. What'll happen if I somehow screw up?

I heard Mello snicker. "It's about time the crossdresser wore her real clothes…or…are you still crossdressing?"

I glared. "Hey Mello, why don't you and I switch clothes? You're doing the same thing too, right?" He twitched.

"I second on that!" Linda raised her hand with a grin.

"Wa-wait!! What-!?" Before Linda was about to grab him(wow, I didn't know she really meant it), Roger came up to the stage with a mic. Mello let out a breath.

"Hello and welcome. It is very grateful that you all came here tonight. I'd also like to welcome back the children-" he chuckled a little. "-well, I guess I shouldn't say children, but the previous people who once lived here in Wammy's." The older generation of kids smiled. "Anyway, I hope you all enjoy."

Linda nudged me. "Go on. Talk to him." She whispered. I gave a shy nod. I looked at Matt and jumped a little. He was looking right at me!

"U-uh…er…Matt…?" I nervously asked. He continued to stare. "Er…you wanna ta-" I was suddenly shoved away by a group of girls. Thankfully, Linda caught me.

"Matt! Do you want to dance with me?" one girl asked.

"No! Dance with me!"

Linda gripped her fists. "Hey! None of you dance with him! He was just talking to someone you know!" The group of girls' eyes fixated on me.

I nervously scratched my head. "Um….yo…?"

"'_Yo'…"_ one said cautiously. "…and why do you have to speak to Matt? What are you to him?"

"_She's_ his _girlfriend_." Mello answered.

"Matt's seriously dating this girl? She doesn't look anything near his type!" a girl crossed her arms.

A different girl tapped Matt on the shoulder. "Matt, are you really dating Rhythm?" Well, at least she's polite unlike the others.

"Yes, she is." Linda stated.

"No one's asking you!" one glared.

Linda gritted her teeth. "Can I suddenly have the feeling to slap someone?"

"Linda, calm down. It's no big deal." I put a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean no big deal?!! Don't you care about your own relationship with Matt? Come on! You guys are so cute together!" she sighed and pouted at the group. "Why are you people so…gah!"

"We're getting off topic here. Matt. Rhythm. Are you two really dating?" He looked at me, waiting me to answer; I looked at him nervously, embarrassed to do it. He sighed.

"…I guess not…" he whispered. We all gasped.

"Matt-! You little-!!!" Near stopped Linda from attacking Matt. I only stared at the red head in shock. I looked away.

"…gomen…" I whispered. Mello grabbed me.

"I need to talk to you…" he gritted.

"Wha-" Mello dragged me through the dance floor, away from everyone. We stopped near the opposite end of the room. I finally retrieved my arm back and looked at Mello. "What's the deal?"

"_What's the deal? _You're asking _me_ what's the deal? Did you not hear what Matt just said?"

I looked away. "I _did_…thanks for reminding."

"Why didn't you do anything about it?"

"…why are you asking me this?" I questioned back.

"Because Matt's my friend, and you have got to be the most idiotic girl I've known in my whole life."

"What did I-" Mello glared. "…yes…I know I am stupid…."

"Good to know you know the basics. Look, I know Matt, seeing that I am his best friend, and what he said before was something I did not expect. You really hurt him."

"But what did I do to hurt him?" he gave me a you-already-know-the-answer look. "…I mean, besides the times when I didn't like him yelling out about…me and him…or when I hit him from doing so…" I looked at the ground with a sad expression. "What did I do this time?"

"Well, if I could remember, when you were stopping Linda from attacking one of the girls, you said it was 'No-big-deal.' Matt took it the wrong way and thought that your relationship with him didn't mean anything to you."

"I didn't mean it like that!! I just meant that Linda shouldn't be the one who should be worrying over this thing."

"If she shouldn't, then who should?" Mello asked arrogantly, knowing the answer.

I sighed, knowing it too. "I should…but I don't know how to fix it."

"Yes you do, but you're too unconfident, so it might be hard for you to get Matt's attention…Thinking in Linda's weird mind…" Mello made a face. "…using seduction maybe?" My eyes widened.

"Remi?!" I yelped as I backed away from Mello. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Who?"

"U-uh..my bad. Never mind. It's just that someone said the same suggestion to me a while ago." Mello gave an uncertain nod and started looking around. "Who're you looking for?"

"Who do you think?" he scoffed. "Look: I want to help you. Sorta."

"Why?"

"Don't ask! It's just that….Matt's different now because of you- in a good way. He's just more…open nowadays."

"What do you mean?"

"Before you came, Mattie was a little…anti-social. He was so into his video games that he rarely comes out of the room. He only goes out when I threaten that I'll throw him out the window if he doesn't."

"Well, he didn't seem like that when I first met him…"

Mello scratched his neck. "Well…if Matt won't kill me from saying this… but quoting him on that day: 'She's awesome Mel! And cute. She's not like any of the girls here; she's not actually fussing over her hair or nails or something like that. I…I think I like her…'"

I turned a bit pink. "…Matt said that…?"

"It was pretty much like love at first sight for him. I wasn't able to shut him up for a few days." Mello searched for Matt again, but he stopped looking pretty quickly. "…oh…"

"Huh? What-" I stopped in the middle of my sentence when I saw that Matt was dancing with one the girls from that group before. And the girl _kissed_ him.

"What the hell…?" Mello gritted but blinked when it felt like someone left him. He looked to his side and noticed that I was gone. "Where the hell did she go?" he groaned and headed straight toward Matt. "It's about time that they should fucking straighten things out…"

* * *

After I darted out of the Silver Hall, I didn't know where to go, so I went to the closest room I knew, which just so happened to be the music room. I shut the door and sat on the floor with my back against it.

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to scream and rip either Matt's or that girl's head off, but at the same time, I didn't want to do anything else but cry and be left alone because that was all I cando.

I sighed._ 'I know I shouldn't be worrying over this, or maybe I should, but…' _I remembered the past events that happened today, especially about what happened just only a few minutes ago. Does Matt really not like me? He did say we weren't together in front of those girls, but I thought he would say we were. Why did he do that?

I shook my head. _'Idiot. It's probably because he's finally had enough of me. …now it's like the tables have turned. I want to be with him but he doesn't want to be with me…maybe I deserve this…'_

I looked around the room. My eyes stopped at the piano. I smiled a little, remembering that I first learned about my photographic talent here. I stood up and walked to it, opening the case.

I gave a weak sigh as I just stared at it for a while. My fingers brushed over the keys as I was trying to straighten out my thoughts. A song came into my head, so I began to play.

"I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns to dark

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before... you tell him goodbye

And there are voices that want to be heard  
So much to mention but you can't find the words  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind

Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye…

Listen to your heart mhm…

I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why  
But listen to your heart  
Before… you tell him goodbye…"

"…so…what's you heart telling you to do then?" a voice asked as I kept playing. My eyes widened and I accidentally went off key. I turned to my side to see Matt leaning on the doorway.

"Matt…" I looked away. "What are you doing here?"

He sighed as he walked over to me. When he sat down, I noticed there was a bruise on his cheek. "Mello punched me in the face. I'm pretty sure you've seen that girl force a kiss on me?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that. You're the reason why he punched me." He looked at me. "So…are you okay?" I ducked my head down.

"…no…" I whispered. "Neh…Matt, why did you say we weren't going out in front of those girls?"

"Well, why didn't you say it?"

"I was shy…? I don't know…I probably should have. I'm a really bad person, aren't I?"

Matt made me lean on his chest. He smiled. "Well, you're a cute little bad person."

"I'm not little…" I gave a small pout.

He chuckled and started to play with my hair a little. "You know, Linda told me that you were worried about me and that you wanted to make up some things. And where did that come from in the first place?"

"I sorta felt a little guilty after this morning in Roger's office… I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He smiled. "Of course, but it comes with a price." I somehow knew it would.

"What do I have to do?"

"Well first off.." he poked my forehead. "Make sure you never ever have to worry about these things again. I don't want to see you sad, okay?"

"But… didn't I hurt you? Aren't I a bad girlfriend? I want to make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by not worrying so much about all this." He said stubbornly. "Rhythm, I love you, and nothing can ever change that. You know that, right?"

I turned pink. "…yeah.. I love you too…"

"Good. Now there's nothing else to worry about, right?" he asked as he lifted my chin.

"R-right…" I stuttered and blushed when Matt leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. It was all going well until-

"Yatta!! Misa is so happy that you two finally kissed!!" a voice squealed, making Matt and me fall off the piano stool. We both looked up and saw Misa wearing a black flowing dress cheering and taking pictures with her cellphone.

"M-misa…? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Japan?" I asked. Matt groaned and scratched his head in disappointment.

"You know you just killed the mood too, right?" Matt grumbled.

"Oops! I did??" Misa clasped her hands together. "Sorry Rhythm-chan! Please forgive me!!"

"That's alright…but, why are you here..?"

Misa smiled. "That's because L-kun saved Misa and brought her here."

"Eh?" As if on cue, L appeared.

"L-kun!!" Misa yelled and hugged him. Matt and I blinked.

"Eh?" I repeated.

"Neh! Rhythm-chan! Guess what? As of now, Misa is L's girlfriend!!"

"…EH??!!!?"

* * *

"Wait…so let me get this straight…" Matt rubbed his head as we were all walking back to the Silver Hall. "Misa…you were just about to commit suicide after you finally learned about Light's death, but L's weird instinct thing happened and he prevented you from dying."

"And because of that…you started dating him?" I finished. Misa nodded. I grin and nudged L. "Neh~ L! I didn't know you had it in you~! Who would've thought that you would be the one to steal Misa's heart? You sly panda, you." My grin became wider when I noticed the slight change of color in L's cheeks.

"Matt, may you take Rhythm-chan away? Please?" L asked. Matt grinned and threw me over his shoulder.

"My pleasure!"

"Wait!! Put me down! I still have to get back at him for all the times he ate all my strawberry cakes!"

"That can wait, but for now, you have to do something for me."

I blinked. "What do I have to do?"

"Mhm…you can finally tell everyone that we're dating."

"Wha?! But I thought you said you already forgive me!"

"I do forgive you, but that doesn't mean you're fully off the hook."

"That didn't make any sense."

"…you're still telling though." He stated as he opened the doors. Everyone was staring at us as we(or Matt) walked in.

"You think you could put me down now?" I asked.

"…right…" he mumbled and let go of me. Mello and the others came up to me.

"I take it you finally settled things?" Mello asked with a smirk.

"We did, but there's just one more thing _Rhythm_ has to do." Matt grinned. I groaned.

"Hey…everyone…" I mumbled, but no one heard me.

"Say it louder."

"Yo! Everyone!" I yelled out, finally getting their attention. I was slouching now. "Yo guys. I have something to tell you… I…er..I'm…"

"Get on with it already!" I heard someone yell.

"Okay! I know! …Matt and I are…grr.. Matt and me- That's it!" I grabbed the red head by the collar. "You people wanna know what Matt and me are? Well, we're like this!" I yelled and kissed Matt. Everyone was at awe as they were watching us. I heard Linda and Mello laughing though.

"Oh my god! I never thought she would do that!" Mello hollered.

"I know, right? Things didn't go all according to plan, but this is gold! I just wish I could get this all in video!" Linda snickered.

Suddenly the door opened. "Kyaa!! Rhythm-chan's kissing Matt-kun!!! So cute!!" Matt and I broke apart and everyone turned toward the entrance.

"Eh? Isn't that Misa Amane, the model?"

"Really?? That's her?"

"Oh my god! Misa-Misa!! I'm a huge fan!!!!"

I blinked as all of our attention was turning towards Misa. "…what just happened…?"

Matt laughed as people were trying to get Misa's autograph. "I don't even know! But still…" Matt poked my nose. "I never thought you were going to kiss me instead of telling them. Aren't you a daredevil?"

I blushed. "Shut up. I couldn't even say it, so I had to kiss you. Was it really that bad?"

"Well, it wasn't good, and it wasn't bad, but it sure was something." He grinned. "But don't worry; I'm sure you'll get a lot more better as long as you keep practicing."

"Shut up." I glared.

"Won't you make me?" Matt asked as he came closer.

"…maybe…" I smiled and we both leaned in.

**THE END**

"Ah! No way! Somebody touched my butt just now!"

_Pulls hand away._ "U-uh…Misa, would you like some cake?"(note: and I'm sure you can figure out who the pervert is? xD)

**

* * *

Shadow: And we are finally done…-sighs in relief- Minna, thank you very much for reading Lost Butterfly throughout the end. I loveses you so much!! ^^**

**Chouko: But, we're sorry that this is the end. –mumbles- well, I'm not- ack! –gets whacked by a mallet-**

**Shadow: -smiles and throws mallet away- Sorry about the late update too. I was working on Broken Wings these one two weeks, one school week left another, and then I somehow got sick last week and today. -_-; But I'm still good. ^^ **

**Ja nai for now and I hope we meet again. **


End file.
